Family and Duty
by Kyliemc2
Summary: Gandalf always seems to know what every company needs usually it is the most unexpected addition. Thorin is not pleased especially when the two additions are two dwarf sisters. Rylynn and her sister agree to help and guide the company to Erebor helping them enter the mountain. But what is that keeps Rylynn so guarded and protective of her sister when certain dwarves give attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Just as a note this story begins a little after Thorin and his company have encountered the trolls and before Rivendell. I am assuming that most readers are familiar with the story already and know what has happened with the company up to this point. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson's characters or stories. I only own my additional characters and additions to the story.**

Chapter One: An Unexpected Host

"We can take refuge at dusk, we should have reached our host by then," said Gandalf.

"What host?" inquired Bilbo.

"Our host and guide for the remainder of the journey, with luck and the Valar be willing," the old wizard responded the last little bit he said more to himself than to Bilbo.

Thorin stopped mid pace to turn around and confront the wizard. His face scrunched in confusion and annoyance, his blue eyes lighting up as anger welled inside of him. It was frustrating enough that they had to have a feeble hobbit tagging along. This little hobbit who thus far had proved himself more of a burden and danger to the company than benefit. Despite what Gandalf said about the hobbit prolonging the trolls from eating them enough to let him come to their aid. Had it not have been for Bilbo they would not have been in the situation in the first place. It was because he had gotten himself caught causing Fili and Kili run to his aid followed by the rest of the company.

"What guide and host do you speak of Gandalf? I was under the impression that you would only provide us with the burglar as discussed in the prancing pony before our quest even began, that was the agreement was it not?" Thorin said this last sentence while folding his arms in an attempt to control his frustration that was quickly rising in his deep voice

.  
"You are not mistaken, Thorin, but would you not want a warm meal and warm hearth to recover for the night and get out of this endless rain?", Thorin opened his mouth but when it dawned on him that he had no real objection, he closed it and nodded his head just slightly.

With this, Gandalf continued, "It is not certain that this host will even be willing to let us through the front door. It all depends on who answers it". Bilbo found this last part to be odd and was about to ask the meaning behind what Gandalf was saying before Gandalf spoke again.

"As for them joining our company, I would advise that if you want to enter through the side of the mountain and not the front door. Our host will be our guide to that very door. Although that all depends on if we can convince them to come".

"And who might this guide and valuable asset be?" asked Thorin skepticism in his voice as he thought of the last 'valuable' person that Gandalf had suggested to their company.

"All you need to know is that you can trust me when I say, This quest will not be successful without them." Gandalf turned to continue leading the way but before he took another step he turned back around as an after thought came to mind, "I should warn you Thorin, you should not be so judging when we meet our host. That goes for all of you because I know dwarves and this host is not as they may seem when given a first impression. Be sure to watch your tongues of any comments that you may feel obligated to let loose from your lips." This was accompanied with a stern stare mostly focused on the two brothers that brought up the rear of the company. Fili and Kili looked at each other feigning innocence. They made a protest of what he was hinting at and that they would never do such a thing, claiming they had the manners of a hobbit. With the last comment the whole company burst out into laughter at the two young dwarves. If anything, they had the manners of two dwarf children raised by a pack of wargs in the eastern lands.

##############################################################################

It was nearing dusk when Gandalf came to a halt in front of large tree growing along a cliff.

"We have reached out destination for the night" he said gesturing to the tree.

Looking around Bilbo was confused. There was no house or anything that looked like a dwelling for that matter. "I don't understa..." Bilbo began to say but was cut off when Gandalf knocked on the trunk of the large tree.

Gandalf stood up gazing expectantly at the tree as if it something was supposed to happen. "From here on no one say a word let me do the talking until we have made introductions." Kili made to open his mouth to say something but was cut off by Gandalf. "Not a word". He said giving a hard stern look at the dwarf but was cut short when a soft glowing light shone on his face distracting him from the young dwarf.

To Kili the light seemed to emulate from the bark of the tree. The tree was glowing! No that wasn't it. The tree trunk had split open as a door shape swung open to reveal a hollow trunk. It seemed too large to be just the tree trunk but as Kili looked closer he realized there was a cave behind the tree that opened into a narrow crevice. It was just large enough for a man to get through without getting stuck. Standing in the doorway, to Kili's surprise, was a small dwarf child no not a child a dwarf maid probably not much younger than himself. She had light brown hair and big round green eyes that seemed to glow in the dim lantern light that she held in her hind. A look of fear, then surprise fell on her face as she stood gazing around the company. Her eyes scanned each of the members of the company lighting up with curiosity as they fell upon the small hobbit. As she continued to look around a large smile formed as her eyes fell upon Gandalf. Her smile lit up the features in her face making her look angelic and welcoming as she looked up to Gandalf who standing off to the side of the door.

"Gandalf!" She cried with so much cheer in her high voice Kili thought for a moment that she was an angel. Never in all his years had he heard such a sweet melodious voice come from a dwarf in his life.

"Ah, good evening Milla, I was hoping you would be the one to answer the door as always you look more lovely than ever!" Gandalf removed his hat giving a small bow to the small dwarf maid.

She brightened and smiled again. "Thank you Gandalf. It is so good to see you and your...friends," she paused before settling on the word friends as she looked around at the company. "I have to be honest I did not expect to see you so soon since your last visit here".

"I will be honest it is my last visit that brought me here again. We have come in need of shelter and rest. You would not mind if some weary travelers took refuge with you for the night? If it is not too much trouble?" He asked politely.

"Of course I am sure you are all in need of some hot food and good ale please come in out of the rain. You can leave your ponies over by that group of trees" she said to Fili who was holding the reigns of several ponies, gesturing to a clump of trees not too far off from the entrance. Then with another gesture to the rest of the company she motioned for them to follow her down the hallway. Gandalf followed the small girl into the tunnel and after a moment of hesitation and wonder the rest of the company filed into the narrow passage way.

Kili was amazed by location of the home in which they had entered. It reminded him of the hobbit holes in the shire. A person would not expect it to look homie but as they reached the end of the hall it opened into a large cavern that had a kitchen area and a living space. As he looked around the room he saw what looked like a few more small passageways with doors that branched off of the central room. In the middle of the room was a large table with several mismatched chairs and benches that surrounded it. At the far end of the room was a fireplace that had a large pot stew simmering over a low fire. The aroma of the stew smelled delicious and made his mouth water as he inhaled the scents.

"Please make yourselves at home. I am afraid we do not have enough seat but there are several barrels and crates in the cellar room that your can seat yourselves with." said Milla gesturing to one of the passageways that led out of the large cavern.

After some rearranging and pulling up of crates and barrels each dwarf was gathered around the table looking back and forth inquisitively at Milla and Gandalf waiting for some sort of explanation as to who this girl was and who was it that would be joining them on their quest. Surrley it was not this small fragile dwarf thought Kili. _There was no way Thorin would allow a female to join them, especially a dwarf maid. Perhaps her father was the one that Gandalf had in mind for their acting guide,_ thought Kili.

Once Gandalf was settled into a large chair at the end of the table he stood up and gestured to the dwarf maid. "Everyone this is Milla, Milla this is Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Fili, Kili, and Finally Thorin son of Thrane son of Thror king under the mountain".

Milla met each dwarf with a slight nod and smile of acknowledgement as each introduction was given. She found herself blushing when the dark haired dwarf was introduced as Kili. As she met his gaze he gave a wry wink and grin. She quickly averted her eyes to the next dwarf trying to hold her face in its polite smile as she was introduced to the final dwarf. _So this was Thorin_ , she thought. He had a look of air and grace even in his disheveled traveling gear and she was left in awe as she remembered all of the stories she had heard as a child about the famous heir of Durin. "Pleased to meet you" she said catching a glimpse back at Kili. The second she looked at him she regretted it because he was looking at her with a mischievous grin that made her face burn again.

He held her gaze until the older blonde dwarf gave him him an elbow to the ribs. Giving a cry of pain he broke his gaze and looked at his companion who was now giving him a look that Milla could not place but she could sense he was teasing the younger dwarf. As her face burned again with blush she turned to the far wall to hid her ever reddening face. Walking across the room she made her way to the cupboard holding the bowls. Grabbing a stack she began to pass them out to the dwarves now surrounding the table. The largest dwarf stood up and grabbed half the stack and began to help her.

"Let'me 'elp you with that lass" he said as he threw a bowl over to Nori who lifted his hand just in time to deflect the projectile from hitting him in the face. Once everyone had a bowl Bombur went over to the fire. He lifted the heavy pot from the hot flames with a tea towel as if the weight of the cast iron was nothing more than a wicker basket. Taking the large ladle that hung next to the fireplace he went around dishing up the piping hot stew, Grateful for the large dwarfs help, Milla started slicing bread and fetched the butter dish.

The company was weary and hungry and after quite some time of loud slurping and compliments to the chef the dwarves began to sit back in their chairs patting their bellies satisfied. Bofur began to sing a hardy tune as the company drank their pints of ale, their cheeks becoming rosier with every tankard.

Milla sat happily in her corner next to Gandalf, nibbling on a piece of bread as she watched with curiosity and amazement. Every once in awhile she would catch a glimpse of Kili and blush with color as she discovered he was looking at her each time as well.

After several songs Gandalf stood up and cleared his throat. The dwarves began to quiet down and give their attention to Gandalf he took the opportunity to speak. "Milla you have been quit the host and I am sure all of us agree when I say this". A loud chorus of 'Ayes' echoed throughout the room as they all raised their tankards in agreement. "But I am sure you already know that it was not just your hospitality that brought us here". Milla nodded in agreement. "I have to admit I was quite relieved when it was just you home since I am not wrong to assume that if our other host were home we would still be standing on your front door step. Correct me if I am wrong?"

Milla gave a half knowingly grin because Gandalf had it just about right."I believe you would not have even made it close enough to knock". Replied Milla giving a small laugh.

Gandalf nodded and smiled, "Now, despite our luck of just finding you home it is your sister that I had wished to speak to. The night has grown late and I do wonder though and I must ask where is Rylynn?"

Milla shifted in her chair but as if summoned by magic, a burst of the front door sounded through the room. It echoed down the front passageway and started several member in the company.

"I believe that would be her," said Milla standing quickly and walking towards the entrance way.

 **I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I have a lot of this story already written but I am really trying to improve as a writer so any feedback and constructive criticism you have please review or send be a private message. If you have advice I would love it so that I can improve this story as I go along and make correction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson's characters or story plot. I only own my characters and additions to the story.**

Chapter Two: A Hesitated Agreement but None the Less an Agreement

Fili jumped at the sudden sound and grabbed a knife that was strapped to his chest but before he could pull it out completely Gandalf raised his hand to stop the dwarves from moving out of their seats. As Milla stood quickly and sprinted to the passageway leading to the front door. Fili watched her disappear down the hall. Just as he was beginning to relax again he heard a voice cry out it fury.

"Milla what in Mahal's name is going on!"

"Rylynn!" came Milla's reply full of shock. "What happened to you? You need to stitch that up how long have you let that go untreated? You should have never gone alone, you should have let me come with you".

"I'm fine." came the new arrivals reply. "What I want to know is why there are several ponies in the front and where in Mahal's name did they come from?"

"Would you calm down and stop shouting? We have guests".

"We have WHAT!"

Quick light footsteps sounded as the new comer made there way to the parlor. Fili watched the approaching figure come down the darkened hallway and stop in the doorway as took in the sight before her. As she walked into the light of the room Fili couldn't help but admire the sight before him. She was taller than Milla by a whole head. Her hair was the color of sunshine and intricately braided back in patterns that Fili was not familiar with. Her eyes were a bright almost unnaturally blue that shined like opals. She looked older than Milla, probably Kili's age or maybe somewhere in between himself and Kili. As Fili looked over her whole body he could see that she was filthy. There was what must be dried blood covering her clothes, face, and hair. Given its dark color it was probably orc or goblin by the looks of it. She was dressed head to toe for battle. Two dual swords were strapped to her back and another short broad sword hung at her hips. Then there was the array of knives that stuck out of her boots and at her thighs each had several throwing knives strapped to them. She she was bleeding from a large gash on her leg but it didn't seem to bother her as she barely limped into the room. She was nothing Fili had ever seen. She was strong he could tell by the way she held herself. Her eyes scanned the room before her as she took in the scene of dwarves before he. Where Milla had curiosity and kindness in her face upon meeting them this girl had determination and alertness. As her eyes fell upon Gandalf it turned to fury.

"Perhaps it would have been better if I had taken you with me if I had known you would have invited strangers in" She said to her sister who had followed her into the room. "Gandalf I thought I was quite clear the last time I talked to you?"

"Ah, Rylynn I was just asking about you. I was curious about your whereabouts but by the look of you I can see quite clearly where you have been" the wizard gave a wry smile in hopes to lighten to mood.

"I told you that you're no longer welcome here the last time you visited?"

"Rylynn before you say or do anything just hear me out. I would like to propose and offer to you. One that would benefit you greatly in your current situation." Gandalf looked at Rylynn with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Mulling over what Gandalf had said and what he was hinting at, Rylynn's curiosity got the better of her. She folded her arms and nodded and the wizard. "Very well, I will listen to what you have to offer but keep in mind Gandalf, I will not tolerate any misguidance. I know you too well, Gandalf make it quick and to the point not of your tricks".

"Now Rylynn when have any of my proposals been misguided?" This only earned him a roll of her eyes. "Never mind that,I assure you I have your best interest. Now let's talk".

"Wait just a moment Gandalf." Rylynn looked over to the dwarf that had spoken up. He was older, probably in his later years but he looked strong. Despite his worn clothes and graying hair, Rylynn could see that he was someone of importance. There was something regal about his nature and they way he held himself. "You said that we were to gain an addition to our company by coming her. You do not mean to tell be that it is a couple of dwarf maids that you were referring too as our much needed assets to our journey?".

"Thorin I would like to introduce you to Rylynn. Our reason for coming here?" Replied Gandalf in his calm tone.

Thorin's eyes widened and his hand slammed down on the table. "NO. I will not have it. I tolerate your burglar who has still yet to prove his usefulness, but I will not tolerate a couple of women tagging along becoming a liability. It is too dangerous for women and I will not risk the lives of my men to become distracted with the need to protect them".

"Just wait one moment!" it was Rylynn who was speaking. "First off who said anything about us coming along with you? Second I assure you we would be no more of a liability than yourself. As for protection we need no protection from you, your men, or anyone for that matter. We can protect ourselves just fine." Thorin was standing now. Shock and fury written in his face as Rylynn yelled at him.

Fili could not believe it. Balin could not believe it. No one in the company could not believe it. It was something that no one had ever witnessed before. Thorin had never been yelled at before by anyone, excluding maybe his sister Dis, but no one else could ever get away with it.

"Now, now, Thorin. Was it not I who gave you the idea and resources this far to insure that your journey was successful?" asked Gandalf. "I would ask that you trust me again. Listen to what I have to say. Both of you calm down and take and sit down". Thorin hesitated at first but gave a nod and sat back down. Rylynn unclenched her hands and nodded as well not looking away from Thorin. Just as Gandalf was about to continue he was interrupted by Milla.

"Wait. Before anyone does anything would you let me at least take a look at your leg?" up until now Rylynn had not noticed her sister trying desperately to get to her wound as she had a damp cloth in one hand and a bottle of ointment in the other.

"Its fine it can wait" said Rylynn swatting her sister's hand away. It was Milla's turn to yell.

"No you made me stay behind and sit at home like a good little dwarf while you went off hunting down a pack of goblins all by yourself because you said you could handle it! Now you're hurt and I am not going to let that get infected because you are too stubborn and proud to admit that you needed help!" The room Her voice echoed throughout the room silent room. Kili was taken aback by the abruptness of Milla. He had just met her but never did he think she could have such rage. Even Gandalf had a look of surprise on his face at the tiny dwarf maids outburst. Rylynn looked at her sister in astonishment eyebrows raised to her forehead. Milla was always sweet and loving but there were those rare moments her temper was ignited and Rylynn new better than to stoke the fire that was now bringing inside Milla. With a groan she grabbed a bucket, turned it upside down, and stretched her leg out for Milla to get to it. Content with this Milla began to dab at the wound with the ointment.

"Now that that's settled" said Gandalf now smiling pleasantly. "On to business. Rylynn, I want to extend an offer that you and your sister join us on our journey."

"Now just a moment Gandalf. You may have started this journey but I am the one that will lead and finish it," said Thorin gruffly. "You may see the world differently as a wizard than a dwarf so you do not understand. It has been up until this point that you have avoided giving information about your intended guide for us which I tolerated. But now that you have revealed your intentions I can see why. This journey nor any journey like this is not meant for the women folk of our race. They are too precious and rare to bring along."

Rylynn stood straight up earning a roar of protest from Milla as the leg she was busy wrapping in bandages was ripped from her grasp. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Exclaimed Rylynn, her face was focused and stern showing almost no emotion unreadable to most people but Gandalf knew that face and inwardly cursed Thorin and his stubborn arrogance.

"I am saying that our quest is not one for dwarrow maids. It is too dangerous and too much of a risk of something were to happen to you," replied Thorin coldly.

"I am plenty capable of taking care of myself!" Rylynn stated.  
"I can see that clearly" Thorin said this as he looked down at Rylynn's leg which was now bleeding again. The stitches that Milla had put in where pulled out when she had stood up.

"This was from underestimating the amount of goblins in the pack that I was hunting. In the odds of one to twenty I would suppose you would have gotten a scratch even while with your group of warriors," she gestured to the dwarves sitting around the table. "I can assure you it was not my lack of skill that caused this injury. I can keep up with you or any of your men in combat!"

"War is no place for a female!" Thorin practically shouted, "especially during these days were a lass is scarce. Your place is to be safe in your homes while the husbands risk their lives"

Gandalf went to open his mouth to calm the two down. This was not the subject to talk about with Rylynn. Why did dwarfs have to be so stubborn when it came to the women of their race. He gave Thorin a glare to be silent but Rylynn had already lost it.

"If you mean my place and my sister's place in this world is to be married and be home makers you are solely mistaken!"

"That is enough!" Gandalf had risen to his feet. Standing as high as the low ceiling permitted.

"Thorin you need a way into the mountain and Rylynn is that way whether you like it or not. She is plenty capable when it comes to fighting and your company would benefit from her skills as well as her sister's. Rylynn by going you will receive payment in enough gold that would benefit you greatly."

"I have no need for gold Ganda..."

"When was the last time you heard news of your father Rylynn?" Gandalf was sitting again but now he had a determined look as he stared down at the blonde girl. Her face and her sisters face went ashen with this question.

She quickly composed herself. The light in her eyes was no longer bright but dark some of the color had come back to her cheeks but this comment had shaken her. "He is NOT my father" her reply was calm but cold.

Fili looked at the two staring at each other he was confused by what had just happened. Who were they talking about?

"Rylynn. You are the only one who knows the way to the secret passage on the east side of the lonely mountain." said Gandalf diplomatically. "As may not have guessed this is Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror king under the mountain. Our journey is to reclaim the mountain and restore Durin's line to its rightful place as ruler of Erebor".

Rylynn was speechless. The realization of who she had just been shouting at hit her and the meaning behind what Gandalf was saying sunk it. "I will not step anywhere near that mountain Gandalf. You know what lies in that mountain. There is nothing there but death and sorrow. You of all people should've known before anyone else that I would not join you. Not if it is the Lonely mountain that is your destination".

Gandalf sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult but not this difficult. "It has been sixty years since the dragon has been seen, he may not even still be there. Besides, I am not asking you to go into the mountain. Only lead us to that door".

"I am sorry Gandalf but I cannot help you".

"Gandalf, I am sorry to interrupt," it was Balin who was speaking up this time with and apologetic tone in his voice. "I fail to see how this young lass could possible help us anyways. The lass cannot be more than 70 years old. There is no way that she has ever even set foot in Erebor. Forgive me but how is she to lead us to a place she has never been?".

"Ah," Gandalf smiled knowingly. "That is true Rylynn has never been inside of Erebor." He looked over at Rylynn meeting her gaze, she gave a slight shake of her head that only Gandalf noticed and understood. "Rylynn may not have stepped foot into Erebor but she was intrusted by those who have been with the information of the location of that door." Balin went to open his mouth again but Gandalf stopped him. "Thorin I give you my word that Rylynn is the only person who can get you to that door and that she and her sister will not slow you down on your journey. There are both skilled in fighting and they know all this side of the misty mountains and beyond well enough that they can also guide us in the quickest course to the mountain. Time is of the essence and Durins day comes more swiftly than before. I assure you they will play their role in reclaiming Erebor".

"Very well," said Throin. "But be warned Gandalf if they slow us down or cause any distraction, I will see to it they do not continue on the journey."

"Fair enough," agreed Gandalf. "Rylynn," he said turning to her. "I can offer you and your sister equal amounts of gold for your services. And in addition you will also be given a chance of redemption if you prove successful on this journey".

Rylynn looked at her sister who had finished with stitching her leg and was now eagerly looking at her. She got up and paced a couple of times, bitting her lip trying to think. That mountain brought nothing but pain but so had her actions of her past. What if Thorin learned of what she had done? It would be dangerous, for herself she did not care, but for Milla? If anything were to happen to her she would not be able to live with herself. But that gold. Equally split between all of the company. From what she had always heard of that mountain the most she always heard about was the gold. The vast amount of gold that flowed from the mines and treasury. Just a fraction would be enough. Perhaps just enough to keep her and Milla from running. She looked up at Gandalf and around at all of the faces staring at her. So many brave faces, young and old, wishing for nothing but what she had not had in a long time. A safe place to call home. Mahal why? She found herself nodding before she could say anything.

"It has been settled. We will rest tonight and tomorrow we will continue on our journey with the assistance of Rylynn and her sister," said Gandalf now smiling and sighing with relief.

 **Feedback is appreciated I really want to improve so private message me or leave a review. Hope you are enjoying the story. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter Three. I hope you are enjoying so far please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's or Jacksons characters or stories. I only own my own characters and additional plot.**

Chapter Three: Pride and Cheek

Milla gasped with excitement and surprise at Rylynn's willingness to help. May be willingness was not the right word but who cares so was going on an adventure!

Several of the company began to make their acquaintances with Rylynn introducing themselves or introducing their kin as they moved around pulling out their pipes and settling into the more comfortable chairs that were in the room. After being introduced to the final member, a strange looking creature by the name of Bilbo, Rylynn looked over to her sister who was now taking a seat next to the young dark haired dwarf. That one was Kili if she remembered right. He was giving Milla a sly grin and a wink as he leaned over to say something to her as she sat down. Rylynn frowned at this, she did not like the way Milla was smiling at the dwarf, he seemed like trouble. She approached the bench sliding her sister to the side and sitting in between the two flirting dwarves. She gave a disapproving look to the young male dwarf her eyes dancing with warning.

Fili could not help but laugh at this. He knew his brother flirtatious actions were harmless but by the look on Rylynn's disapproval he had better watch out in the future. He could safely assume that when it came to her sister Rylynn was a little over protective.

The rest of the night was calm and quiet. Rylynn let Milla finish re-stitching up her leg and put a bandage on it. Once finished Rylynn retreated to her room to clean herself up from her previous run in with goblins and make preparations to leave for the next morning.

Milla became wrapped in the tales and stories that the dwarves had begun to swap. Their adventures were all exciting and new. It had been a long time since Milla had been around other dwarves besides her sister and she was warming up to the idea of being around others of her race for the next several months on their journey. While growing up she did not have to opportunity to meet many other dwarves besides her father and his friends who were not the best role models. She soon found that not all dwarves were like her father and Milla was beginning to wonder if it would be so bad to live among these dwarves even after their quest was finished. As the company began to fall asleep Milla found herself drifting off listening to the adventures of the company on their journey so far and soon was dreaming of the adventures that were to become her own soon.

Rylynn came out of her room not too much later and seeing her sister curled up next to the fire she went back to her room, grabbed the blanket from her bed, and returned to the parlor.

Fili watched as Rylynn emerged with a large blanket in her arms. She walked over to where her sister laid and spread the blanket across her then taking a cousin from an empty chair she gently lifted Milla's head and slide the cushion under her head and gently laid it back down on the soft makeshift pillow. He watched as Rylynn gently tucked the loose strands that were falling into Milla's face behind her ear. Rylynn stood up and looked over to where Fili was sitting. He gave a smile but she made no notice of his staring. There was something about her that Fili could not help but be curious about but he could not figure out what exactly it was about her that intrigued him. She was not like other dwarf maids Fili had meet. Her light hair and tanned skin was not common for dwarves in general. Her braids were also not something he was familiar with. Most dwarves had the traditional braids that defined their status and family. He recognized some of the braid in her hair but there were some that adorned her hair that he was not familiar with. His thoughts were disrupted when a sharp elbow dug into his ribs and broke him from his train of thought. He turned his gaze to his grinning brother who was well aware of his staring. Rolling his eyes he shoved his brother off his chair and made his way over to where their packs were laying against the wall.

Rylynn made her way back into the room and laid down in her bed it was going to be an early morning and she wanted to be well rested especially after the past few days of tracking the goblin pack. She should have taken Milla with her this time but she had been too confident that she could take care of them herself. It was lucky she got away with just the one injury excluding the minor scratches and bruises that came from any battle. She had been careless but she hadn't wanted to risk Milla getting hurt and now look what she was doing. She did not want to see that mountain again let alone step foot on it. That mountain only brought pain and death why would anyone ever go back. People went mad for what laid within those mountains. But like Gandalf said she could use the money to help Milla and herself from having to always be watching their backs. She closed her eyes as she laid her head on her pillow but sleep did not come quickly and when it did the morning came to quicker.

 _"Rylynn, Ry, wait up." Rylynn heard the small light footsteps of her six year old sister following behind her. Ugh thought Rylynn why must she be so clingy._

 _Rylynn loved her sister but she often got annoyed with her always tagging along everywhere she went she had her little sister tagging along. She was not even her full sister, she was her half sister from that joke of a dwarf father who always insisted that she regard him as her own father. But despite what he said she would never consider him as her father not even a distant uncle. He was that good for nothing drunk that stole her mother always looking for a quick buck._

 _It had been seven years since her father had passed away and soon after her mother had moved them back to Raganor where she had grown up. It was not too long after that when he showed up and they got married to Hod. At first he seemed ok but not long after the wedding his true colors began to show. He was always drunk and when he was not drink he was busy trying to scam and take advantage of those around him trying to make his way up the social ladder._

 _To others he seemed respectable and well to do but Rylynn new better. She was a lot more observant than he gave her credit and many times he forgot she was even there which gave her the opportunity to see his true intentions and greed for power and money. Rylynn had to give the dwarf credit though, he was great at masking his true intentions to everyone else even her mother._

 _Before her mother married him she started having her suspicions. It was not until he learned of her father's station when her family lived in Erebor that he began to pursue her. Always curious of the place asking if she remembered the treasures and the king. But it was something she never liked to discuss. Before her father had died they used to talk about it all the time. Telling Rylynn stories of the grandeur of the kingdom. Its design, there happy moments of living there, the king, and of course the gold that flowed from the mountain. But it was a reminder of her father and was not one that Rylynn's mother liked to remember because of the sadness that always came with the happy memories._

 _"Ry, wait up, wait for me" her sisters persistent pleas only made Rylynn quicken her pace. Of all the days her mom and Hod, had to travel it had to be today. Why couldn't they have at least had a boy. A baby brother would have been a lot better and less annoying to have tag along. A small shriek and whimper of pain sounded out loud. Trying to her best not to groan out loud Rylynn turned to see her little sister sprawled out face down in the mud. 'Mahal give me patience' Rylynn thought as she changed direction and trekked back to where her sister was now getting to her feet covered in mud._

 _Kneeling down Rylynn looked her sister over, she was filthy and a large gash was on her chin where she had fallen on a sharp rock. Her face already had lines from the tears that were flowing heavily from her large green eyes. Her breath was coming out in staggered sobs as she held her elbow where another scrap was bleeding._

 _"Here let me take a look" said Rylynn cupping her sister's face and tilting it to get a better look at the gash on her chin. It was shallow but would probably scar just slightly. Rylynn reached around her sister and picked her up cradling the small dwarf in her arms. She walked back down the path that she had just come from stopping by a small pool of water that was formed from a small trickle of water that came from the side of the cliff. Rylynn sat Milla on a mossy rock and reached into her own pocket withdrawing a handkerchief from it. She wet the piece of cloth and began to wash the mud from her sister's face. As she got to the gash on her chin she gently dabbed at it as her sister shrank back wincing from the pain._

 _"I am sorry for falling" Milla said in a hushed voice. "Now you won't be able meet Landers for you hunt. I just wanted to come and watch. But now I ruined your day like I always do. I wish mommy and daddy never had me then you wouldn't have to take care of me all the time while they are gone". Rylynn stopped dabbing at wound lifting Milla's chin so that she was looking her in the eyes._

 _"Don't you ever say that again you hear me". Rylynn had been shocked at her little sister's words. Sure she could be annoying and Rylynn acted like she never cared but deep down she would do anything to see that she was safe. "I would never wish for anything more than to always have you here tagging along behind me. I know you slow me down now but someday it will be me that will following you"._

 _The little dwarf gave a small smile and gave her big sister a hug. "Will you promise to never leave me?"_

 _"Who says I am leaving?" Rylynn asked, curious as to where her sister thought of such a silly request._

 _"I heard daddy the other night that you were going to leave soon. That it was time for you to..." She paused as she tried to recall the words that she had overheard. "...he said something about doing your duty as a woman, but I don't know what he meant"._

 _Rylynn's stomach dropped she knew exactly what he meant. He talking about courting and get married and having children but what he really meant was to get out of his house. Her jaw was aching and Rylynn realized that she was now clenching her jaw tightly. Her face was pulled into a tight frown and her eyebrows furrowed. She was too young to court she still had twenty years before she would be of age but she wouldn't put it past Hod to be ok with her marrying early. It was not unheard of but it was uncommon. But anything that would her out of the house, Hod would support it._

 _"Rylynn are you ok? What did he mean by that?" Milla's small voice was full of worry and her face was full of concern for her sisters well being._

 _"It means nothing Milla". Rylynn said, giving her a slight half sincere smile trying to hide her anger._

 _She finished wiping away the blood and mud from her face and went on the the scrap on her elbow. As she finished cleaning the wound and tying the handkerchief around to form a bandage on her arm she kissed Milla on the forehead and stood up._

 _"I promise you that I will never leave unless you ask me to"._

 _Milla giggled. "I would never ask you to do such a thing". She put her small hand in her sisters. "I love you Rylynn I hope I grow up to be just like you"._

 _Rylynn smiled her sister although a tag along was the sweetest thing in life. She was never unkind and always happy. Everyone loved her she was charismatic and could make even the grumpiest of dwarves soften their scowls into a soft smile when they looked at her.  
"I love you too Milla" whispered Rylynn._

Rylynn woke up early feeling groggy but as the events of the previous night hit her she was fully awake getting dressed and heading for the front parlor. As she entered she saw the outlines of sleeping bodies spread throughout the room. Over in one corner Bombur was snoring loudly. How could anyone sleep through that she thought to herself. Taking light steps across the floor she made her way to the hall that led to the front door. Being careful not to wake anyone she grabbed her thing that lay by the entry way and headed outside.

It was just barely dawn and the first rays of sun whet just now reaching the earth. The morning dew glistened like diamonds as the light reflected off of the droplets that covered the trees and grass. She walked several meters to her right where a shallow cave was carved into the cliff. She unlatched the gate that blocked the opening forming a makeshift pen for the animals. She approached the chestnut pony that had woken at her approach. It nickered as she patted his side and fed him an apple that she had in her pocket. Along the side of the cave hung its saddle which she now pulled from its hook and made her way back to the pony. Grabbing a brush she began to stroke the soft hair of the pony humming quietly to herself. It was a tune that had been on her mind since the night before. Her father had taught it to her when she was young. At the time she never understood why he was so determined that she learn it word for word. But just before he passed away he asked her to sing it to him as she sang it he nodded with content as he listened to the words. Then in his last few breaths he explained the meaning of the song. It would be like him to pass down such delicate information in the form of a children's song. She smiled at the memory of her father. He had always loved her and her mother beyond measure always spoiling her with trinkets from far away lands and stories that were beyond her own imagination.

Fili had woken early and was trying to not wake the others as he gathered his things and made his way outside. He knew Thorin would want to head out as soon as possible so he decided to ready the ponies while he waited for the rest of the company to waken. As he approached the last few ponies that survived their encounter with the trolls, he heard quiet humming coming from the stable cave. It was a strange tune not one that he was familiar with. Curiously he walked over to the entry way and saw the figure of Rylynn brushing a pony humming the soft notes. He tried to be as quiet as he could but dwarves have never been known for their stealth and as he approached the gate Rylynn cut her humming off and looked up from her work.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but I heard your tune and it is not one I am familiar with. It does not sound like any dwarven song I know and it is not light and cheery like elven songs and men could never compose such a complex tune." He smiled and winked at her with this last comment.

Rylynn narrowed her eyes at his smugness but chose to ignore it. He would learn sooner or later.  
"I would not expect you to know it. It is dwarven but not from these parts." Fili looked at her with a questioning face and Rylynn continued to explain further. "It comes from the white mountains in the south from the nomadic Aglamond dwarves".

Fili was surprised by this he had heard of these dwarves but not know very much about them. They liked to keep themselves separate from their kin unlike the dwarves of the north and to the east who were always intertwined in warfare, allegiance, and trade.

"And where did you come by such tune"? he asked curious to know more.

Turning back to her pony. Rylynn continued her work. "My father taught it to me".

"And where may I ask did he learn such a tune." She ignored the dwarfs question. She did not feel like giving him her life story. Hopefully he would get a hint a leave her be. A shuffle of feet sounded and Rylynn thought that he had finally taken the hint. But when she turned back around to check he was still there waiting expectantly. When her eyes meet his he raised them as if to ask the question again. Obviously he could not take a hint. Rylynn rolled her eyes, shook her head, and turned her back to him.

"You ask too many questions for someone I do not know."

"Then perhaps you and I should become more acquainted" he said this with a suggestive tone. The smile that had formed on his lips disappeared just quickly as it had appeared. Rylynn moved with lightening speed as she threw small knife through the air. Fili stared down at the silver blade embedded just centimeters from his hand that was gripping the wooden fence. He looked at it in amazement the speed and accuracy she had just shown was impressive perhaps she was right in saying she could match the majority of the company. When he looked up his eyes were greeted with a fuming Rylynn who was now stomping over to him. But then he grinned, stopping her mid step with a perplexed look.

"You ought to be more careful you could poke a lads eye out." Then giving a wink and another smirk he walked away leaving Rylynn speechless.

Milla had woken up in the middle of the night to a horrendous noise she had thought a bear had come into the cave. But as she peered into the darkness she realized it was coming from the corner where Bombur was sleeping. How could such a noise be made by a person. Despite the loudness she found it oddly comforting she laid there listening to the snoring, breathing, and grunting of the various dwarves in the room. It was calming to listen to and she was asleep again before too long.

When the others began to stir the next morning she was woken up to the sweet aroma of something baking in the oven. It was Bombur who greeted her a good morning as she stood up and brushed the dirt off of herself. She liked the big dwarf, he was cheerful and had a comedic air to him. Sitting down at the table he placed a plate of hot scones and honey in front of her. Never had she tasted anything so delicious. Rylynn was a terrible cook so it was always Milla who prepared the food. Cooking she succeeded at but baking usually ended up burnt and in the pig pen. The scone melted like butter in her mouth as she took her first bite she sighed in content. Kili watched her in amusement as he ate his own scone.  
"One would think you had never had a traditional dwarf breakfast?" He said smiling as Milla took her attention from the scone and looked at him.

"It has been a long time since I have had something that was even close to this". His eyes grew wide but before he could ask how long exactly Thorin entered from outside where he had been organizing their supplies on the ponies.

"It is time to be making our leave. I suggest the rest of you stop picnicking and start packing.

Milla was reluctant to not savor the scone but at the same time did not want to upset Thorin who seemed already upset about the thought of her and Rylynn coming on their journey. Stuffing what was left of the pastry into her mouth she went to her room grabbed her pack and went outside to join her sister for the final preparations of getting their home ready to leave.

As she spotted Rylynn she could see that Rylynn was not happy, not that it surprised her. Rylynn was a wonderful sister, she always made sure they had the things they needed and worked hard to keep themselves from being found easily. But if there was one flaw that Rylynn had was she was hardly ever happy and she never seemed to trust anyone except maybe herself and Gandalf. But even Gandalf kept here wary.

Walking up to her she saw that Rylynn had already groomed and readied both of their ponies. Taking a carrot of the supply by the gate she fed it to Buttercup he pony. It was a childish name but she was a child when she named the steed.

"Do you want to talk about what has put you into a foul mood this morning?" Milla asked taking a side glance at Rylynn.

Rylynn looked up from the pack that she was securing to her own pony, Embers, a much more fitting name since his coat was to color of dark fire embers just before it goes completely out.  
"I'm not in a foul mood" she said gruffly but then gave trying to hide her irritation. Her sister could read her too easily she could only hide a few things from her and her mood was not one of them.

Milla watched her sister give a quick dark glance past her right shoulder. Following Rylynn's gaze she found herself looking at Fili who was staring over in Rylynn's direction and it all made sense. Milla smiled, that poor dwarf he had no chance. Milla understood why Rylynn had issues trusting dwarves knowing the way her father had treated Rylynn. But could it be all that bad if Rylynn learned that not all dwarves were untrustworthy. Perhaps this journey would be more of a benefit to Rylynn than expected. From what Milla could tell all the dwarves in their company were good. Even Thorin seemed like a good dwarf, despite his abrasiveness. Milla could tell he was still kind and good natured on the inside by the way he fathered Fili and Kili as if they were his own children.

The morning preparations took longer than expected but once Rylynn had opened the gate and let the live stock free they were on their way. "No point in making them starve to death in the pen with no one to take care of them. At least in the wild they have a chance." she had said when Milla voiced her concern for their safety in the wild.

After an hour into their journey they all formed a long group as they walked Thorin and Gandalf took the lead with Fili and Kili on the rear. Milla and Rylynn walked just in front of them talking with Bilbo. Both of the darrow dams had never meet a hobbit before and were fascinated with the small halflings stories and home life. In return, Bilbo had several question for the two sisters as well since the only dwarves he had ever meet were the men within their company.

Fili and Kili watched and listened as the three chatted away. Uncharacteristically it was Rylynn who was the more talkative with the small hobbit and soon the trio became a duo as Milla fell behind in step with the two princes. Kili's once sour mood about being put in charge of the ponies once again for the hundredth time on their journey quickly cheered up as the petite brown haired girl struck up a conversation. Like Kili she had a bow strapped to her back and a small sword at her hip.

"Who taught you how to use a bow?" Kili asked.

"Rylynn taught me. She liked the idea of being able to defend myself but from a safe distance. Not her exact wording but it was her intention."

Kili smiled at Milla's answer. "She is very protective of you but it seems fitting. You have the body of an archer not a swordsman," he said indicating her small sword.

She blushed at the mention of him observing her body but drew the attention to him by asking the same question he had just asked. "And where did you learn to use a bow and why did you choose that as your weapon of choice".

Kili smiled down at her as he contemplated his answer. "I learned when training as a child and it just always felt more natural. I think my abnormal height gives me an advantage I can use a larger bow than a normal dwarf and that gives me more range. When we stop for camp perhaps we could practice together I would like to see how well you handle your bow".

"She can handle herself just fine." Rylynn had noticed the absence of her sister at her side and was no looking back with disapproval as Kili and Milla walked together.

"Well there is no harm in practicing." Milla replied giving her sister a look that said she did not appreciate being treated as if she were a child who had to ask permission before she did anything.

"I would appreciate any help you could give me." She said to Kili and giving him a gratful smile. She added a wink just to spite her sister. Fili laughed at the small girl's spunk she defiantly knew how to stand up to her sister and push her buttons.

They continued walking and when they stopped to rest for the night Rylynn and Bilbo joined them where they say by a large log. Bilbo continued with his questions which both Fili and Kili were curious to hear the answers themselves.

"I have noticed," he said shyly, "I don't mean to pry but you say you are sisters yet I hardly see any resemblance between the two of you".

This question never occurred to Fili but as he compared the two girls before him he saw what Bilbo meant. Rylynn with her dark skin and golden toned hair and Milla with the traditional pale skin and her dark brown hair. Rylynn was average height for a dwarrow maid and Milla was more on the shorter side. The one that really just started standing out to him where the differences in their braids that were weaved into her hair. How had he not noticed before. Bilbo probably did not notice this detail but Fili did.

Both girls had some similar braids such as being of age for courtship along with one similar braid but the rest varied. Fili was familiar with the weave and design of Milla's but like before he noticed Rylynn's one braid was in a pattern that he had never seen before. The two sisters looked at each other as if trying to decide how to go about answering. Surprisingly it was Rylynn who offered the information.

"We are half sisters to be honest. My father passed away when I was twenty years old and my mother remarried when we moved from my home land. Just after that Milla was born".

"I see. And where was it that you two grew up? I am assuming you have not always lived in your tree?' Bilbo said.

Rylynn grinned. "You are quite correct Bilbo. I was born in the southern lands near the white mountains. My family moved around a lot so I can't really give a specific location. Most of the time we traveled around the white mountains near Gondor and Rohan.

"So you are an Aglamond dwarf!" exclaimed Fili. It all made sense as to how she had learned that tune she was humming before.

Rylynn looked over to Fili. "My father was Aglamond my mother is from Raganor".

Fili nodded that is why some of her braids did not make sense.

Rylynn continued. "After my father passed away my mother brought me to Raganor and that is where Milla was born".

Bilbo nodded then asked another question. "Why do you not live with your parents?" It was an innocent question but a touchy subject. Fili could she the hurt in both the girl's eyes as they looked at the hobbit. Milla placed a hand on his shoulder looking at her sister.

Rylynn looked away from the flames of the fire that glowed. "It is getting late. Perhaps we should get some rest". Milla said earning an understanding look from Bilbo.

The two sisters stood up and made their way over to their bedrolls. With the girls gone Bilbo went to his own bedroll and Kili and Fili settled into their own.

Several hours later Dwalin woke Fili up for watch and as he walked over he saw Milla curled up next to an empty bedroll. Then he saw Rylynn sitting up on the lookout keeping watch. Her eyes and face focused on the dark forest that lay before her.

"I thought Bilbo had watch with me?" Fili was not complaining about the company when he said this but he was curious. He took a seat next to her on the fallen tree that she was sitting on.

"He has been on the journey longer than I have and by the sounds of it life on the road is not what he is used to. Especially after what I have heard so far with the trolls. I thought I would let him rest since sleep seems to not be coming to me tonight."

"You know our hobbit is tougher than you think" Fili replied with a grin and a wink.

"You know your cheek is not as desired as you think" Rylynn said this as she rolled her eyes and gave him a half smirk as she dismissed his actions.

Fili feigned hurt, lifting his hand to his heart and groaning as if in pain. "You hurt me with your words but tease me with your beauty".

Rylynn's smirk fell away as she stood up quickly and walked away. "Perhaps I will wake Bilbo after all" she muttered under her breath as she stomped away, not loud enough to disturb those who were sleeping but just enough let her release some anger that had arisen with her agitation with the arrogant blonde dwarf.

Fili was left along flabbergasted as to what had just happened. What did he say that seemed to put her in such a foul mood all the time. Rylynn was definitely not like any other dwarrow maid he had ever met. Every maid back in Ered Luin would have swooned at him just by him looking in there direction but Rylynn seemed to prickle if he was within ten feet of her. Milla seemed to not care when Kili flirted with her and Kili was the king when it came to what was it Rylynn had called it? Ah yes cheek. Kili was the master and ruler of cheekiness. Rylynn was definitely not her sister, that he was sure of. His thoughts were disrupted as a sleepy Bilbo stumbled to the log rubbing the sleep from his eyes and plopped down on the vacant spot next to Fili.

When Bofur got up to relieve Fili from his watch a few hours later he made his way to his bedroll where Kili lay sprawled out, his leg invading over onto Fili's own bedroll. He gave a couple kicks to the younger brother who didn't wake up but rolled over onto his side and his own bedroll. Fili lay down his face toward the sky and stars. He thought about his mother, Dis, who was back at home in the blue mountains. He hoped she was safe and thought about his promise about keeping himself safe and making sure his brother stayed out of trouble. He looked over to his brother who was now snoring loudly in his ear. He would do anything for his brother to make sure he was happy and safe, like Rylynn seems with his sister. His thought wandered to the two sisters. They seemed to have family but why were they living on their own? Perhaps that is why Rylynn is so shut off but at the same time Milla seemed perfectly fine. Sure she seemed to crave the company of others and who wouldn't after pretty much living with only your sister for company. But Rylynn seemed to be more wary and cautious what had she gone through that Milla had not. Fili looked over to the two sleeping forms of the girls. Rylynn had seemed to find sleep as she lay still on her side, knees to her chest and hands tucked under her head. Fili smiled as he saw the hilt of a knife sticking out from the grip of one of her hands. His eyes grew heavy and he rolled over and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of Tolkien's of Jackson's characters/story I only own my own characters and added plot.**

Chapter Four:

As the next few days passed by the company made its way swiftly through the forest making good time with no dangers presenting themselves. Milla had quickly won the hearts of everyone in the company with her bubbly eager personality.

Even Thorin had to admit that her presence was pleasant. She reminded him of a woman he once befor Smaug took over Erebor. She was like her in both appearance and personality. But despite her cheerful presence he still did not like the idea of Milla and her sister being with them. So far no danger had befallen them but from what he knew of the world that could quickly change.

Balin smiled at the young dwarrowdam as she bounced around from person to person striking up conversations, listening fixedly to their tales, helping with chores, and at night time treating the company with her melodious voice as she sang tunes that they were all familiar with.

On one of these nights they had just made camp and the group was sitting around a fire eating a meal of rabbit stew. Earlier that day Milla and Kili had gone off to hunt, much to Rylynn's disapproval. They had brought back four plump rabbits and with Bombur's skill when it came to making the best of what he had around him they had a delicious hot meal for the first time in several days.

At the request of Ori, Milla sang a soft song that she had sung the previous night. It was a sad song but the way Milla's notes moved up and down in perfect melody it was beautiful and put a smile on each of those who listened. When she finished Ori clapped enthusiastically as Balin brushed a tear from his eyes.

"Aye lass I agree with Ori. You have a great talent of singing. You remind me so much of a dwarrow maid that I knew long ago". Balin gave Thorin a pat on the back "do you not agree with me Thorin?"

Thorin looked up from the flames that had him in a trance. He had forgotten himself in the past as he listened to the song that sounded so familiar. "Oh aye it does remind me of a her if we are thinking of the same lass. If I did not know any better I would say you could be her eighty years ago. You look just like her and sing just as well. In fact that is the very song that captured my heart".

Milla sat up at this. "I did not know that Thorin Oakenshield had a wife"?

"You are not mistaken, I do not. She had captured my heart but unfortunately her heart was captured by another. There was a dwarf from the white mountains who was serving my father as an advisor. It was he who captured her heart and married her. After Erebor was taken and its inhabitants were driven from the mountain she returned with him to his homeland and family. I never saw either of them again".

Rylynn who had been sharpening her blades perked up at this information her curiosity getting away from her. "This advisor" she said. "He wouldn't happen to be Jorra son of Joram?"

Both Balin and Thorin looked at her in surprise.

"It is very few who would know or remember that name lassie. How did you come to know of it?" Balin asked giving all of his attention to the blonde dwarf maid.

"And I am assuming the dwarf maid your speaking of was Ryska daughter of Baien." Rylynn looked intently at Balin. Milla perked up at the last name her mouth opening just ever so slightly as she looked at Balin eagerly for an affirmation.

"Aye lass that would be the ones we speak of. Now how do you know of them?" He asked this his tone becoming suspicious.

"Jorra was my father and Ryska was my mother. Our mother." she corrected herself as she gestured to Milla who sat next to her.

Thorin's eyes lit up and Balin smiled and gave a satisfied nod. "I had a suspicion but was not sure. It now makes sense as to why Milla looks so familiar and I can see your father in you," he said looking at Rylynn. "You have his eyes. Jorra was a good man and a good friend," he said this last bit with a warm smile.

"You knew him well?" Rylynn asked.

"Aye lassie I met him on the road to the blue mountains when I stopped in Bree. He was probably your age at the time. He was a young dwarf looking for work and he intrigued me being from such an unfamiliar place. I convinced him to join me on my journey and return to Erebor. He started out as a forger but when Thror saw his gift for diplomacy he took him in as an advisor. It saddens me to hear of his death may I ask how it happened?"

Rylynn hesitated at first everyone was now listening. Rylynn was not one for sharing and she did not like talking about her past.

"When I was twenty there was a group of southerners that attacked my village. It was like any normal raid and those who we trained went out to meet the raiders. My father instructed that I was to go to to our home and check on my mother who took care of most of the children during the day, while everyone else tended to their daily tasks. It did not take long for everyone to return after the raiders had run off with just a few of our goats. No serious injuries were reported except for an gash in my father's shoulder. It was not deep and there was no severe damage to the muscle". She paused frowning at the ground.

Balin could see she was struggling not to cry he almost spoke up to stop her from going on but she had already composed herself and was continuing her tale.

"Three days passed and the wound had not healed. It became infected but it didn't make any sense. I had cleaned it thoroughly and I was sure there were no broken off pieces from the blade. But the blood turned black and my father seemed to be fading as if he was disappearing two days later he passed away".

She looked up from the fire her face stone no sign of emotion. "It was poisoned. It was a morgul blade that had stabbed him. At the time I had no knowledge of them or of the poison but by the time I learned of the treatment it was too late. He was already gone".

"Are you sure? You have never mentioned this before. Southerners with morgul shafts how is that possible?" Gandalf said this his eyes looking at her with worry and confusion. "Unless..." He drifted off into thought as he continued to smoke his pipe and mutter to himself.

"I am positive. It was strider who told me when he passed through several weeks later. I told him of my father's passing and described what had happened. I should have left earlier to seek an answer perhaps I could have learned what to do to heal him".

Gandalf shook his head. "I am afraid even if you knew what it was that ailed him no skill of your could save him. That is black magic, that is and only a few have the power to save a soul from that kind of wound".

"Well he was a great man and was quite a skilled fighter as I recall," said Balin trying to stray away from such a painful topic. "It was a dual sword that he was most skilled at, I am assuming that is why it is your weapon of choice."

Rylynn nodded. A small smile reaching her face in appreciation for the change of subject. The company continued to move on from Rylynn and began to speak of life back in Ered Luin and the Blue Moutains. They spoke of their own weapon of choice and began to brag as to who was the better skilled fighter which quickly turned into an argument.

Gandalf moved closer to Rylynn and began to whisper in her ear. "One thing that puzzles me about your story. That kind of poison is not meant to kill it is meant to . How is it that your father died ".

Rylynn looked at Gandalf in horror as what she had done came to surface in her mind. Gandalf did not need a verbal answer to know what she had done.

"You saved his life despite the fact that he has passed on. If you had not done what you did the father that you knew would have ceased to exist and would have become a slave to an ancient enemy. "I suggest we get some sleep" Gandalf said loud enough for the rest of the company to hear. Thorin gave a nod in agreement and after giving the watch assignments they all retreated to their bed rolls and fell asleep.

 **Sorry not much happened in this chapter but I am really trying to build up the background of Rylynn and Milla so that you can understand their characters a little bit better. Let me know what you think. The next chapter is a lot more eventful and will have some more Fili interaction with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's or Jackson's characters or plot. I only own my own characters and additions to the story.**

Chapter Five: Two Can Play at This Game

It was midday when the company was making their way through the forest when Kili's keen ears heard something rustling in the bushes.

"Thorin something is coming this way fast," Kili said making the rest of the company aware of the possible threat headed their way.

Kili reached up grabbing an arrow and notched it to his bow; pointing it in the direction of the noise. Milla followed suit and pointed it blindly in the direction that Kili was now watching. The rest of the company halted and drew out their own weapons preparing for anything.

Rylynn could hear it now. Something large was headed their way and by how quickly the noise was growing in volume she could tell it was moving fast. She grabbed the two dual blades from their sheaths and steadied her feet trying to find a solid stance on the soft forest floor. She could now see the bushes and tree branches being moved by what was headed their way. Before any of the company could react a large sled came crashing through the brush being pulled by several large brown rabbits. _Radagast of course_ , thought Rylynn. She had meet him several years ago when Milla's pony had a bad injury. Gandalf had introduced them to him and he helped care for the pony until it was fully healed. Ever since they had always gone to him when they needed help with their animals. He was a strange character and not exactly all there in the head but he was kind to Milla and herself so he was one of the few people that they visited regularly. But what was he doing all the way over here in this part of the land?

The quirky wizard came to a halt in front of the company, he was hysterical, mumbling something about insects and death.

"Radagast the Brown," said Gandalf. "What are you doing in these parts of the woods?"

"Gandalf," Radagast's squeaky voice sounded. "I was looking for you! Something is terrible".

"Yes?", said Gandalf encouraging the wizard to go on.

"Oh just a minute what was it? I had it just right here". Radagast began hitting himself in the head as if to knock his memory back. Gandalf took the frantic wizard aside to speak to him privately.

The rest of the company was beginning to relax now that the opposing threat proved to be not so dangerous. They began to put away their drawn weapons and took advantage of the delay in moving to sit down and rest. Milla had been in the back with Kili but now she made her way forward over to where Rylynn stood watching the two wizards converse.

"Why is Radagast in these parts?" she whispered once close enough to be heard.

Rylynn shook her head not taking her eyes off of the two wizards. "I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about it."

Milla nodded in agreement and joined her sister's side to watch to other two converse. Radagast pulled a dagger out from his coat and Gandalf examined it. Rylynn could not tell what they were saying but by the way Gandalf reacted to the knife in his hands, she could tell that this was no ordinary dagger. His face paled slightly and he had a look of concern. Rylynn looked over to Milla who was also looking to her for some sort of explanation but Rylynn had none. A howl sounded in the distance, bringing the company to their feet.

"Was that a wolf?" asked Bilbo who was standing beside Rylynn as well.

"That was not a wolf," answered Rylynn.

They looked around and Rylynn spotted it standing on a ledge of a cliff that was just high enough to see over the tree line.

"Warg scouts." shouted Thorin.

Kili already had his bow raised and drawn. He let the arrow fly and the orc riding the warg fell from its mount.

"There will be more not far behind we must take leave," Thorin said grabbing his pack and moving forward.

Gandalf had finished speaking with Radagast and was now walking toward Thorin. "Who did you speak to of the journey besides your kin?"

Thorin was taken aback by the gruffness that Gandalf had posed his question. "No one. I swear. What is going on Gandalf?"

"We are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here Thorin," cried Dwalin.

"The ponies," Ori said. "They just took off. We can't out run orcs on foot. Not when they have wargs."

"I can draw them off," said Radagast. He walked back to his sled hopping on and preparing to leave.

"This is not just any predator. These are Gundabad wargs; they will outrun you in no time", said Gandalf.

"Ah, and these are not just any rabbits Gandalf. These are Rhosgobel rabbits; I would like to see them try and catch me". With this said, he lept on the back of the sled and took off.

"This way," said Gandalf moving in the opposite direction that Radagast had just disappeared.

"Get moving," shouted Thorin taking off in the direction of Gandalf.

The rest of the company did not hesitate to follow. They moved quickly as a group through the forest. They final emerged from the heavily wooded forest as they ran into the open plains. Rylynn's leg was burning from the exertion of exercise. Her leg had almost healed fully but it was still tender from when Milla had taken the stitches out the other day. While walking was no longer an issue running put a lot more strain on it but she pushed herself forward doing her best to ignore the pain.

Radagast came out of the forest as well, closely followed by several orcs on wargs. He led them around towards them but cut sharply behind a rock causing the pack of orcs to follow. The company began to move swiftly moving from boulder to boulder using them as shields to hide from the enemy. They were hiding behind a rock when Rylynn saw a lone orc guiding its warg to the top of a large cliff to take a look over the plains. Half of the company had already cleared the distance to the next rock and just as Ori was about to move forward she grabbed his coat pulling him back.

"Ori wait," she whispered. She yanked him back and pushed him behind her.

"What are you waiting for? Move," Thorin whispered loudly back to them. He had been in the front and was already to the other rock. He was looking at her angrily for delaying the rest of the group from moving forward.

Rylynn brought a finger to her lips and pointed in the direction of the warg scanning the area. Thorin noticed and realizing his mistake for being so loud nodded in understanding. Pushing herself against the rock she cautiously peeked around the boulder. The orc looked around once more in their direction before moving on toward the rest of the pack following Radagast. Seeing that the coast was clear Rylynn signaled for the rest of the group to move on. Before she followed taking up the rear with Fili just ahead.

"Gandalf where are you taking us," asked Thorin trying to understand the plan for how they were going to get away.

Gandalf ignored his question and just motioned for them to follow but just as they were about to move on Radagast came into view bringing the pack of wargs with him. Thorin growled in frustration and mutterd something about crazy wizards. Gandalf motioned for them to move the other way around the boulder.

"Come quickly we are almost there," said Gandalf urging them to move faster.

Just as they were about to move there was a low growl just above them. Kili peeked up from around the ledge that they were hiding under. He quickly turned back around and motioned up indicating that there was one just above them. Everyone became still holding their breath in hopes to quiet their heavy breathing. Slowly, Kili reached up and drew an arrow from his quiver. Thorin looked at him and gave a nod. Stepping out from under the ledge, Kili quickly aimed and shot. The arrow flew true and took down the warg. It fell down before the group. Rylynn moved forward to kill the wargs rider but she was not fast enough. The orc gave out a loud high pitched cry before it was cut off as she sliced through its neck. A cry from the orc pack sounded; their position had been given away.

"Follow me quickly," Gandalf moved to another rock and began to look around for something.

The wargs were closing in from all sides. Radagast did his best to try and distract them but it was obvious that these orcs had a specific target and would not lose focus from the company.

"Kili, Milla, shoot them," roared Thorin as he unsheathed Orcrist.

Milla let an arrow fly. It hit its target but did not stop it. She quickly reloaded and shot again, this time bringing down the orc. It fell back and the warg it was riding followed its rider as Kili's arrow brought it down. He shot at another warg and Ori brought down another with his slingshot but despite their efforts to fend off the oncoming enemy it seemed to have no effect.

"There are too many!" shouted Kili. "Where is Gandalf?"

"He has abandoned us again" yelled Thorin.

"Over here you fools," Gandalf had popped up from the ground waving to the company to follow him.

"Come on. Move quickly. GO!." Thorin pushed everyone toward the opening that Gandalf had just appeared from. One by one they jumped down into the opening.

Rylynn was pushing Milla ahead of her when she looked back to see Kili had not moved. "Kili, come on". He let another arrow fly and turned to come closer but a warg without a rider had caught up to him. "Kili!" Rylynn pushed Milla toward the hole in the ground and ran toward the warg drawing out her swords.

"Rylynn where are you going?" Thorin asked as he pushed Milla down the hole.

But Rylynn was already gone and moving to where Kili was. The warg had pounced knocking him over and trapping him from being able to draw his sword. She threw one of her dual swords and hurled it towards the large beast. It spun through the air before embedding into the wargs neck. It let out a loud high pitched whine before falling on top of Kili.

Kili gave a out a groan as the heavy mutt fell onto of his lower half keeping him from being able to move. Rylynn pulled her sword from the beast's neck and began to pull Kili from under the crushing weight of the heavy corpse.

"Rylynn watch out!" warned Kili.

She dropped Kili and turned around, again Kili let out a groan as he fell back to the ground. She flinched as an orc was about to bring its sword down on her. Before she could bring her own sword up to deflect its blow, something from the corner of her eye flashed and the orc paused mid swing. It looked down at its chest and Rylynn saw what and flashed. Directly in its chest lay one of Fili's own swords its intricate and unique handle protruding from its chest. Rylynn stared at the sword for a moment before Kili grabbed her.

"Come on the rest are coming, we need to move," he said.

Nodding in understanding she took just a moment to grab Fili's sword and turned around to run to where Thorin was impatiently waiting for the them to catch up. Fili was halfway in between them and Thorin. Once Rylynn and Kili caught up to them he began to move back with them bringing up the rear. Kili jumped down the hole and Rylynn followed knocking him down to the ground as she fell on top of him.

He gave out a painful yelp as he fell to the ground. "You know I am really getting sick of being dropped to the ground by you," he said rubbing his backside as he stood up.

Before Rylynn could say anything Fili jumped down as well. He fell on top of her knocking her forward and onto Kili, again knocking him down to the ground. The three of them lay in a pile. Kili gave out yet another yelp.

"Honestly!" he groaned. "I am not going to be able to sit down for a week if I spend any more time near you".

He began to shove Rylynn off of him but Fili was on top of her sandwiching her in between the two brothers.

"Kili stop squirming," said Rylynn. "Maybe if your brother was not such an oaf I could get off of you," she hissed.

Fili finally managed to get to his feet and offered a hand down to Rylynn. She looked at it and accepted the help to get up.

"Now, now, is that any way to thank the person who just saved you? By insult?" he said smiling down at her shaking his head and clucking his tongue.

He pulled her up quickly causing her to bump into him. She took a step back as she became strongly aware of how close she was to him. Remembering his sword that she was holding in her hand she held it out to him.

"I believe this is yours," she said. "Thanks for that by the way," she said nodding toward the sword that Fili had now accepted back.

He grinned at her. "Perhaps a kiss would be a more proper way of thanking me," he wiggled his eyebrows at her grinning even more as he waited for her reaction.

Rylynn's first instinct was to punch him in the face. But then she thought better of it. She would never win with Fili, it was as if he wanted a reaction out of her. But then it hit her. He was expecting her to react the way her instinct told her. She smiled widely, two could play at this game.

"Your right Fili, I believe a kiss is the proper way of thanking someone who just saved a life". Fili's face of disbelief was priceless. Rylynn smiled even wider. "Since I saved Kili first then it is only fair that I get my reward first". Fili's eyes shifted to his brother his mouth forming in disapproval of this idea. Kili perked up at the idea taking a few steps closer to Rylynn his eyes gleaming. "Or…" Rylynn continued stopping Kili from walking closer. "We could cut out the middle man and the two of you could just kiss and we can call it good".

The reaction was perfect. Both brothers looked at each other in disgust. Both moved away from each other both looking at each other in disgust. Rylynn was pleased with results, no wonder Fili loved to do this so often.

"Or perhaps you can accept my thanks and we call us even." Rylynn said walking away toward the rest of the dwarves leaving the two brothers alone avoiding the others eye contact.

Rylynn took the opportunity to look around at her surroundings. They were in an underground cavern carved from a light sandstone. A single path led down a narrow passageway to a destination that was unknown to the group.

"I cannot see where the path goes," said Dwalin who was investigating the narrow passageway trying to see farther down. "Do we follow it or not?"

"Follow it of course. It is the only way out," said Bofur.

"I think that would be wise," confirmed Gandalf.

The company began to make its way down the narrow path. It was a slow pace since the path narrowed in many places making it difficult for some of the larger dwarves like Dwalin and Bofur to get through. But eventually have some time the path opened up to a sight that took Milla's breath away.

They were standing on a ledge that overlooked a large valley below. A large waterfall fell down into a pool of crystal clear water. The tall elegant structure of buildings peeked out from the trees that were spread throughout the valley. A soft cool breeze flowed throughout the valley bringing the sweet scent of blossoms that filled her nostrils.

"The valley of Imraldis although it is known by a different name to most people. Home to Lord Elrond," announced Gandalf.

"Rivendell," said Bilbo in a quiet almost reverent whisper.

"This was your plan all along wasn't Gandalf. To bring us to the enemy," Thorin said turning of Gandalf.

"Calm yourself Thorin. You have no enemies here except for your own pride. I know you think they are against you but you are mistaken. Besides we have questions that need to be answered. Which we will get if we handle our situation with charm and respect. Which is why I ask like with Rylynn and Milla you leave me to do the talking," said Gandalf moving forward to lead the way down to the valley below. Thorin hesitated for a second then gave out a sigh and followed Gandalf down the path.

 **Hope you are still enjoying and as always any advice or constructive criticism for how I can improve is always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's or Jackson's characters or plot I only own my own characters and additional plot.**

 **IMPORTANT: Just as a note I did not even think about Khazad-dum being taken over before this time period. I was more focused on making sure they were not from the blue mountains, iron hills, or Ered Luin because I did not want any of the company to be familiar with them while they were growing up. So from now on they are from a place called Raganor located near Dunland in the foot hills in between Isengard and the mines of Moria. This is a fictional place that I just made up. To give you an idea of what it is like: it is more of a mining quarry so the dwarves do not live in the mountains they live in small stone buildings. I have gone back and changed it in the story but this is for those who have already read the previous chapters and I am sorry for any confusion.**

Chapter Six: An Evil is Stirring

Milla was sitting on one of the beds watching Rylynn unpack some fresh clothes before she took her turn to bathe and wash up. Once they had arrived earlier that day they had been greeted by Lord Elrond himself. He had the company shown where they could set their belonging and have a place to rest while they were under the hospitality of Elrond. Milla and Rylynn had been taken to a separate location giving them their own room and privacy. Milla had been so excited to have the chance to finally be clean she did not even take the time to unpack. Now that she had scrubbed off the layer of dirt and grime that had been covering her from head to toe and had her hair brushed and rebraided she was in happy spirits.

"So I could not help but notice earlier," started Milla watching her older sister. "You and Fili back in the cavern…" she trailed off waiting for an explanation.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rylynn but she couldn't help but smile at the reaction she had gotten out of Fili. For once she had finally wiped that stupid smug smirk off his face.

"Oh come on Rylynn, you actually smiled at him and laughed. You have to admit it, not all dwarfs are terrible men that we have to run away and avoid".

Rylynn rolled her eyes. "First off, I did not smile at him. Laugh maybe yes. But I was laughing at him not him making me laugh. There is a difference. And second what are you trying to get at?"

"You seem to be warming up to him, you have to admit he is handsome. So is Kili," she added as an afterthought.

"Fili is an arse that's what he is. And I would not say I am warming up to him maybe learning to tolerate him but nothing more," Rylynn said.

"I am just saying there is nothing wrong with being at least his friend but he seems to be more fond of you than a friend would be."

"Excuse me? Are you suggesting what I think you are? Look at me Milla," Rylynn said gesturing at herself. "Do I look like marriage material?" she snorted and shook her head. "I am happy with my life the way it is. Why would I change it?"

"Are you?" Milla asked.

"Am I what?" asked Rylynn.

"Are you happy with your life the way it is? I worry about you Rylynn. I know you guard yourself to protect yourself from getting hurt by other but I think you are just hurting yourself".

Rylynn was caught off guard by her sister's question. "Of course I am happy with my life and I am not about to change it". With that said she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Milla was not convinced. She knew Rylynn was not happy. She had never been happy truly happy ever since she could remember. Despite the laughs and fun adventures they had had throughout the years, there had always been something missing inside of Rylynn. Mother had tried to explain it once when she was little. Milla had always been acutely aware of her sisters emotions and could always see the sadness that lay behind her smiles and was reflected in her eyes. Her mother had said it had not always there, that when Rylynn was a child she was just like Milla. Always smiling and humming. Everyone in their community had always loved being around her because she brought joy and laughter to those around her. _Sometimes in life bad things happen. Things we do not understand why they happen but they do and they change us._ That is what her mother had told her. _Do you want to know a secret_? Her mother had asked. _Ever since Rylynn first laid eyes on you that part of her has come back just ever so slightly and someday she will meet another who will fill that sadness._ Milla smiled at this memory. She missed her mother who was always so wise and beautiful just like Rylynn. If only Rylynn could truly see herself in the way Milla did.

Once Rylynn had cleaned up and got redressed her and Milla began to wander down the halls looking for the dining hall where the rest of the company had been invited to have supper with Lord Elrond. After a couple of wrong turns and finding a guard to ask for directions they made it to their destination. It was obvious they were late but no one seemed to mind. As soon as they walked in Milla left Rylynn's side to go join Bombur who had become a close friend throughout their travels. Rylynn surveyed the table looking for an empty chair. She finally spotted one next to Bilbo and she happily made her way over. As she got closer she felt dismay as she noticed the other person next to the empty chair, Fili. Seeing that it was the only option she shrugged and sat down anyways. Immediately she was greeted by a smirk and a wink. She rolled her eyes and turned to Bilbo. Obviously Fili had gotten over his shock from earlier and was back to his normal self.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful place," asked Bilbo looking around at the intricate structure of the buildings and lush plant life that seemed as if it was part of the buildings themselves.

"I cannot say that I disagree with you. I have seen many things of this world in all directions and locations but none I have seen as beautiful," she replied.

"Neither have I but I am not talking about Rivendell," Fili said leaning over the table to look at Rylynn. He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled, obviously pleased with himself for listening in on their conversation.

Rylynn looked at him narrowing her eyes.

"You know you are quite striking when you are angry and you Rylynn are always angry," he continued.

She could not help it her eyes seemed to just naturally roll at anything that came out of this dwarfs mouth. "Do you ever know when to shut up?" she asked him.

He made a thoughtful face mocking her question. His scrunched his eyes up as if deep in thought then brought his finger to his lips as if to be really pondering her question. "No, not really," he finally said going back to his usual grin; a glint lighting up in his eyes.

"That is what I was afraid of," she groaned.

"You can't hold it against him, mother just dropped him on his head too often when he was a baby," Kili had joined in their conversation now leaning over the table to peek around his brother.

"No she didn't. Besides how would you know that, you were not around when I was a baby," protested Fili.

"He is a little sensitive about it but if you feel his skull you can feel its all bumpy from each time she dropped him," Kili loudly whispered to Rylynn from the back of his hand. He was obviously not trying to keep his brother from hearing since his voice was plenty audible and he failed to block the side of his mouth that faced Fili.

Fili leaned back pushing his brother away who had been slightly leaning on him in an effort to see around him. "I do not have a bumpy head! If anyone has a bumpy head it would be you from all the times mother had to whack you upside the head for being an idiot".

"I have to disagree with the both of you," said Rylynn in a thoughtful tone. "If anything Bifur is the one with a bumpy head. I mean the dwarf has an axe sticking out of his head. I would imagine that would form some serious bumps on your head!"

Fili and Kili burst out in laughter. Even Bofur who was sitting across from them listening in on their conversation let out a snort. Whine was coming out from his nose as he laughed causing everyone else to go into another fit of laughter as they watched his eyes water with pain as the alcohol burned his nose.

"Do my ears deceive me Kili?" asked Fili. He wrapped his arm around her making her stiffen. "Rylynn here, actually cracked a joke".

"I do believe I just heard it as well," confirmed Kili giving Rylynn a toothy smile.

"And here we thought she was an emotionless vessel of beauty but it appears she does have sense of humor". He gave her a tight squeeze and smiled while clapping Kili on the back.

Rylynn frowned down at Fili's arm wrapped around her. She grabbed his wrist and unwrapped his arm from her holding it as if it were a disgusting old rag. She dropped it on to the table and looked at the two brothers shaking her head. Before she could say anything Gandalf had called her name distracting her from the two brothers.

"Rylynn, would you mind join Lord Elrond and I for a moment?"

Confused she nodded and stood up from the table walking over to where Elrond and Gandalf were waiting by a side door exiting the dining hall. She caught Milla's eye but only shrugged her shoulders and shook her head at the unasked question in Milla's face.  
_

Elrond led them into a private study and Gandalf closed the door behind them to ensure privacy. Elrond sat down behind a large curves desk and Gandalf walked forward and took his place just to the side of the desk looking at Rylynn.

"I know it is not a story you like telling Rylynn but could you please tell Lord Elrond what you told me the other night about your father," said Gandalf.

Despite having no clue as to why Lord Elrond would want to have a private meeting with her, she was surprised by this request. Shifting her feet a bit she looked to Elrond then back to Gandalf and nodded. Meeting Elrond's eyes and after a reassuring nod from him she began to describe the event.  
_

Milla sat with the rest of the company waiting at the table for the return of Gandalf, Elrond, and Rylynn. Supper was over although many of the company disagreed that you could call it supper there had been several complaints about green food and lack of meat. But as the food was cleared away they all started talking amongst themselves and lighting up their pipes of tobacco.

Milla could not help but notice the suspicious glare Thorin had given Rylynn when she left with Gandalf, but was distracted as the two prince brothers and Bilbo joined her where she sat on top of a balcony that overlooked the valley below.

"Hey Milla what do you think Elrond wanted to talk to Rylynn about?" Asked Kili hopping up on the ledge beside her.

"I have no clue and to be honest I don't even think Rylynn had the faintest clue as to what they wanted her for," she replied.

"Do you have any guess as to what it would be about?" Fili said wanting her to at least give them a possible idea.

Milla bit her bottom lip, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "If I were to guess it would be about something in Rylynn's past but she never really liked to talk about life before Raganor. So I would have no clue what it would be about. My mother would always try to explain what she was like before but she was never the same after he father died. Then when my father married our mother that did not help the situation."

"I have always been curious," said Bilbo. "Why do you not live in Raganor with your family?"

Milla became uncomfortable and tried to think of how to answer Bilbo's question. "I can only tell you part of it because the rest is Rylynn's story to tell. But to truly understand you have to know my father. He is greedy and likes power. He would sell his own mother if he knew it could get him ahead in life. He is also very manipulative and deceiving. Within Raganor he is well known and respected, I don't even think my mother knew his true side. I myself did not know until Rylynn told me of the things he has done to gain power. Ever since he married our mother he has hated Rylynn. She was just someone else's child that he got stuck with and treated her as so. When she got older she began to stand up to him more and more and this he did not like. But he had to put up with her because of my mother. When she died everything changed and he began to use Rylynn to gain status. I don't know much about him but I do know he was important in the white mountains and with the position he had in Erebor his name had a lot of status. Since Rylynn was his daughter she became a useful tool in his dealings. One day they left somewhere and were gone for several months. When she came back alone she was insistent on leaving. We fled Raganor and began to travel around. We eventually ended up in our home where we joined you on this journey." She looked into Bilbo's eyes. They were full of understanding.

Bilbo could now understand his friend better. Why she was so protective of Milla, why she had a hard time trusting the company, and why she was so closed off. But Rylynn had changed since she and her sister had joined them. She seemed to be more happy and defiantly some sort of trust with those in the company was at least slowly forming. She had risked her life earlier that day when she saved Kili. If that wasn't some sort of trust he did not know what trust was.  
_

"This is grave news you have brought up Gandalf," said Elrond.

Milla had just finished telling her story which seemed to disturb Elrond greatly.

"That is not all," said Gandalf. From his pocket he withdrew a piece of cloth with a long object wrapped inside and put it on Elrond's desk. Elrond looked down at the package and unwrapped it. As soon as Elrond moved the cloth away Rylynn saw that it was the knife that Radagast had shown Gandalf.

"A morgul blade," said Elrond in a hushed voice pulling his hand away as if it were a snake about to bite him. "Where did you find it?"

"Radagast the Brown brought that to me just this morning". Replied Gandalf.

"And where did he come by it?"

"In Dol Guldur, where the Witch King of Angmar was buried deep beneath the rock with that very blade."

"This is strange tidings you bring, disturbing. I have felt for some time that something of evil has been stirring in the land. This only confirms my fears. I will send word to Saruman and Lothlorien. Perhaps it is time a council is set to discuss what should be done".

Gandalf nodded then as if just remembering Rylynn was still there he turned to her. "Rylynn, thank you for your story you may go". Rylynn hesitated at first confused as to what had just happened and torn between learning more or returning to the rest of the company. She had gained an uneasiness from the discussion and revelation of the morgul blade. For some reason the thought of the rest of the company's presence gave her a sense of safety. Walking to the door but was stopped by Gandalf's voice..

"Oh and Rylynn?" he said.

She paused at the door, her hand on the handle. Slowly she turned her face toward Gandalf to see what he wanted.

"I think it would be best that you do not mention this to the rest of the company. Too much rides on this journey more than you could imagine. I would not wish to bring more awareness of danger to the group, especially Thorin".

She nodded her head and turned the handle.

She did not immediately return to the rest of the group. She took the longer route back to the dinning hall so that she could collect her thoughts and perhaps calm herself before she had to face Milla. What Gandalf had asked her to do was not going to be easy. Sure she could hide things from strangers but Milla knew her too well and would know that she was keeping something from her. By the time she made it back to the dining hall Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo had left and joined Gandalf and Elrond for their own private meeting about the map and instruction on how to get inside of the mountain once they reached the secret door.

Milla saw Rylynn as soon as she walked into the room and she waved her over to sit with the rest of the company. Everyone watched her walk across the room and sit down next to her sister.

"So?" prodded Milla.

"So, what?" said Rylynn.

"Oh come on you know what?" said Milla hastily. "What did Elrond and Gandalf want? It's not every day an elf king requests a one on one with you".

"They just wanted to make sure that I knew my way to the mountain." said Rylynn shrugging her shoulders. "It would not look well if they second guessed me in front of Thorin." she added as an afterthought hoping it would explain why they spoken privately.

"That is not true and you know it. Both you and I know for sure you know what you are doing and so does Gandalf. You have been..."

Rylynn hissed at her, "Keep your voice down, would you. Just drop it ok. They just wanted to make sure I remembered the instructions that was it".

Milla frowned at Rylynn. She was keeping something from her and she did not like it. But Rylynn was right she was talking too much and both Fili and Kili were listening in on their conversation. They were the last people that should know the truth except for maybe Thorin of course.

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading and supporting me. As always if you have and input on how I can improve my writing or story let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's or Jackson's characters or plot I only own my own characters and additional plot.**

 **A/N: Just in case you missed my note on the previous chapter: I did not even think about Khazad-dum being taken over before this time period. I was more focused on making sure they were not from the blue mountains, iron hills, or Ered Luin because I did not want any of the company to be familiar with them while they were growing up. So from now on they are from a place called Raganor located near Dunland in the foot hills in between Isengard and the mines of Moria. This is a fictional place that I just made up. To give you an idea of what it is like: it is more of a mining quarry so the dwarves do not live in the mountains they live in small stone buildings. I have gone back and changed it in the story but this is for those who have already read the previous chapters and I am sorry for any confusion.**

Chapter Seven: A Truce of Friendship

The next morning Rylynn woke up early and made her way to the training grounds. They had been on the run and constantly moving ever since they had left. Rylynn had hardly any time to make sure she was keeping up with her strength and endurance when it came to fighting. They were to leave by mid morning that day and she wanted to take advantage of what little free time she had.

The training grounds were simple but suited her needs. She began by practicing with her knives. She took aim at the target before her breathed in and breathed out throwing the blade as she exhaled. It hit just out of the center. Displeased with her results she corrected herself and threw again. This time the knife struck the middle; she smiled this time pleased with her results. But she was not completely satisfied. She kept going until she got twenty in a row all hitting the center. Once she completed this, she began to move around doing her best to hit the center while running and aiming for a different target and moving on. After an hour of running back and forth turning and throwing she was breathing heavily and took a moment to catch her breath. She turned around to put her knives with her gear and grab her dual swords that were lying on the bench next to the open field. But when she looked up someone was already there.

Fili sat back watching Rylynn practice. He had the same idea but once he saw who was occupying the field, he decided to just watch and observe. She struggled at first but as she kept going her throws became more constantly accurate. She was not perfect but nobody could always hit the dead center while moving around. He was impressed with her way of training. Most men would just stand in front of the target a throw making sure that the could just hit middle. But Rylynn was practicing for battle. When actually fighting your target is not still and neither are you unless you are asking to be a target. But she made sure that she could throw at every angle and speed trying to stay as accurate as she could.

He had been watching her for quite some time before she turned around and looked at him. He brought his lips up in a smirk and stood up. He began walking toward her grabbing his own weapons in the process.

"You know I was going to practice on my own but since you here..." He trailed off.

Rylynn looked at him for a while seriously contemplating on if she really wanted to put up with him this morning. But then again it was better to train with an opponent than a dummy that didn't move or retaliate. "Sure why not" she said shrugging trying to sound indifferent.

"Excellent." Said Fili grinning and looking pleasantly surprised. He was really not expecting her to agree.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" She asked.

"Well I have a slight suspicion you don't like me very much," he said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly but then gave her a wink and a smile.

"I would rather go with hate, despise, loathe…," she began counting on her fingers as she named off each feeling. She tried to keep her face serious but a small smile started forming at the corner of her mouth, giving her away.

"Ouch and here I was just kidding, but the truth comes out." Fili said trying to sound hurt.

She laughed shaking her head at the fakeness of his feigned hurt. "To be honest I really have no problem with the real Fili. I do however have an issue with this fake arrogant persona that seems to come up almost everytime we speak."

He tried to put on a serious face. "If you are refering to my charm I am sad to inform you that none of that is fake. I think you are just not comfortable with the strong feelings that you get when I am around". He grinned and folded his arms looking satisfied with his "conclusion" of her true feelings of him.

Rylynn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "See that is exactly what I am talking about. This Fili I hate and despise. But the Fili I see with the rest of the company, the Fili that cares about his brother, the prince that is humble and kind to the company of toymakers and thieves, and the Fili that came back to save his brother and myself, that Fili I can tolerate. But then you have to go and open your big mouth you annoy me like no other person I have ever met". She made to leave deciding that perhaps it was not worth her time to train with him if she had to put up with his sly cheeky remarks.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on". He grabbed her arm to keep her for leaving. "Your right. Despite how much I enjoy our little banters I would rather have friendship. Let us call a truce and start over". He stuck out his hand offering it to her. "Friends?".

She looked at him for awhile trying to figure out what he was trying to get at or if he was actually being serious". She looked at his face and all she saw was sincere want of friendship. She smiled and accepted his hand. "Friends".

"Excellent, now shall we start off our friendship by beating eachother up with swords?" he said giving her a smile.

Rylynn liked this smile it was sincere, different from his cheeky grin that seemed to always been on his face. "Yes, that sounds like a great way to start a friendship".

They both broke out in a laugh moving together to the middle of the training grounds to practice.

Milla had woken later in the morning only to find Rylynn's bed already empty. She noticed that her weapons and pack were gone from the room so she assumed she had already left to meet with the company. She stretched her body as she lay on the soft mattress of her bed. It would be a long time before she could enjoy such simple luxuries. As much as she wanted to stay in bed, she did not want to anger Thorin by not being ready when he wanted to leave. Milla knew that Thorin thought she was weak and was always looking for reasons to prove himself right when he said she would slow them down. In an effort to make sure she did not prove him right she was always looking for ways to prove that she was not a burden on the company. Not being late was one of these things.

She rolled out of bed before the want of comfort changed her mind to start getting ready. She splashed some water on her face in an effort to help wake herself up and got dressed. Once she was ready she repacked the few things that lay around the room and made her way to the meeting spot. As she walked down the hallway she found Bilbo stopped at an overlook, gazing out toward the valley. His bag leaned against the banister as he surveyed the land.

"Good morning Bilbo", she greeted. "Are you ready to leave this morning?"

He gave out a sigh. "I don't think I will ever be ready to leave this place. I feel at peace here, as if I could live out the rest of my days just sitting and watching. Perhaps even dabbling in some poetry or writing stories of my adventure so far."

"Perhaps some day you will." she said smiling at the halfling. "But right now you must first finish your adventure so that you have something to write about. Something fulfilled and complete".

Milla laid a hand on his shoulder. She could tell the hobbit really didn't want to leave but she knew he would regret it in the end if he did not finish. He looked at her and smiled patting her hand that rested on his shoulder.

"I know and I will. Do not worry about me Milla. I would not leave you or the rest of the company."

Then together they grabbed their supplies and made their way to where the rest of the group was to meet.

When they arrived Milla was surprised to see both Fili and Rylynn sitting together talking. Not just talking but laughing together while they waited for everyone else. Rylynn's face was genuine as she animatedly talked to Fili. There was no hate or loathing just pleasure. _What had happened between them_. She could barely believe what she was seeing until she saw Bilbo's face. His look of surprise was all she needed to see to know it was real. They walked up to the couple sitting on a rock.

"Look who decided to finally get out of bed." said Rylynn. "I was worried that I would need to go back and wake you myself."

"You almost did." said Milla. "You know how much I love a good soft bed and these beds are nothing compared to what we have at home. I do not think I will ever be able to sleep as well as I used to when we return home. These elvin beds have spoiled me."

"Surely you will not return home after reclaim the mountain," said Fili with a slight pain in his voice. "You will no longer need it, Erebor will be your new home. You will have no need for anything else if you stay there".

Rylynn's smile slightly faltered as Fili said this. "I do not think that will happen Fili. If you have not forgotten the agreement with Thorin was to take you to the door. I do not think Thorin is too fond of us and we would not be as welcome as you think".

"That is nonsense. You have already proved yourself to Thorin when you helped Kili. I know Thorin and he would not turn you away from Erebor if you wanted to stay. That is if you wanted to".

"We shall see," said Rylynn. "But for now, we already have a home".

Fili was prevented from saying anything else at the arrival of several members of the company of the company. Elrond came to see them off and presented them with gifts of supplies that would help them on their journey. Thorin was not one for late departures and as soon as he saw that everyone was gathered and ready to leave he began to lead the company down the path. They were leaving the valley and leaving Rivendell, beginning the next chapter of their journey across the misty mountains.

 **Any suggestions? I would love to hear what you think. Where can I improve?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's or Jackson's characters/story. I only own my own characters and additions to the story.**

Chapter Eight: The Mountains Are Alive

It was like having thousands of small needles being stabbed into her body. Milla was bent over doing her best to block the stinging rain from her face and eyes. Every time she looked ahead she was blinded by the sleet coming down, forcing her gaze to drop back to the feet of the person ahead of her. The whole company was in poor spirits ever since the had started their steep ascent up the rocky ridges of the mountain the icy rain had started and had yet to cease. There were several mutterings and curses in khuzdul from each member of the company as the trudge up the narrow path. Gandalf of course had left their side yet again. How is it that the one who poked and prodded this quest to begin has hardly stuck around to take it, thought Milla. Despite his constant absences throughout the journey he always had a knack for showing up just at the right moment, like the time with the trolls just before she meet the company and when they escaped the warg pack and entered Rivendell. Where was he now? With his magic he could at least put a stop to this infernal rain.

Bilbo chanced a glance back to see just how far they came his eyes fell upon the small frame of Milla. The girl was always radiating happiness and joy but by the look on her face and the frown that formed on her mouth he could tell that she was about as happy as Thorin on a regular day, which was not saying much at all. Thorin seemed to never be happy. Just about anything upset him and of course nothing upset him more than himself, thought Bilbo. Oh how he wished he could be back in the shire right now he would be sitting on his porch smoking his best tobacco with his favorite pipe. The last rays of sun would be reaching out warming his face and body. The sweet peas in his garden would be in full bloom by now and the air would be full of their intoxicating smell. His mind drifted to that far away place and was quickly brought back as he stumbled over a slick rock bringing him back to his miserable condition of being cold, wet, and hungry.

Kili had never been more miserable in his entire life. His dark hair was plastered to his face as the raging wind came through the mountain gorge and beat against the ledge that they were now trying to climb along. At first he tried to keep his hair out of his face but gave up early and accepted that it was just going to stay plastered to his face. His feet were numb and stung with every step he took on the jagged shale path. The was a small pebble at the bottom of his boot that had been bothering him for the past several miles. Unfortunately Thorin would not let them stop determined to continue pressing forward not that there really was anywhere for them to stop.

Fili followed behind Rylynn watching the path before him in an effort to keep from slipping on the uneven path. Every once in awhile he would glance up to check on the company's progress. Each time he hopped and wished Thorin would bring them to a halt so that they could get some rest but is was only a wish. Thorin was pushing the company more and more ever since they left Rivendell. Thorin had filled him in on what happened in the meeting with Lord Elrond and with the news that they had to be to Erebor by Durin's day did not improve his Uncle's attitude. He was desperate to get there in time and would not let the company rest just because of a storm. Fili looked up to his uncle and as his heir he did his best to learn from him. But sometimes he thought his uncle's stubbornness clouded his good judgement when it came to making decisions regarding their journey so far.

There was a strike of lightning above them that sent an array of rocks tumbling down on top of the company.

"Take cover!" cried Thorin who was pushing those nearest to the front against the mountainside to protect themselves as best they could. The debris fell down around them and over the ledge of the pathway into the abyss of mist and fog below. Fili instinctively grabbed Rylynn's arm and pulled her towards him. Pinning her between the wall and himself to protect her from as much of the rock slide as he could. She crouched down trying to make herself as small as a possible to let Fili lean close to the mountainside as well. As the last of the rock settled Fili felt a slight pressure on his chest. He looked down to see Rylynn's hands on him trying to put some distance between them. It was not until then that he realized just how close he was to her and took a step back waiting for the fury of Rylynn. He waited for her to hit him in the face with her fist or even push him off the edge of the cliff. But he just received a small nod of thanks from her before taking her place back in line. Ever since they had started to be friends she hardly ever got angry with him but he was not yet used to her actually liking him. He still always expected a different result anytime he did something that would have caused an abrasive reaction before they called a truce.

"We need to find shelter and wait out the storm" cried Balin whose body was shaking violently in an attempt to keep warm.

"No, we go on, we are already behind on schedule" replied Thorin.

"Thorin…" Balin went on to protest but there was another slide of rocks that came down.

Fili was puzzled by the cause of this second rock slide since he did not remember seeing a flash of lightning. But then out of the fog came a large boulder bigger than a troll. It flew through the air and hit just ahead of them sending down another shower of rock.

"It came from that direction" cried Bofur.

Fili followed Bofur's direction of point and saw the mountain across from them move, no it was not a mountain, it was a giant.

"The tales are true! Giants, stone giants," cried Bofur.

"Take cover," bellowed Thorin as the giant lifted a rock and threw it in their direction.

All of a sudden the entire mountain side shifted. _Was the mountain collapsing?_ thought Fili. There was a split that formed in the path, dividing the group into two. Fili looked behind just in time to see his brother moving away with the mountain. No not the mountain they were on one of the giants.

"Kili" shouted Fili. He extending his arm out to catch his brother almost falling off the edge before he felt hands grab at the collar of his coat and pull him back. Fili looked to see who had caught him and was met with a pair of bright blue eyes, Rylynn's eyes. He could not look away until she looked back at the other group, her face growing pale.

"Milla" Rylynn shouted. But before she could do anything the ground that they were standing on started to shift as well and move away from the mountain side.

The whole group wobbled around trying to keep their footing and stay still as to not push the others off the ledge. Another boulder came through the fog hitting the giant that the company was standing on. It fell forward bringing the first half of the group closer to the mountain. The giant's knee fell against mountainside. Thorin jumped to the mountain ledge and the rest of the group followed. Rylynn landed catching herself on Bifur who steadied her. In her haste to look for her sister she failed to thank the dwarf and turned around to search through the fog for the other group. Through the thick fog came the other group swinging close to them as the giant fell against the mountain. But it was falling too quickly and the ledge that the others were riding on slammed hard into the mountainside.

"Milla!" Rylynn screamed moving down the path to where they had just landed. She was abruptly stopped when a pair of arms grabbed around her waist. Turning around she saw that it was Fili who was keeping her from her sister. "Let go of me".

"Rylynn calm down you can't go" Fili choked out. It was his brother who was also on that ledge and it was holding Rylynn there that was preventing him from running down the path himself. Before he could say something else his eyesight when black and spotted along with a sharp throbbing pain in his jaw as Rylynn's elbow was thrust back and collided with his face. Dazed by the force of her blow, his grip loosened and Rylynn started to make her way back down the path. She had only taken two steps before the giant fell away to the bottom of the canyon revealing the remainder of the company safe on the path. Milla was standing safely between Kili and Gloin. A wave of relief washed over Rylynn now that she now Milla was alright. She leaned against the mountainside as the strain of the day and her emotions caught up with her.

"Is everyone alright?" Thorin shouted as the other half of the group caught up with them.

"Where is Bilbo?" asked Milla.

The company began to look around scanning the path ahead of them and behind. It was not until Rylynn spotted two hands grasping the ledge that dread filled her stomach.

"Bilbo!" exclaimed Rylynn. The poor hobbit was hanging onto the ledge, his eyes wide, and arms shaking from holding himself up. Without hesitation Rylynn reached down to Bilbo but he was just low enough to be out of reach.

"Rylynn wait" said Milla as Rylynn moved over the ledge. But it was too late she was already in motion. Rylynn scaled down to where Bilbo was hanging and secured a strong foothold. She grabbed a hold of the small hobbits cloak lifting him slightly to help relieve his shaking arms from the strain of holding all his weight.

"Are you ok Bilbo?" she said with deep concern in her voice. Rylynn looked over Bilbo but besides the fear in his eyes he seemed just fine with a few cuts and bruises from earlier rock slides. He gave a nod and before he could say anything Rylynn lifted him up and swung him over the ledge. The momentum that she swung with threw her off balance and with the combination of the brittle mountainside and slick rain her footing gave way. Rylynn scrambled to regain her footing but was unsuccessful. With a last effort she shot her arms out grabbing for a ledge or hand hold. But the slate broke away easily and she felt herself falling.

"Rylynn!" screamed Milla.

Milla was moving towards the ledge to help her sister but Fili grabbed onto her afraid she would hurl herself over the ledge. He watched as Rylynn looked up at her sister and for the first time in their journey Fili saw true fear in her eyes. But it was only for a glimpse and she tried to hide it with a smile to her sister but it was only a last effort to comfort her sister. He handed Milla off to Kili and leaned over the edge to grab Rylynn's hand. It happened too quickly. One second she was scrambling to gain a tight hold and the next she was gone, swallowed by the fog as she fell below the dense mist.

"NOOOO!" Milla was thrashing trying to get herself free but Kili held her tightly struggling until Bombur wrapped his arms around her taking her in a tight embrace.

Fili layed there dumbfounded as he watched the swirling fog that just engulfed Rylynn. His arm was still outstretched to grab the hand of someone who was no longer there. He could not believe it, Rylynn was gone. He stood up slowly but felt shaky and weak as if his legs would give out at any moment. The whole company was in shock and it was not until Thorin spoke that any of them looked away from where Rylynn had just fallen.

"This is your fault" Thorin said turning to the hobbit that was sitting on the ground in shock. "You never should have come. You should have stayed in you hole in the ground where you belong. And you". He said turning to Milla. "I should have never let you or your sister come. Now she is gone and we are stuck with you".

"Thorin!" Balin said in shock by what Thorin was saying.

"No". Thorin cut him off. "They have been nothing but a burden" he said as he pointed to Bilbo. "and distractions" he continued now pointing at Milla. "Now come, we will take refuge in here to wait out the storm. We have had enough struggles and we will not get farther with these two crying like children". He turned around and entered a cave opening that no one had noticed before now.

Fili let Kili lead Milla toward the cave opening. She was in a trance staring at the ledge as tears streamed heavily from her eyes. In an effort to distract himself from the sick churning in his stomach and tightness in his chest, Fili grabbed Bilbo and led him to the cave. Bilbo also had tears forming in his eyes as well as a look of shame and guilt plastered on his face.

The company was quiet as they filed into the narrow opening that led to a large carved out cavern. Dwalin begin to gather up sticks for a fire but was stopped when Thorin announced that they were not to build a fire.

"Thorin," Balin went to protest but was cut off when Thorin growled out a final 'no fires' command.

"Bofur you take first watch the rest of you get some sleep we depart as soon as the storm has passed us by" Thorin stomped over to the cavern wall and sat down heavily glowering at anyone who was not obeying his orders.

"Why must he be so cruel. Uncle has always been temperamental but never cruel". Kili whispered to Fili as they led Milla and Bilbo to the opposite wall.

"I do not think he meant what he said Kili. If anything he blames himself for not protecting the members of this group. He does care and that is what makes him lash out like the way he did". Kili thought over what Fili had said and it made sense. But Milla and Bilbo did not know him as well as they did and had taken Thorin's words to heart.

Most members fell asleep quickly. Although they were freezing cold and hungry, they were also exhausted causing sleep to quickly take over.

Fili lay down but sleep could not come to him. Rylynn was gone. He could not believe it. Things between them had changed so much in the last few days when they called a truce in. Since that morning, they had pretty much spent most of their time together talking and training together. Before their truce he had thought he loved making her angry and flustered. But now, he wished they had made that truce a lot earlier into their journey. They had a lot in common, both being older siblings, they shared the same fears and sense of duty towards their younger siblings. He loved listening to all of the places and adventures she had gone through while growing up and traveling around with Milla. The other day she even talked about life in the white mountains and traveling around in the southern parts of the world. The more he learned the more he wanted. But now she was gone and that opportunity to gain more was lost to him.

Bilbo tried to close his eyes but the guilt he felt and Milla's soft quiet sobs that were echoing in his ears was torture. It was his fault that Rylynn was gone, lost to this world. She had helped him and gave up her own life for him. Someone who was not even an asset to the company. Why had he come? Thorin was right his place what not here, it was back at home in the shire. It was then that Bilbo made the decision to do everyone a favor and leave before someone else got hurt or killed because of him. Quietly he packed his things and made his way to the entrance of the cave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur's voice questioned as Bilbo came to the entrance.

"Back to the Shire," stated Bilbo quietly.

"You can't leave! Your part of the company. One of us".

Bilbo gave frowned and looked over in Thorin's direction. "I'm not though am I? Thorin said it himself, I never should have come. I have been nothing but a burden and danger. I never should've left Bag End and now that I did Rylynn is gone."

"It was not your fault Bilbo. Rylynn would have done it for anyone in the company and everyone would have done what she had for you. Rylynn was just the first one to act."

"No you don't understand. If I had not come I would not have fallen, no one else did. Rylynn would still be her and Milla would still have her sister. I am not like you dwarves. I am not used to being on the road, never settling down, never having a place to belong!" as soon as the last part left Bilbo's mouth he regretted it. Bofur's face fell and a look of sadness fell upon his face. "I am sorry, I did not mean…"

"No, Bilbo it is alright. You are correct we do not belong anywhere. I wish you the best of luck" Bofur patted Bilbo on the shoulder giving him a soft smile. "I really do". Nodding his head Bilbo began to move away but was stopped when Bofur noticed a glow coming from Bilbo's waist.

"What is that?"

Bilbo looked down, his sword had a blue tint emanating from the small sheath. Grabbing the hilt he pulled it out. The blade glowed bright blue, lighting up his and Bofur's looked up at Bofur the color draining from his face.

"Goblins" whispered Bilbo".

Milla was abruptly awakened as she and the rest of the company fell down into a dark opening where the floor had once been. Milla began to panic as she fell down a shoot and landed inside of a cage. Disoriented from the fall, Milla quickly tried to find her bearings. But just as she stood to look around, the shrieks and screams of goblins filled her ears.

She looked through the bars she saw to her dismay, a horde of goblins crawling towards them. They were everywhere crawling along the walls and even the top of the cavern ceiling. What were they going to do?

Rylynn was always the one who got them out of these situations in the past. Like that time those wild men had tried to rob them and do other things to them. It was Rylynn who out smarted them making them think that they had hidden their belongings in a cavern a little ways away. But really it was a cave that they had come across earlier that day that had a troll occupying it. While the men had run away in fear, it gave the two of them to slip away from both the wild men and the cave troll. But Rylynn was not here anymore she was on her own she had to think like Rylynn.

Milla looked around at the rest of the group. They were all in a panic not sure of what to do being caught so off guard. When the first few goblins reached them they fought hard to keep them off. But there was too many of them and they grabbed at each of the company relieving them of their weapons and dragging them down a path.

 _What would Rylynn do,_ thought Milla trying to calm herself.

 **Hope you are all enjoying it! Let me know what you think! How can I improve?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do own Tolkien's or Jackson's character/story. I only own my own characters and additions to the story.**

Chapter Nine: Escape

 _"Rylynn where have you been? Where is father? What is going on?" Milla had been worried sick ever since she heard that her father and a small group including Rylynn had left. It was like her father to just leave with nothing but a note or verbal message from one of his men but Rylynn? It was unlike Rylynn to leave on a journey without her, let alone without telling her. She had been gone for fives months, leaving Milla all by herself with the exception of lord Bayron who frequently stopped by their home. He was always sticking his giant nose in her business and giving her that unsettling feeling every time he looked at her._

 _Lord Bayron was a friend of her father and that was the only reason why she put up with the older dwarf and his advances of flirtation. He was a widower and was old enough to be her own father. His son was just as bad. Being Rylynn's age, he had always been pursuing her sister. But Rylynn ignored him and put him in his place like any other dwarf who tried to make any advancement of courtship. It angered their father but Rylynn never cared what other's thought of her and she made it well known._

 _"Pack your things we need to leave immediately" Rylynn said grabbing Milla's travel bags and shoving her cloths and travel supplies in._

 _"What is going on Rylynn?" questioned Milla who was becoming more panicked at the urgency that Rylynn was wanting them to depart. What had happened to her. Milla looked at her sister trying to gain some sort of answer to her thoughts._

 _Rylynn was disheveled and dirty. Her clothes were caked in mud and her hair was almost brown instead of blonde from all the dust and grime that covered her._

 _"I will explain when we leave but right now I need you to trust me." Rylynn was looking at Milla now with a serious face. Was that fear in her eyes, thought Milla. Milla had never seen her sister show any type of fear in her entire life and it was this glimmer of fear that got Milla moving. She began grabbing dried food and medicine for the road packing them into waterproof bags._

 _"How long are we going to be gone" Milla asked as she pulled herbs from a box._

 _"We are never coming my back." Replied Rylynn._

 _Milla paused, but the urgency in her sister's eyes motivated her to continue packing. It was not long after when they were on the road with no destination and no answers as to why that Milla tried again to get answers._

 _"Rylynn, I need answers" Milla demanded. But Rylynn just continued to ignore her. They had been on the road for nearly half the day now and Rylynn had still yet to answer any of Milla's questions. She stopped her pony and waited for Rylynn to stop before she said anything else. Rylynn continued aways down the path before noticing Milla falling behind and turned to see what was keeping her._

" _Milla come on we need to keep going until night fall," she said trying to keep her voice from revealing her frustration. Milla was so stubborn sometimes._

" _No. You left me. You promised you would never leave me and you did. You have been gone for nearly half a year and I had no clue where you were or if you were to come back! I need answers Rylynn."_

 _Rylynn sighed, exhausted from having no decent rest for longer than she could recall. "I am sorry Milla. I did not want to leave, trust me. I would never break that promise intentionally. I did everything in my power to return as quickly as I could. I know you are angry but I need you to trust me. I will answer your questions once we stop for the night."_

 _Milla nodded in agreement. "And you promise you will never leave like that ever again?"_

" _From now on Milla, I will never leave you. It will always just be the two of us together" said Rylynn._

Rylynn felt a sharp knife being pushed into her lower back. Her entire body felt as though she had been ran over by an oliphant. Her head was aching and there was something sticky on the side of her face. As she became more alert she realized it was not a knife but a rock sticking into her back. She opened her eyes to look up toward the dark clouds above her as rain fell down on her numb skin. She sat up. _Not a good idea,_ she thought to herself as a wave of nausea hit her and everything began to swirl around her. She squeezed her eyes shut until the sensation stopped.

Once her head stopped spinning she took in her surroundings. She was sitting on a ledge that jutted out just enough to give her some space to fully lay down, although she had been lucky. Had she rolled or landed just a few more feet to the right she would have not been alive. Her head ached and she brought her hand up to the temple and felt something sticky and warm. Taking her hand away, she saw that it was covered with a layer of thick half dried blood.

The fog had cleared making Rylynn wonder just how long she had been unconscious. She looked up and could she the ledge that she fell from. It was not as far up as she was thought. Carefully, Rylynn stood up checking herself over. There seemed to be no broken bones which was good. The worst injury was a deep scrape on her forearm but it was nothing that needed immediate treatment. The tenderness of her whole body told her that she would have some colorful bruises developing in the future.

"Milla" she shouted up to the ledge "Thorin, Bilbo, Balin" nothing, "Fili?". _Where did they go? Did they leave me behind? NO! They would never do that...unless...did they think she was dead._ The dread came to her as she thought about her sister being alone. She had promised Milla she would never leave her, she needed to find them. She adjusted her gear that had become askew from the fall making sure that everything was there and accounted for.

With everything secured she began to map out her climb up to the ledge. She needed to get back on the path that the company was on. Finding her first hand hold she lifted herself up with her arms and pushed up with her feet to grab another hand hold.

By the time Rylynn made it up the the pathway her muscles were screaming from the exhaustion and injuries she gained from the fall. Her climb was quick and she did not have too many struggles, with the rain had letting up just slightly it made things less slippery. There had only a few times she had lost her holding but regained her grip without a struggle. Just ahead she spotted a cave and made that her destination to stop and care for the wounds that needed to be attended to. The rest could wait until she could catch up to the company.

The cave was larger than Rylynn was expecting. The cavern reeked of something foul but it protected her from the elements of the outdoors so she continued into the cavern. She looked around for something to build a fire with and warm herself up. Taking a step forward, her foot kicked something that made a clinking sound as it skidded a few feet away from her. She looked down to see a small blade, a small very familiar blade. Picking it up she inspected the engravings and design, there was no doubt, this was one of Fili's blades. They had been here, which meant they could not have gone far. She began looking around the floor for other signs that the others had been there. She found it strange when she found Balin's pipe, Bofur's hat, and several other objects that littered the ground. That was odd; why would they leave in such a hurry that would cause them to forget their supplies. But then she remembered Fili's knife still in her hand. Like herself, Fili took great care of his blades and would never misplace or leave a blade behind.

The thought finally dawned on here, they did not leave this cave willingly. She felt a slight breeze coming from one of the walls. Walking over to inspect it closer, she noticed there was a long crack that ran down just tall enough to let a short man to pass through it. She put her fingers in the crack and pulled. The stone gave slightly and opened up, it was a hidden door. It was then that she noticed the footprints, they were not dwarf or hobbit prints, they were goblin. The company did not leave the cave in a hurry. In fact they had not left the cave at all.

Milla was being dragged along a narrow suspension bridge that groaned under the weight of numerous goblins that were dragging the company along. Looking around she saw that the mountain was hollow. The massive cavern was littered with similar suspension bridges that criss crossed above and below. The cavern ceiling was high above and the floor dropped down below into a dark abyss.

Milla felt a large hand grab her and bring her close. Looking behind her she was greeted with the reassuring smile of the large cook. Bombur was doing his best to keep her close and as many goblins away from her with his massive body. Dwalin who was just ahead of her was doing the same sandwiching her between the two of them. She felt safe but still vulnerable since there was nothing she could do to help them. Her bow and arrows were taken from her long ago and although they missed the knife hidden in her boot it was not going to get them very far if they did escape.

They were being brought to a central pillar of rock in the middle of the cavern where a large grotesque goblin sat on a throne of bones, could it even be considered a goblin? It looked more like a disfigured troll than a goblin.

"Well, well, well what have we here? Thieves, intruders, oh no!" he caught sight of Thorin who was taking his stance in the front of the company. The great goblin's eyes gleamed as he smiled at them, his rotten teeth showing and his hot breath escaping his mouth making Milla's nose wrinkle. "Well if it isn't Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Oh but wait you have no mountain. So that makes you nobody really". He sat back to take in the rest of the company then went back to Thorin. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head dwarf. I believe you know him as the pale orc or Azog the Defiler".

"Azog is dead" Thorin announced.

"Do you really think that his days are over? Do not be so sure. You may have wounded him but did you actually watch him die."

Thorin did not say a word. He just looked at the goblin dumbfounded by what he was hinting at.

"Send word to the pale orc, tell him that we have his prize," the giant goblin said, sending several goblins scurrying away to do his bidding.

A shriek came from a goblin that was handling the company's weapons and supplies. It was holding Thorin's sword in its hands.

"I know that blade" said the great goblin. "That is 'Orcrist' the 'Goblin cleaver'. Many goblins have died by that blade. Murderers! Forget the reward! Kill them kill them all! We will start with that one!" He pointed to Milla who was immediately surrounded by her fellow dwarves all surrounding her in an effort to protect her. "Let them watch the smallest one scream and die as they helplessly stand there".

Rylynn was making her way down a narrow pathway following the tracks of the goblins. Several times she came to some forks where a tunnel split into two pathways but she kept to the paths more trodden hoping they would led her to the rest of the company. There must be hundreds of them in this mountain judging by the amount of footprints and distant shrieks she heard every once echoing through the tunnel to where she was. She had no plan but there was no time to stop and think. She would have to improvise once she found the rest of the company. Hopefully they were all still alive. Rylynn had a quick vision of Milla laying on the stone floor covered in blood her green eyes wide open and lifeless. She shuddered at the sight and pushed it from her mind. No Milla was not dead. The company would protect her, she trusted them and knew they would look after her.

After a short while of making her way down the dark passageway Rylynn got to the end of the tunnel which opened up into a large cavern. The sound of shrieks had been growing louder as she made her way down the passageway but now it was almost deafening as she cleared the tunnel and looked out into the hollow cavern. Her stomach dropped at the sight before her.

Countless goblins were all over the area but the majority were in the middle where a large peak sprung up from the cavern floor below. There in the middle was the company all looking around franticly as the goblins moved in to grab one of them. Not just one of them, it was Milla. Relief that she was alive filled her only to be quickly replaced with dread as she realize that they meant to kill her. She moved ahead to an empty bridge doing her best to go unseen but before she got any further there was a blinding light as Gandalf appeared before them.

The giant goblin screamed out in horror. "He wields the Foe-hammer, bright as day!"

Taking advantage of the distraction Rylynn stopped being cautious and began to move toward the company. The bridge that she was on was suspended above them and she needed to make it to the other side to get down to the level they were on. She began running to where she needed to be killing goblins left and right as she advanced to the stairs.

"Quick, follow me" said Gandalf. The company grabbed their weapons and followed after him.

Fili had both of his swords drawn and was attacking anything that came towards him. Doing his best to keep Milla close and follow Gandalf down the path that led away from the throne room. He had no clue where Gandalf was leading them but followed anyways just hoping that Gandalf knew what he was doing.

Arrows began flying down on the company from above and Milla did her best to shoot back at the archers overhead. It seemed hopeless; as soon as she killed one, another moved forward a took its place. She took aim at one goblin but before she could let the arrow fly it fell from its place on the bridge above. She saw a flash of something blonde but only for an instant. With no time to hesitate, she forgot about what she had seen and found another target to fire her arrow at.

Rylynn saw the goblin archers ahead of her. They were aiming down at the group below and she began to bring them down doing her best to protect the company. Her path to the stairs that led below was blocked by a swarm of goblins making their way towards her. She was forced to change course and take a bridge the led parallel with the others. As long as she could keep up with the group and keep them in her sights she would be ok. She would figure out how to get down to them later.

She watched them make there way across the floor below. Milla was in between Dwalin and Fili. Fili, doing his best to prevent any goblins from getting past him and to Milla as she she shot at the enemy above. He was a skilled fighter but they were outnumbered. She watched as he failed to see the one coming up behind him. Grateful for her training routine, Rylynn grabbed Fili's knife that she had found earlier and threw it as she ran across the bridge trying to keep her pace with the group's. The dagger flew threw the air and came to a stop in the goblins shoulder. It did not kill the goblin but stalled it enough for Fili to become aware of it behind him. He turned to face the goblin and sliced its belly.

Rylynn could see as he pulled the knife from the goblins shoulder and recognition came into his face as he realized that it was his own knife. He looked at it in confusion, curious as to how his own knife ended up saving his life. He looked around at the other dwarves who were all occupied in the battle. Then he looked up and his face turned to shock as he locked eyes with Rylynn up above him.

"Rylynn!" said Fili in shock. It was impossible, he was seeing a ghost. He had watched her fall down the cliff, there was no way she could have survived such a fall. But there she was, making her way to them fighting off any goblin that came towards her.

"Fili keep moving!" said Thorin pushing him forward to follow the rest of the company.

"Come on Fili," Milla was pulling Fili's arm trying to encourage him to move forward. What was he doing they needed to keep going. Thorin was getting impatient and Milla did not want him to do anything rash, like leave Fili behind for standing there like an idiot staring at his own knife.

"It's Rylynn," repeated Fili. "Look!"

Milla stopped and looked in the direction that Fili was pointing. Her heart skipped and relief rushed over her. "Rylynn!" she yelled. She saw Rylynn look over in their direction before killing an oncoming goblin.

She waved them on and yelled, "Keep moving I will catch up".

The whole company was now looking in Rylynn's direction doing their best to keep the shock of the news of Rylynn being alive from distracting them from the on coming goblins.

"You heard her," shouted Thorin. "Let's go."

Everyone came to their senses and followed Thorin down the path that Gandalf was leading them. Fili followed them but kept looking up to check and make sure the Rylynn was still with them.

Rylynn was catching up but she still had no idea how she was going to get down to the rest of the group. She saw Fili and Milla looking up every once and awhile to check on her and she did her best to keep reassuring them that she was alright. It was not until she got to a bridge that ran perpendicular to the path of the company when she really began to panic. Just as she was passing over them she was brought to a halt as goblins started coming toward her in the front. She turned back around to go another way but it too was blocked by a line of goblins eager to get to her. She looked back and forth trying to decide which way she had a better chance at fighting her way through. She had to decide quickly, they were gaining on her from both sides. She looked down at the company below her and saw that they too were having their own problems.

The company came to a halt as an oncoming wave of goblins cut them off. They came to a halt and Milla looked up to make sure Rylynn was still following them. She was in more trouble than they were. She only had two options move forward or go back and both were blocked by goblins. Her stomach dropped as she watched her sister frantically looking back and forth obviously trying to decide which way she had a better chance of making it.

Milla watched as Rylynn looked down to where she and the rest of the group stood below. Milla saw that Rylynn was trying to think of a plan she watched her sister working the problem out in her head. It seemed hopeless to Milla, there was no way she could get away. But then Milla saw a familiar glint on Rylynn's face. She new that look and it brought her hope back. That face meant Rylynn had a plan.

The idea hit her plain as day. She could not go forward and she could not go back, but she could go down. She had already survived one fall today, why not one more? This one may be a little farther down but at least this time she knew there would be a soft landing below her. She put one of her swords back in its sheath and raised the remaining one above her head. It only took one last look both ways to remind her that it was her only option. She swung down as hard as she could. For a second the bridge swayed causing her to stagger as the rope was severed. The bridge was still hanging above the group as the remaining ropes held the suspension but already many of the ropes where snapping and fraying as the weight grew from the amount of goblins rushing towards her. She lifted her sword again and brought it down on one of the main supporting ropes. With a satisfying snap the rest of the ropes holding the bridge up broke where she was now kneeling on the wooden planks. One moment she could feel the hard boards digging into her knees and the next second there was only air between her and group.

She was falling only for a few seconds before a strong body broke her fall. Despite being caught it did not provide the softest landing but it was enough to prevent any serious injury. Rylynn felt herself and the other person fall to the ground hard. Her knee slammed painfully into the hard ground and she could feel warm blood already dripping down her leg but she was alive and back with the company.

It was not until Fili saw Rylynn swing her sword down that he realized what she was doing. She was crazy but then again she had no other option. It was quick and only took her a few tries before the bridge came down. She was falling along with the rest of the goblins on the bridge. Several of the goblins fell far below into the caverns seemingly endless pit while others managed to fall onto the level that they were on but the force of the fall killed most of them on impact. The ones that survived the fall were crushed and killed by other bodies falling on top of them. He knew

He moved swiftly positioning himself underneath Rylynn as she fell. She came down hard and fast hitting him right in the chest and knocking the wind out of him. He fell backwards and onto the ground as the impact of her body pushed him with a force stronger than his own. She rolled out of his arms as they landed on the ground. Disoriented he felt Thorin pulling him back up to his feet as Kili helped Rylynn stand up as well.

"Rylynn, what a pleasant surprise. It was so nice of you to drop in on us," said Kili pulling her into a tight hug before Milla came and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Yes about that, next time could possibly not come down so forcefully," added Fili rubbing his shoulder as her walked over to her. Before she could say something, he had her in a tight embrace crushing her bruised body. She took in a breath of pain but returned the gesture wrapping her own arms around him.

"I am just paying you back for when you fell on top of me," she said in his ear making him laugh and letting her go.

She breathed, thankful to be released from the tight grip that Fili had on her bruised and broken body. She appreciated his happiness to see her but she was pretty sure some of her ribs were cracked if not at least heavily bruised.

"If I remember right I did not fall from even half the height that you did." he smiled down at her but they were disrupted by Thorin who, although he did not show it, was relieved that Rylynn was alive and well.

"Rylynn it is good to see you are well but we must get going. Can you run?" Thorin asked.

Rylynn nodded an affirmation. The rest of the group gathered around in a circle as the goblins coming all around them.

"What are we waiting for?" cried Gandalf. "We need to move, now, and quickly. It is still daylight and we just need to get outside of this mountain. They will not follow us while the sun is still up."

He led them off the path through a gap in the on coming goblins. He led them into a narrow crevice that slanted as they ran. Rylynn could see daylight ahead and the group quickened their pace. They burst from the mountainside and the warm rays of sunlight beat down on Rylynn's face. The shrieks of goblins died down as they ran farther from the mountain and into the pine forest that formed in the foothills of the mountain. The were free and safe.

Gandalf was counting off members of the company as the ran past. Once Bombur came running up slowly red faced and winded Gandalf looked around at the company.

"We are missing one. Where is Bilbo?" he said

"Curse him, the stupid halfling is lost." stormed Thorin looking around to make sure Gandalf was not mistaken.

"I thought he was with Dori" said Gloin.

"Why am I in charge of him?" asked Dori

"When was the last time any of you saw him?" asked Gandalf.

"Rylynn did you see him anywhere before you caught up with us," asked Milla.

"No but that does remind me". She dug in her bag and pulled out Bofur's hat and Balin's pipe. "I believe these belong to you." she said holding them out to their owners who took them back gratefully.

"I thought I saw him slip away when we first got captured," piped up Nori.

"I will tell you what happened. Our Burglar saw his chance and he left us. He has wanted nothing more than to return to his comfy home ever since he joined us. Trust me. We will not be seeing our little hobbit again. He is long gone," Thorin said gruffly.

"No he isn't"

Everyone looked around to see Bilbo walk out from behind a tree. Everyone exclaimed their joy at seeing the hobbit, everyone except Thorin. Bilbo looked around and then his eyes stopped on Rylynn. Amazement and disbelief came into his face as he walked to her.

"Rylynn," he said in a hushed voice his eyes watering slightly. "I thought you were dead. You...you fell. I watched you fall after you threw me back up. But here you are?".

"That my good friend is a story for later maybe after you share you own story on where you have been." she said leaning down to give her friend a hug, happy that he was alright.

"Why did you come back? You could have left and gone home" said Thorin interrupting their happy reunion.

Bilbo faced Thorin trying to think of how to answer his question. "I know that you have always doubted me. And you are right, I do think about my home, my comfy chair, and my bathrobe. I want to be there because that is where I belong, at home. That is also why I came back. Because you don't have a home, it was taken from you. But I will help you take it back".

It was silent for a moment as Thorin looked at Bilbo. His mouth was slightly open as he stared at the small hobbit. Rylynn was amazed by Bilbo's words, he never ceased to amaze her. As Gandalf had told her once "it is the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary folk, that keeps the darkness at bay". Perhaps Fili was right, Bilbo was stronger than she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkein's/Jacksons stories/characters. I only own my own characters and additions to the plot.**

Chapter Ten: No Rest for the Weary

A howl echoed down into the valley where the company had just regrouped. Everyone became alert and looked around aware of the danger that had just presented itself.

"Out of the frying pan…" said Thorin.

"And into the fire. Run!" finished Gandalf as he began running down hill.

"There's no rest for the weary is there," complained Kili.

The company took off swiftly down the mountainside in an effort to stay ahead of their pursuers as long as they could. The sun made its way across the horizon and the sky quickly turned dark. The howls were growing closer and Milla could now hear the pounding of heavy paws behind them. Despite their best efforts to run away, they were not fast enough to outrun the orc's beasts. The first warg caught up and leaped at Bilbo. Milla watched as Bilbo fell to the ground to duck away from the hairy warg. She watched him as he rolled back to his feet and withdrew his small sword. He pointed it toward the advancing warg which growled and snapped its jaws. Drool hung from its bared teeth and dripped from lips as it snarled at him. It came forward to attack again but Bilbo held his ground and the warg impaled itself on his sword. He looked surprised that he was still alive and stood staring at the dead mutt. Milla grabbed Bilbo's arm and pulled him away with the rest of the group seeing that he was frozen in shock.

"Quick, up into the trees," said Gandalf giving Milla and Bilbo a lift up into the tree he was standing under.

She climbed to the top of the tree a looked around checking on the others. Making sure that everyone was safely in the trees.

Rylynn was running hard, her lungs were burning, and her knee throbbed from the gash that had yet to be treated. They hadn't had any time to look at her wounds from either of her falls earlier and her body was desperately in need of rest. She was exhausted but did her best to keep up with the rest of the group, trying to ignore that pain coursing through her body. She saw Gandalf help Milla up into the tree and the rest of the company followed suit, some in the same tree while others took to neighboring trees. She choose a tree with a rock nearby and used it to boost herself to the nearest branch. Her hands grasped at the branch but her muscles refused to pull herself up. Just before she let go, the weight lessened and she noticed that both Fili and Kili where lifting her up each taking hold of a foot and boosting her up.

With the extra help Rylynn was able to pull herself up the rest of the way and climbed further up the tree to give Fili and Kili some room to climb up as well. Fili climbed up to the branch next to her and put a hand on her arm.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked. His eyes looked worried as he looked up and down her body taking in the various cuts and bruises.

"I am fine, just exhausted," she replied giving him a reassuring smile.

Fili was not satisfied with this answer but knew there was nothing to do to change the situation. Rylynn needed rest but it had been none stop all day and right now there was definitely nothing they could do with the enemy just below them.

"Here they come, get ready," shouted Thorin.

The first few wargs and several orcs came into view all looking up at the company taking refuge in the trees. Rylynn watched as a tall pale orc came walking up to the tree that Thorin was sitting in. The look of shock on Thorin's face was plain as day.

"No, it cannot be," he whispered just barely audibly for those in the surrounding trees to hear. "Azog".

The pale orc smiled up at Thorin and pointed to him. " _That one is mine. Kill the rest_."

With this command the wargs began jumping and clawing at the trees. The tree that Rylynn was sitting in began to shake and a cracking sound echoed up to where she sat as the roots began to appear and the tree began to slant towards the ground. Rylynn could feel the tree giving way as it slowly fell into the neighboring tree. With help from Fili and Kili they all moved together to the next tree doing their best to hold on tight as the tree swayed and shook from the wargs attempt to get to them.

The rest of the company was in the same situation. They all moved in the same direction jumping tree to tree and keeping themselves out of reach from the snapping jaws of the wargs. They soon found all themselves in the same tree at the edge of a cliff. With nowhere else to go they began to do their best to fend off the attacking wargs. Milla and Kili shot down at the wargs but they only had so many arrows and with each kill another one replaced it beneath the tree.

Gandalf grabbed a pine cone and lit it with his staff. As soon as it ignited he dropped it down to Fili. Fili caught the burning pinecone and threw it down at the nearest warg. The warg whimpered and wined as sparkes went into its face making it retreat from the tree. Gandalf ignited more pinecones and passed them on to several in the company. At first it was effective and it sent many of the wargs running away which seemed to infuriate the pale orc leader.

The company began to cheer as the last warg retreated but their joy was short lived as the tree began to lean over the ledge falling on its side. The company held on tight as they came to a crashing stop. The tree was hanging over the ledge its roots fully exposed and just barely hanging on to keep the tree from going entirely over the ledge.

Ori was hanging on when he lost his grip and fell a few feet only to catch himself on Dori's leg. Dori gave out a cry of exertion from the added weight he was now holding up. Just as Dori's hand lost grip of the branch he was holding, Gandalf held out his staff providing something for Dori to grab a hold of, preventing the two dwarfs from falling to their deaths.

The pale orc was walking slowly towards them growling in frustration for their sheer luck so far. Milla watched Thorin pull himself up from the branch he was hanging on and stand on the tree trunk.

"Thorin no!" cried Dwalin. But it was too late.

Thorin had his sword and shield held high as he walked toward Azog. He ran towards the orc but a warg came bounding towards him grabbing a hold of his leg. It thrashed its head around, flinging Thorin around until Thorin hit the warg in the head with the pummel of his sword. It gave out a high pitched whine of pain and let his leg go. Thorin went to push himself up from the ground but Azog was already above him, swinging his mace down in a heavy blow. Thorin raised his shield to take in most of the impact but it burst into splinters leaving Thorin with nothing but air between him and Azog. Azog watched Thorin drag himself backwards struggling to get away with his injured leg.

"Bring me his head," said Azog to another orc. Smiling delightfully down at Thorin who was now laying helplessly on the ground, no longer having the strength to move.

The company watched in shock as they all hung helplessly to the tree. The orc marched up to Thorin and laid its blade to his neck. They watched as orc lifted his sword above his head ready to bring it down on Thorin who lay beaten and bruised on the ground. It was Bilibo who finally found the strength to pull himself up and run down the trunk of the tree. He withdrew his sword and hurled himself toward the pale orc. He stabbed the orc in the chest bringing it down to the ground and causing the orc to cry out in pain before the life left from its body. Bilbo pushed up from the ground where he landed and positioned himself between Thorin and the pale orc.

Azog glared at Bilbo. "Kill him," he said.

Fili watched wide eyed from the tree. Bilbo the smallest member of their group was perhaps doing the bravest thing any of them had witnessed. The small hobbit stood in front of the advancing group of orcs and wargs. He saw something move in the corner of his eyes and turned his head. Rylynn had pulled herself up and was running towards Bilbo, Milla following close behind. Without hesitation, Fili pulled himself up a followed them drawing his swords and preparing his first strike. He could hear several other members of the company following close behind him. An axe flew by his head and brought down the first orc.

The group collided with the orcs and wargs. Fili slashed at anything that came his way bringing down a warg that had pounced towards him. He went to attack the next warg but a pair of giant talons wrapped around the wargs belly and took it away into the air. Fili looked up to see almost a dozen eagles flying above, swooping down, and carrying orcs and wargs of the ledge, dropping them to their deaths.

He watched in awe as a large eagle landed next to Thorin's and gently lifted the limp unconscious dwarf into the air and away from any other dangers. Several other eagles began to swoop down taking the members of the company with them. He watch Bilbo get snatched up and looked around for the others in the group. Rylynn was still in conflict with an orc. He watched her arms shaking as she blocked each blow the orc delt. She twisted in a full circle coming up behind the orc and stabbed it in the side her sword going straight through poking out of its stomach. She pulled her sword out and fell to her knees exhaustion taking over. But before he could do anything else he felt himself being grabbed and lifted into the air. It brought him too another eagle and dropped him on its back, Kili was soon by his side having been dropped off by another eagle.

They were being taken away from the cliff and away from the enemy. Fili heard a loud cry echoing out into the valley from the ledge and he looked back to see the pale orc standing and screaming in their direction frustrated by their rescue from the eagles.

Fili looked around counting each member off making sure that everyone had made it. He finally spotted who he was looking for on an eagle flying just below and to the right of them. Milla sat on an eagle with an unconscious Rylynn held in her arms. She was hugging her sister crying into her hair. At first Fili thought the worst but then realized that Rylynn was breathing and moving. Milla looked up to where he and Kili were sitting watching them. She gave a nod telling them that everything was alright. He then looked ahead to Thorin who was still in the eagle's talons, his head and limbs hanging loosely. It was Thorin the Fili needed to worry about.

The sun was just coming up when the eagles began dropping the company off on a rock formation that stood high above the ground below. Milla had watched Rylynn sleep through the entire flight. She was worried about the strain that her sister had gone through in the past days time. She had only stirred a few times as she slept and Milla had done her best to treat some of the wounds that she could easily access while flying high above the ground. Rylynn had woken just before the sun started to show its first rays of day and the amount of rest however small it was seemed to do Rylynn some good. She was no sitting up with her sister watching the sun rise in the sky.

The eagle that the two sisters were on was the last to drop off its passengers. Milla helped Rylynn jump off as Dwalin did his best to catch her and soften her land. Thankfully he was a lot bigger than Fili and this time she did not land as hard as last time.

Immediately the group gathered around Thorin. Milla stood beside Kili and watched Gandalf with his hands over Thorin's face and could hear him muttering something under his breath. Thorin began to move and opened his was a chorus of exhales of relief as the company breathed out their bated breath.

Thorin began to slowly stand with the help of his nephews. He quickly shrugged them off as he looked over to where Bilbo was standing alone.

"You," he said pointing his finger at Bilbo. "What were you thinking back there? Did I not say that you would be a burden upon us? That you did not belong in the wild?" He walked closer to Bilbo looking him straight in the eyes.

"Never have I been so wrong in my life," he said pulling Bilbo into a tight embrace. "I am sorry I ever doubted you."

Rylynn watched as Bilbo's hugged Thorin back his face showing surprise of Thorin's reaction. The two stepped back and Bilbo looked at him.

"I don't blame you! I would have doubted myself. I am no warrior...I am not even a burglar really".

The company laughed at this. Thorin looked past Bilbo and seeing something in the distance walked closer to the ledge. Rylynn followed his gaze and her stomach did a flip. There is was, the lonely mountain. The mountain she had sworn to never return to; only to be on a journey leading straight for it.

"Erebor-the lonely mountain. The last great dwarf kingdom and our destination," whispered Thorin in reverence.

The company gazed out over the land happily looking at the great mountain in the distance. Fili looked over to where Milla and Rylynn stood but was puzzled by their expressions. Milla's face was mixed. He could see the awe and happiness in her face as she looked at the mountain but there was something else there that he could not detect. Rylynn on the other hand had nothing close to what any of the group was showing. He face was in a frown and she looked as if she was going to be sick. He was confused by this but then finding no explanation for this reaction he concluded that perhaps it was just the exhaustion and pain finally setting in that caused this look of hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: I'm Glad You're Here

The company made its descent down the high rocky formation that Gandalf had identified as Carrock. It was only midday when they reached the bottom but after Thorin took a look at the weary company he announced that they were to make camp and rest. As soon as Thorin said this, Milla immediately began to look over Rylynn's injuries. She started by helping her take off her coat and surveyed the damage. It was awful. Bruises covered her body; mostly on her back and legs. Her hair was matted with blood and sweat and on the right side of her head near the temple was a gash. She would have to clean away the blood to see just how big the gash was. Milla looked over her arms and torso which seemed fine, just minor cuts and bruising. Then Milla got to Rylynn's legs.

"How did you even manage to walk let alone run and fight with this knee," Milla said examining Rylynn's knee which was swollen from bruising and had a huge gash that made Rylynn wince each time Milla touched it.

"Well it's not like I really had a choice," Rylynn said through gritted teeth as Miila dabbed at it with a wet piece of cloth.

"Honestly you lucked out after what you went through. These injuries should be worse but you are still going to need to take it easy for the next few days".

"In that case let's hope that Bilbo was right in saying that the worst was behind us," replied Rylynn.

It was at this moment that Fili and Kili joined them. Fili handed some rations to Milla then sat down next to Rylynn and handed her share of the rations. Kili stood in front of Rylynn looked her up and down then shook his head as he sat down on the other side of her to watched Milla wrap a bandage around Rylynn's knee.

"You look terrible," said Kili.

"Why thank you Kili," said Rylynn. "You sure know how to charm a woman," she added sarcastically.

"It is one of my great talents," he said trying to sound dignified.

Milla, Kili, and Rylynn all burst into laughter but Fili just sat there staring at the ground as he chewed his food. Rylynn noticed his sullenness but decided to ask about it later when no one else was around. Milla finished with wrapping Rylynn's knee and moved on to the side of her head. She cleaned away the blood and dirt to reveal only a small gash. It had looked a lot worse than it really was and she decided to just leave it alone since any bandage she put on it would just get in the way.

"Well like Kili said, you look terrible, but you will live." said Milla wiping the last of the blood away from Rylynn's face and moving away from her to eat her own food.

Bilbo walked up to the group of young dwarves and sat down joining the small circle. He looked over at Rylynn and her injuries and guilt washed over his face.

"Rylynn I am sorry for causing you to fall,"he said.

Rylynn stopped chewing and stared at him confused at first then shook her head.

"Bilbo, you should not be sorry. You did nothing that you should feel sorry about. We have all been in danger and we have all risked our lives for each other. I am alive and well, so are you. If I had stood there and done nothing I would not have been able to live with myself knowing that my friend died and I did nothing," she said sternly.

Bilbo nodded and smiled his face becoming more relaxed and relieved as some of the guilt left him.

"That reminds me," said Kili. I think the both of you each have a story to tell about how you ended up surviving and then turning up and at the last moment.

"Yes I have been wondering myself," said Thorin who was just a few feet away from the small group.

"In fact I think all of us would like to know what exactly happened," added Gandalf as the rest of the company nodded their agreements, all looking eager to hear Rylynn's and Bilbo's adventures in the mountain.

Bilbo and Rylynn looked at each other for a moment then walked over to join the rest of the company. Bilbo started his story about how he had slipped away from the goblins when they had first been captured. Then described a strange creature in which he had a gamble for his life while answering riddles. He had won the game and followed the creature out of the mountain and joined the rest of the company. When he finished Gandalf became curious about this strange creature but left it alone when Bilbo only gave him short unfinished answers. Then it was Rylynn's turn to tell her tale about waking up on the ledge, climbing up to the path, finding the cave and its secret door, then finished with her watching them from above and trying to catch up.

By the time she had finished the hour was late and most of the company went their separate ways to catch what little sleep they could before it was their turn for watch. Thorin had put Rylynn and Fili on first watch and they sat together in silence, listening to the rippling river as it flowed by. Rylynn looked over to the silent Fili. He had been unusually quiet and distant all night.

"So do you want to talk about what is bothering you?" she asked.

Fili broke away from the staring contest he was having with his hands and looked at her.

"What?" he said.

"You have been quiet all night and your mind has not been with the rest of those around you. I know I am not one for sharing but Milla always likes to remind me that sometimes it is good to talk about what is bothering you. So...do you want to talk about it?"

He took in a deep breath and released it slowly debating on whether or not to share what was really on his mind with Rylynn.

"It's nothing, I am just tired from that past few days," he said finally.

Rylyn nodded not convinced by his answer but accepting that he did not want to share. She understood the want to not share personal thoughts, especially if they did not concern the other person. Where Rylynn had been correct about knowing Fili's silence was not caused by weariness she was wrong about it not concerning her.

They remained in silence for a long time and it was not until Ori and Nori woke up to relieve them from watch that Fili broke the silence.

"Rylynn," he said, hesitating as he searched for the words he wanted to say. "I am glad your here and alive."

She gave him a small smile. "As am I Fili. Now get some rest."

He nodded and walked over to where Kili was sleeping. As usual he was sprawled out and partially on his own blanket partially of Fili's. Fili gave his brother a slight nudge to move him over and laid down. He closed his eyes but the image of Rylynn falling, sliding down the cliff, and into the mist made him snap his eyes back open. He turned to his side and looked over to where Rylynn was sleeping next to Milla. In the dim light the bruises that covered her face and arms we not as visible even though he knew they were there. She was laying on her side facing him her eyes closed and face relaxed as she slept. He watched her shoulders rise and fall with each breath telling him that she was alive a breathing. It was this image of her peaceful and safe that allowed him to close his eyes and fall asleep.

 **OK so I need an idea of how you guys fell about this story. Am I doing ok? do I need to add more details? What is working for you and what is not? Or should I just keep going with what I have been doing? Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's or Jackson's characters/stories I only own my own characters and additions to the plot.**

Chapter Twelve: Not Like a Sister

" _Rylynn, come here my sweet princes"_

 _Rylynn heard her father's voice calling her from outside. Excitedly she bounded up from the floor where she had been playing and ran outside to greet her father."_

" _Daddy!" she cried as she saw him._

 _She ran up to where he was now kneeling so that they were at the same level. She smiled brightly as she threw her arms around his neck and breathed in the scent of his clothes. He smelled like spices from the southern lands where he had just returned from his trip. Within her tribe, he was considered the leader and chieftain. He was elected when he and her mother had returned to his homelands after Erebor was taken by the dragon. He had just finished making trade negotiations with the city of Umbar and had been gone for several months._

 _Rylynn hated it when her father left but at the same time loved it because he always had new exciting stories to tell and places to describe, not to mention the wonderful gifts he always brought back with him. He pulled her away and looked down at her._

" _Let me take a look at my girl," he said giving her an admiring smile as he took her in. "Yep just as I thought, you grow taller and more beautiful every time I see you"._

 _She giggled and smiled at his compliments. "What did you bring me this time daddy?"_

 _She began to look at his pockets wondering what was hidden beneath his clothes. He patted her on the cheek then put his hand into his pocket. When he withdrew his hand he held an object that Rylynn could not see because his fist was wrapped tightly around it. She waited as patiently as an eight year old dwarf could, but it was too much and she began to pick at his fingers trying to pry them open. He laughed at her fruitless efforts to open his strong hands but loosened his grip any way letting her easily pull each finger away until his hand lay flat. She gazed down at the beautifully carved oliphaunt and its colorful painted design._

" _It's beautiful," she said breathlessly._

" _Guess what," he said._

" _What?"_

" _I saw one while I was in Umbar."_

 _Her eyes widened in awe as she took the small carving into her hand. "Are they really as big as they say?"_

" _Bigger," he replied, laughing as her eyes became even bigger shining like two sapphires._

" _Really? I wish I could see them,"_

" _And you will," he said making her look eagerly at him. "When you get old enough I will take you with me on my travels and I promise you will see one with your very eyes."_

 _He smiled down at his small daughter who was growing up too quickly. She was wild with adventure and he knew that his stories would not always be enough to satisfy her craving to see the world._

" _Now, I have longed to hear your sweet voice, would you sing me your song. I want to make sure you remember it," he said sitting down and pulling her into his lap._

 _Rylynn sighed wondering why he always had to make sure she remembered that song. The lyrics never made sense to her, but she cherished it because it always reminded her of her father when he was away. She took a deep breath and started singing the soft tune. Her father hummed along closing his eyes and correcting her when she missed a line or said the wrong word._

Rylynn woke up the next morning feeling much better than the night before. Her body still ached and was sore but she no longer felt the over exertion and fatigue in her body. She was replenished with renewed energy and was happy to start back on their journey. Thorin made sure they did not linger too long but gave the company enough time to be well rested before they departed that morning. The eagles had given them a great advantage by saving them several days of traveling by foot, as well as putting a long distance between them and their pursuers. But Thorin knew better and although they were ahead, they were still traveling by foot and Azog was not. They were safe for now but Thorin had a feeling that the pale orc would catch up to them eventually. He just hoped that it would be after they made it to Erebor and had reinforcements on their side.

They had been on the road for the majority of the day, Rylynn was walking with Milla humming a familiar tune. Rylynn's father had been on her mind all day and unconsciously she had been humming the tune of the song he had her given her when she was little. Milla happily listened to the soft hum of her sister. It brought her comfort whenever Rylynn sang or hummed her little song. When they were little Rylynn had used to sing it to her at night just before she went to sleep. Whenever she had a bad dream, Rylynn would crawl into bed with her and rock her back to sleep while singing her song. It was an odd song and she had never heard it from anyone else but Rylynn. She had never understood the full meaning of the words but the tune was soothing and soft. She lifted her head to the sun and closed her eyes for a while and listened as they walked through the lush green forest.

Fili on the other hand was not in as high spirits. He was in the rear with Kili. He watched Rylynn and Milla walking in front of them. Kili kept talking to him but his mind was somewhere else and he barely payed attention to Kili's words. He could not stop thinking about Rylynn. When he watched her fall from the cliff he had never felt so much dread and pain in his chest. Then when he saw her up above them running across that bridge alive and well he had never felt so much relief and joy in his entire life. Now when ever he was around her it was like he didn't know how to act or what to say. Everytime she was near him his stomach felt queasy and his heart skipped in his chest. But whenever they were apart or not talking like at the moment all he wanted to do was be with her. It was like he could not get enough of her and he could not understand it. He knew plenty of dwarrow maids back in Ered Luin but never had he felt comfortable enough to be himself he had always masked it with a false facade. From what little he knew about her past, she had it rough. But she continued to live and protect what was important to her and that was her sister, her family. He knew exactly how she felt, he would do anything for Kili, he would give his own life if it meant his brother would live on. He heard someone say something but it did not register in his mind until he realized that someone was saying his name.

"Fili," said Kili for the third time.

"Sorry what?" said Fili coming to his senses and pushing away his thoughts.

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, what is going on with you?"

Kili rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me it's nothing. Something is bothering you and has ever since yesterday."

Fili thought for a moment, unsure of if he should share his thoughts with his brother or not. He trusted Kili especially if he asked him to not say anything but the problem was that he did not understand what it was that was bothering him. "I don't really know what's going on Kili and that is the honest truth."

"Hmmm well I think it would be safe to assume that whatever it is that is bothering you is probably a dwarf maid, about your age, comes from far away lands, and has a knack for falling from high places?"

Fili was shocked by Kili's accuracy of whom had been on his mind. "How did you know?"

"It is pretty obvious, you stare at her all the time and the two of you have spent a lot of time together for the past week. If I were to guess you like her."

"Of course I do, we are friends," said Fili.

"No I mean you like her, not as a friend but as something more," Kili said, a small annoyance in his voice.

"What do you mean like a sister?" asked Fili

Kili rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brothers oblivious feelings and he decided he would have to spell it out for him. "No I mean more than a sister. As more that just liking a friend or loving a sister, I mean as in like her, as in courting and marriage and all that mushy stuff."

Fili was speechless. "No! Of course not. We may have gotten to know eachother better since the beginning of our journey but nowhere near well enough to even consider that. Not to mention the fact that we are in the middle of a journey that could very well end our lives. How could that possibly even been an option."

Kili held up his hands and shrugged. "Suit yourself. I am just saying. You probably know her a lot more than you really think and besides you cannot control who, when, or where you will fall in love."

Kili walked up ahead to join Milla and Rylynn in front of them. He wrapped his arms around the two sisters and said something that made them both laugh. Fili was left alone in the back to think about what Kili had just said. In love? With Rylynn? Kili must be pulling his leg or was up to something. Besides there was no way Rylynn would ever feel that way towards him. She was too shut off and although she had opened up to him a lot more in the past week she still held many secrets from him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's or Jackson's character/stories. I only own my own characters and additions to the plot.**

Chapter Thirteen: The Bear Necessities

Rylynn watched Bilbo as he climbed down from the top of the rock, the company was currently hiding behind. He quickly and nimbly jumped down the last few feet and faced the eager eyes of the rest of the group.

"How close is the pack?" asked Dwalin.

"Too close, just a few leagues away. But that is not the only problem," said Bilbo.

"Did they pick up our scent? Have they found our trail?" asked Dwalin, making the rest of the group look at Bilbo for an answer.

"No not yet, but they will as they get closer. But that is not the problem." said Bilbo becoming more frustrated with Dwalin's continuous questions.

"Did they see you? They saw you didn't they." Gandalf put it.

"No". Bilbo was becoming flustered shaking his head and opening his mouth only to get cut off again.

"See," said Gandalf looking around. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent qualities of a burglar."

Everyone began to chuckle and pat Bilbo on the back. Poor Bilbo was shaking his head and balling his hands into fists in frustration.

"No, no, no. Will you just listen to me!" Bilbo shouted, silencing the group who were all now giving him his undivided attention. "There is something else out there."

The group became alert with this new information and began to argue about what should be done. Some said that they should back track while others said they should continue forward.

"Did this something else take the form of a bear?" asked Gandalf.

"Ye..Yes." Bilbo answered looking suspiciously at Gandalf. "Hang on how did you know?"

"You knew of this beast?" asked Thorin.

"Yes. But we should continue forward." said Gandalf. "There is a home not too far from here that we can take refuge."

"This house you speak of, is the owner friend or foe? Do not play games with me this time, I want answers wizard not riddles." said Thorin.

"He is neither. He will either help us, or kill us." replied Gandalf calmly.

A loud growl of a bear sounded in the distance. Thorin looked at Gandalf trying to decide what to do.

"It looks as if we have no other choice. Led the way," he growled.

Gandalf nodded his head and began to guide the company east through the woods. Soon after they began running, the roars from the bear were joined with howls of wargs. The company picked up the pace as the sounds of enemy grew ever nearer. They soon found themselves exiting the forest and running across a grassy field towards a large cottage like house. A loud deafening roar sounded behind them and Rylynn chanced a glance backward. Behind them a huge bear, larger than any other Rylynn had ever seen was charging at them. Several others in the company noticed as well and they all picked up the pace.

To every ones amazement it was Bombur who ran ahead of the rest of the group and got to the front door. He threw his heavy large body against the door bursting through the rest of the company bolted inside the house. The bear was quickly advancing and they all pushed with their bodies to shut the door. Just as it was about to close the bear rammed its body against the doors making the company falter backwards and give enough room for the bear to stick its head in the crack. All together they made one last effort to push the door shut.

"Come on, push!" cried Dwalin who was red in the face from exerting all his strength.

With one last effort they all pushed together and to door slammed shut the latch falling into place securing it closed. They heard the bear thrust its body a few times after but gave up when the door did not budge. They stood silently and listened as it walked away giving out a loud roar. No free of danger, they all slumped down to the floor, exhausted from the effort. Rylynn sat down on the floor and Fili joined her leaning against her shoulder.

"What was that?" asked Ori.

"That would be our host," Gandalf replied.

They all looked at him as if he were mad.

"His name is Beorn and he is a skin changer," Gandalf explained. "Now let us all get some sleep we will be safe her until morning".

Fili, Kili, Rylynn, and Milla all picked a spot near the hearth and laid out their bedrolls. As soon as her head hit the ground, Rylynn fell asleep. Kili fell asleep just as quickly leaving Milla and Fili as the last two awake talking quietly.

"Fili, what do you think it will be like to live in Erebor?" Milla asked.

Fili looked at her for awhile, pondering what it would be like before he answered. He himself had only grown up with the tales Erebor from his uncle and others who had once lived there. "I would guess it will be like in the days of old when it is finally rebuilt. The markets will always be busy, gold will flow from the mines, and their will be grand celebrations for every occasion. Although that will be many years from now. I have a feeling there will be much to be done before it is fully restored. Why do you ask? Have you and Rylynn decided to stay with us in Erebor?" he asked. There was an obvious eagerness of hope rising in his voice as he asked his question.

Milla thought for a while, she pursed her lips as she looked down at Rylynn sleeping. "I want to stay but I am not sure about Rylynn. She has never lived in such a place, I don't know if she would stand being trapped in a mountain without the freedom of the outdoors. If you haven't noticed she is not like most dwarves. She was raised differently than any of us in the company the mountains do not call to her the way they do to the rest of us."

"What if she had a reason to stay?"

"I think that depends on the reason why she is staying. The only things Rylynn really values are family and friends. She has never needed a fortress to live in to feel safe. So if she were to stay it, would be for the people she loved." Milla explained.

"So if you were to stay would Rylynn stay as well? I cannot imagine her leaving you." he said knowing Rylynn too much to just leave her sister.

"She would. But as much as I want to stay I couldn't ask her to stay for just me. She would have to at least need another reason to stay not just because I was there." confessed Milla

"What about me? Would she stay for me?" he asked quietly.

Milla was not expecting this. She had never given it much thought before but now it was obvious. Did Fili have feeling that exceeded their friendship? What if Rylynn shared those feelings? Nothing would make Milla more happy than to see the two together. She liked Fili and he was just what Rylynn needed in her life but the question was would Rylynn allow it? She looked at Fili who was still waiting for her reply. She smiled at him as she gave him her answer.

"I think it is a possibility. Rylynn has changed a lot on this journey, and almost anything is a possibility. She values your friendship and we still have a long journey ahead of us. But remember Fili, I said anything, she may not choose to say".

Fili nodded understanding Milla's reason for not being too optimistic. Rylynn was unpredictable. All that Fili could do was hope that their friendship would be enough.

Fili laid down next to Rylynn and listened to her soft breaths as she slept. It was relaxing to listen to and his mind felt at peace knowing that she was there next to him. It was strange how just a few months ago he did not even know she even existed and now he could not imagine his life without her. She was the closest friend he had ever had and it worried him to think that it could come to an end when their journey ended.

The next morning, Rylynn woke up early and looked around at the sleeping forms of the company. Fili was laying right beside her and his arm was around her waist. Some time during the night Kili had managed to take over Fili's bed role forcing him to move closer to her. Gently she removed his arm slowly in an effort to not wake him. She stood up and saw Bilbo peeking out the cracked door. She joined him to see what he was looking at. Looking over the top of Bilbo's head she saw Gandalf talking to a large muscular man. They both watched the wizard and stranger talking in silence. The stranger did not look to pleased with what Gandalf was saying which made Rylynn feel restless. As they kept watching the others in their company began to wake up as well and join them. There were some muttering as if they should run out the back door or if they should make themselves known.

As if feeling their eyes on him, Gandalf turned around and beckoned to them. Bilbo looked up at Rylynn and she nodded to him. He opened the door all the way and stepped out into the daylight, Rylynn right behind him, the rest of the company filling out behind her. As they approached the tall man Gandalf began to make introductions.

"Beorn, may I introduce Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Oin, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Milla, Rylynn, and Thorin Oakenshield. Everyone this is Beorn and he has been kind enough to agree to be our host for the next few days.

Rylynn was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. Her body was covered in varying sizes of bruises that were all now turning a sickly green color. They were healing fast and she was feeling much better after soaking in the warm bath that Beorn had kindly let Milla and herself use. The rest of the company had gone down to the stream a short ways away to wash up as well. She grabbed her last set of clean clothes and pulled them on. When she was finished dressing she walked out of the house and joined Milla who was sitting a little ways from the house under a tree. Milla was busy watching the oversized bees fly around in dizzying circles, she looked up at Rylynn when she heard her footsteps.

"You look like you are healing well now that you have all that blood and dirt off of you," she said to Rylynn.

"I feel a lot better," replied Rylynn.

She sat down next to Milla and started sharpening her weapons with her back leaned against the trunk of the tree. Rylynn closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh smell of blossoms that the breeze was bringing to her nose. After several minutes of peaceful silence Milla broke it with a question.

"Rylynn what do you think about staying in Erebor after this is all done? Like what Fili said."

"I don't know to be honest. It's not like there would be any reason for me to stay." Rylynn answered shrugging her shoulders.

"What about Fili?"

"What about him?"

"Well you guys have been spending so much time together the past week wouldn't he be a reason to stay? And what about Kili or the rest of the company? I don't know if you noticed Rylynn but you have friends within the company."

"I know but we could always visit whenever we wanted to. Plus once Erebor is being rebuilt Fili and Kili would be busy with their princely duties. We will no longer be at the same social level as them so even if we did stay we would never see them."

"I think I want to stay in Erebor, I am tired of living in isolation. We would be safe and protected. Plus Fili and Kili would not just forget about us. Fili would never forget you."

Rylynn stayed silent for a while unsure of how to respond to this. She had always thought Milla was happy with their life before they got into this mess but now she was not so sure. Milla got along with the company and even she had to admit that Milla was right in saying she had friends among those within the company. But if Thorin knew certain things about her past she did not think they would be welcome to stay. What if Hod were to show up in Erebor? Something she was certain he would do. She was not sure where he was these days if he was still in Raganor or if he had moved on to gain more influence. Either way she did not doubt he would show up in search of riches.

Rylynn was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not notice the new comers walk up and sit down with her and Milla. Fili was next to her with Kili sprawled out on the ground in front of them and Bilbo sitting next to Milla.

"Well you two clean up well" said Fili as he took his seat next to Rylynn.

He grabbed her chin and moved her face side to side inspecting the brushing and the cuts.

"You heal up even better. I guess it was all that dried blood and dirt that made you injuries look worse than they really are." He said taking his hand away from her face and picked up one of her knives instead, twirling it in his hand.

Rylynn grabbed the knife from his hand and replaced it with one she had not yet sharpened. In his other hand she placed a whetstone.

"Put yourself to good use if you are going to sit here." She said giving him a stern look.

"Yes mother," he said trying to sound like a scolded child. Rylynn tried to hold her stern look but lost the battle as Fili grinned at her mischievously.

Milla and Bilbo had left a while ago to go walk around the house and look at the garden. Kili had fallen asleep where he lay and was softly snoring as he splayed out in the grass. Fili helped Rylynn finish sharpening her knives and had retrieved his own which they were both working on at the moment.

"What is it like where you grew up?" He asked hesitantly. He was not sure if he was pushing it but he couldn't help wanting to know more about her.

Rylynn looked at him thoughtfully as if she were trying to decide if she wanted to answer him or not.

"It's is a lot different than the north. The winters are less harsh and the summers are warmer. We moved around a lot depending on the season and the needs of our tribe. Most of the time we were in the mountains but there were several Summer's that we spent near the sea. That is where my father taught me how to swim." She paused for a moment, lost in the memories of her homeland and her father.

"What was he like? Your father?"

Rylynn smiled and Fili watched as her face lit up at the mention of her father.

"He was kind and everyone loved him. He was the leader of our tribe and always had the concern of others in his heart. Because of his position he was gone a lot on trading trips and making negotiations. I missed him when he was gone but he would always bring me back stories and treasures from the places he had been so that made up for his absence." She gave a small laugh. "Now that I think about it was usually simple trinkets and carvings nothing of any real value. But he always had a way of knowing what I would truly love. We didn't deal with gold and gemstones in my tribe there were no poor or wealthy just your tribesmen."

Fili smiled at the this because Rylynn was just like him by what she described. She may not be as approachable but Rylynn was always putting others before herself like with her sister or Kili when she went back for him when they had their first run in with the orc pack.

"So are you supposed to be some sort of chieftain princess or something since you father was the leader?"

Rylynn smiled at his conclusion and use of the word princess. That was always what her father would refer to her as, his little princess. "No I am not royalty, not like you. We don't have royal heirs and leadership is not passed down through just one family. The leaders are elected by vote of the whole population. A lot of the time leaders are replaced by the previous leaders child but that is more because they were raised by good people and naturally became good people themselves."

"Well I think you would make a great leader," Fili said.

Rylynn looked at him, searching his face for some hint of joking or mocking hidden in it but his face was sincere. She smiled at him but it did not quite reach her eyes. She didn't know what to say to this. If Fili knew the things she had done in the past, perhaps he would not have the same opinion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's or Jacksons Characters/ story. I only own my own characters and additions to the plot.**

Chapter Fourteen: A Punch to the Kisser

It was the day before the company was to leave Beorn's home. He had agreed to let them stay for three days providing them with shelter and food as long as they did their fair share of work around the place with the animals and other things that needed tending to. Rylynn and Milla were walking back from the river with a bucket of water for the water trough. Most of the morning had been spent walking back and forth fetching water for the numerous livestock that Beorn kept. Although it was a mundane task they both enjoyed it despite the dull ache in their arms from carrying the heavy buckets all morning. It was a pleasant reminder how what it was like back at home with just the two of them working together. As they passed through the grassy meadow Rylynn watched two figures come out of the woods and approach them.

""Hey," said Fili, as the two brothers walked up to them.

"Where have you two been all day?" Asked Milla. "You were supposed to help us this morning."

"Ah yes, well you see we had more important things to do." Said Fili smiling at them as Kili nodded in agreement.

"And what important thing would that be?" Asked Rylynn.

"Princely duties," said Kili.

"And did these princely duties have anything to do with hanging out in the orchard eating apples all day and avoiding Thorin and his delegation of chores?" asked Rylynn.

"How did you know about that?" Asked Fili.

Bilbo mentioned it at lunch. He saw you wander out there this morning after breakfast and saw you guys hiding behind the fence when he went out to grab a bushel of apples for lunch.

"That snitch!" Said Kili feigning outrage. But really know one could ever been really made at the kind hobbit.

"Well we are here now what is left to do?" Asked Fili looking at Rylynn for orders.

She emptied her bucket into the trough managing to splash the two brothers boots with water as she poured it in. She dropped the bucket down next to the trough when she was finished and faced the two brothers with her hands on her hips.

"Well nothing anymore," she said sarcastically.

"Excellent we have perfect timing Kili," said Fili proudly smiling at his brother for their accomplishment.

Rylynn rolled her eyes and started to walk away from the two brothers. She had only gone a little ways before Fili caught up with her leaving Milla and Kili behind.

"Hey so since we are done with our chores do you want to practice before supper tonight?" He asked eagerly.

Rylynn raised her eyebrows at the phrase "our chores" but let it go.

"Well you do need the practice so I guess I can help you out. Who knows maybe you will learn something" she said with a shrug, smiling as he scowled back at her. His scowl did not linger for very long before turning into a grin and he began laughing as they walked to retrieve their weapons.

They had been dueling together for almost the entire afternoon and they were both dripping with sweat and exhausted. Rylynn was feeling much better now that her bruises although still a yellowish tint, where no longer soar which made her eager to continue.

She had just managed to get one of Fili's swords out of his hand and had kicked it away blocking him off from retrieving it. She was breathing heavily but she had just gotten the advantage and was not about to let up now. She moved to attack but Fili surprised her by spinning around and grabbed her right arm twisting it and forcing her to drop her sword as her palm was forced open.

With his foot he managed to trip her to the ground but she rolled and stood back up quickly. He moved forward forcing her to take a step back were the rough bark of a tree brushed her back. She cursed in khuzdul. He had cornered her and without her even noticing.

Fili grinned at her knowing that he had caught her off guard and started moving closer. She went to attack but he caught her other arm and slammed her into the tree. He did not push her too hard to hurt but enough to make the breath go out of her lungs and she dropped her other sword.

"Is that a win for me?" He asked smirking down at her.

She rolled her eyes but said nothing not wanting to admit defeat. Every once in awhile Fili would get his cocky smirk and cheek back but it never seemed to bother her quite so much as it did before. But she still always did her best to not let him get too cocky with himself and always did her best to humble him. She tried to keep a straight face and glared up at him reproachfully.

"I think I recall someone saying that you looked beautiful when you are angry," he teased.

She couldn't help it from happening; a large smile broke out onto her face at the memory of how ridiculous her friend used to act around her.

"Yes I remember him, he was a cheeky lad. Kind of stupid too, but you can't blame him, I heard he was dropped on his head as a child." She smiled even wider at the memory of what Kili had said before.

Fili's stomach flipped. Whenever Rylynn smiled he got this feeling within his abdomen. She really was beautiful when she smiled. Something that had become more and more common as their journey progressed.

All of a sudden he became acutely aware as to how close they were to each other. He could feel her breath on his neck as she breathed heavily from their exercise. Her eyes were shining brightly like two sapphires as the afternoon sun reflected into them. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her.

One moment he was in bliss her lips were soft and warm, the next moment he felt a throbbing pain as a fist slammed into his face. He stepped back stunned as dark spots appeared in his vision. His cheek throbbed and his jaw ached with pain. His vision cleared and his eyes refocused on a now red faced, furious Rylynn.

Rylynn had no idea what had just happened or how she felt about it. One moment he was smiling down at her, his breath tickling her neck as he laughed at her joke. Then he was leaning in and his lips were on hers and his body moved against hers. His lips met hers and her heart skipped a beat. She had never felt this way and didn't know what to do about it, so she went with what she always had done in the past when she felt uneasy. She balled her hand into a fist and swung it as hard as she could. Her knuckles instantly felt the pain but by the look on Fili's face he was in more. She glared at him for a moment unsure of what to do, then walked away. She heard him call her name a few times but she ignored it and continued walked back to the house. Leaving Fili alone near the tree line.

Fili stood still unsure of what he had just done and what kind of consequences it would have. He had been struggling lately with his feelings with Rylynn unsure of what to make of them. But now he knew exactly what to make of it, Kili had been right.  
_

Milla was helping Bombur with supper and was busy chopping vegetables for a stew when Rylynn came storming into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and grabbed a kitchen knife, one of the potatoes, and began chopping it with so much force that pieces of potato flew all over the counter. Milla stood there stunned at this sudden interruption to her peaceful afternoon. It took her several minutes to recover from her surprise but when she did she spoke up.

"What did that potato ever do to you?" Milla asked.

Rylynn ignored Milla's question but she did stop stabbing the poor innocent potato and set the knife down. Milla was hesitant to even ask what had happened but her curiosity got the best of her.

"What happened to you to get you in such a foul mood you needed to murder an innocent vegetable?"

Rylynn finally looked at her but Milla knew she had made a mistake in asking. Rylynn's eyes were blazing and she quickly stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen slamming the door behind her. Milla stood there staring at the spot that Rylynn had just been sitting. She jumped as the sound of the front door slammed as well announcing Rylynn's departure from Beorn's house.

Awhile later supper was ready and she helped Bombur carry the food outside to where the company was gathering to eat. As soon as she walked up to the group Kili singled her out and pulled her aside.

"What is going on with Rylynn?" He asked. "I just walked by her and she almost bit my head off when I asked her how training went."

Milla was already shaking her head before Kili finished asking his question. "Who knows what goes on in Rylynn's head," she said.

Just then she saw Fili wandering up to the group. He looked upset and distressed. He did not look angry like Rylynn but it was obvious that he was not in the best of moods. She noticed that he had a bruise forming on his cheek as if he had been punched in the face.

"Although," continued Milla. "By the looks of Fili I would say that he might have a clue as to what made her angry".

Kili looked around and surveyed Fili. He raised his eyebrows in surprise of Fili's appearance and turned back around to Milla.

"I would say by the looks of that shiner he is the reason why she is upset," he said taking another look at his brother.

"Should we give him space?" Asked Milla.

"Nah," he said. "I want to know what he said to get that shiner."

Before Milla could do anything Kili was already dragging her over to where Fili sat by himself glaring at his stew. Kili sat down next to him dragging Milla down with him.

"You know that shade of purple does wonders to your complexion," said Kili in a teasing tone.

Fili glared at his brother but said nothing. When it was apparent that he was not going to fess up so easily, Kili gently elbowed him in the ribs to get his attention.

"I saw Rylynn earlier and let's just say she made the old Rylynn seem like a cuddly kitten. Wanna tell us what happened between you two?"

Fili looked at Kili and finally after taking in a breath and letting it out broke his silence. "It was nothing we were just practicing and she hit me on accident. That's all".

Kili was about to say something more but was stopped when Milla put an hand on his arm. He looked at her and she shook her head telling him to let it be. Kili did not look like he was satisfied but resisted the temptation to push Fili.

It was not until later that night when Rylynn showed up appearing from the tree line. She still looked upset as she sat down next to Milla but not quite as furious as earlier. Milla watched as Fili looked up and gazed across the campfire at her. She saw what she thought was pain reflected in his face and perhaps longing but it was hard to tell in the dim light.

Rylynn was quiet the whole evening and went to bed early. Milla was in poor spirits as well having Rylynn's mood rubbed off on her. It has been so pleasant having this new happy Rylynn around lately that she thought she was possibly changing. But after what happened this evening, who knew what the future would bring. Whatever Fili did to upset Rylynn, it needed to be fixed. Milla could not stand the thought of returning to their home after having gained so many friends within the company. She wanted to stay in Erebor with other dwarves. Rylynn and Fili's growing friendship had given her hope that Rylynn would change her mind about staying in Erebor instead of returning home. But by the current situation that possibility looked bleak. She could only hope that they would get over whatever happened between them and that it happened soon.  
_

Once Rylynn had stormed off earlier that afternoon, Fili had just stood there alone and unsure of what he had just done for a long time. One moment he was looking down at her and then something in him took over, like an instinct he never knew he had in him. Her lips had been soft and his hand had been wrapped around her small waist feeling the curve of her body and holding her close. Fili had never felt so alive his senses were heightened and for a moment he thought this heavenly state would never end. But then reality hit him in the face, literally. He had watched her leave, even tried to call her back and explain that it was a mistake that he didn't mean to do it. But the more he thought about he realized that something that felt so right couldn't have been a mistake.

Fili was now laying on his back staring up at the starry sky and he was scared. Scared about what would happen with their friendship, scared that she would never forgive him. But most of all, the feelings he was now experiencing, they were foreign and unfamiliar and that scared him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's or Jackson's stories or characters. I only own my characters and additions to the plot**

Chapter Fifteen: Into the Woods

"This is where we must let the ponies go so they can return to their master," announced Gandalf. "Here is where your path lies through Mirkwood".

They had just approached a forest that was vast and dark, stretching farther than the eye could see. Rylynn walked up to the tree line and looked in. The forest had changed grown darker since the last time she had seen it. There was a foul stench almost like death that mixed with the air and the lush green life of the foliage that used to be was darker and looked as if it was sick. There was no sign of any woodland creature and that put Rylynn slightly on edge. Bilbo went to stand next to her and observed the forest as well. After a moment he turned to Gandalf and voiced what she had just been thinking.

"This forest looks...sick. Is there no other way around?" he asked.

"Not unless you go two hundred miles north or double that distance in the other direction. No Mr. Baggins I fear this is your only choice."

"You sound as if you are not going to be coming Gandalf," said Milla catching on to his choice of wording as he spoke.

"I am afraid not, I have other business to attend to but do not worry. I will be waiting for you on the slopes of Erebor. Mind you do not enter that mountain without me." said Gandalf.

He went to his horse and grabbed its reigns turning to the group. "Remember, this is not the same Greenwood that you passed through when fleeing Erebor. It has become treacherous. There is something inside these woods that will seek to lead you astray."

"And how are we to get through these woods without you?" asked Thorin. "You warn us of going astray when none of us even know the way."

"That, Thorin Oakenshield, is one of the very reasons why I insisted on Rylynn joining our company," Gandalf looked straight at Rylynn as he said this.

Rylynn stood there shifting from foot to foot as the wizard, thirteen dwarves, the hobbit, and her sister looked at her. She looked around at them, her eyes lingered when she meet Fili's eyes. It had been several days since she that afternoon and neither of them had spoken a word to each other since. She quickly looked back at Gandalf as the feelings she could not identify rose in her chest.

"I trust you remember the way Rylynn?" asked Gandalf.

She nodded an affirmation as she stilled her feet and looked as confident as she could. She did remember the way. In fact, she remembered it all too well.

"Very good," said Gandalf mounting his horse. "I will see you on Durin's day perhaps a little sooner if we are lucky. Remember Thorin, keep that key and map safe."

Gandalf gave his horse a couple of little kicks and it spurted forward running north. Rylynn watched him disappear over a hill and took a deep breath. Thorin and the rest of the company turned back around looking expectantly at her. She gave a nod to them and walked towards the forest. At the forest entrance was a large crumbling stone archway that was covered in vines and what looked like blood. Rylynn shivered and looked ahead to the path. The path was a made of cobble stone that was uneven and slowly meandered along the forest floor. She took a step forward and entered the dark and eerily silent forest.

The group marched in silence forming a straight line as they made their way down the path. Fili was in the back lost in thought as he sulked about his new situation with Rylynn. He had grown so used to her companionship that the last few days had been miserable. He was mad at himself for kissing Rylynn, it was stupid he kept telling himself. She had looked so angry with him and if she didn't hate him earlier in their journey she sure did now. He felt his nose and cheek where she had hit him in the face. It stung sharply but not as much as the hurt he felt in his chest at the loss of Rylynn's friendship. Rylynn had made it obvious that she did not return his feelings but he would give anything to return to the way it was before. He missed his friend.

Milla who was just ahead of him and Kili right behind, had tried to talk to him and get him to tell them what was going on between him and Rylynn. So far he had not said a word fearing it would give Rylynn more reason to despise him if he did tell them. After some time Thorin had them stop and take a rest before they continued on. Soon after the two younger dwarfs left his side to go talk with Thorin, leaving him with only his thoughts for company.

"Thorin," Kili said as he and Milla approached the front of the line. "Milla and I were thinking that we could go scout around for some wildlife and see what we have available to hunt," said Kili.

Before Thorin could say yay or nay Rylynn cut in gruffly, her sour mood had obviously even worsened since last night thought Milla.

"No!" she said hastily. "No one is leaving this path. Even if you were to step just a few feet from it, there is no guarantee you would ever find your way back."

"We would keep the company in our sights," protested Milla, who was growing tired of Rylynn's attitude.

Rylynn shook her head. "I don't care what you would do because you are not going to do it."

"Rylynn if you would just listen…"

"NO!" she shouted. "Grown men and dwarves have walked only just a step off the path never to be seen again. Their screams for help and horror were heard but they were never seen again by those who accompanied them." she paused for a moment staring at the dark forest before her. "No one in the company is to step a foot off this path." she commanded once more.

"Rylynn…" started Kili with a sympathetic voice. "I am sure those are just stories to frighten people from leaving the pathways sights. I am sure who ever told you those stories…"

"I did not hear about these "stories" from anyone Kili, I watched it happen. It is not just a story to frighten the weak hearted" she said causing the young dwarf prince to be taken aback by her revelation. "Just stay on the path," she said venomously. "Now let's go we cannot linger in one spot for too long."

With that said, Rylynn began marching down the pathway followed by the rest of the group who were now looking around the forest with new alertness. She felt bad for taking out her anger on Kili but he reminded her of his brother which angered her everytime she thought about him. Why did he have to go and ruin their friendship and trust. Their relationship had been so simple but then he ruined it by making things complicated and awkward. She had loved being around him and she missed being around him the past few days. She had considered talking to him earlier that day but whenever she looked at him she became confused about her feelings. She was more angry about the change of situation than at him but she could not see how things could go back to their simple friendship. Her mind drifted to that afternoon, she could still feel his lips on hers, they had been rough and chapped but still had a tender gentleness to them. Her stomach lurched and she shook her head pushing the thought out of her mind and focusing on the path before her.

Milla was angry with Rylynn, and tired of her attitude. She moved to the back of the line and joined Fili and Kili just to be farther from her sister and her temper.

"Fili," she said. "I don't know what happened between you two but whatever it is you need to fix it." she said bitterly.

Fili looked back at her with a frown on his usually smiling face. "Trust me Milla, if I knew how to fix it I would have done it awhile ago. But she barely looks at me let alone talks to me. Even if she did I have no idea what I would say."

Milla thought for a while but Fili was not telling her everything so there was no way for her to know how to fix it. She felt sorry for Fili. He could tell that their friendship meant a lot to him, although she had a slight suspicion that their friendship had turned into something a little stronger for him. She even had a small suspicion that Rylynn may return the feelings as well but given the current situation she thought better of it.

"Well you can start with saying you're sorry," she replied.

It was hard to know exactly how long the company had been traveling. The heavy canopy above them blocked the majority of the sunlight preventing them to see the position of the sun. Despite this inconvenience, Rylynn could tell it late as it grew dimmer and the company grew more weary. Once the light was completely gone a faint silver glow came down and indicating that the moon was now over them. She had an idea of where she wanted to rest for the night but was uncertain of how much farther they really had until they reached the spot. She was about to give up and call it a night when they came up to a bridge.

It was the spot she had been looking for but it had changed greatly since she had last passed through Mirkwood. There was a shallow but wide stream that cut through the forest floor. It was dark and muddy looking and a strange fog was rising up from the water. She looked at the bridge and was filled with dismay as she looked at its condition. It had been cracked and falling apart but it was still passable the last time she had taken this path. Now, it was nothing but a piece of rubble. The entire center was gone and all that was left of the bridge was the crumbled remains of the abutment on either side of the stream.

Dwalin walked up towards the water's edge. "The water does not look very deep we can easily cross it without getting too wet".

He went to take a step forward but was stopped immediately as Rylynn shot out her arm stopping him from a going any further.

"Wait," she said, giving the dwarf a look of warning. "Do not touch the water. Any of you," she added looking back at the group that was now gathered in a semi circle all looking to see what the holdup was. "There is something unnatural about it. Gandalf warned me to make sure that we did not touch or drink from any of the streams. He said there's a spell cast on it and advised that we do not touch it under any circumstance."

Dwalin nodded in understanding heeding her warning and trusting Gandalf's advice.

"How are we going to get across?" Asked Ori looking around as if to expect another bridge to magically appear further down the stream.

Rylynn was busy concentrating on the bridge and foliage that hung down over the stream. She knew she could easily climb across using the vines and many of the others would as well. But she was not sure the vines would be strong enough to support the weight of some of the larger dwarfs like Bombur and Dwalin. Just as she was losing hope her eyes caught sight of something hiding underneath some overgrown bushes. It was a small boat, perhaps only big enough to hold one or two dwarfs at a time but it would have to work.

"Wait here I have a plan." she said looking to Thorin.

He nodded and watched her as she began to walk up to the ruins of the bridge. She walked along what was left of the parapet and grabbed the nearest vine.

Milla had always been jealous of Rylynn's agility to climb and she watched her sister from the side of the bridge as Rylynn made her way across the slowly churning stream. She slowly made her way over the water by hanging onto vines and walking across overhanging trees that had fallen over the water's surface. MIlla sucked in a depth breadth and her heart skipped a beat as she watched Rylynn slip and catch herself with a vine. She saw Fili start forward as Rylynn slipped but once she regained her balance he stopped and breathed out a heavy breath.

After a few more suspenseful moments, Rylynn was on the other side of the stream walking down to the water's edge. At first Milla was confused as to why she was headed to the water just after she warned all of them to stay away. But then Rylynn grabbed one of her swords and cleared away some brush to reveal a small wooden boat that was halfway in the water.

Rylynn pulled a piece of rope out of her bag and tied it to the end of the boat. Yelling to Dwalin to catch it she tossed it across the stream then went to the other end and untied the rope that was keeping the boat from drifting down the stream. Holding the rope tied to her end she looked to Dwalin to pull the boat across.

It did not take long for Dwalin to catch on to what was going on in Rylynn's head and he pulled the boat across the body of water. As soon as it hit the opposite shore from where Rylynn stood Thorin began to organize everyone.

"Bilbo and Milla you go first. Then Fili and Kili your next." Thorin said pointing to each pairing as he said it.

Milla and Bilbo got into the boat. It wobbled just slightly but once the where sitting still Rylynn began to pull the rope on her end. Once Milla and Bilbo were safely on land, Dwalin pulled the rope on his end and it was Fili and Kili's turn to get into the boat.

It was a slow process but it worked. Bombur was the last to come across. The boat sank into the water as he stepped in and Rylynn was nervous that the boat would not hold his weight. Despite it being submerged more than anyone else it was still floating and did not look like it was in any danger of tipping it over.

Rylynn and Dwalin pulled together and Bombur slowly made his way across the stream. There were a couple of times when the boat dragged on the bottom of the stream but with the help of Thorin and Fili they were able to get the boat unstuck and it continued drifting towards them.

The boat hit the edge of the water and Bombur stood to step out of the boat and onto shore. Just as he went to take a step out, the boat shifted beneath his feet and he began to lose his balance. Acting on instinct Rylynn reached out and grabbed whatever she could of the large dwarf yanking him towards her. It just happened that it was his beard she had grabbed and he let out a loud cry of pain shouting at her as she ranked him forward.

The force of the heavy dwarfs body coming towards her threw her off balance and while she yanked him to safety her body fell forward and into the water face first.

Fili watched as Rylynn's body splashed down into the water and he went forward to grab her up and out of the water but Thorin stopped him as he shouted a reminder to not touch the water. He changed his course and got into the boat instead. He grabbed Rylynn's coat as she floated back up to the surface and pulled her out of the water and onto the shore. Her body was limp as he dragged her and when he took her face in his hands, her eyes were closed and unresponsive.

"Rylynn," he shouted.

She did not respond. He began patting her cheeks and looked for signs of life. He put his ear to her nose and looked at her chest relieved to see it rise and fall while feeling the slight breeze breath tickle his ear. She was at least breathing.

"Is she dead," asked Ori looking down at the still form or Rylynn.

Fili shook his head but didn't know what to say in response.

"Here lad let me take a look," Oin said trying to push Fili to the side so he could examine Rylynn more closely.

Fili unwillingly moved over and stood aside to allow Oin to do his work. He did not want to leave Rylynn's side but knew there was nothing that he could do to help her. Instead he watched helplessly as Oin closely looked over the unconscious girl.

Oin check for a pulse the listened for her breathing. He then lifted her eyelids and examined her eyes. Everyone was gathered around watching closely, waiting for the healer to say something. He looked up at the all with a perplexed look on his face.

"She seems fine. In fact if I didn't know any better, I would say she was sleeping." He announced to the eager faces that looked down on him.

"Asleep?" Said Milla confused. "When is she going to wake up?"

"I don't know" said Oin shaking his head. "Your guess is as good as mine. It must be the side effect of the spell cast on the water that Gandalf had mentioned to Rylynn. I suggest we rest here for the night then see what the morning brings".

Thorin nodded in agreement and began to give out assignments for watch and for someone to start building a fire.

Milla sat on the ground with Rylynn's head in her lap. Her eyelids were growing heavy and she kept finding her head falling to her chest before she jerked it up quickly, trying to fend off the sleep that so desperately wanted to take over. Bilbo woke up after a few hours and saw the young dwarf maid sitting over her sister looking exhausted and worried. He sat up and pushed himself up to his feet. Quietly he made his way over to where Milla was sitting and sat down beside her.

"I can watch over her for awhile. You need to get some rest so that you have energy for tomorrow." He whispered to her.

Milla shook her head and pushed a strand of hair out of Rylynn's sleeping face. "I want to be here if she wakes up."

Bilbo put a hand on Milla's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "I promise I will wake you up if anything changes, but please, get some sleep".

Milla hesitated but then nodded and laid down next to her sister, instantly falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's or Jackson's stories/characters. I only own my characters and additions to the plot.**

 **A/N: Couple things for this chapter anything italicized is a dream/flashback. The song kind of goes to the tune of Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde, I just changed some of the words**

Chapter Sixteen: Lost in Sleep, Lost Indeed

The next morning Milla woke up with a start and remembering her sister, she looked over to see Fili watching Rylynn's sleeping face. As she got up his eyes lifted and he looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I am sorry Milla," he said apologetically. "She is still asleep".

Milla moved over to look at Rylynn's face. Her eyes were quickly moving back and forth under her closed lids and her eyebrows were knitted together. Every once in awhile her body would twitch but other than there were no other changes.

Since none of them knew when Rylynn would wake it was decided that the need to get out of the forest would be their priority hoping that Gandalf would know what to do. Nori and Ori fashioned a makeshift stretcher and the company began to continue following the path and taking turns carrying Rylynn in the stretcher.  
_

Rylynn was lost to her dreams, oblivious to what was going on around her. Every once in awhile she thought she heard the familiar voice of Milla or Bilbo along with others from the group but before she could identify who the voice belonged to she was lost as another dream came and consumed her subconscious.

 _Her father was calling her into the parlor. She ran quickly into the room and climbed up to his knee. She took his cheeks in her small hands and gave him a kiss which made his heart melt. When he had first gotten the news that his first born was a girl he could not help but be a little disappointed. He had always wanted a son, someone to take on his journeys with him and a son to take on his name. But from the moment Jorra laid eyes on the little girl he wished for nothing else but her._

 _"I have something very special for you my dear princess," he said._

 _She looked at him excitedly. "What is it?"_

 _"A song," he replied._

 _He could see the disappointment in her face even though she tried to hide it._

 _"This is a very special song though," he added doing his best to rekindle the excitement that was in her eyes earlier. "It is a song that I wrote just for you and I want you to have it and remember for when I am gone"._

 _His efforts were successful in making her excited and she bounced on his knee waiting for him to begin. He began by humming a tune then started to sing the words._

The image and memory blurred as she slept on and a new image began to form.

 _Milla was sitting by her in front of the hearth in their home in Raganor. She had just finished singing her song to Milla and her little sister was asking what the strange words had meant. Rylynn had promised her father that she would never tell anyone else but those rightfully entitled to the information. Milla was so innocent she couldn't see the harm in telling her sister._

 _"Ok I will tell you, but you have to keep this our secret"._

 _The young Milla bobbed her head up and down even more excited to share a secret with her sister. Rylynn smiled down at her sister's innocent face knowing that she would keep her word. "You remember the stories of Erebor and how the dragon came; forcing people to flee?" Milla nodded. "Well my father was one of those many dwarves. He was also one of the many few who knew the way to a secret door that entered through the side of the mountain. He knew that this door would someday be needed, so he wrote a song to help remember the way to that door. That song is that very song I just sang to you. He taught me that song when I was your age so that the pathway to the door would never be lost"._

 _Milla's eyes grew wide. "So it a riddle like a treasure map but in riddle," She said. "One that only you know the answer to! Can you imagine Rylynn all that gold inside that mountain and you know how to find it."_

 _Rylynn laughed at her little sister's excitement and way of describing the song. "I guess you could put it that way. But I doubt anyone will ever attempt to enter that mountain in my lifetime."_

 _With this said the subject of Erebor was lost as the two sisters started to play a game. They happily laugh at each other's jokes and were oblivious to the lurking dwarf around the corner listening in on their conversation._

 _Hod had never had liked his step daughter and never thought that she was an asset to his life and wealth. In fact he had a plan to wed her off to lord Bayron's son just to get rid of her but after the conversation he had just overheard he thought better of it. Perhaps Rylynn would prove herself useful after all. The only question was how to get her to take him to the mountain and to the door._  
_

It had been two days and Rylynn was still asleep. The day before the company had been marching in a line when all of a sudden Bilbo began to panic about the path being gone. They all looked down and to their dismay he was correct. The path was gone.

"What do we do?"asked Gloin.

"We go back?" answered Dwalin.

"Which way did we come from?" asked Nori.

"We came from that way." a offered Bofur.

"No I remember it was that way." Bifur corrected.

"Silence," yelled Thorin over the arguing group of dwarves. We will have to continue on and hope that we find our way back to the path.

Since that day, they had wandered around the forest and Milla was almost certain they were just going in circles. They had just made camp for the night and had decided that in the morning they would send someone up above the canopy of trees to see which way they needed to go.

Milla was with Rylynn watching her sleep and worrying that she would never wake up. She felt Bilbo grab her hand and give it a tight reassuring squeeze.

"Rylynn is a fighter, she will wake up," he said trying to comfort her but even he had a hard time believing his own words.

Fili was sitting with them as well on the other side of Rylynn with Kili next to him. The little group sat there quietly a little ways away from the rest of the company.

"I kissed her," said Fili quietly breaking the silence.

The other three looked at him surprised and a little confused by his words. Fili had hardly said anything for the past couple days and like Milla, hardly left Rylynn's side.

"What?" Said Kili confused.

"I kissed her. I kissed Rylynn, the day before we left Beorn's. I didn't mean to but it just happened I wasn't thinking." He paused for a moment. "That is why she was mad at me".

Milla could not believe it. She was shocked by the news.

"Well that explains the shiner that appeared on your face. I had my suspicions that you did something close to that in order to upset that much but I didn't imagine that you kissed her. I thought you had just gone back to your pathetic way of flirting with her and she got upset," said Kili

Milla nodded in agreement. She knew it must have been something close to that but to have kissed Rylynn? That had not even crossed her mind. She had just guessed he had said something about his feelings to her but she didn't think he had acted on his feelings.

Kili started to laugh and they all looked at him. "To be honest I am surprised you are still alive after that. Knowing Rylynn you are lucky to have just walked away with just a shiner," he said snorting in another fit of laughter. "Maybe she pitied you and your bad kissing letting you off easy".

Both Bilbo and Milla joined Kili in his amusement. Fili however punched his brother in his arm but there was a small smile trying to form on his lips as he glared at Kili. After a while Fili joined them as well but they all stopped when Rylynn twitched and her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Or," said Milla more seriously. "She was just scared about what she felt and reacted the way she always does."

Fili looked at Milla and she could see the small glimmer of hope that was in his eyes. Milla watched as Fili looked back down at Rylynn, a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. They all sat there in silence for a while as they watch Rylynn's face cringe and her head jerked quickly to the side. He eyebrows were furrowed in the middle and her breathing had increased as she slept on.

"What do you think she is dreaming about?" Asked Bilbo.

"I am not sure. It could be anything." Said Milla.

She looked at he sister and began to stroke her hair and hum softly. It was the song she had always loved when Rylynn sang to here. It comforted her and always calmed her spirits when there was a storm.  
_

 _Her father was laying on the bed thrashing in a cold sweat. It had been several days and her father's health was not improving. She dabbed at his brow with a wet cloth to help with the fever. He was not himself and she could not figure out what was happening. Every once in awhile he would come to but it was a matter of if it was him or someone else. Sometimes when he woke, he was the kind loving father she always knew but other times he would wake up and his eyes were dark and cold, this man was not her father. It was as if something dark was fighting to take over his body. He was fighting it but Rylynn was afraid of the outcome._

 _His eyes shot open and looked up at her. His eyes were shining bright and his face was soft. This was her father. She smiled down at him as tears formed in her eyes._

 _"Rylynn," he said hoarsely giving her a weak smile. "My beautiful princess. I don't know how much longer I have...the song."_

 _She cut him of shushing him in a soothing tone. "Shhhh father it's alright just relax. Don't worry I remember it." She said trying comfort him. She never understood why he was always so worried she would forget it. Ever since he sang it for her that first time she knew she would never forget it. It was her song; he had written just for her._

 _"No I need to tell you. The song. It is very important. I need you to listen to me very carefully. That song will led you to a door on the side of Erebor."_

 _"What?" She asked. Perhaps the fever was adling his mind._

 _"That song. I wrote it so that someday you or someone you passed it down to could led the line of Durin back to the mountain. There were only so many people who knew of that door and even few knew of how to get to it. Someday a son of Durin will reclaim the kingdom and that entrance will be the key to their success"._

 _"I don't understand?" Said Rylynn confused by his words._

 _"You are smart Rylynn you will figure it out. Just remember what I said and remember that song."_  
_

Fili listened to Milla humming and watched her stroke Rylynn's golden hair.

"I know that song," he said. "Rylynn was humming it the morning we departed from your home".

Milla smiled. "It was the only song she would ever sing. She would sing it to me when I was really little every time I was afraid or sad she would hum or sing it to me".

"What are the words?" Asked Bilbo.

Milla frowned. "I am afraid I don't remember all of itl. Just bits and pieces. Perhaps when Rylynn wakes she can sing it for you."

Bilbo smiled at this and watched Rylynn as her eyes moved back and forth at a fast pace, hoping and wishing for them to open.

 _His eyes darkened and his face was contorted the evil was taking over but it quickly faded as her father fought to keep his mind. "I need you to do me a favor Rylynn. One last time you must promise me this."_

 _She nodded and her stomach churned. She could taste bile in her mouth dreading what was to come._

 _"Do not let this evil take me over. If I fade away again I need you to end it. I cannot let this body live on without me in it."_

 _The reality of what he was asking hit her and she felt even more sick. She shook her head violently as hot tears fell down her cheeks._

 _"No. No. No. You can't ask me to do that. You will be ok, you will get better. I can't lose you," she spurted out more protests but was stopped when her father put his hand to her cheek._

 _"It's ok Rylynn, someday you will find someone who will love you more than I can and your heart will be full again. I am growing weak, I cannot beat this. I need you to promise me."_

 _She closed her eyes and nodded her head giving a silent promise to do it._

 _He smiled satisfied with her answer. "Sing to me Rylynn, one last time, I would like to make sure you remember it."_

 _Rylynn took several depth breaths to calm herself. She started by humming the tune and once she had control over herself she began to sing. He closed his eyes and hummed along as she sang._

 _The dragon's shadow it's burning flames,  
Are brighter than the gold.  
And the scars that mark its body are silver and gold.  
The forge is doused of warmth, the coals gone cold.  
Durin's son is gone, but soon he will return._

 _This is the start so choose the right. Then take the stairs up. The stone guards are watching but only just protecting from those without a key.  
The axe is strong to hold you up _

_But then a path breaks and the mountain is safe_

 _Follow the path but don't follow your greed if you want your king to rise up._

 _The path way is the end but the door still hidden.  
So the people cry a plea and the moon burns a hole and I am going in._

 _This is the start of how it all ends the dragons gone so we can all win.  
And with the forge in flames the gold begins to flow and the colors are  
Red orange yellow flicker flame  
Gold flowing through our veins._

 _She finished her song and watched her father fall into another restless slumber. The next time he opened his eyes he was gone, replaced by a dark stranger. She took her knife and as he clawed at her trying to get away. Hot tears streamed down her face as she fought his flailing arms and gnashing teeth. It was over quickly, his body relaxed, and she fulfilled her last promise to her father._

Fili was taking watch with Milla. It was almost morning and the dark forest was getting its faint golden glow as the sun began to ascend. He was watching Rylynn while Milla was quietly trying to sooth Rylynn by humming and stroking her hair. Rylynn had gotten worse as the night went on. She was no longer just twitching every once in awhile but now she was thrashing around more often and more violently. Everytime she did this Milla would begin to hum which seemed to soothe Rylynn as she slept. Rylynn had just had another fit when Milla started humming again. She was just now starting to calm down when Fili noticed the tears.

"Milla look," he said, as he cupped Rylynn's cheek with his hand.

His thumb ran across her her check to wipe away the small tear that had just escaped from beneath her ever moving eyes. He looked up from the wet drop that was now on his hand to Milla. His own eyes were met with Milla's bloodshot eyes as the two exchanged looks of hope and surprise.

Milla looked back down at Rylynn and continued humming, just praying to Mahal that her voice was reaching her sister. Calming her from whatever horrors she was dreaming of and hopefully bringing her back to consciousness.

"Please wake up," Milla whispered. "I need you...we need you." she added seeing Fili's frustration and hunger for Rylynn to open her eyes as well.

_

 _Rylynn was surrounded by mist. She could hear someone humming but could not see what direction. She searched for something that would tell her where she was but it was just swirling blankness that lay before her. She tried to move but her feet were stuck. She began to panic. The fog began to lift and Rylynn recognized where she was, a place she had not seen in a long time._

 _Rylynn was walking home down the street after a hunting trip. She had not been too lucky today and was walking home annoyed at the day's misfortune. She looked ahead and saw Hod and several of his men walking down the path looking as if they were headed out for a journey. "Thank goodness" thought Rylynn. She hated the man and was always glad to see him leave. She made to turn down an alleyway to avoid talking to him but was stopped when he called out to her. She debated on pretending she did not hear but stopped right at the entrance into the alley way waiting for him to catch up. She watched him as he whispered to Lord Bayron's son, Breelind, who in response departed down another side street. Hod walked up to her and looked down at her with an imperious smirk. Ever since her mother had died he no longer made an effort to even pretend that he liked her in public since he no longer had to worry about people telling her mother about the way he treated her._

 _"Where do you think you are going girl?" He said with a hiss as he grabbed her arm._

 _"I am going home." She said, venom in her voice. She tried to pull her arm free but Hod was a strong dwarf._

 _"No I don't think so, I have business in the north and you are to help me with it."_

 _She finally managed to pull her arm free and stepped back. "I am not your slave nor do I work for you. Have one of you dogs do it for you," she said pointing to the group of men standing behind him, leering at her. She turned around to walk away but Breelind was standing behind her. He grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back as he turned her back around to face Hod._

 _"See that is my problem I cannot use just anyone, I need you Rylynn. You, unfortunately, are the only one who can help me. Trust me on this, otherwise you would have been on your own months ago when your mother died". He said with no remorse in his voice as he mentioned his late wife._

 _Rylynn struggled to get out of Breelind's grip but he was too strong and there was no where she could go. "Trust me I would be happy to leave your home. Both you and I know that the only reason why I stay is for Milla"._

 _"Oh I am fully aware of that. I was so disappointed when she was born. I have no need for a daughter but lately I have found that she may be of use to me._

 _"What are you talking about?" asked Rylynn._

 _Hod smiled. "You are a smart girl Rylynn, too bad you are also stupid when it comes to my daughter. You are strong and have potential, but your devotion to your sister is and will be your downfall. You should never have a weakness that is so easy to target."_

 _Rylynn just glared at Hod. Her eyes narrowed in hatred but there was also confusion in them and Hod caught the question that was forming in her face._

 _"I suppose I should explain myself first, about what I want you to do. I know you have information about a secret door that opens into Erebor. I want you to take me to it."_

 _Rylynn's stomach dropped and her face paled. "How did..."_

 _"You should not tell secrets so openly when others are nearby to listen". Rylynn's eyes widened and Hod continued smiling at the dismay written on her face. "Oh yes Rylynn I overheard you that night and now we are going on a trip and you are going to lead the way."_

 _Rylynn was already shaking her head and laughing at him. "I don't think so Hod. Why would I ever help you? You must be even more stupid than I thought if you think I would ever do that."_

 _Hod did not even flinch at her insult he just smiled even wider. "Oh I don't think you will do it willingly, at least not without motivation. That my dear, is why I warned you about weaknesses. You have a weakness Rylynn, you would do anything to protect you sister. So I think you will take me there without hesitation."_

 _Rylynn stomach flipped again and she looked at Hod in disgust. "You would hurt your own daughter!"_

 _It was Hod's turn to laugh at Rylynn's assumption. "For the amount of gold in that mountain I wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Now shall we?" he said stepping aside and gesturing his hand out to the road that lead north._  
_

Milla continued to keep humming and she watched Fili continue to stroke Rylynn's check. She watched Rylynn's thrash around and more tears began to form and escape from her closed eyes. Fili had both hands on her face and was whispering her name, begging her to open her eyes. He pressed his forehead to hears. But Rylynn still continued to sleep.

 _The mist enveloped her taking away the scene of Hod and his men away. She heard voices, familiar voices. She could feel someone touching face but there was no one there. Just empty swirling mist but she still felt the pressure of a gentle hands on her cheeks. The mist around her faded again taking the familiar voices away from her ears as well. She was now running down a steep slope. At first she did not recognize the place but then she looked out across the land below her. She was high above the ground on a mountain overlooking the plains below. Her eyes fell upon the lake below and in the middle of the lake was a town._

 _She remembered where she was now and why she was running. She was at the lonely mountain and she was running from Hod. She had just led them down a path she knew was not the correct way but it was her only chance of escape. She had noticed the goblin tracks earlier and knew what she had to do. The screams of Hod and his men echoed down as they fought of the numerous goblins. Rylynn had just barely escaped and knew that she did not have long. They may have been outnumbered but Hod and his men were strong fighters, it would not be long until they had finished slaying the last goblin and notice her absence. Her only advantage was that she knew her way back down and they did not._

 _Her breaths were ragged as she desperately stumbled down the steep slope. Where was she to go? She could never go back to Raganor, Hod would only kill her or use her again. Perhaps she would return to her homeland in the south, she could take refuge there and start a new life. As she thought about her options, Milla's face came into her mind and Rylynn knew where to go. Milla could not be left alone, especially now._

 _No. Rylynn would not return to the south. She would first go to Raganor one last time. Then she and Milla would leave together. It was the only way, that was her plan. Beat Hod home and hope that their paths never crossed again._

 _As Milla's face formed in her mind, Rylynn could almost hear her voice calling to her. But she was thousands of miles away, it was impossible. But then she heard it again, then another voice was added to her hearing._

 _The voices became clearer, she could see their faces. A male and a female face. She knew them, it was Fili and Milla. They needed her but where were they? Why were they here, she did not know Fili when she went to Erebor so why was he here now. Why were they calling to her? She heard them begging for her to come back. But where was she?_

 _She was no longer running down the mountain. She was surrounded by mist again and her feet were immobile. She tried to move but she couldn't. She tried to call out to them, to ask for their help but her voice caught in her throat and no sound escaped. Then, all of a sudden, everything went black. Had she had gone blind! No, that wasn't it, her eyes were just closed. She just needed to open them, but they were so heavy and something was pulling her away making her want to sleep. She heard Milla's voice pleading her, to open her eyes. She needed to open her eyes. Milla needed her. She tried and tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't open. Then she heard Fili's voice call out her as well, they both needed her. With one last effort she went to take a step forward and wrenched her eyes open._

Rylynn opened her eyes and saw that she was staring up at the dark canopy of the forest. At first she thought she was in another dream until a soft hushed whisper said her name.

"Rylynn"

It was Milla who had said her name. Rylynn looked to her left and let her eyes focus. There was Milla staring down at her with tears in her eyes. She then looked to her right and met Fili's blue eyes staring down at her. He looked so desperate and uncertain as to what to do or say. Before she could do or say anything she felt her body being pulled up to him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She was lost as to what to do with herself. So she just sat there awkwardly, waiting for him to let her go. When he continued to squeeze her she brought her arms up and hugged him back before gently pushing herself away from him.

"What happened?" she asked. "All I remember is pulling Bombur away from the water and falling."

"You fell in the water. You have been asleep for almost three days now." answered Milla.

"Three days!" she screamed, waking up the sleeping company that was laying around the camp.

Someone shushed at them but then realized what was going on.

"Well it's about time you woke up Rylynn," said Kili giving her a hearty pat on the back. "I was getting tired of lugging you around through the forest".

Rylynn got to her feet and gave him a proper hug as she pulled away she defended herself. "Hey I did you a favor. If I had not fallen it would have been Bombur you had been lugging around for three days."

The company burst into laughter and all gathered around Rylynn giving her hugs and pats on her back as they welcomed her back to the world. Fili watched as Rylynn greeted everyone and as she looked around she caught him staring at her. It was only brief but before she looked away she gave him a slight nod and a smile. Fili's heart skipped a beat. He was not sure if things would go back to how they were before but he knew that she was at least acknowledging him, and that was a start.

 **I hope this chapter was not too difficult to read with it switching back and forth. Also I am not a song writer so I apologize about the song but it was the best I could think of that still served the purpose of story. It does not go exactly with Lorde's tune but if you listen to is you can kind of get an idea of how it would sound. Thanks to those who are following/favorite/reviewing. They have been helpful in letting me know I am at least going in the right direction. If you have any comments or tips on how I can improve my writing whether it me grammar, plot, or character development I am always looking to improve.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's or Jackson's characters/stories I only own my characters and additions to the story.**

Chapter Seventeen: Escaped and Captured

The company waited on the forest floor looking up to where Bilbo had just disappeared into the thick branches and leaves. After filling in Rylynn with what had happened the last few days while she was unconscious, they sent Bilbo up to see which direction they needed to travel and hopefully get back on track for the lonely mountain.

Bilbo climbed up the large tree and broke through the thick canopy of leaves and for the first time in several days he took in a deep breath of fresh air. He looked out across the forest and realized why Gandalf had said going through was their only option. The forest expanded far past Bilbo's eyesight and in the far distance he could see the mountain standing tall and alone. He noticed that they had been in fact going the wrong way. He looked around one last time enjoying the sight and fresh air before he went down into the dense forest again. Just before he dropped his head below the canopy something caught his eye.

He looked at a spot in the forest where the trees were swaying more than what the small breeze could ever shift them. Then he realized that the disturbance was moving, there was something moving in the forest and it was headed their way. He needed to warn the others.

Bilbo climbed down as quickly as he could through twisting maze of tree branches hoping that he could get to the others early enough to warn them.

They came from above quickly and unexpectedly that they had not noticed until it was too late. Giant spiders swarmed the group coming from all sides cutting off any escape for them. Rylynn felt the pincers bite down on her shoulder and instantly she felt the venom begin to have its effect on her. She was laying on the ground paralyzed, her face was to the side and she watched as Milla fell to the ground as well and being wrapped in a web by one of the spiders. She tried to move her arms and legs but they would not cooperate she felt her eyelids begin to droop heavily. Not again she thought as she fell asleep.

Fili watched Rylynn trying to struggle to move but she had already been bitten and was falling asleep. He tried to fend off a spider but felt a sharp pain in his leg as another spider sunk its fangs into his flesh. He did his best to get to Rylynn but fell to the ground when his legs refused to work anymore. He did his best to watch Rylynn, trying to keep his eyes on her but soon his vision blurred and there was nothing.  
_

Rylynn woke up groggy and disoriented. She went to move her arms and legs but couldn't. There was something wrapped around her that was sticky and almost rope like. She heard some sort of commotion going on around her but couldn't figure out which direction it was coming from. It was all around her. She could hear something make a noise far away and instantly there was a shuffle of large bodies all around her as they moved toward the noise. Soon it was quiet and all she could hear was the muffled light steps of what she identified as Bilbo's steps. But then there was another sound, a much larger body was making it way towards her. Something heavy bumped up against her making her sway back and forth. That was when Rylynn realized what was going on. She remembered the spiders and watching Milla get wrapped up like a fly. She was not tied with ropes it was webbing that was restraining her arms and legs. The feeling of disorientation was due to her being upside down that explained the sounds coming from all directions, she was suspended in the air. She began to panic, they were going to be eaten like flies caught in a web, she needed to get out but the webbing was constraining and her arms were pinned to her sides. Just as she was about to cry out for help she heard Bilbo speak right next to her.

"Hang on, I am going to cut you down, hold still," he whispered near her ear.

Rylynn stopped moving holding as still as she could. She felt the webbing holding her suspending being cut. It was followed by a falling sensation and Rylynn realized that she had been a lot farther up than she thought. At first she was panicked thinking Bilbo was letting her fall to her death but then she felt herself being caught and slowed by some sort of netting. She felt herself rolling on the soft surface until it ran out and she hit the hard ground.

Bilbo dropped down from the tree branches after cutting the last dwarf down from the suspended web. By now all of the dwarves were awake and wriggling around in their cocoons of spider silk. Walking over to the wrapped up dwarf nearest him Bilbo began to cut away the sticky webbing to reveal Fili who as soon as his hands were free began pulling away the rest of the web from his body before helping Bilbo release the others.

He went up to a small body knowing that it must be Milla since she was the smallest of them besides Bilbo. He gently cut away some of the bindings until Milla was free enough to get herself the rest of the way free. He moved on to the next one. This time it was Kili, who once was free began cursing and shivering from the thought of the spiders crawling all over him. Fili chuckled at his revulsion, knowing too well of his brothers overly irrational fear of spiders.

Rylynn was struggling against her binding but she made no progress in freeing herself. It was not until she felt another person grab her and felt the fibers being cut that she stopped trying to free herself. The web was pulled away from her face and she looked up at Fili's blue eyes staring down at her. He helped free her feet as she pulled webbing from her hair and face. Once finished he offered his hand down to help her up. Hesitantly she accepted the help and she felt herself being pulled up and toward his body. But before she got too close he released her hand and stood back looking at her.

"I am sorry," he said quietly just loud enough for only her to hear.

At first she was confused having pretty much slept for three days straight and being so disoriented she had almost forgotten she had been angry with him. When she thought back to the moment when he kissed her, she was surprised by the lack of anger that she expected to return. Perhaps it was the grogginess of just waking up or the fact that Fili looked so regretful and miserable at that moment she no longer wanted to see him like this.

"It was already forgiven Fili," she grabbed his arm and gave him a smile.

Fili's face was nothing but relief. It felt as if the pressure that had been weighing on his chest was lifted and he could finally breath properly. He was so relieved that he could not help but pull her into a tight hug.

Rylynn felt the warmth of his body on hers as he hugged her and it reminded her of her father's embraces that she had missed for so many years. It was strong and comforting. She had always felt safe and loved when her father held her. For a moment she was lost to the world in her memories. It was not until Fili pulled away and she opened her eyes that she realized that it was not her father but Fili's arms that were holding her. She looked up into his eyes and he was smiling down at her.

"I missed my friend," he said.

"So did I," she replied.

The group had retrieved their supplies and were reforming, when all of a sudden a spider jumped down onto Bombur. The fat dwarf fell to the ground wrestling with the spider's pincers, doing his best to keep it at bay.

"Quickly grab its legs," said Dwalin while taking ahold of a leg himself.

Several within the group joined him and together they pulled tightly on each individual leg. They managed to stretch the spider out until their was an unsettling squelch as the legs were ripped from the spider's body. Those who were pulling fell down to the ground and the body of the spider fell heavily onto Bombur who let out a deep grunt. Milla watched as slimy goo dripped from where its appendages used to be. Feeling sick she turned to look away only to see three spiders coming there way.

"There are more coming," she shouted.

She reached up and grabbed an arrow sending it flying. It stopped in one of the approaching spiders eyes. Despite the high pitched screech of pain, it did nothing to slow it down, it seemed to only anger it more. Milla reached up for another arrow but before she could let it loose, the spider was on top of her biting down. She managed to keep it away as she kicked at it with her heavy boot. She was growing tired and felt her legs giving out when Rylynn jumped on top of the spider driving both of her swords into its body.

The spider keeled over and Rylynn slid off of its body. Moving quickly around it she grabbed Milla beneath both arms and pulled her out from under the spider's body and to her feet. She turned around to watch Dwalin put his axe into the last spider's head silencing its screams.

"Quickly now, before there are more," said Thorin. "Master Baggins which direction do we need to go?"

Bilbo was slightly dazed at first as he fidgeted with something in his pocket. But once Thorin repeated his question gruffly he seemed to recover from whatever shock he had just gone through.

"Oh right, it is this way, follow me." He said taking off in the direction that he had seen the mountain above the tree line.

The rest of the company followed; Rylynn grabbed Milla and pushed her forward taking the rear with Kili. It did not take very long before more spiders began coming down on the company again. They fought them off as a group while still moving in the direction of the mountain but soon they had come to a quick stop. Rylynn looked ahead and watched as Thorin came to a halt raising with his sword raised and eyes attentive to something above them.

Rylynn followed Thorin's line of sight, looking for what had stalled him. At first she saw nothing but numerous spiders descending on them but then she saw what had really caught his attention. A tall slender figure gracefully ran along the tree branches as he shot at spiders with his bow. She then began to notice several others mixed in the tree branches all moving quickly towards them.

"Elves," whispered Rylynn too herself.

Milla looked over to Rylynn hearing her whisper something to herself. She watched her sister grow pale as dread emerged in her face. Milla became distracted from her sisters well-being as several elves came from out of the trees surrounding them. All tall blonde elf was standing before them his bow pulled back and aimed for Thorin.

"Do not think I will kill you dwarf," said the elf.

Rylynn shrank into the back trying to hid her face. What were the odds that both times she had passed through this forest, she ran into the same group of elves. It had been several years and she was hoping he would not recognize her face. But she did not want to take any chances so she stepped behind Bombur in an effort to not draw attention from the elf prince.

"Search them," said Legolas.

The elves began to approach the dwarves taking their weapons and searching their pockets. Rylynn did her best to avoid the eyes of any elves that approached her as they began pulling out her knives and taking her swords from her hands. She listened to Gloin protest about Legolas taking his private possessions as the elf withdrew a pocket book with two pictures. The elf looked at it in disgust and insulted Gloin's wife and son, calling his wife his brother, and his son a goblin mutant.

Rylynn looked over to where Fili stood and couldn't help but smile as the elf disarming him pulled knife after knife from his coat. He opened his coat indicating that he did not have anything else on him but the elf reached up to Fili's coat and withdrew another blade. Fili gave out a sign as the elf pulled the knife from his hood. He looked over to Rylynn and caught her watching. He gave her a smirk and she smiled back. Then she looked away and back towards the elf prince who was now examining Thorin's sword.

"This is an ancient blade. Belonging to my kin of old. How did you come by such a blade dwarf," he said, suspicion in his voice.

"It was given to me," replied Thorin. Doing his best to keep his voice calm and eyes matched with the elf's.

"Not only a thief but a liar," said Legolas. "And what brings you into the Greenwood? Looking for more to steal with your group of petty thieves".

Legolas's eyes roamed the group and fell on Rylynn. Rylynn thought to hide or look down but it was too late. Legolas had seen her and it was obvious that he had recognized her, despite the numerous years that had passed by.

"Ah now it all makes sense," he said making his way towards Rylynn. "I thought we made it clear to never return this way?"

Rylynn was trapped. She didn't know where to look. She saw Milla looking at her worriedly, her own face reflecting panic and fear that Rylynn was now feeling. She saw Thorin staring at her, his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as to what the elf was talking about. She let her eyes go back to the elf's and continued to just glare back at him in silence. Once it was apparent to the elf that she was not going to speak he motioned to the other elves.

"Take them," he said moving swiftly to a path that Rylynn had not noticed before.

They were herded like goats, all following behind the elf prince as the other elves guarded the rear and sides of the line of dwarfs. Fili tried to move up to where Rylynn was walking but everytime he tried to move up the line an elf would push him back into place. They were led down a winding path and eventually came up to a bridge that crossed a deep canyon and entered through a tall gate. Once they had all walked through the threshold. The blonde elf instructed that the gate be closed.

Bofur looked around at the company and noticed yet again that Bilbo was not with them. He slowly sidled up to Thorin and whispered to him.

"Thorin, where is Bilbo?"

Thorin looked around but did not find the small hobbit. He shook his head at Bofur trying to not become too annoyed at the small hobbit. Perhaps his disappearance again would prove useful. But his thoughts did not dwindle too long on the missing hobbit. What worried him was what was to become of them. These wood elves were not like those they had stayed with in Rivendell. He knew the ruler of this kingdom and his opinion of dwarves, they would not be shown the same hospitality as before.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's or Jackson's ideas I only own my characters and additions to the story.**

Chapter Eighteen: Behind Lock and Key

Fili and the rest of the company were being led down into a dark cavern like prison. He was pushed into a cell but not before the elf in charge pulled another dagger from his coat. This time Fili really did sighed in frustration, that truly was his last one, he no longer had a weapon. He heard the heavy door slam behind him and turned around to watch the others being shoved into similar cells. Rylynn was trying to resist as they took Milla farther down the path, putting her in a separate cell several cells down from where Rylynn was being imprisoned. Eventually, with the help of a second elf, Rylynn was pushed into the cell and the door slammed shut echoing throughout the dungeon as the last of the company was confined.

Fili watched from the other side of the cavern as Rylynn kicked the barred door several times before giving up when it did not budge. She turned around and walked to the back of her cell letting out a growl of frustration. Leaning against the back wall, she slouched to the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. She sat there with her head bowed down and rested on her knees, letting out a sigh of defeat.

Thorin was standing before King Thranduil who was looking down at him haughtily, pure hatred being exchanged between the two as they stared at each other. Thranduil spoke first. Standing from his chair he began to circle Thorin taking in the son of Durin.

"It is not often that a Son of Durin comes through these woods. In fact it has been many years since any dwarf has passed through these woods. Now, what is your purpose for entering into my kingdom? Is it an attempt of burglary or something else of that matter?" Thranduil stopped circling Thorin and stood in front of him, looking down at him and waiting for an answer.

"We are just passing through. Our business is our own as it does not concern you," Thorin replied glaring up at the elf.

"In that case perhaps you travel to the Iron Mountains where that dwarf Dain, leads his men. But then why would visiting your kin be such a secret?" Thranduil continued trying to provoke the dwarf to give him a clear answer.

Legolas walked up to Thranduil and whispered something into his father's ears. Thorin watched as the elf king's face lit up at first with anger but then understanding came to his eyes as he continued to look at Thorin. He nodded at Legolas and smirked at Thorin.

"It seems that you have a certain dwarf within your company that has visited us before. She was warned to not return and yet here she is with you as part of your company. My assumption is that you are not to visit Dain. You are on a quest to reclaim your homeland and slay the dragon. Do you deny my assumption"

Thorin could not help but give his surprise away. His mouth opened just slightly and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to how Thranduil knew of their destination so easily. Thranduil leaned in closer to Thorin, lowering his voice as he continued.

"You have another way in that is not the front gates, don't you? You seek the Arkenstone. It is very precious to you, I understand that. It will bring you back to your rightful place as King Under the Mountain. I may offer you my help, Thorin son of Thrain".

Thorin became intrigued with this unexpected offer of help. But he was suspicious of what would be asked in return. Thranduil was not one to just offer aid out of the goodness of his heart, he would surely ask for something in return.

"Since when did Thranduil begin offering help to dwarves?" Thorin asked. "What is it that you would want in return? I do not believe you would help out of the pure kindness of your heart".

Thranduil smiled and stood up straight giving a slight chuckle as he walked back to his throne and sat down.

"I will let you go, if you return to me what is mine," he paused for a second letting it sink in. "There are gems in that mountain that I desire. White gems of pure starlight. Return these to me and I will let you and your company go. I will even give back your weapons and supplies. You have my word one King to another."

Thorin was already shaking his head before Thranduil finished speaking. "I would not trust Thranduil to honor us with his word. You lack honor! We came to you once long ago, starving and wounded looking for aid. But you turned your back on us, leaving my people to suffer the infernal plague that destroyed our home and destroyed us!"

"Do not talk to me about trust and honor when you travel with those in company who deserve neither of those. You can stay here and rot. A hundred years is nothing but the blink of an eye for an elf. It will give you plenty of time to ask yourself; do you really know the members of your company so well? Would you trust them if you knew of their secrets of the past?," Thranduil was standing now walking back over to Thorin. "No you would not. The next time you find yourself a guide perhaps you should ask them of their past".

"You speak in riddles Thranduil. You try to turn me against my own company, my friends, but it will not work. I would trust everyone of my company with my life. I would trust any of them before I trusted a single word that came from your mouth," defended Thorin. He was shaking with anger and frustration.

"Very well then, ask them yourself. Ask your she-dwarf you call trusted friend if you have any reason not to trust her, if you ever get the chance to speak with any of them again. Put him with the other dwarf that we took years ago, if he is still alive. You may be interested in his words Thorin; if even a shred of his sanity is still there".

Thranduil said this last bit signalling to two elves to take Thorin away. Thorin was looking to Thranduil for answers of what he was trying to hint at. He tried to shake off the elf guard's oppressive grips but to no success. He gave up and let himself be led to the dungeons, joining his kin in imprisonment.

Rylynn sat on the ground her head was leaned back and her legs were stretched out straight in front of her. She was trying to clear her mind of everything so that she could think more clearly but her mind was too busy and scattered with various scenarios of what would happen to her, to Milla, and to the company. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of scuffling down the corridor as the sound of the dungeon door being opened echoed down the corridor. There were footsteps coming her way, she stood and walked to the door to see who was coming.

She saw Thorin being led by two elves, as they passed by her cell he looked straight into her eyes. He had an odd look in his eyes but Rylynn could not figure out what it was. It was only for an instant then he was taken out of view as the guards led him farther down the corridor.

When he was no longer in view she looked across the corridor into the cell opposite of hers where Fili was confined. He was standing near his door gripping the bars and watching her closely. She smiled back and slouched back down to the ground, her head and right shoulder leaned against the bars of her cell door.

"Is Milla ok?" she asked just loud enough for him to hear.

Fili's cell just barely had a view of where Milla was being contained. Earlier Rylynn had been worried sick and was yelling at the guards to no avail, demanding to see her sister. It was not until Fili had told her he could see that she was ok, that she calmed down. After he inquire of Milla, Fili pushed his head against the bars to see down the corridor to where Milla was being held. He caught sight of her and saw that she was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, peacefully sleeping.

"She is fine, just sleeping," he assured her.

When he was done checking on Milla he sat down on the cold stone next to his door and leaned against the door so that he was angled facing Rylynn. She gave a nod and a small smile satisfied with his answer. They sat there in silence for awhile with only the sound of Rylynn shifting as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Fili just watched her, taking in the lines of her mouth and the worried look in her eyes as she stared at the air before her completely lost in her thoughts. He could not stand to see her this way, Fili wanted nothing more than to protect her from the torments of her own mind and whatever it was that seemed to haunt her. She shifted around so that her face was now facing him and his stomach flip as her piercing blue eyes watched him closely. She tilted her head to the side and rested it on the cold metal of the door. After a few moments of starring at each other, Rylynn broke the silence.

"Fili," she said quietly. "I am sorry I was angry with you...and for hitting you."

Fili chuckled at her last addition to her apology.

"Well i suppose it is only fair that I forgive you for being angry since you forgave me for being a halfwit. As for hitting me I will have to think about that one. I have to admit I have been punched harder but not by many. It was definitely not the wimpy punches Kili throws yours actually left me with a bruise that did not do justice to my good looks."

"Hey!" Came a protest from Kili's cell. "Why don't you join me in here and I'll give you something to hurt about. Besides anything that covers your hideous troll face is an improvement".

Fili let out a snort and watched as Rylynn's mouth smiled widely as she laughed at Kili's insult.

She covered her mouth in attempt to hide her amusement from Fili but it was too late.

"I do not look like a troll," Fili said outraged by his brothers insults. "Anyways you weren't supposed to hear that. I thought you were asleep," added Fili with more mockery than apology in his voice.

"I have been doing nothing but sleep and lie still since we were thrown in here," came Kili's complaining voice from the cell next to his. "Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could sleep another wink".

"Well, you still shouldn't have been eavesdropping on a private conversation," replied Fili, trying to sound reprimanding as he held back a laugh.

"Pardon me but I was not eavesdropping, I was over hearing. There is a difference. Besides perhaps you should speak more quietly next time you do not want to be overheard. But then again have always been a loud mouth," said Kili trying to sound dignified in his defense.

Fili made another snarky response and Kili responded back with another just as equally matched as his brother. Rylynn leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she listened to the two brothers bicker back and forth. There was something comforting about the two brothers fighting, something normal, as if they were just passing time as they waited to be freed. Her face became relaxed and the corners of her mouth turned up in a pleasant smile as she listened to the two brothers.

Not much later Fili looked over to see why Rylynn had become so quiet. He saw her nestled next to the door fast asleep and looking tranquil. After watching her sleep restlessly for the past several days he found himself relaxing as he watched her breath in and out at a restful pace. Despite having slept for three days straight he could tell that she was extremely exhausted. The sleep she had been in was not a restful sleep, she had tossed and turned fighting off whatever horrors and dreams that she had envisioned. He had felt so helpless that he could not do anything at the time. The lack of real rest had begun to show in her face and he had been worried about her. But now he felt that worry escape him as he watched as she breathed softly in her calm slumber. _

Thorin had struggled against the guards at first but by the time the had past the rest of the company locked up in the dungeons he gave up and let himself be escorted to his intended cell. The guards led him down a narrow corridor then another that took him deeper and farther from where the rest of the company was imprisoned. They finally brought him to a cell and pushed him roughly into it. Thorin turned around to face the closing doors of the cell and his heart quickened as the door slammed shut with a loud bang. The guards quickly retreated back to their warm halls of comfort up above the dungeons.

Thorin walked up to the door and grasped the bars in his hand. He gave them a shake putting all his weight into the door but it did not budge. He let out a frustrated roar but it still did nothing to move the iron door. Turning around to take a seat on the cold stone but came to a sudden halt when a manic laugh came from the cell across from him.

He turned to look in the direction of the noise and saw a short form come from the shadows of the cell opposite to his. Out of curiosity Thorin found himself walking back to the door to get a better look of what was before him. It was a dwarf who walked into the light, Thorin could not say but guessed he was a little older than himself. By the looks of it, the past years had not been good to him especially depending on how long he had been in this dank prison. His hair was a dark chestnut brown with streaks of gray growing from his temples. His hair and beard were long and matted as if the dwarf had not been groomed in decades. His skin was pale and his face and eyes had a sunken look of malnourishment. The only thing that looked alive about this dwarf was his eyes. They were a sharp piercing dark brown almost black that shined with wit. Despite the dwarfs keenness in his eyes, they also had a crazed look to him. Thorin became acutely aware that that this dwarf was not all there. The stranger let out another mad cackle as he walked up to the door revealing a smile of yellow and broken teeth.

"You won't get it open by growling at it. Don't you know you are supposed to purr at them?" he said with another cackle as if amused by his own crazed joke.

Thorin rolled rolled his eyes and turned his back on the senile stranger. He did not have the patience at the moment to deal with a lunatic. He took a few steps towards the back of his cell but stopped when the stranger addressed him again.

"What great atrocity did you do to be left to rot in these dungeons?" the stranger asked.

"I did nothing. Now if you please, I do not wish to speak, just left alone" replied Thorin becoming more annoyed with the dwarfs manic laughter.

The dwarf laughed again. " We have the rest of our lives to talk my friend. I am no hurry. Eventually you will crave my companionship" He relied.

"I am not your friend, stranger" replied Thorin.

The stranger cackled again his breaths coming in and out of his raspy throat as he breathed heavily. Thorin curled his lip in disgust as a line of drool fell from the stranger's mouth and dripped into his tangled beard. The man pointed at Thorin shaking his finger up and down at him.

Despite the dwarf's lunatic habits Thorin could not help but be intrigued by the dwarf before him. "How long exactly have you been in here?" Thorin asked.

"I thought you did not want to speak?" the stranger grinned at him mischievously. He then put a finger to his mouth as if pondering Thorin's question as a deep philosophical puzzle. "I don't remember. I was 132 when I was put in here. But who knows how long I was in that forest wandering around and around" he trailed off waving his hands in continuous circles. He paused for a moment looking blankly at the ceiling, then as if just remembering Thorin was still there, he looked at Thorin and grinned.

"What is your name? Where did you live before you were imprisoned here?" Thorin asked becoming more and more curious about this strange character.

"I had a name once...but I don't remember it. It was well known, I was well known, I had power. But not here, it was somewhere far from here in..." He stopped talking trying to remember the name. His face contorted as if in pain as he thought hard. The longer he thought the more frustrated he became. With no warning, Thorin watched as he began to hit his head several times as if to hit the memory back into it.

"Stop it," said Thorin become panicked at the behavior of the dwarf.

It was as if he had gotten shocked, he stopped mid hit with his hand suspended in the air, his body frozen. He looked up at Thorin with recollection in his eyes. "Raganor...yes that is it. I remember now, I came from Raganor."

"Raganor? Two of my companions come from Raganor. Perhaps you knew them?"

The dwarf cackled madly clapping his hands together. "Yes, yes perhaps I did, but I would not know unless I have their names." He grinned at Thorin waiting eagerly as if Thorin was about to tell a great secret.

"They are two sisters, the oldest would not have been more than 30 years old they left".

The stranger began passing back and forth as he listened to Thorin's description. "Their names?" he said.

"Rylynn and Milla." stated Thorin. "There mother was Ryska, and their father was.."

"Hod!" cut in the stranger. At the mention of there names he stopped and faced Thorin. Thorin became increasingly aware of the darkness that passed over the dwarfs face. "The father's name was Hod."

Thorin was surprised by this change of mood in the stranger but nodded in confirmation. "You knew them?" he said Thorin surprised by the lucidness of the stranger.

"Oh yes. I knew them I knew them all too well." Thorin could see the danger in his eyes but listened closely to the stranger. "Rylynn is the reason why I am here. She left me for dead on that cursed mountain. She led us straight into a swarm of goblins. But I escaped, yes that is what I did. I followed her back. I was going to make her pay, make her suffer. But I couldn't make it back something delayed me..." He drifted off, Thorin could she that the lucidness was disappearing. "I got lost, I lost my way in the forest. That is when they found me." He pointed at the ceiling where the grand halls lay above them. Thorin understood his meaning. By 'they' he meant the elves. "They put me in here because of her. Rylynn is why I am here."

This statement was said with so much venom it sent a chill down Thorin's spine. He could not help but shiver as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and the felling of ice trickled down his whole body. At this moment Thorin was glad he had two cell doors between the two of them. He had faced many dangers in his life but he had never seen something as dangerous as this crazed dwarf. He was unpredictable and vengeful. What he was saying did not make sense, it was gibberish but that look of recognition when he said those names was obvious.

"How do you know Rylynn and her family?" asked Thorin cautiously.

The stranger looked at Thorin, his dark eyes glowed with hatred and loathing as Thorin said Rylynn's name. A half smile half sneer formed on the stranger's face making him look even more mad than before but when he spoke it was the voice of a sane man full of hatred.

"I am Hod," he said.

 **_**  
 **Sorry for the delay in updates. I just want to make sure that things are flowing well so that it all ties together in the end so I have been writing several chapters in advance and rewriting them so that they flow better. Hope you are all still enjoying it and let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: A Plan of Escape

Thorin was stunned, he was not expecting this revelation. This was Hod? The dwarf that Rylynn and Milla feared so much? Of course Thorin could tell this dwarf was dangerous, but they had been running away from this ghost of a dwarf that had been locked up this whole time.

"If you are Hod, then what are you doing here?" Asked Thorin.

"She left me for dead. Left me on the mountain to be killed by goblins."

"What mountain? Who left you?"

Hod laughed and shook his head in amusement. "The only mountain near by. She said she had a way in but she lied. She took us to the mountain all right but she did not lead us to the door, instead she led us to our deaths and left us stranded. That mountain was supposed to make me richer than any noble. I would have been richer than Thorin himself. Not that the so called heir has any riches. He left them all behind with his crown when he fled the mountain." Mumbled Hod. "Did you know the old fool is a blacksmith in Ered Luin? Can you imagine the heir to the throne has fallen to nothing but a commoner. If you ask me someone else should have claimed the kingship long ago."

Thorin's jaw ached as he clenched it in anger. He stared at Hod with a burning fire of animosity grasping tightly to the cell bars to stop the tremors that were pulsing in his hands.

"When you speak of the riches you speak of the gold of Erebor don't you?"

Hod laughed madly and nodded his head up and down. "What other gold would I speak of that came in such great quantity?"

"Would you not call that stealing? Call it treachery? That gold is Thorin's by birth right." Thorin replied trying to keep his voice calm. But it was growing increasingly difficult.

"I don't see him claiming it? Do you?"

Thorin was losing his patience. He was growing weary of this dwarfs insults. If only Hod knew exactly who he was talking to. "You spoke of a door before, what door exactly where you taking about?"

Hod cackled again. "Oh it is a secret door. That sorry excuse of a dwarf lass Rylynn claimed it was there. But now I am not so sure she even knew the way to it or if there was even a door to begin with. She was to lead me there, to let me enter and gain the mountains gold. But she tricked me, led me into a swarm of goblins and left me and my men for dead. Only a few of us got away. We followed her trail into the dark forest but somehow we lost our way. We became separated and all I could hear were their screams in the distance and the whispers of ghosts. I wandered around looking for the path but it was lost. That is when the elves found me. They said I was stealing from them, called me a thief, and threw me in here to rot." He paused as he glared at the bars before him and then looked up at Thorin. "You said you travel with the girl and her sister?"

"Aye" said Thorin.

"Did she promise you gold as well? Is she leading you to the mountain? Do not trust her she is a worthless heathen from the south. A barbarian, she takes pleasure in it." Hod was looking at him dangerously.

"You are an old crazed fool, you do not know what you are talking about. From what I have heard about you is that you are power hungry and greedy. Nothing more than a worthless piece of rubble." Said Thorin doing his best to push away the thoughts that were now creeping into his head.

Hod gnashed his teeth and attacked the cell door. "I am not worthless I am powerful and strong."

"You are broken." Said Thorin sternly.

With that said he went to the back of his cell and sat down ignoring the rants and protests of Hod.

Several hours passed by and hod had sunk back into the shadows of his cell. Thorin did not want to believe what he had heard. He had been skeptical about Rylynn and her sister at first but as the weeks had passed by he had grown to know them and trust them. They had countlessly proved themselves useful and loyal to the group. Regardless of his original disapproval of the idea, he had grown more and more aware of Fili's growing fondness of Rylynn. Things had changed so much between his nephew and Rylynn since she joined them and now. It had worried him at first that his nephew would be distracted but if anything he had become a better leader and more focussed with his tasks since they became friends.

He tried to push away the thought of Rylynn betraying him but he kept adding it up in his head and it all made sense. Rylynn leaving with Milla at such young ages, both of them always avoiding the subject of Hod, Rylynn being so sure of where she was going, Thranduil's warning of traitors in his company, and now a half crazed Hod telling him that she took him to the mountain in an effort to take what was rightfully Thorin and his heir. Would Rylynn really betray him? Betray Fili? Be so deceitful.

The more he thought about it the more he realized that he really did not know Rylynn at all. After finding out who her father was he had seen many characteristics that were similar between father and opinion and trust in her came from the fact that her father was a good man. But perhaps he had given her too much credit. She was young when he died and who knew how much she and her father really had in common. The more he thought the more angry he became with Rylynn. He would have to have a serious talk with her when he saw he next.

Bilbo had been wandering around for several hours now. He had his ring on that allowed him to slip away when the elves first arrived in the forest, taking the company captive. Quietly, he had followed them to the gates of the woodland realm and had just barely made it through the threshold as they shut keeping the rest of the world out. Initially he was going to follow the whole group but when the elves split them apart, taking the majority of the group down below the grand halls and taking Thorin in a separate direction he decided to follow Thorin knowing it would be much easier to find the larger group again versus a lone dwarf.

Unfortunately he had been so distracted by the warning Thranduil gave to Thorin just before he was taken away, that Bilbo did not notice an elf had blocked his way. Preventing him from following Thorin as his guards escorted him into the dungeons. After what seemed like a breathless eternity the elf moved from where it was standing, allowing Bilbo to move from the shadows and exit the room. He had thought finding the dungeons would be easy at first but was proven wrong. Once he found the passageway that the company had been taken down when they first arrived he had wandered aimlessly through a maze of tunnels and narrow passageways.

At one point he had found himself in a cellar full of large barrels of wine. It looked as if the elves were preparing for a feast or celebration of some sort. He had overheard several elves speaking of the festivities that were to come the following night. Bilbo watched as an elf rolled an empty barrel down to where a wooden floor was at the far side of the cellars. Then to his surprise the elf pulled a lever and Bilbo watched as the wood floor opened like a trap door and the barrel rolled down the ramp making a splashing sound as it hit a body of water below. An idea popped into Bilbo's head, perhaps he had just found their escape route. Now, he just needed to find the prisoners.

Hours passed and possibly days, Milla was not sure how long they had been locked up but it seemed as if they had been forgotten. She was sitting quietly in her cell with her legs bent and her arms wrapped around herself. It was cold in the dungeons and she was doing her best to keep her shivering body under control. For the past while, she had been making notes of where each member of the company was at. She knew Rylynn was a couple cells down from her but was not sure about her well-being. Across from her was Ori, Kili, and if she angled herself just right she could see Fili. She was pretty sure Dwalin was to the left of her given the loud curses in Khuzdul and the occasional sound of a sturdy body slamming into the door. Thorin was taken further down the passageway but she was not sure of how far down the two elf guards had taken him.

Most of the dwarves had been quiet for some time and Milla guessed that it must be late at night by the silence that came from the usually noisy halls located above the dungeon. Milla stood leaning against the metal door listening to the snores coming from several cells. She was pretty sure most of them were asleep and took advantage of the silence to whisper down the corridor hoping Rylynn was still awake.

"Rylynn?" Milla whispered trying not to wake the others.

"Yeah," came the quiet whisper of Rylynn from around the corner.

"Rylynn what is going to happen? What are we going to do? You always have something in mind" said Milla as she tried to hold back a quiver in voice. She didn't know why she was feeling so alone but there was something about the idea of being unable to see Rylynn that made her feel vulnerable.

Milla listened for a response but Rylynn did not answer, there was nothing but the soft snores of the sleeping dwarves around her. After a long time Rylynn's whisper echoed through down the corridor and into her cell.

"I don't know Milla, not this time."

She slid down to the ground and hot tears began to well up in her eyes. She felt angry with herself for feeling this way. Rylynn was always so strong and dependable but even now she had no hope. Milla heard it in Rylynn's voice when she had replied. This time they were truly captured and that scared Milla. Just as soon as she felt the cold chill of fear run down her spine she hear a soft hum coming down the corridor. Instantly Milla felt her chest relax and the anger that was building up fled from her as quickly as it came. It was Rylynn's voice that began to softly sing giving Milla that feeling of safety and comfort that Rylynn always gave her. She found comfort and hope for their future as she listened to Rylynn sing quietly.

 _The dragon's shadow it's burning flames,  
Are brighter than the gold.  
And the scars that mark its body are silver and gold.  
The forge is doused of warmth, the coals gone cold.  
Durin's son is gone, but soon he will return._

 _This is the start so choose the its right. Then take the stairs up. The stone guards are watching but only just protecting from those without a key.  
The axe is strong to hold you up but then a path breaks and the mountain is safe follow the path but don't follow your greed if you want you king to rise up._

 _The path way is the end but the door still hidden.  
So the people cry a plea and the moon burns a hole and I am going in._

 _This is the start of how it all ends the dragons gone so we can all win.  
And now the forge flames the gold begins to flow and the colors are  
Red orange yellow flicker flame  
Gold flowing through our veins._

The last few words echoed throughout the dungeon reaching the ears of each dwarf that was still awake to listen.

Fili was one of the those dwarves who was still awake to hear Rylynn's words. She did not have as good of a voice as Milla, but she could still carry a tune and Fili was convinced that he had never hear a more beautiful voice in his life. She had so much love a passion in her voice as she sang, it was obviously a song that she held close to her heart. It surprised him as her song described what he could only assume was the lonely mountain. It was such a shock to Fili that the song that Rylynn seemed to cherish was about Erebor. Rylynn's mother and father had met in Erebor but Rylynn had never made it clear on whether or not she affiliated herself under the rule of Durin's clan. Sure she lived some of her time in Ragnor but she grew up with the Aglamond dwarves and seemed to associate herself more with her father's clan than her mother's. But perhaps she did have a piece of her heart that went out to the mountain, like any other dwarf, it was in her blood. Fili smiled as he layed down on the hard cold stone of his prison. Perhaps there was a chance that Rylynn would stay in Erebor when they got there, _if_ they got there, he corrected himself.

Bilbo heard a soft quiet voice echoing down the corridor that he was tiptoeing down. He identified it as Rylynn's and was thankful that he now knew he was headed in the right direction. Several times he had ended up back in the cellars and he was becoming more and more frustrated that he could not find the dungeons. But with the guidance of the Rylynn's singing he found a corridor that he had not noticed until now. Taking it, he followed it down until he reached several cell doors that contained the dwarves.

Bofur was leaning against the cell door nearest to Bilbo and he sniffed as Rylynn finished singing and wiped away a tear that had formed in his eyes. "I'll wager the sun is up by now. It is probably nearly dawn."

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" asked Ori a few doors down.

"Bilbo was not with us when we were captured," sounded Dwalin. "Perhaps he continued on the mountain to get help from Gandalf."

"Or," said Bilbo pulling off his ring and stepping into the light. "He is helping you get out right now."

Bilbo watched as several dwarf faces appeared at their individual cell doors and looked at him in amazement. He felt his face grow warm as they cheered for him but then he remembered the guards and began to panic that the elves would hear them. He began to shush them and wave his hands in a desperate attempt to cut off their cries of rejoice.

"Shush! The guards will hear you," he said. "I have a plan but we have to wait until tonight when the elves are feasting. Does anyone know where they took Thorin."

"They took him down that way," said Rylynn pointing through the bars on her door indicating a corridor that led further down into the dungeons.

Bilbo nodded and began walking towards the corridor but as he was passing by Rylynn's cell he paused for a moment. The memory of Thranduil's warning and accusation of a traitor being in Thorin's company came rushing back in.

He stopped and looked at Rylynn. She was the person who almost died to save him. The first person to run to Kili when he was in need of aid when the orcs first attacked and one of the first to attack Azog and his men at the cliff before the eagles took them away. She had done nothing but prove her loyalty the entire journey. As he looked up at her smiling down at him and he could not help but smile back.

"You never cease to surprise me Bilbo," she said resting her hand on his shoulder through her cell door. "You have a wonderful gift for disappearing and showing up at the right moment. You are giving Gandalf a worthy competitor when it comes to that department."

Bilbo smiled and felt his cheeks blush from the sincere compliment. That is when he knew it. Rylynn was true to her word and she would have never intentionally done something that would be labeled as treachery. What ever thranduil was talking about he was just trying to cause conflict between Thorin and his company. Despite his confidence in Rylynn he could not help but ask, her hoping that she could confirm his judgment.

"Rylynn," he whispered. "I know it could not be possible but is there anything you have ever done that could be labeled as treachery?

Bilbo watched as her smile fell from her face and her face paled. Her eyes wandered around to the other cells but looked back down to him when she knew no one else had heard his question. With sadness in her face she leaned closer to bilbo and tried to bring an assuring smile to her face.

"I can only tell you that I have never done anything willingly."

Bilbo could sense the hurt in her voice as she gave him this answer. His heart sank as she gave him her answer, it was not the answer he was hoping for. But it was obvious by the way she phrased her answer that there was an explanation for anything she had ever done in her past. He nodded slightly accepting it. Reaching up he grabbed her arm assuring her that he understood her meaning.

"You are an honest person, Rylynn and I know Thorin trusts you. But he has been given a warning about you from Thranduil not to trust you" he watched as her face became pale but did his best to comfort her. "Thranduil did not tell him why and I believe he is like me and is skeptical of his words but I feel I must warn you to be prepared to give Thorin an honest answer." she nodded her head in understanding.

Rylynn watched as Bilbo left to go farther down the corridor to where Thorin had been taken. She leaned her forehead against the cold metal of the cell door and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and let it out trying to calm herself. She had hopped they could finish their journey without the subject of her leading Hod to the mountain being brought up. She had always known she wouldn't be able to run away from forever but why did it have to be know? But how could Thranduil know about what she had done? The only other people who ever knew that information was Milla and Hod and she knew Milla would never say anything and Hod was thousands of miles south from her.

When she had fled the mountain to return to Raganor she had passed through Mirkwood and had been caught " trespassing"as Thranduil had put it, but they had let her go with a warning. She never told him of why she was in the area, just that she was returning to her home in Raganor. But how would thranduil know about her "treachery" as Bilbo said he put it? She had a sudden shiver that went through her body and she looked up to see Fili watching her curiously? His eyebrows were furrowed and full of concern. It hit her at that instant when she made the realization that not only had she betrayed Thorin but Fili and Kili as well. Fili was the heir to Thorin and soon she would have to tell them and he would know. Fili would know what she did and she dreaded what he would think of her then.  
_

Thorin was sitting in the dark and was becoming more and more restless. They were running out of time; Durin's day was not far away and not only did they need to get away but they still had to travel the remaining distance. He was still unsure as to what to do with the new information about Rylynn. Did she even know where the door was? As he sat in the dark a small shadow was cast in what little light entered his cell door and he looked up to see Bilbo standing before his door. Thorin shot up to his feet and crossed the small space in his cell.

"Bilbo!" he said. "How did you manage to get in here?"

Bilbo smiled, if only they knew. "As Gandalf said, I am quiet as a mouse."

Thorin chuckled. "You never cease to remind me as to how wrong I was about you."

"And I will do my best to always live worthy of that praise." replied Bilbo. "I have a plan to get us out of here but it is not going to be pleas…"

Bilbo was cut off by a crazed laugh that came from Hod's cell. He turned around and took in the sight of the dwarf. Bilbo instantly felt pity for the odd dwarf, it was the same pity he had felt for that Golem creature he had meet several weeks ago in the Misty Mountains. The dwarf's eyes rolled in his head as he continued to laugh manically.

"You think you will escape?" said Hod. "I do not think so. There are too many guards and you cannot pick and elven lock. Trust me I have tried many times."

"Who is that," Bilbo asked Thorin.

"That is Hod," said Thorin.

"Hod?" said Bilbo confused. But then the connection hit him. "You mean Hod, Milla's father Hod."

"You are correct," said Thorin

The pity that Bilbo had felt earlier was replaced by hatred. This is the dwarf that was so cruel to his friends. The reason why they had fled their home and lived in hiding.

"Ignore him," said Thorin. "He is nothing but a crazed man now. You said you had a plan?"

Bilbo's attention was finally brought back to Thorin as he swallowed the bitter taste that had formed in his mouth as he looked at Hod. "Yes," he said, looking Thorin in the eyes as he began to fill the dwarf in with his plan.

 **Thank you for everyone's comments the past few weeks they have been so helpful and appreciated. I am sorry about the long period of posting but I have been trying to get most of the story written in a rough draft so I can make sure that it is running smoothly. Do not worry I have not given up I am just trying to make sure I am not left with an unfinished story. Until next time enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien/Jackson characters/stories I only own my characters and additions to the story.**

Chapter Twenty: Drunken Elves and Stuffy Barrels

"Barrels?" repeated Thorin for the third time. He scoffed skeptically at first but then realized that they did not have any other option.

"I know it sounds crazy but it is our best way out" said Bilbo picking up on Thorin's lack of faith in his plan.

"Very well Master Baggins, I trust that you will be able to get us out of here."

Bilbo nodded and began to make his way back down the corridor and to where the guards were. First things first: he needed to get the keys.

Getting the keys from the guards was simple. By the time Bilbo had finished explaining his plan to Thorin the festivities had already begun and the guards had started their celebrating early. Bilbo found them passed out slumped against an empty barrel that once contained the sweet red wine of the lake men. It did not take long before Bilbo was back to where the company was locked up and began unlocking their cells. He began with Bofur's cell and once he had freed him, Bilbo passed one of the keys to Bofur so that he could continue to unlock the others while he went farther down to release Thorin.

"Bilbo," said Thorin. "You are a master of burglary," said Thorin as Bilbo approached his cell with his arm out stretched showing him the key.

Bilbo placed the key into the lock and turned it. The cell door opened up and Bilbo stepped aside letting Thorin exit his cell. As Thorin passed by Bilbo holding the door open he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I will never doubt a hobbit to get the job done," he said as he began to take the lead down to where the rest of the company was.

"What about him?" said Bilbo.

Thorin turned around to see Bilbo looking over to where Hod stood near the cell door.

"Leave him. He deserves to live out his days in his cell."

Hod looked at Thorin with his eyes wide, grasping at the bars of his cell. "What have I done to you? I am your friend, I can help you? You would not leave a fellow kinsman to rot in an elvin dungeon?"

Thorin took several steps closer to where Hod stood. "I would not, but you are no kinsman. You have no idea who I am do you?" he said looking down at Hod with disgust.

"You are my friend," said Hod. He;s eyes began to grow wide with desperation. "Please, do not leave me here."

"I am not your friend. I am Thorin Oakenshield, the very Thorin you so greedily decided to try a steal from when you went to that mountain. The very Thorin you insulted in your rants." Thorin had lost his patience and he felt powerful after containing his anger for so long. The anger had grown and festered and now it felt great to watch this pathetic excuse of a dwarf cringe away by his authority. Thorin grabbed him by the neck through the bars and Hod grasped at his arms trying to free himself. It was not until Bilbo grabbed at his arms that he realised that his ears had been ringing, deafening him from the protest of Hod and Bilbo's attempt to reason with him.

"Thorin stop it you will kill him. We need to get going before the guards wake up." said Bilbo, doing his best to pull the strong dwarf away and back down the corridor.

Thorin looked down at the hobbit who looked genuinely worried for him. He looked back at Hod whose dark eyes were now sparkling with hatred but once Hod realized Thorin was looking at him, he softened his face and began to looking pleading at him. Thorin could now see just how manipulative Hod was.

"Death would be a kindness to this one," he said staring down at him with disgust. "Unfortunately for you, I am not feeling kind today". Thorin released his grip and let Hod fall to the ground gasping for breath. "Let's go," said Thorin, as he led the way down the dark passageway.

They made their way down doing their best to hurry as the screams and shouts of Hod echoed down the corridor protesting his abandonment and yelling for the guards. But his cries were drowned out by the long empty corridor and by the time Thorin and Bilbo reached the rest of the company he could no longer be heard.

Bofur worked quickly as he went from cell to cell releasing the others as he unlocked each of their doors. As soon as Milla was released she found herself being crushed by Rylynn as she ran to her and threw her arms around her neck. Rylynn pulled away after a few seconds to give her a quick examine with her eyes to make sure Milla was not harmed.

"I am fine," said Milla trying to rid her sister of worry.

There reunion was cut off early as Thorin and Bilbo joined the group both panting heavily from running up the corredor. The company turned to their attention to the two additions to the room. Fili watched had Thorin's gaze surveyed the group, he looked satisfied that no one was harmed.

"Master Baggins it looks like everyone is accounted for. Lead the way." Thorin said indicating for Bilbo to take the led.

Bilbo nodded and began making his way down the corridor towards the cellar. He had wandered around these hallways so many times he now had them memorized and quickly navigated the group down the winding corridors, Every once in awhile taking a moment to make sure the was not an unexpected elf around the corner each time they changed to a different hallway.

As they followed Bilbo down the corridor Rylynn and Milla took up the rear as they moved as a group. At the last minute Rylynn noticed an adjacent corridor that lead from the one they were traveling down. At the last second she grabbed Milla's arm and pulled her down the hall.

"Rylynn, what are you doing? We are going to lose the group!" said Milla trying to pull her arm free of Rylynn's grip.

"Trust me, I have an idea, it won't take long." replied Rylynn focusing on where she was leading them.

The rest of the company had finally made it to the cellar's where Bilbo was now explaining the plan to the rest of the company. Many of whom were not too pleased with the fact that they were about to stuff themselves into barrels. Fili looked around and noticed that Rylynn and Milla were missing.

"Where are Rylynn and Milla?" he asked the group.

Thorin looked around and saw that they were infact both gone. Instantly the words of Thranduil and Hod began creeping into his mind. They had left them, making their own break for it. He began to feel a sick rage rise up from the pit of his stomach. He had kept giving Rylynn the benefit of the doubt earlier but now it was blatantly obvious that they had no loyalty whatsoever.

Bilbo watched Thorin closely noticing that he was becoming more and more angry. This did not look good. There had to be an explanation as to why the two sisters were gone. Rylynn would never leave them, they could be trusted.

"Perhaps they fell behind and got lost," suggested Bilbo in an attempt to calm Thorin down. He did not want to believe that Rylynn had actually ran away from them. "They were in the rear, did anyone notice when they got lost?"

"They were not lost," said Thorin. He was growing more and more impatient with Bilbo who was obviously just trying to find an excuse for their absence when it was already apparent. "They have left us on our own. They saw their chance to get out and they took it".

Fili and many of the others group were thoroughly confused as to where this hostility came from. It made no sense. Thorin had been perfectly fine with Rylynn and Milla being part of the company ever since they had escaped the Misty Mountains. Rylynn would never leave, not without saying goodbye and telling them where she was going. They must have gotten lost or something has happened that has prevented them from following.

"Thorin, what are you talking about? Why would they just leave us? They are part of this company; they would not just leave." said Fili in an attempt to calm Thorin down from his arbitrary fit of rage. "I am sure they are coming, they must have just took a wrong turn. Kili and I can go back and look for.."

"No. You two will stay right here. I will not have you getting caught as you try to find those…"

Thorin stopped his rant as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall along with the clinking of metal.

"It's the guards, quickly, ready yourselves. It looks as if we may need to fight our way out". said Thorin.

The company looked around wildly as they sought after some sort of weapon that they could arm themselves with but none of them had such luck. Everyone of their hearts was rapidly beating, threatening to jump out of their chests and onto the floor. Just as Thorin was about to call for them to charge, fists ready to punch anything that came from around the corner. Rylynn followed by Milla came into view, each of them heavily ladened with the company's weapons and a few supplies. Rylynn stopped abruptly as she saw the group of dwarves about to attack and Milla slammed into her back causing her to stumble forward before she caught herself.

"Not that I don't think you are all wonderful boxers, but I would say these would come in a little more handy than your fists" she said holding up her arm load of weapons.

Thorin could not believe what he was seeing. He immediately felt guilty for the way he had reacted earlier. Time and time again Rylynn had proved herself loyal and yet he never thought twice about accusing her absence, she had risked herself yet again for the benefit of the company. He had just gone straight to the conclusion that she had stranded him as Hod had accused her of doing so many years ago. What was going on with him? Why was this rage inside of him so quick to rise lately? It worried him that he was losing control of his temper so easily, it reminded him of his grandfather in his later years.

"We thought you had left us," said Bilbo.

"We would never leave," said Milla. "Not until we finished what we promised to do".

Rylynn nodded her head in agreement and began to relieve herself of the numerous weapons that were growing more and more heavy in her arms. She passed Orcrist to Thorin last and met his eyes as he accepted the offering.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, then as an afterthought added, "I still expect an explanation from you. But now is not the time."

Rylynn nodded her head and accepted the reality of what was to come. There was no denying it now, Thorin knew the truth. She was not sure how much he knew but it was obvious that he knew something. She appreciated him giving her a chance to explain herself and only made a small wish that her explanation for her actions would be understood. A sound from down the corridor echoed down to where the company was gathered. All of them became aware of the fact that they were still not yet free of their prison.

"Quickly into the barrels." instructed Thorin.

Immediately the group began to crawl inside of the barrels doing their best to work quickly but stay silent. The footsteps grew louder and it was obvious that something was awry by the urgency that sounded in the steps. Rylynn helped push Milla up to one of the top barrels since she was smaller. Once Milla settled in the barrel, Rylynn placed the lid and sealed her sister in. With the help of Fili she pulled herself up and slid sideways into another empty barrel next to where Milla was. Rylynn was surprised by the amount of room it had in it but was still amazed that Bombor ever managed to fit inside of one. It was not the most comfortable of positions and she shifted around as much as she could to get more comfortable.

"Are you ready?" asked Fili.

She looked up at him and nodded. Fili slid the round lid into place causing Rylynn to be engulfed in darkness. The strong scent of wine invaded her nostrils as soon as Fili placed the lid and sealed her in. Rylynn could hear the muffled sounds of the last of the dwarves getting into their own barrels. One moment it was banging and groaning and then all she could hear was her own breathing and pounding of her heart. Rylynn had no idea what was going on, the suspense was making her feel sick as she tried to listen for anything that would indicate as to what was going on in the cellar.

She heard the light footsteps of an elf enter the room and begin to walk around the room as if searching for something. She could hear the elf walk over to where the barrels were stacked and encircled the group's hiding place.

"They are not here," said a voice as another pair of feet sounded in the room.

"Perhaps they went towards the upper level a tried to escape through the front gates. I would not put it past a group of dwarves to be so stupid to think that they could escape from this fortress." replied the second elf. "Send those barrels down the river, then return to the upper levels to help search for them".

Rylynn heard the last elf walk out of the cellar and the lone elf that remained walked across the room. At first she heard the grinding of gears then the sensation of falling began and Rylynn felt the barrel begin to roll down. She felt her barrel grind and bump into the others before it hit the water with an unexpected force. Her body began shifting and beating against the rounded side of her barrel. She was glad for her heavy coat that provided some padding but with her weapons strapped to her and the rolling of the barrel it could only do so much. She knew that she would have several bruises by the time they got out of their barrels.

As soon as her barrel hit the water and became up right she pushed the lid up and breathed in the cool fresh air. The rest of the company began to break out of their confinements as well, all gasping at the fresh air and exhailing the smell of the alcohol that once filled their nostrils. Rylynn looked around at her surroundings. Above them was a square wooden ceiling from where the trap door was closed above them forming a tight cave with the rock wall that surrounded them from all sides except for a small opening that the water ran through. They were in a shallow spring that obviously ran deep beneath the mirkwood and came out at this spot. A small window of early morning light was shinning through the opening in which a cool breeze was blowing through. Bilbo was currently splashing in the water but Fili and Kili both took a side and pulled him up and into an empty barrel that was floating along with the group. He gave a couple coughs as Kili pounded him on the back congratulating him for his fine work and scheme of escape.

Immediately Thorin took the lead using the sides of the cave tunnel to pull his barrel through the water. The rest of the company followed him down the narrow opening that was just barely wide enough to let them pass through in a single file line. As they grew closer to the opening the current quickened and the water grew deeper and deeper. After a short while they had all cleared the cavern and where floating down the river, which swept them down swiftly to a bend in the river. As they came around the corner Thorin noticed the river was taking them towards a guard post that was built over the river leaving only a small opening in which the river could run through.

Standing on the wall was an elf who was looking right in their direction. He yelled something in elvish alerting several other guards that were posted along the wall as well. A horn sounded loudly announcing to the elven fortress that the prisoners had been found. Rylynn's heart sank as she watched two large grates begin to close, blocking off the hole that went through the guard wall only allowing the sweeping river to pass through. She watched as Thorin came up to it just as the grates locked into place trapping the company under the small archway below the wall.

They were cornered and more elves were coming there way. Rylynn was one of the last to reach the blockage of dwarves and barrels that had built up underneath the archway. Elves were running towards them and Rylynn was frantically looking around for a way out of their predicament. Kili and Milla were beside her and they too were doing there best to search for a way past the wall. As Rylynn scanned the wall she saw a lever with an elf standing next to it. Out of nowhere an arrow pierced the elf's back causing him to slump forward and fall over the wall leaving the lever that controlled the grates unguarded. The elf's body hit the water and immediately several other arrows began flying from the woods. Rylynn looked around and saw a band of orcs coming there way, taking out elves as they came closer to the dwarves. Now the company was not only in danger of being captured again but to be killed, the urgency to get away became even more apparent.

As if reading her mind Kili pulled himself up out of his barrel and jumped onto the steps that led up to where the lever was. An orc approached him from the front but Rylynn was already watching out for him.

"Kili!' she said, grabbing his attention long enough to throw one of her swords to him.

Kili caught it and drove the blade into his attacker's stomach. Before the orc had even fallen to the ground, Kili was on the move again. Milla took over shooting arrows at any orc that came near Kili while Rylynn did her best to keep Milla covered from any orcs that tried to attack the group of still in the river.

Kili grabbed the lever but stopped suddenly when an arrow embedded into his leg. He fell back looking stunned at the sight of the shaft sticking out of his thigh. Giving out a loud groan he pushed himself back up and put all his weight on the lever until it finally gave out and came down, opening up the grates blocking the company's escape. As soon as it came down he let go and fell hard onto the ground.

"Kili!" cried Fili who was looking worriedly up at him.

The company was being sucked down the river quickly as it came to a waterfall and the rapids became faster and more dangerous. Fili and Rylynn held on to the sides of the wall holding Kili's empty barrel unwilling to leave Kili behind. Kili managed to roll his body over the edge to where Rylynn and Fili were waiting for him. Kili fell from the short height and landed awkwardly back into his barrel. He gave out a holler of pain as the shaft snapped on the side of the barrel as he landed. As soon as he was secured in the barrel Fili let the current sweep them away down river towards the rest of the company.

Milla was the last to go over the falls edge and it was not a smooth landing. She crashed down into the water just barely keeping her barrel upright as the wild rapids tossed her around. The members of the company did their best to try and steer themselves down the river, using their hands as paddles but it was to no avail. They were at the mercy of the current and its direction. While the orcs played a useful part in aiding a distraction for them to escape from the elves, they now abandoned the elves and followed the dwarves down river. Several arrows came shooting past Milla, one embedding itself in the wood of her barrel. She did her best to shoot back and take out as many as the attacking orcs as she could but the rapids made her aim off and she could not hold her bow steady enough to do any real damage to their foes.

The company all did their best to take out the band of orcs each time an orc got close enough to their range of attack. A group of orcs began to gather on top of a fallen tree that had landed over the river's coursing water. Thorin threw all of his weight into his swing as he brought his sword down in an attempt to cut the tree as he passed underneath. Several other dwarves did the same until Dwalin floated by swinging his heavy axe cutting the trunk in two and taking a large number of orcs down with it. the river swept most of them away but one managed to grab ahold of Milla's barrel.

Rylynn watched as the orc sprang up from the foaming rapids and grab onto the side of her sisters barrel. She was too far away to help her and only watched in desperation as the barrel tipped over and filled with water, causing Milla to be flooded out of her barrel. For one pause Milla did her best to fight the waters suction but soon lost her battle and was sucked under the water's surface.

"Milla," cried Rylynn looking around in the area she had been pulled under. Her eyes scanned the water desperately as she searched for any sign of where her sister was. Unlike Rylynn who grew up near the coast and was used to swimming in strong currents, Milla had never been a very powerful swimmer.

Before she knew what she was doing, Rylynn abandoned her barrel and began swimming towards the area as best as she could. The current swept her down the river but she soon made it to the side that Milla had gone under. She searched the water as best as she could but found nothing but water. At one point she felt a soft body but it was too large to be Milla and Rylynn quickly let it go as soon as she grabbed it knowing it was just a drowned orc.

The river continued to pull them downstream and the orcs were left behind. Rylynn continued to tread as best she could against the rivers pull but she was becoming increasingly tired the farther they traveled. She kept her eyes peeled searching the shoreline in hopes to see that Milla had successfully pulled herself to the side but there was no sign of Milla. Rylynn was becoming frantic and was about to pull herself to the shore and backtrack up river when Fili's voice drew her attention.

"Rylynn," shouted Fili in an attempt to her attention. He too had watched Milla fall out of her barrel and be pulled under. Then he watched Rylynn jump out of her own barrel and swim over to where Milla had gone under but it was obvious that the current had already swept Milla's body away. Instead he did his best to help Rylynn search for Milla from his higher vantage point, hoping that she would somehow break the surface or get close enough to grab onto the edge of the river and pull herself out. It was not until much farther down the river when he spotted her clinging to a rock with one arm and holding the other close to her chest. That is when he shouted for Rylynn trying to get her attention.

Rylynn looked over to where the shout had come from and saw Fili pointing ahead. She redirected her attention and relief washed over her as she saw Milla just barely hanging onto a rock in the middle of the river. By this time river was slowing down to a slow meander down the riverbed. Rylynn swam to the middle of the channel and let the current push her to where Milla was holding onto the rock.

"Milla are you ok," she asked as soon as she caught hold of the rock she pulled herself closer to where Milla was.

"Well I am not dead," she said with a faint smile but it did not fool Rylynn.

Rylynn could tell that Milla was in pain and by her heavy panting she was also exhausted from fighting the current.

"I think something's broken, when I got pulled under that orcs body slammed me into the side of the river where the rock ledge was. I managed to push him off of me and get farther down but I didn't have any control and kept running into the rocks." she said.

Rylynn looked her over and it was obvious that Milla had done more that just bounce off of the rocks. She had been beaten hard against the rocks. There was a large amount of blood spilling from somewhere in her hairline along with a split lip and bloody nose. Purple bruises and raised bumps had already started forming on Milla's skin indicating that she had been thrown around like a rag doll. Then Rylynn noticed Milla cradling her left arm. It was swollen and almost completely purple. Milla was right there was definitely something broken.

"Will you be able to swim with your other arm if I help you?" Rylynn asked trying to assess just how much damage had been done to her sister.

Milla nodded but as soon as she began to move she let out a quick breath of pain. Rylynn grabbed ahold of Milla trying to support herself and Milla as best as she could. She was already exhausted from swimming with only her own weight to carry but now she was feeling the drain even more as she added all of Milla's weight as well. She let the current take them down farther just barely using enough energy to keep them afloat.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien/Jackson stories/characters. I only own my characters and additions to the story.** **_** Chapter Twenty-One: Confessions The current slowed down enough for the company to abandon their barrels and swim to the shore. They were all crawling out of the river sopping wet and panting heavily. Rylynn kept a hold of Milla, preventing her from being taken by the swelling water as she steered them where the rest of the company was crawling out of the water. She helped her up to the rocky stone shore until they could firmly touch the river bed and easily walk without the current taking her.

After depositing Milla on a solid rock for Oin to look after, Rylynn pulled herself to a flat stone slab of rock laying out on the ground and coughing out the last bit of water she had swallowed in the rapids as they escaped.

Thorin was looking around at the group counting them off and surveying the company for any major were broken and battered but everyone had made it. The only real injuries seemed to be Milla's wrist which Oin was looking at and the arrow wound in Kili's leg. Relief washed over Thorin as he looked over the company, they had been lucky in their escape. He hated to drive them so hard but they only had a few days left before Durin's day was upon them. With a last sweep of the group his eyes landed on Rylynn who was sitting up on the ground, with her knees propped up and head bowed as she coughed up water. Fili was checking on her with deep concern in his eyes but she just waved him off telling him to check on Kili. Seeing his nephew near her and with so much concern worried him. He was uncertain if she could be trusted not until he knew the full truth. He knew it was not the right time but he could not help it, he needed to know now. Thorin walked over to her and stood before her with his arms folded and eyes boring down on her. Both Fili and Rylynn noticed him and stood up.

"Fili go check on your brother," he said in a dismissing manner.

Fili looked over at Kili who was currently sitting a little ways off watching what was happening looking perfectly fine as Oin examined his leg.

"Kili looks fine..."

"Leave us." Said Thorin sternly, not taking his eyes off of Rylynn. Fili just stood there looking at his uncle with confusion with no indication that he was going to leave. "I said leave us!" Yelled Thorin. This time he took his eyes off Rylynn and glared at his nephew almost threatening.

Fili was taken aback by Thorin's reaction, his uncle had never spoken to him with such abruptness and sternness in his voice. He stood there for a moment and then moved to take his place by Kili. He looked at the rest of the company who were all watching Thorin with their mouths agape. Milla was standing hesitantly next to Bilbo looking as if she were torn by staying away from Thorin and supporting her sister. Thorin whispered something quietly to Rylynn and the both of them walked off a little ways just out of earshot from the rest of the group.

"I am going to ask you something Rylynn and you are going to give me the honest truth." His voice was calm but it was obvious that Thorin was putting a lot of effort into keeping himself calm and collected. He wanted to give Rylynn a chance to explain herself but Thorin had a feeling that the answer was not going to be what he wanted to hear. She gave a nod agreeing to answer his question.

"I have trusted you because I knew your father and because of Gandalf, I gave you a chance. I ignored your secretive manner thus far but it has been brought to my attention that my trust in you has been...misplaced. I am only going to ask this once. How do you know your way to the mountain? How can you be so sure of leading us to a place you have never been?"

Rylynn looked him in the eyes, she had to be honest. Thorin was stern but he was also fair, she knew she had to tell him the truth. "I know where I am going because I have already been there before." She said firmly.

Thorin still kept his face expressionless as he breathed in and out trying to control his breath as he continued to question her. "Did you travel there alone?"

Rylynn breathed in deeply it was obvious that Thorin knew the truth, but how? She knew it was unwise to avoid his question at the moment but she could not help. "How do you know about this?" Thorin's face became a shade darker as a slight hint of anger rose up in him. It was obvious that by asking her question she had already confirmed what he knew. "I spoke with Hod." Rylynn's stomach flipped and she felt as if she was going to be sick. "How...When..."she tried to form the question but was too shocked to get the words out. She continued to stammer until Thorin cut her off with an explanation. "I met Hod in the dungeons. The elves found him on his way back to Raganor apparently lost in the forest and had locked him away for thievery. Rylynn could not believe it. All those years they had fled and been avoiding any area near Raganor in hopes to not be recognized and it turned out he had never even returned. She could not believe it but now it made sense, Hod must have told Thranduil and that is why he had warned Thorin. Thorin knew everything. "He was not all there". Thorin continued. "The years have been unkind to him and the solitude has driven him mad. I did not want to just take the word of a raving lunatic that is why I have waited patiently thus far before I made any final decisions but I cannot just overlook it completely, Rylynn. There is too much coincidence and I need to know from you and I need the truth." he added with a stern tone. Rylynn nodded and took in a deep breath before she began her story. "Several months before my mother died, Hod overheard me telling Milla that my father had known the way and had told me. It was only just after she died that he confronted me about it. I refused until he brought Milla's well-being in as leverage. Once she was involved, I had no other choice. When we got to the mountain I found some goblin tracks and led them towards the swarm. I managed to get away and made my way back to Raganor thinking that Hod was not far behind. As soon as I got to Raganor Milla and I fled." "So it is true. You led him to Erebor with the intention of entering and taking the gold." "To be honest I think it was more than just gold that Hod was after." said Rylynn cautiously, unsure of how close Thorin was to losing his temper. "But it was never my intention to enter it. I was only keeping Milla safe. In all honesty I never even meant to reach the mountain but my opportunity to escape never came before then." It was obvious that Thorin was just barely winning the battle with holding his frustration. Rylynn knew that he was not wanting to hear what she was saying but he had asked for the truth and she had given it. She could she the veins in his neck pulsing as his eyes blazed with a ferocity that made Rylynn want to look away but she kept her eyes locked with his refusing to cower. If he could not understand that her sister's life was worth more than gold or power than he was no better than Hod. "You realize the severity of what you have done, despite your good intentions of keeping Milla safe." Thorin stated. Rylynn nodded knowing full well of what she had done. "I had to protect my sister he threatened her life! What was I supposed to do?!" Rylynn was no longer timid she was furious. It was looking as if Thorin was not agreeing with her when it came to priority. "I am sorry, I had no ill intention towards you or your family, it was nothing personal to the line of Durin. Maybe now that I have met you and know you I would have done things differently. But at the time I was young and you were nothing but a character in the stories told to me as a child. I have never associated myself with being under the rule of Durin. I cannot change what I have done in the past. If I did, there are many things I would change, trust me when I say that." Thorin had lost his patience now, it was as if Rylynn felt the situation was as simple as spilled milk. He grabbed Rylynn's arms and shook her. "You have committed treachery Rylynn. That is not something that can just be over looked. There are some who would understand but most dwarves will hold it against you. They would see me as a weak king if I just let you free with no consequence. I am not even sure if certain members of the company would accept it despite what you have done so far on our quest. You betrayed the entire line of Durin and his heirs. As your king I should have you beheaded right here and now" Thorin was growing louder as he fought off the anger. His whole body was shaking in an effort to not become too loud that the others would overhear their conversation. "I do not want that to happen, I will not have it happen. But what am I to do, Rylynn? I cannot let a traitor run free within Erebor and fraternize with the royal family". This last sentence hurt. Rylynn knew exactly what he was talking about and he was right. Fili was her friend but he was a prince, he was royal. She could not imagine her life without him but the past few months had been an exception and reality was coming in. Fili was royalty and she was just a commoner that in itself would be reason why they could not continue their associations after Erebor was being rebuilt. Not only was she a commoner but she was an outsider, a foreigner and in a sense she had infact committed treachery despite the leverage that was being used against her. It was with those thoughts that led Rylynn to say what she was about to say. "Banish me," she said breathlessly trying to keep her emotions at bay. Thorin was frozen for a moment, he just stared at her perplexed by what she had just said. He had meant his question to be rhetorical. "What?" he said, loosening his vice like grip on her arms. Rylynn relaxed and rubbed her arms trying to get the blood flowing back into her appendages now that thorin no longer had a death grip on her. "I do not expect to be able to go unpunished, it is the least I deserve. I know you have to do something. So you can banish me from erebor, from the entire north if you want. I can return to the white mountains where truly belong. You can tell people what ever you want when I leave. I will do as I promised, lead you to the door, but when it is all finished, I will leave." she paused for a moment thinking. "All I ask is that you will not hold anything against Milla. If she wants to stay, let her stay." The reality of what Rylynn was saying hit Thorin. "You realize what you are saying? If Milla where to chose to stay in Erebor you would not be able to see her again." Rylynn nodded. "I would just ask is that you would watch out for her if she does choose to say. You are a good man Thorin, you will be a fair and just king. I trust that you would make sure that she would always be safe and happy." replied Rylynn a slight sadness creeping into her eyes. Thorin thought for a moment and looked over to where the company was gathered. This was not easy for him already. He had grown fond of Rylynn and admired her leadership and dedication over the past few months. He watched Fili looking over in their direction, worry was written all over his face and it was obvious to him now that Fili did not just look at Rylynn as a friend it was love that shone in his eyes. Thorin had pondered the idea several times on their journey here, Rylynn would make a good match for Fili. Especially when Fili took the throne, but now it was obvious that this was no longer a possibility. Fili would not take her banishment lightly, he would need an explanation and as much as he was growing into a worthy heir to the throne, he still had a lot to learn in decision making. Sometimes you had to put your heart and feelings aside and do what was best for the title of king. "For now we will continue as normal. I have to think about this, I will consider your offer but for now we need to get moving. Those orcs will be upon us by nightfall if we do not keep moving." Rylynn nodded relieved that she may not be banished but still stressed about the unknown. "Thank you," she said. She began to walk back to the group towards Milla but was stopped when Thorin spoke up. "Rylynn, I would appreciate it if you would not tell anyone of what we have discussed. At least not until I have made my decision. That includes Milla". Rylynn nodded again and walked towards the questioning eyes of the entire group. She was not sure of what the future held in store for her. One pair of eyes drew her attention and she saw the bright blue orbs looking at her curiously. It was uncertain what Fili was thinking but at the moment she could not concern herself with that. She was not sure if she would ever see him again by the end of Durin's day. The thought pulled at her chest and it made her want to take advantage of the what little time she might possibly have with her friend. It was strange to think of him as a friend because she had friends in the past but never had she felt this way towards them. Fili was more than just a friend he was more like...Rylynn could not find the right word. She wanted to say brother but that just did not seem right. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. It did not matter, she could not bother herself to worry about it now. Right now she would just focus on getting to the door and keeping Milla safe. It would make it easier to leave if she distanced herself from the others for the moment, at least until Thorin gave his final decision. _ Fili was puzzled. He had watched Thorin and Rylynn's entire conversation and was worried as to what they were talking about. At one point he almost got up and ran over to them when Thorin and grabbed Rylynn. Fili had almost thought that Thorin had grown angry enough that he feared for Rylynn's safety. But it was only for so long and Fili was able to relax when Thorin let her go and took a step back. Not long after he released her the both of them made there way back to the rest of the group. "On your feet," ordered Thorin. "The river helped us out run the orc pack but they will continue on our trail and will catch up to us if we do not keep moving." "Where to?," asked Balin. "To the mountain of course. It is not far, we are too close to stop now," said Bilbo looking over the lake to the tall mountain that stood high above it. "That lake lies between us and the mountain. We have no way to cross it, and to go around would not deliver us to our destination in time." replied Balin. "Balin is right," said Dwalin. "Even if we did have enough time to go around the orcs would run us down and this time we would not have the help of the elves fighting them as well." "Gather whatever supplies we have left and be ready to run. You have two minutes." said Thorin sternly as he grew weary of the constant talking. They were wasting precious moments of travel by talking. They could decide what to do while they moved closer to the mountain.  
Rylynn was near Milla and was taking in the makeshift sling that Oin had fashioned for Milla's hand. Milla had been right about thinking something was broken. Her wrist was swollen and bruised. Not only was her wrist broken but by the way she watched Milla favor her right side and took short shallow breaths it was obvious that Milla's ribs were if not broken at least cracked. Despite her attempts to hid it, Rylynn knew too well that Milla was trying to not show the pain that she was feeling. Just as she helped her stand she heard Ori down by the water's edge take in a startled breath. Rylynn looked up and saw Ori staring up at a tall man holding a bow. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien/Jackson characters/plot I only own my own characters and additions to the story.**

Chapter Twenty-two: Smuggled Dwarves

Without hesitation several of the company reacted in defense to the sudden appearance of the stranger. Dwalin moved to stand in front of Ori to protect him as he was currently without his weapons. Many of them had lost their weapons in the water but the few that still had them were standing ready for attack.

The tall man released his arrow, it shot forward and landed in the middle of the axes handle that Dwalin was holding. Kili grabbed a rock getting ready to throw it but the man was too quick and had already reloaded and shot the rock free from his hand. Kili looked shocked as the rock flew from his grip.

"Do it again, and I will not miss." the man said raising his reloaded bow back at Dwalin who had flinched to move forward.

Balin was standing on a rock that was near the edge of the group and could not help but notice a barge floating in the river behind the dark haired man. He moved forward raising his hands in the air to show that he meant no harm towards the man as he spoke.

"Excuse me, but would that barge happen to be yours," he asked indicating the wooden structure floating a little ways down the river.

The man looked at Balin not taking his aim off of Dwalin and keeping watch on him from the corner of his eye. He studied Balin for a moment before nodding.

"You must be from laketown. I wonder, would your barge be for hire, by any chance?" said Balin still holding his hands in the air as he took a few more steps closer.

The man lowered his bow and put all of his attention on Balin. "If it was, why would I want to help you?"

Balin smiled and pointed at the man's feet. "Those boots have seen better days. Winter is coming and by the looks of your coat it will be a hard winter and a man such as yourself would have a family, how many hungry little mouths do you need to feed? ."

"A boy and two girls," said the man.

"And your wife?" asked man's eyes fell slightly and Balin realized his mistake. "I am sorry, I did not mean…"

"Enough of the chit chat." said Dwalin. "Will you accept our offer of payment for passage or not?"

"Why are you in such a hurry, master dwarf?" asked the stranger.

"Nothing of concern, we are just simple merchants making their way to the Iron Hills." said Balin.

"Simple merchants?" he said skeptically. "I know where these barrels come from and by the looks of their condition…" he pointed to a broken barrel that had several arrows sticking out from the side of it. "...the elves obviously did not intend for you to leave as you did. The master of Laketown decides who comes and goes into his town and he would not risk the loss of Thranduil's trade for a couple of ' _merchants_ '."

Bard began to walk away from the group and to his barge. Thorin looked at Balin widening his eyes, telling him to do something. Balin thought for a moment and then spoke up.

"I would wager that there are ways to enter the town without being noticed." said Balin.

"Aye. I would imagine so but for that you would need a smuggler." said the man as he stepped onto the boat.

Balin looked to Thorin who mouthed to him to offer more money. Balin nodded and spoke again stopping the man from pushing the barge from the shore. "For which we would pay double for!"

Bard looked back to Balin, his face was wrinkled in suspicion but after a moment he nodded and waved them toward the barge.

The air grew colder as they traveled across the still water, what once was clear skies soon turned dark and gloomy as a heavy mist moved in making it hard to see any farther than the helm of the boat. It was obvious that Bard, as Bilbo came to find was the man's name, knew these waters like he knew the back of his hand. At first Bofur had shouted a warning to look out when the first stone ruins appeared in front of the boat but Bard quickly changed course avoiding the potential collision. They sailed through the crumbling structures easily as Bard maneuvered the till expertly guiding them through the maze of obstacles. As they made their way through the fog Balin began moving around the barge making his way to each dwarf and taking a collection of money to pay Bard.

"How do we know he is not going to turn us in as soon as we pass him the money," questioned Dwalin as he hesitantly passed his share of coins into Balin's outstretched hands.

"We don't," answered Thorin who had overheard the whisper.

Dwalin shook his head but handed over his coins anyways. Balin immediately began to count the money making sure it was all there and accounted for. "We have a problem, we are ten coins short of what we owe".

Thorin took the coins and counted them himself to make sure Balin was not mistaken. He was correct, they were ten coins short. He looked over to Gloin who was currently avoiding eye contact with the group. "Gloin. Come on, turn out your pockets," he said.

"Why should I? I have already given my share. My finances have been bleed dry from this journey. All I have seen and earned in return for my investment is misery and grief."

Just as he said this they passed through the swirling fog and everything around them was clear. The walls of lake town where close and just above the shabby roof tops of Lake Town stood the mountain looking taller than ever. The mountain towered over its surroundings and if one focused closely enough the large gates of Erebor could be made out.

"Bless my beard," whispered Gloin. Immediately he began rummaging in his pockets pulling out a purse with more than the ten coins needed and passed it to Balin. "Here take it, take all of it." he continued not taking his eyes off of the mountain.

Just after the town came into view Bard directed the barge slightly off course and towards a dock that stood alone just outside the city walls. He approached the group of dwarves as he adjusted a rope on the barrels.

"Quick give me the money," he said stretching forth his hand. Balin handed him the purse in which they had their collection and Bard stuffed it into his pocket without counting it. "There are guards ahead you need to hide yourselves in the barrels".

Fili was not happy about the idea of getting back into the stuffy barrels but it was the only way in which they could hide on the barge. He walked over and chose a barrel next to were Rylynn was standing by. The whole trip over he had tried to speak with her and ask her about what had gone on between her and Thorin but it was as if she were purposely ignoring him. He could not figure out why, at one moment he thought that perhaps she had become angry with him again for what had happened at Beorn's but he pushed the idea aside when he realized that she was not just ignoring him but Kili and Bilbo as well.

Rylynn was helping Milla crawl gently back into her barrel doing her best to make her as comfortable as possible without hurting her ribs. She shrugged off her coat and despite the freezing breeze that immediately cut through her thin shirt she tucked it around Milla's torso in an attempt to provide some more padding for her ribs. Once Milla was as comfortable as possible Rylynn grabbed onto the edges of her empty barrel and pulled herself up and over. She swung her legs over the barrel walls and slowly couched down inside of the barrel. Her body was already shivering violently without her coat but she ignored the pain that was now entering her fingers. Balling up as small as she could she made an attempt to keep herself warm by rubbing her hands together, the barrel walls doing little to block the cold air that seeped into her bones.

Fili watched as Rylynn shivered in her barrel obviously failing miserably to keep warm. Her lips were already purple as her jaw chattered up and down. He could hear her teeth clicking together as she shivered. Before he lowered himself into his barrel he took his coat off and handed it down to her. Although he felt the bitter cold immediately himself, his shirt was thicker than her thin shirt and it was of warmer material than hers as well.

Rylynn looked up at Fili as he handed her his coat. She shook her head and pushed it back. "I am fine. You need it." she said.

Fili rolled his eyes and shoved the coat back in her face. "You need it more." he said. Before she could refuse again he sat down in his barrel and wrapped his arms around himself.

Rylynn took the coat and pulled her arms through the sleeves. She was immediately grateful for the warmth that instantly surrounded her as she pulled it tight around her chest. It was still warm from Fili's own body heat and she stopped shivering after only a few coat was much larger than her own and was made of much finer material than her own crudely made coat. She smiled as the scent of Fili wafted into her nostrils, as quickly as the smile came it faded as her thoughts turned to what was yet to come. Her chest filled with loss, it was almost equivalent to the feeling she felt when she buried her father and the realization that he was gone had hit her. How was it that she felt so strongly for Fili? How was it so possible that she could care for someone that she had only known for a few months? The question keep rotating through her head as she puzzled over the answers.

The group stayed quiet as Bard directed the barge closer to the dock. As soon as the barge was close enough, Bard stepped off and tied a rope to the bow line securing the barge to the dock. Bilbo watched him through a hole in his barrel as he walked over to a man sitting down at the other end of the dock next to small stall. Bard was speaking with the man and began pointing to the barge. Bilbo heard some of the dwarves begin to get restless

"What is going on?" Whispered Dwalin.

"I cannot see," replied Gloin.

"He is turning us in! I knew we could not trust him." Said Dwalin becoming louder.

"Shush." Said Bilbo. "They are coming over, stay still."

Bilbo steadied himself as he continued to look through the the hole. His vision was slightly impaired because of the positioning of the hole but he watched Bard and the stranger shake hands and Bard passed him a handful of coins. Together they walked over to the barge and Bilbo heard the dock man give out a sharp whistle and wave to something that was out of Bilbo's line of vision. He heard another dwarf ask what was happening but before Bilbo could shush them a load of something heavy and slimy came pouring down on top of him filling in the empty spaces of his barrel. Instantly the strong briny smell of fish filled Bilbo's nostrils and he did his best to stay quiet as he gagged at the stench. He looked down in what little space he had left and saw the dead body of a fish in his lap. Bilbo heard the muffled complaints and disgust of the others. He wanted to shush them again but could not help but agree with the dwarves in their misery.

Bard gave the dock man a pat on the back and untied the stern line as he boarded the barge again. He maneuvered the till and made for the front gates of Lake Town. He shushed the complaining dwarves as they neared the gates and passed through the archway. Again Bard steared to the side of the river pulling up by the deck of Lake Town.

"Goods inspection," shouted a man standing on the deck. "Oh it's you Bard, anything to declare?"

"Morning Percy. Nothing to declare, just eager to get home and out of the cold." replied Bard politely, handing Percy a slip of paper.

"You and me both," replied the gatekeeper as he stamped the paper and handed it back to Bard.

As the the gatekeeper waved Bard onward, Bilbo watched as a hunched skinny man walked over to the barge. His hair was unkempt and greasy sticking out from under a ragged hat. He sneered as he caught sight of Bard showing a line of crooked yellowing teeth below his thin mustache.

"Oi! Bard what do you think you are doing?" he grabbed the slip from Bard's hand. "This passage slip says empty barrels. This don't look like empty barrels to me!" He said speaking just as poorly as he dressed.

Bilbo watched through his peephole as Bard looked at the man. It was obvious that this man was not liked by Bard nor by the other inhabitants of Lake Town by the way they looked at him as they passed by going about their business. Bard looked at the man as if he would enjoy nothing better than to push him off the wooden dock and into the water.

"And since when did bringing a load of fish into town become such a crime." Bard asked trying to keep the hatred in his eyes from seeping into his voice as well.

"The last time I checked, you were a barge man, not a fisherman." the man said.

"Aw come on Alfred, people need to eat. What is the harm of bringing in some meat?" Bard asked.

"These fish are illegal," he said, then signaled to a guard who had followed him. "Empty the barrels into the lake."

Bilbo began to panic as a man walked right up to his barrel and tipped it. The fish at the top began to fall out and Bilbo could hear the splashes of other fish being dumped from a few other barrels besides his own. Just as he was about to be uncovered, Bard spoke up, causing the men to pause in their wasteful task.

"People are starving, they are struggling to keep food on the table during these hard times."

Alfred looked at Bard with a sneer. "That is not my problem."

"It will be the when the people hear that the Master is dumping fish into the lake, when the riots start, then it will be your problem." corrected Bard.

Bard stared at Alfred, waiting for him to give a command. "Stop." Alfred took a step closer to Bard, loathing and malice written in his face as he spoke again this time only just loud enough that Bilbo had to strain his ears to catch what he was saying. "Always the people's champion, protector of commoners, you may have won their hearts for now, but that will not last long. Be aware that the Master will not hesitate to find fault and condemn you. What would your children do then with no father for protection and their mother gone as well? The Master has his eye on you; it would do you well to remember that. We know where you live."

Bard did his best to keep his face from giving away anything that he was feeling. "It is a small town Alfred, everyone knows where everyone lives."

With that said he began to pole the barge through the gateway and into the town. Bilbo watched as ramshackle homes and stores passed by. Everyone looked half starved and frozen as they wore layers of threaded and dirty clothing. Bard guided them easily through the channels of water that served as streets. Occasionally he would see a guard or two watching as Bard steered the barge but most were friendly folk who greeted Bard with good cheer. It was obvious to Bilbo that Bard was a well liked man of the common folk just as the man Alfred had pointed out.

It did not take long for Bard to make his way through the channels and before Bilo knew it Bard was tying off the barge to the deck and began dumping out the barrels onto the deck, emptying them of the fish a stowaways. Rylynn was one of the first to get dumped out and never had she been so grateful to be free of the stinking barrel. Before Bard got to Milla's barrel Rylynn began picking the fish out one by one until Milla could easily stand up. She did not want Milla to be dumped out of the barrel roughly considering her ribs and wrist. Milla stood and at the last minute pulled Rylynn's coat out with her. The coat was wet and stank of fish, Rylynn crinkled her nose as she accepted it secretly desiring to leave it behind but it was the only coat she had. As Fili walked over to check on them Rylynn shrugged off his coat and handed it back to him.

"What you not going to bother returning it laundered and freshly ironed?" he asked jokingly. In which Rylynn only replied by throwing it in his face and rolling her eyes as he grinned at her.

"You're the one who insisted I take it," she said.

"Well maybe next time I will think twice about lending my things," he commented back, grinning as he put his coat back on.

Rylynn smiled but became distracted as she watched Bard walk over to a man and hand him some coins as he whispered something. The man nodded looking quite happy to oblige to Bard's request.

"Follow me," Bard said to the group as he began walking down the deck and into an alleyway.

The group quickly made their way through the town, avoiding busy walkways and taking back allies and less traveled paths. Every once in awhile Bard would come to a halt as a couple of guards walked by. Once they were no longer within a distance to notice the company of dwarves he continued on. Rylynn watched many of the townsfolk look at the dwarves in shock and surprise but none of them did anything to raise alarm of their whereabouts. As small boy, perhaps a little more than a decade old came running up to Bard, by the looks of similarity in the boys face and eyes Rylynn guessed this was his son.

"Da, our house it's being watched." Just after the boy said this he noticed the dwarves following Bard. "Who are they?"

Bard thought for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed his scruffy beard in thought. Then as if the idea hit him in the head he looked up at Thorin. "I have an idea, although it is not going to be pleasant."

Thorin almost grinned as he listened to Bard. "In the past day I have been crouched inside of a barrel, tossed around in a river, and then soaked in a barrel of fish. I do not think you cannot get any worse," he replied.

Bard smiled and a twinkle lit up in his eyes. "Oh I think this will be."

Bard was not lying thought Rylynn as she came up from toilet and into the lower part of Bard's home. Bain was standing near with an arm outstretched to help her out of the toilet. She grabbed on and pulled herself up and out. Dwalin was busy whispering threats to each and every person in the room if they ever mentioned what had just happened. Two girls were standing on a staircase watching as each member of the company emerged from the privē.

"Da, why are there dwarves coming out of the toilet?" asked the eldest.

"Will they bring us luck?" said the younger one eagerly watching each dwarf as she walked up to Dwalin taking in the large muscled dwarf with her wide eyes.

Bard ignored his daughter's questions and motioned for them to go up stairs. Once Bilbo was pulled out of the gaping hole Bard guided they upstairs to a small room that contained a kitchen and small parlour.

"You can hang you coats up to dry there," he said pointing to a rope that hung next to the fire. "Tilda grab some blankets from the other room. Sigrid will you put the kettle on and find some bread and cheese for our guest?"

The youngest daughter left the room and reemerged with a stack of thin worn blankets. Despite the fraying edges, Rylynn accepted it gratefully as she took off her soaked coat and wrapped the blanket around herself. She took a seat next to Milla who was sitting near the warm hearth in hopes to warm up faster.

Sigrid handed out cups of warm tea once the kettle began to whistle and the company gratefully ate the meager meal that they were provided with. Thorin was busy peaking out the window, making sure that the area was secure when something above the roof line caught his eye.

"That is a Dwarvish wind lance," he said surprised.

"Why are you surprised to see one? What is the significance of it?" asked Bilbo.

It was Balin who was the one who explained Thorin's surprise to the large contraptions existence. "The last time we saw such a weapon was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand. Unfortunately his last arrow did just as the others and Dale along with Erebor was lost to the dragon's flames "

"Perhaps if man's aim had been more true that day, it would have ended differently." added Thorin, when Balin finished.

Bard walked towards Thorin with a small frown on his face. "You make it sound as if you were there yourself, to talk about it with such detail and accuracy."

Thorin looked at Bard catching onto the suspicion in his voice. "It is a tale that every dwarf or man of Dale would know," he said factly as if it were common knowledge.

"Then you would know that when Girion hit the dragon, he loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." said Bard. Rylynn could not help but notice the hint of defensiveness in Bard's voice.

A scof sounded from the corner where Dwalin was sitting. "That is nothing but a fairy story lad."

"It does not matter," Thorin cut in before Bard could say something back. "That is all in the past, what matters now is we gave you our money now where is our supplies?"

"I will get you your supplies, do not worry I will keep my word," replied Bard as he moved across the room and began grabbing cloth sacks.

"We will also need a means of getting to the other side of lake," added Thorin.

"Aye don't worry I know what we agreed upon. Passage and supplies is what was the deal and I will get it to you."

"Thorin the first day of Autumn is tomorrow, Durin's day is the morn' after. We cannot stay here for too long." whispered Balin just loud enough the Bard could only make out Thorin's name.

Bard looked up from his task of filling the cloth sacks of dried fish and bread. "Thorin?" he whispered. His eyebrows furrowed as he registered the name. Then suddenly turned around, looking out the window at the lonely mountain that stood above the rooftops. Then he turned his gaze to Thorin with a renewed knowing look in his face. "There are guards and spies watching the house, you will have to wait until nightfall before you leave." He walked to the door and put on his coat. "Wait here, I will arrange your passage."

It had been almost an hour and the sun was setting. The companies cloths were dry and they were becoming restless as they waited for the return of Bard. Rylynn was busy playing a quiet game with the youngest of Bard's children as she had come to find her name was Tilda. Rylynn was fond of the little girl, she reminded her a lot of Milla when she was younger with her brown curly hair, and large eyes. Fili had been watching her from across the room when he felt a gentle elbow press into his side. He blinked his eyes not realizing just how long he had been staring and turned his attention to Kili who was sitting next to him.

"You know she is not going anywhere so you don't have to stare." he said.

"What are you talking about?" said Fili trying to feign ignorance of his focused stare earlier.

"Rylynn, its obvious. I know you are worried about her not staying in Erebor but there is no possible way she will leave. I can tell by the way she looks at you."

Fili chanced a glance at Rylynn who was pretending to be upset that Tilda had beat her at her own game. "How can you be so sure?"

"It's not just friendship in her eyes when she looks at you. I am pretty sure she shares the same feeling as you do."

"What feelings?" asked Fili cutting in.

Kili gave him an exasperated look and rolled his eyes. "I am not even going to answer that. But just know she shares them, she just does not know it."

Fili watched his brother for a moment as he thought about what he was saying. Sometimes Kili, who was always getting himself into trouble and always opened his mouth at the wrong time, could be the wisest person Fili knew. He had always understood people a lot better than Fili himself, he was better at reading their emotions and body language. Fili could only hold onto what his brother had said and hoped that this was one of those times that he was correct.

Thorin was standing by the window smoking his pipe and gazing at the mountain that stood above. Although his eyes were focused on the mountain his mind was focused on the quiet conversation that his nephews were having with each other. He did not have much time to think about what to do with Rylynn until now but as he listened to Fili and Kili he realized that banishing her could not be an option. But what else could he do? He could keep it between just him and Rylynn and have her swear to never tell anyone but he was not sure if he could chance it. What if someone caught wind of it? Dain and the others would not like the idea of him being so easy with a so called traitor.

"Thorin," whispered Balin grabbing his attention away from the mountain and to the old face of his companion. "We need to get moving, it is nearly dark and Bard has still not returned. Tomorrow is the autumn equinox, Durin's day is the day after we cannot lose anymore time."

"Aye" Thorin knew the urgency of their need to leave but at the same time he dreaded it. Sooner or later he would have to give Rylynn a reply and he still did not have an answer for her. He thought for a moment then began to give Balin his plan. "Start to prepare the others, I need to speak with Rylynn and then we will depart and find our own way across the lake if Bard has not returned by then."

Balin nodded in understanding and began to move around the room gathering supplies and recruiting the others to do the same. Thorin walked across the room to where Rylynn was sitting on the floor. As he got closer he did his best not not attract attention as he knelt down and whispered to her.

"I need to speak with you privately down stairs" said Thorin in Rylynn's ear. She quickly stood wondering if Thorin had decided her fate or not and followed him down the steps and to the lower floor.

"I want to ask you how long will it take us to reach the door?" He asked trying to calculate their odds of getting to the door in time of Durin's day.

Rylynn thought for a moment unsure of how to answer. "It is hard to say, if we do not have any extra delays we could get there by midday on Durin's day by my guess but you have to remember I did not make it all the way with Hod. I am uncertain as to how much farther the door is from there let alone how quickly I could figure out the rest of the way. I am confident the beginning will go faster seeing as how I already know exactly what to do but past that point I am uncertain. It could be just around the corner or a whole extra day's climb."

Thorin nodded. "Then it would be best that we leave immediately despite it only being dusk. We will have to find our own passage across the rest of the lake".

"So you still want me to take you." said Rylynn desperate for a final answer of her fate.

Thorin looked at her. "I have not yet decided on what to do. I have to remind you that treachery is not taken lightly but this is a unique case. For the time being, yes, you are to continue on and we must do our best to make sure the company does not find out about you bringing Hpd to the mountain".

Rylynn nodded in understanding. "I have to make a request yet again".

Thorin looked at her dreading what she may ask of him; he was already feeling burdened. "You may ask but I cannot promise."

"I need you to tell Milla she cannot come with us up the mountain. At least not until the dragon is slain".

"Why is that? You know she will not like being treated like a child."

"I have two reasons one for the benefit of me and the other for the company. The first is because I want her safe. I know if I tell her she is to just stand by and watch she will not listen to me. That is why I bring up the second reason. There is too much climbing in which she would slow us down with her injuries. If you tell her to stay she will listen to you but coming from me she will not."

Thorin agreed with her point. "I can do that. Perhaps we she can stay here in Lake Town with Bard to watch her until we can return". There was a sound of footsteps on the stairs and both Rylynn and Thorin jumped as they waited for the new comer. But the steps were not of someone coming down, instead they were walking up the stairs. Thorin moved to look up the stairs but no one was there he looked back at Rylynn and signaled with his head to follow him upstairs.

Rylynn waited a moment then followed. There was something odd about those footsteps and it made her uneasy. A queasy feeling in her stomach rose up and Rylynn had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to come from those steps.

By the time Thorin and Rylynn reached the second floor everyone was dressed in their dry clothes and had packs of supplies already strapped to their backs as they waited restlessly for Thorin's command to depart.

"We cannot waste any precious time, we need to leave as soon as we can. We have given the lakeman plenty of time and we will have to take matters into our own hands in finding a boat to get across the lake." He looked over at Rylynn, then to Milla. "Milla you will stay here".

Milla's eyes automatically went to Rylynn but she would not look at her. "Why!" she protested.

"Your hand is broken, and we are short on time. The climb will be difficult as Rylynn has told me and we cannot risk you slowing us down. You will join us when we come back and you can enter in from the front."

"And how does Rylynn know that the path will be difficult?" asked Dwalin.

Rylynn and Thorin both looked at each other for just a moment. Rylynn saw a knew darkness as she looked at Dwalin. The dwarf had always been gruff but this was not toughness in his voice it was almost like the venom of hatred.

"It is a mountain that we are about to climb, we are assuming and we cannot risk any more potential delays. So if any of you feel you might be a risk in delaying us I suggest you speak up now." he looked expectantly around the room and his eyes landed on Kili. "Kili your leg was shot earlier how is it fairing?"

Kili looked at his wound and removed the bandage to show Thorin. It was red and swollen but it looked like it was healing already. "It is fine, still hurts but I will not let it slow me down. Oin did a good job bandaging it."

Thorin nodded and looked back at Dwalin suspicion in his eyes. "Does anyone else have a problem or something else to say that will delay us any longer?" Dwalin moved his eyes from Thorin to Rylynn then back to Thorin and gave a still shake of his head. "Very well let us depart".

 **Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone who has been so kind to message me and give me reviews. They have been encouraging and helpful. I have the rest of the story outlined so hopefully I will be able to get the chapters written and posted soon. I currently have a poll up for a couple ideas for the next story I will right or if you have any suggestions of pairing I am happy to take them into consideration. I wont start on a new story until this one is done but I want to start getting full outline written for when I start writing it. As always I hope you enjoy and please let me know if I can improve in any way or what things are you enjoying so I can know my strengths and weaknesses!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Accusations

"Wait you can't go!" cried Bain in an attempt to stop them from leaving. "The guards, they will see you".

"Do not worry Bain, we will be careful." said Thorin. "We would ask your father but he his gone at the moment. Can Milla stay here with your family? We will come back for her in a few days and we will compensate for her staying here but our journey requires us to move quickly and we cannot risk her slowing us down." Thorin waited as Bard thought but Sigrid spoke up before she could answer.

"Of course she can." she said. She and Milla had become quite acquainted and like Rylynn, Tilda was also enjoying the company of their new found friend.

Thorin nodded in thanks and then opened the front door a crack. Once he saw that no one was in sight he made his way out the door.

"Wait," said Bain. He ran to the door and caught Thorins arm. "The master has several boats near the northern part of the city. You will find plenty of boats there to choose from but be careful, if the guards catch you they will arrest you." Thorin nodded and signaled for the company to follow him.

It did not take them long to get to the northern deck. It was dark and most of the alleyways where empty as people were now at home with their families. Every once in awhile they would have to stop as a patrolman walked in their path but all they had to do was wait for him to turn a corner and walk out of sight before moving on. Bain was right about the boats, there were several tied off and it did not take long for them to find one that would suit their purposes. The only problem was that Bain had been accurate about the guards as well.

All along the deck there were several guards positioned in their path and the company was not sure of how to handle the situation. They did not want to impose or raise alarm by attacking and fighting there way out. The lakemen were soon to be their neighbors and Thorin did not want to risk diplomacy with them if they could avoid it. It was soon decided that they would take the boat farthest from the majority of guards and in the dimmest light. Then they would only have to take out one guard if everything went smoothy.

It was an unfortunate circumstance that the guard let out a yell as he fell to the ground unconscious as Dwalin hit him over the head/ The yell echoed in the quiet air and several other guards came rushing in their direction.

"Quickly into the boat." cried Thorin.

The company began to jump into the boat but some of the closer guards had already come from their posts. Dwalin and Thorin fought them off as they came closer to the group. They did their best to do as little harm to the guards but as they fought on, the sounds of the alarm being raised in the distance drove them to be less careful in an attempt to hurry. No casualties we taken but Rylynn could tell by the bumps forming on the guards heads that they would not be waking up feeling refreshed. Thorin untied the ropes holding the boat in place and shoved off. By the time the torches of the reinforcement guards appeared on the dock, the company was already far enough out that the fog which had settled in the cool night air masked their location.

Milla sat with the children of Bard in the dim candle light as they waited for their father to return home. Tilida had fallen asleep in her lap and Bain was busy watching the window for any sign of his father. Sigrid had tried to strike up conversation as they sat but soon gave up when it was obvious that Milla was distracted in her thoughts and kept having to ask her to repeat what she said.

Milla was upset with Rylynn but at the same time could not blame her. She could tell it was Rylynn who had put Thorin up to the job of making her stay but was a valid reason. Her wrist would have slowed them down especially if it involved any climbing in which Milla was sure of by what Rylynn had described to her in the past. But at the same time she felt as if her coming had now been completely useless. She did not want to sit idly and safe in the comfort of a warm home while the rest of the company risked their lives slaying Smaug.

"He is coming back," said Bain pulling Milla away from her thoughts.

The door opened quickly and Bard looked around the room taking in the absence of dwarves except for one. He walked up to Milla and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Thorin, Thorin son of Thrain, the heir to Erebor, that is who is leading your company?" he asked.

Rylynn was taken aback, surprised by Bard's worried tone and his conclusion. "How do you know that?" Milla questioned.

"I heard one of the company call him by that and it did not take me long to put two and two together. Tell me that you quest does not take you anywhere near that mountain." Milla did not need to answer verbally as her face had given it away before Bard could even finish. Bard rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Is that why you are still here? Because they have gone to slay the dragon and you obviously would not be of any help." he said looking at her arm in the sling. "Death! That is what you and your company will bring upon this town. If they awaken that beast it will destroy this town. Does Thorin not realize what happened to Dale? Does he not remember? He should since he was there! Smaug will his his wrath to man again after he has incinerated your band of friends. People will die and for what? The blind ambition of a fallen King!"

Milla watched Bard pace back and forth as he ranted, she could not help but feel guilty. Bard was right, if the company was not successful the people of Lake Town would suffer. Sigrid, Bain, and little Tilda would suffer because of their mistake.

"How long ago did they leave and in what direction?" asked Bard.

Bain looked guilty as it was him who had told them where to go. "I sent them to the Master's dock. I am sorry father, I did not realize."

Bard was already headed for the door but as he opened it several guards were waiting on the other side, Alfred standing behind them obviously pleased with himself as he looked at Bard and past him right to Milla. His smile widened at the sight of her and his eyes glinted with glee as he faced Bard again.  
_

The boat ride to the shore was cold, quiet, and long. The bitter cold wind blew across the wide lake taking the frozen temperature of the water with it making Rylynn shutter as it seeped through her clothes. The wind was blowing just hard enough to let a light mist spray up and soak her clothes, making the chill soak deeper into her bones. She sat at the front with a silent Bilbo next to her. She did her best to avoid any eye contact with Dwalin since every time she looked at him she was met with a cold hard stare. That stare gave her a small suspicion that it was Dwalin's foot step that were heard on the stairs and by the look of hatred seeping from his eyes it was obvious that he had heard at least part of the conversation that passed between her and Thorin.

The boat hit the shore with a dull thud and immediately the group began to jump out and head towards the ominous mountain that loomed above them. Rylynn felt a trickle of chills roll down her spine as she looked up at the mountain. She just needed to get them to the door and then she could return to Milla. This was something she had kept repeating though in her head the entire boat ride. The group gathered into a tight circle speaking softly to each other while they waited for Thorin's command.

"Rylynn," said Bilbo, drawing her attention away from the mountain and to him. "Are you ok?"

She smiled at the hobbit, grateful for his never ending concern for others. "I will be." She replied resting a hand on his shoulder and giving it an appreciative squeeze.

"Rylynn we do not have a lot of time." Said Thorin gruffly as he impatiently waited with the others.

They made their way up the foot hills and came to the ruins of what looked what was once a grand city but now laid in ruin and ash.

"Dale", said Balin in a hushed whisper. "This used to be full of so much life. People from all over came her to trade and barter. Now look at it. Nothing but cold rubble and soot."

"We will camp here for a few hours, get some rest and food before we make our ascent." commanded Thorin.

Rylynn walked over to a pile of rubble and sat down warily trying to separate herself from the group. She was not sitting for very long before Fili joined her at her side. Her small attempts to distance herself from him was obviously not going to be successful.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked.

"I am fine, just distracted." she responded trying to sound casual.

"Is it about whatever you and Thorin were discussing before Bard showed up?" he asked. It was obvious that he had been eager to ask this question for quite some time.

"Its nothing, we did not talk about anything important," she said knowing that Fili was not going to believe her. But she had promised Thorin she would not say anything and if meant lying to Fili, she had to.

"Are you sure that it was nothing important?" said Dwalin.

Rylynn's stomach dropped as she looked over to see Dwalin close by and obviously listening in on their conversation. The was not doubt Rylynn could no longer believe that Dwalin's change in attitude was coincidence and that she was just being paranoid. Rylynn glanced at Thorin who was looking in their direction. Dwalin knew and he was baiting her to open up with the truth. But Rylynn had made her promise so she kept silent as Thorin spoke up in her stead.

"That is enough Dwalin, like Rylynn said it was of nothing of importance to you" said Thorin in an attempt to keep Dwalin from pushing further but Dwalin ignored him.

"Oh I think it is of importance to all of us. Especially to Fili who should not be associating himself with such low life." Dwalin was now speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Watch you tongue Dwalin." said Fili standing up after Dwalin's insult.

"Dwalin what are you talking about?" asked Kili who was looking confusedly between Thorin, Rylynn, and Dwalin.

The rest of the company was now also listening, trying to figure out why Dwalin was so upset.

"I will not take orders from you," he said pointing at Fili. He turned to look at Thorin. "I respect you Thorin and I have always supported you but right now I cannot agree with what you are doing. How can you let a traitor remain with your company so easily. To trust them to lead you?" he was now shouting at Thorin and pointing at Rylynn. "I heard you speaking earlier, I heard how Rylynn led Hod to the mountain."

There were several gasps from individuals and the entire company all looked at Rylynn. She looked around at all of their faces. Some were full of confusion others anger like Dwalin. It was Fili's that hurt the most. It was pain and disbelief that was written on his face.

"What is he talking about Rylynn?" asked Fili.

Rylynn looked down at her feet no longer able to look Fili in the eyes or answer his question. It was obvious that Fili did not want to believe it, that he did not think her capable of such a thing but it just reminded her of how much she did not belong with them, how much she did not belong with him.

"It is true," Thorin said bringing the company's attention to himself. "I met Hod while we were taken prisoner by the elves and he told me everything. When I approached Rylynn after we escaped she explained everything and was honest. Despite her poor judgement many years ago Rylynn is not exactly at fault but she has accepted whatever punishment in which I see fit. I did not tell any of you because it is my decision on how to deal with it and I have not yet decided on her fate yet."

"And what is it that you are deciding on? If she will get full pardon and a place in the royal court or a simple slap on the wrist?" asked Dwalin sarcastically. "You do not seem as concerned as you should be Thorin."

"You were listening on a private conversation Dwalin so do not think I will forget that. But had you listened to our full conversation you would have known what her punishment will be if I find her guilty."

"And what is that?" asked Dwalin.

Rylynn stood up from her seat becoming furious with Dwalin's persistence. "Banishment," she said boldly.

"What," said Fili looking at her with alarm then to Thorin for confirmation.

"Aye, it is true. But until I make my final decision she is a member of this company and she will be treated as such. Now I suggest all of you get some rest for the next few hours. We will not stop again until we have reached that door!" Thorin glared at the company who all began to disperse.

Fili stood still just looking between Rylynn and Thorin. He could not believe it, he didn't want to believe it but Rylynn had confirmed it. How could she have kept something so hidden? What other secrets did she hid from him? It was like he didn't know her at all. He felt betrayed and hurt but at the same time he could not help but want to be with her and talk to her. Ask her why she had done what she had. He took a step towards her but as she noticed him coming her way she shook her head, turned her body from him and walked away taking a seat on the outskirts of the camp.

"Let her be Fili," said Thorin. "It is best that you let her be for the time being. It will make it easier when I have my final decision on the matter."

"Thorin you cannot say that you are actually considering banishing her? Rylynn has done so much to prove her loyalty she must of had a valid reason." Fili said trying to see what was going on in Thorin's head.

"I am and I know. Rylynn did have a reason but others may not understand it, it was her idea that she be banished. There are things about politics that you have yet to understand."

"This is not about politics this is about what is right."

"You cannot always let your heart lead your decisions Fili. If you are to be King someday then perhaps this is a good lesson for you to learn."

With that said Thorin turned and left for the other side of camp. He was growing weary and his head was throbbing. He did not like the idea of being so harsh with Fili but he had been honest with him. Fili stood there for a moment before he walked off and sat by himself, ignoring his brothers attempt to talk with him.

"Caught you red handed" said Alfred. "So it is true, you smuggled dwarves into the city and aided them in the theft of the master's property."

"I didn't aid anyone in theft," defended Bard.

"That is for the Master to decide," said Alfred nonchalantly as he inspected his dirty fingernails. He began making his way down the steps, waving to the guards as he began walking away. "Arrest him."

"No!", cried Bain and Sigrid.

The guards grabbed Bard who immediately started struggling but after a few attempts to free himself he gave up. Milla stood up and moved to the door to help him but stopped when another guard started towards her. Bard managed to rip his arm free and punch the other guard holding him in the face. The man staggered back into the rest of the guards and sent them all tumbling down the stairs. Bard immediately grabbed Milla by the arm and pulled her with him as he descended the stairs. Together they lept over the pile of guards and a furious Alfred who had been at the bottom of the stairs when the guards all came down on top of him.

"Run," shouted Bard as soon has their feet hit the hardwood of the deck.

Milla followed Bard down the alleyway in doing her best to keep up with him as he weaved in and out of the maze of alleys. Milla was not sure how long or far they had gone when Bard slowed down his pace trying to look casual as they made their way down market street with several empty stalls. Just as Milla had thought they were safe they were cut off by three guards at the end of the street. Bard turned them to go another way but there escape was blocked off by more guards. Bard looked around and spotted an overhanging ledge. It was not going to help him but he could at least get Milla away. He turned to the small dwarf and grabbed her attention.

"Look after my children, if the dragon comes get them out of Lake Town." he said hastily.

Milla was confused as to what he was talking about. They were trapped, she was just as much a fugitive as him. But before she could ask he hoisted her up towards an overhanging roof. Milla now understood and with her good arm she pulled herself up and over the ledge. It was not easy but once she got her foot over she managed to roll the rest of her body onto the patchy shingled roof. Just as she pulled herself up she heard the guards catch up to Bard and seize him. Milla did not wait around to see if anyone else would follow her as she took off down the roof tops towards Bard's home.

It was obvious that the hunt was over when she got back to Bard's home. Milla hung back in the shadow at first but seeing no guards were in sight, she approached the home cautiously. She quietly approached the door and listened at the door for any voices of guards. There was nothing but the quiet whispers of the children. With one last look around the neighborhood Milla grasped the door handle and opened it. Bard's children were all frantic when she opened the door. They became even more frantic when they realized Milla had returned alone.

"Where is Da?" asked Bain

"Is he ok? Where did they take him?" shot out Sigrid.

Milla raised her hands in an attempt to stop their questions and calm their nerves. "He was taken by the guards. But do not worry we will get him out, we just need a plan."

Her words did little to comfort them but it was enough to get them to stop with their questions and sit down. Together the three children and Milla sat down at the table in silence thinking of how to get Bard. Milla was desperate for Rylynn's wit and racked her brain for some sort of plan to free Bard.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien/Jackson ideas I only own my characters and additions to the story and plot.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Ascent

It had only been a few hours as Thorin had warned when he began waking up the company. Rylynn was still sitting on the outskirts of camp when she heard the rest of the company begin to awaken and move. She had not slept a single wink, instead she had stared out over the foot hills and lake towards the city that was floating on the dark water. There was something that disturbed her heart as she thought of her sister alone in the city. They had left so quickly in an effort to find passage across the lake that Rylynn had not even bothered to say goodbye to Milla. Instead she had left with no word or explanation, leaving her with what at the time seemed good acquaintances but the longer Rylynn thought about it; they were complete strangers.

As the companies grumbles and complaints of weary muscles and tired eyes reached her ears, Rylynn took her eyes off of the city below and pushed herself up from the rock she had been leaning against. Her legs and back ached as she stood up, she had not realized just how long she had stayed in that position. As she began to walk towards the company she began to notice the stares and feel the anger as she neared the rest of the company. It hurt to see those whom she had considered friends have so much disgust in their eyes. _Just get to the door and then you can go_ , she reminded herself.

"Rylynn," said Thorin. She looked away from the angry faces and focused on Thorin, who she was thankful did not have any such hatred. Instead his face was flat and showed no emotion. She could tell by the dark circles under his eyes that he had not gotten any rest as well. "We need to depart, from here on you take the lead."

She looked at the rest of the group once more seeing their dislike of the idea. Choosing to ignore these looks, Rylynn nodded and took the lead, guiding the group further up the slope of the mountain.

The sky was still dark but their was a faint light creeping up on the horizon as they came up to the front of Erebor. The front gates were charred and crumbling from erosion and on either side of the opening was two statues, each depicting a male dwarf in full armor and holding an axe. As they neared the gates Rylynn drifted off to the dwarf on the right going around its feet and to the side farthest from the gates.

Fili watched with curiosity as he tried to figure out where Rylynn was guiding them. It looked as if they had hit a dead end, there was nothing but a high rock ledge and the tall statue. Unless Rylynn expected them to all climb up it there was no where to go. She had agreed to leave Milla because she said Milla would not be able to go with them because there would involve climbing. Unfortunately this cliff was not one for climbing, it was smooth with hardly any footing to use.

"I am curious," spoke Balin. Rylynn could sense the distrust in his voice but faced him anyways as she looked back to the company following her. "Where exactly are we headed Rylynn, this looks like a dead end?"

"We are going up," she replied looking up at the high cliff.

"And just how are we supposed go up?" said Dwalin, his voice was gruff and annoyed. He grabbed a piece of rock and crumbled it in his hands. "This rock is too brittle. There is no way we can climb it."

"That is why we take the stairs." She said moving closer to the statues foot.

"What stairs?" asked Fili. His voice was of genuine curiosity and did not contain any of the spite of malice like several of the others in the companies.

Fili watched Rylynn walk up to the statue and begin to walk up what Fili had first thought was just part of the design then he realized they were stairs. It was obvious now but to anyone else it would just look like a carved design in the stature.

"These stairs," she said as she walked up several steps and pointed up.

They were not the average convenience stair way that the company was used to. Instead of spiraling up or just slanting upward the where carved into the stone leading up several meters then stopped. In order to continue up one had to pull themselves up to the next level and walk up the opposite way then turn and pull themselves up again. It was slow and tiring. The company worked their way up, zigzagging straight up the statue. By the time they reached the end of the stairs they were standing on the axe handle of the statue.

Rylynn leaned on her knees against the beard of the statue panting heavily and waiting for the rest of the group to finish climbing to the top. Kili reached the top step and walked over to where rylynn was slouched.

"How did you manage to even find you way here the first time without ever even seeing Erebor" he asked breathlessly.

Rylynn chuckled, happy that at least Kili was still talking to her and did not seem to resent her in any way. "You know that song I always sing?" Kili thought for a second and nodded recalling the song she had sung while locked away in the dungeons. "Do you remember the lyrics?"

Kili thought about it for a second and then his face brightened as the realization hit him. "This is the start so choose the right. Up the stairs...then something about statues and keys. That song is the way you found this?"

Rylynn nodded amused by Kili's attempt to remember the words. "It's was just like solving a riddle. I do have to admit I was not as quick the first time and I was not exactly trying to find the actual door last time." Said Rylynn.

Kili looked at her confused. Realizing why he was confused she went on to explain. "I never meant to actually take Hod all the way. Even if we had gotten to the actual door it's not like he would be able to enter in. Only Thorin could since he has the key but Hod never listened to me. I knew as soon as he realized that it was a going to be a dead end he would kill me and possibly Milla. Either that or marry her off like some piece of property to a dwarf three times her age. But thankfully we never made it to the door. I found my opportunity when I came across some goblin tracks farther down the way and led him straight into a swarm of them. I was able to just barely get away hoping to get a far enough head start that I could return to Raganor and leave with Milla before Hod arrived. Obviously it worked better than I planned considering Hod is locked away and his men are probably all dead by now."

Kili looked at Rylynn completely astonished by what she had revealed. "Why didn't you tell that to the rest of the group earlier? They would have understood they all would have. I can't even understand why they are even angry at you right now!" He glared over to where Nori and Gloin stood together whispering and throwing dark glances in Rylynn's direction.

"There is no point Kili, even if there were to understand Dwalin was right. No one is going to follow or trust a king who lets traitors roam free"

"But you're not a traitor! You keep speaking as if you have already been banished but Thorin has not given his final answer and when he does he would never do such a thing! Besides who is this banishment supposed to make it easier for? Thorin? You? Me? Fili? It does not make sense you are a good person Rylynn you and Milla deserve to share the glory."

"I need no glory Kili" said Rylynn trying to calm him down. "I have my sister, we are now free of Hod, and I will fulfill my promise to my father. What more do I need?"

"What about Fili?" Asked Kili.

Rylynn looked at him for a little moment a look of puzzlement stretching across her forehead. This was one question she could not answer because in reality she did not know how to answer it to herself. "He will be a great king someday. He will be busy with his duties and obligations as much as we have grown in friendship he would be too busy to bother himself with keeping up our friendship."

Rylynn looked over to where Dwalin was pulling himself up from the stairs, making it the last person to reach the top. She used this as an excuse to avoid any more questions that she could see waiting in Kili's eyes.

"We should keep moving," she said to Kili as she got up and walked away from him. Leading the way down the axe handle.

When they got to the end of the handle there was a small gap between the statue and the mountain itself it was obvious that there used to be a ledge that connected the two but the years of rain and snow had eroded it away. Bracing herself at the very edge Rylynn jumped across and onto the mountain where a rough overgrown path had been carved out hundreds of years ago. She landed hard but steady and moved farther down the path to allow the rest of the group to join. One by one they all crossed the hole, most landed well like Rylynn but some struggled and stumbled requiring a fellow dwarf to catch them and steady them as they landed. Once Nori who was the last to jump was safe on the mountainside Rylynn continued down the path, leading the silent and weary group.

They walked on every once in a while straying off the path to go around a boulder or avoid an eroded edge. The sun was just about to begin its descent when Rylynn came to an abrupt halt, looking around at the path before her. They had long passed the way where she had once been and where to knew terrain in which she had never traveled. She was now looking at the path which hard forked into two separate directions. One worn path was leading steeply up and the other leading straight looking as if it was more traveled on. Fili watched the back of Rylynn's head as she looked back and forth between the two. He could hear her faintly humming to herself as she looked at the two routes.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Dwalin. "The sun will be setting soon and we have to reach the doorway before the last light of today."

Rylynn looked back at all of the expectant faces. "I need to figure out which way to go. Let me think."

"What do you mean figure it out! I thought you said you knew the way?" Dwalin walked up to Rylynn and grabbed her by the arms. His anger was obvious and Rylynn became strangly aware of the cliff that lay just a few steps to her left. "You have been here before have you not? Or have you only brought us here under false pretense?"

"Let her go Dwalin," said Thorin walking up to the larger dwarf.

"She has lied, again! When will you face it Thorin she has deceived you, she has deceived us all in an attempt to make an extra penny by tagging along." said Dwalin as he pointed accusingly at Rylynn.

"She has never made it this far!" said Kili.

His statement drew the attention of everyone. Fili had been watching in horror as Dwalin shook Rylynn, he was fearful of what his Dwalin would do. He watched as Rylynn's eyes grew wide in fear and she had every right. Dwalin was fearfully loyal to Thorin and there was no telling as to what he would do for his future king. But then Kili had spoken up Fili's attention was brought to his brother.

Kili looked at Rylynn with eager eyes. "Tell them," he said. She looked back at him giving him a slight shake of her head asking him to be silent. But Kili was never one to shut his mouth, and this was one of those many times when he did not listen. "Rylynn never showed Hod where the door was, she never had the intention!"

Everyone was now looking at Rylynn as if to confirm this new piece of information. Dwalin looked from Kili, to Rylynn, and then to Thorin. "Is this true?" he asked as he let go of her arms as if for the first time realizing just how hard he had been gripping her biceps.

Rylynn looked between Kili and Thorin, then to the rest of the company finally laying her eyes on Fili who was desperately waiting for an answer. His face had a hopeful look as if everything was about to be ok with just one confirmation. It was this look that encourage Rylynn to nod her head.

"Yes." she whispered. "I never even meant to get as far as I did but Hod was careful to keep a close eye on me. It was not until we got past the statue that I was able to get away." she paused for a moment trying to read the various stoney expressions of the group before continuing. "I saw some goblin tracks and decided that they could work to my advantage and it did, almost too well. I just needed enough time to get a head start. That is the reason why Milla and I left at such a young age and so quickly. I thought he was right behind me, I never expected his whole group to be killed and for him to be incarcerated. I just needed Milla to be safe. Most of you here have siblings or at least someone you love. Would you not do anything in your power to save them?" She looked around at the group who were now all looking down at their feet. It was obvious that now they understood why she did what she did. "You are good men. You are not greedy, that is why I agreed to join you because I could see that you were doing this quest for the ones you love. So that your loved ones would be safe and protected. Hod was not like you, he was greedy and threatened the life of his own daughter to gain in wealth. I had to protect my sister, that is why I did what I did."

They all looked at each other, guilt written on their faces as they shifted around. It was Balin who was the first to speak up.

"We are sorry lass. We never should have doubted you. You speak sincerity and truth, thank you for reminding us of that and for why we are all here."

Rylynn nodded in acceptance of his apology on the company's behalf. Dwalin looked at her his hard stoney expression replaced with a softer but not entirely forgiving expression.

"You cannot expect us to still over look this, Thorin what will Dain or any other noble say when they hear of this? " asked Dwalin.

Rylynn was getting agitated and frankly tired of this ongoing commotion. She turned her back on the Dwalin and the rest of the group looking rubbing her eyes and looking at the two paths before her. She was pondering the song, running the lines over and over in her head trying to drown out the group of dwarves talking behind her. Do they take the path up or go straight? Rylynn kept circulating this question and the lines of the song over and over in her mind. Then as if she were struck by lightening the answer hit her and she turned around to face the rest of the group tuning in to the conversation again.

"It does not matter what Dain thinks, it is my decision and he will respect the word of his King." shouted Thorin pointing a finger in Dwalin's chest.

"Well it looks like you might not even be king considering our guide here does not even know the way!" shouted Dwalin as he extended an open hand, pointing in Rylynn's direction.

Thorin's face was red with anger and the veins in his temple were bulging with rage. He opened his mouth to yell back at Dwalin but was stopped when Rylynn shouted at the entire group.

"Would you stop it! How any of this group even got this far is beyond me." The group was all taken aback by her abruptness and anger that seeped from her eyes. "I am so sick and tired of hearing you all complain as soon as anything goes awry. How do you expect to fight a dragon or go any further if you turn on each so easily. I know you probably don't trust me and that is fine. But I made a promise to my father that I would help the rightful heir to the throne find his way there. That is why I agreed to come on this journey and that is why I did not take Hod all of the way. I am sorry I did not tell any of you earlier but would any of you had ever let me come along if you knew that before I joined you on this journey?" She paused for a moment waiting for an answer but they just stared at her. Rylynn shook her head and looked down at her feet, she rubbed her forehead with her hand as she tried to figure out what else to say. She looked back up at the group, looking directly into Dwalin's eyes. "You have to stop arguing and trust that things will work out. Now if you would follow me I know which way we need to go," she turned to walk forward to lead them in the direction.

"How do you know which way it is if you have not been any farther down the path? We cannot waste anymore time." said Dwalin skeptically.

Rylynn shook her head and sighed as she turned back to face him. Fili could see the discouragement and frustration that she was attempting to hid as she faced Dwalin. Rylynn pointed to the path to the right leading at an upward slope.

"You will just have to trust me Dwalin," she said with a sigh. "We take the upward path…" she looked to Kili with a small smile in her eyes, "If you want your King to rise up." She gave a wink in Kili's direction and turned around to begin walking up the slope, ignoring the confused looks that the rest of the company gave to Kili.

Kili smirked as he thought about what Rylynn had said he recognized the lyrics to the song and was the first to follow Rylynn's lead.

"What was that about?" asked Fili, catching up to his brother.

Kili looked at Fili and smiled. "Perhaps some other time I will explain. For now you just have to trust me when I say that we have no reason to doubt that Rylynn knows exactly where we are going."

Fili stopped walking for a moment as he watched his brother walk farther up the path confused by his words. Shaking his head Fili moved his feet again, catching up to follow his brother as the rest of the company began trailing behind him.

The sun was just beginning its descent when the path turned a corner and Rylynn came to an abrupt halt as she was faced with nothing but a bare slab of rock wall in front of her. There was no where else to go, the path had just ended.

For a moment Rylynn panicked thinking she had lead them in the wrong way. But then it hit her as she saw the small engraving just above eye level. It was barely noticeable as the lines were worn and faded but it was still legible as Rylynn's eyes ran across the chiseled out ruins. This was where the door was.

 **I hope everyone is enjoying it. Some exciting stuff coming up. I am going down to Georgia for the weekend so I am hoping to get another chapter done and posted before I leave and hopefully get some more posted when I get back. Thank you so much for those who comment and review they really do help me and as always if you have any feedback I am always looking for how I can improve!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien/Jackson character/stories I only own my own characters and addition's to the story.**

Chapter Twenty-Five:Realizations and Truths

Rylynn felt the small pressure of Fili and Kili's bodies push her forward as she came to a stop. It was like a chain reaction as each person ran into the person in front of them. Rylynn heard a couple protest of trodden feet as the group came to a full and complete stop.

"What is it? Why have we stopped?" Nori's voice sounded front the back.

"We are here," replied Rylynn. Her answer sent a excited shutter through the company as they all pushed forward to stand on the ledge at the base of were the doorway was.

Thorin pushed his way forward through the line of dwarves. As he reached the front he looked at the wall before them and walked up to hit. He brushed a hand against the engraved ruins making them stand out and more legible as he cleared away the extra dirt and moss that had been covering the markings. "This is it, this is the side-door into Erebor. We just need the last light of Durin's day" he said as he looked out to the horizon toward the sun that was now low in the sky."

He looked around at the company who were all gathering around the door to examine the ruins themselves. Rylynn made her way to the edge of the group and circled around to the pathway that they had just come from. Thorin watched her make her way and approached her doing his best to not draw the attention of the others.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked casually as he kept his eyes on the group of dwarves all happily examining the door.

"I have done what I came to do. I said I would bring you to the door and I have done that. Now I will return to my sister."

"Will you not join us in reclaiming Erebor?" he asked

"I think it is best that for now I do not enter into Erebor, my duty is with Milla who I have now realized I have sorely neglected."

"She would not have made it Rylynn. You did the right thing leaving her behind in Laketown. She is safer there than if we had left her alone at the base of the mountain. I fear that this mountain has been neglected far too long and there are dangers that lurk in it that are not just a fire breathing dragon."

Rylynn nodded in agreement to Thorin's words. He could tell that she knew he was right but she was still not convinced to stay. In secret Rylynn had already known she would return the moment the group had discovered the truth. Seeing the reactions of her friends had instilled a reality that when others found out who did not know her, their understanding of the situation would be even more less. Dwalin had been right, Thorin would be seen as a weak and foolish king, as well as Fili and Kili who were his heirs. She could not do that to them, she could not ask them to jeopardize their leadership and credibility of ruling an entire kingdom for the sake of her. No, she had decided the night before that she would lead them to the door, and take her leave from the Lonely Mountain and from the North. She was doing Thorin a favor in making the difficult decision. She had seen how it had been stressing him and how just the thought of making a choice was pulling Fili away from him. It was best that she made the decision, it would be better for all of them.

"I see there is nothing I can do to prevent you from returning and I understand. Our agreement was that you lead us to the door and you have done that. I will hold up my end of the bargain as well and when our business is finished in the mountain I will seek you out in Laketown to discuss further arrangements and your earnings. Rylynn nodded and Thorin offered out his hand. "Thank you Rylynn, travel safe, like I said before there are dangers other than the dragon."

Rylynn accepted his hand and shook it. "I will be careful. You be careful as well and watch out for Bilbo and the others."

Thorin nodded in understanding and released her hand. Rylynn turned and walked around the corner going back down the path.

"Rylynn wait," it was Fili's voice and the approach of his footsteps rounding the corner that Rylynn had just went around. "Where are you going? Are you not going to join us in our reclaim to Erebor?"

"No, given the circumstances for now, I think it would be best that I do not enter the mountain until certain things have been resolved. Besides, I left Milla there alone and I would like to get back to her as soon as possible. When Smaug has been vanquished and Erebor has been reclaimed then she will join you."

"You know she can take care of herself Rylynn, you do not always have to protect her and guard her at all times. I was the same way with Kili once, but there comes a point when you have to learn to let them fall and pick themselves up without always being at their side. Milla has grown alot since you two joined us. It may surprise you as to what she can manage without you." His tone was of all seriousness as he spoke and Rylynn could hear the hint attempt to persuade her to stay.

"I know she can take care of herself, I have known it for a long time. But to be honest it is not her that needs me, but the other way around." she watched as Fili's eyes looked at her inquisitively as he tried to understand what she was saying. Rylynn took in a breath and let it out trying to figure out how to explain it, to have Fili understand. "I have lost every single person that I have loved except for MIlla. There are things that have haunted me for a very long time and it is Milla that has kept me sane. It is for that reason that I am so protective of her to stay near me. Milla is skilled in her fighting, she can and she will, always protect herself. I don't keep her safe out of the benefit of her...I…" she fumbled for a moment surprised by the sting in her eyes as she felt the burning tears well up. She took in a breath to calm herself and felt the wave of tears calm down. "I keep her alive for my own selfish benefit. I keep her safe and near my side because I am afraid of being haunted again if I were to ever lose her..." she shook her head frowning at the idea of losing Milla. "I need her because if I didn't I fear that I would lose my sanity."

"Rylynn...I…"Fili struggled to find the words to reply but could not. "I cannot pretend that I know your past. I only know what you have ever told me but I can tell you this. You can love more than just one person. You can let more than just one person be your protection. I would protect you if you would just let me!"

Rylynn stared at him as she looked into his icy blue eyes. His face was sincere and as he looked at her with so much concern in his eyes and what reminded her of the adoration that her father once had in his eyes as he looked at her. He walked up to her and cupped her face with his hands. At first she hesitated to look him in the eyes but eventually she slowly lifted her eyes and looked at him.

"Why do you always have to guard yourself? Why can't you just open up to me, let me share your burdens, let me protect you from whatever it is that you fear?"

She lifted her hands and grasped his taking them down from her cheeks and too his side. Her hands lingered in his as she looked at them trying to figure out what she was feeling and why she hesitated to let his hands go.

"Because I do not want to lose you Fili, and when you enter into Erebor and Smaug is defeated, everything will change. You will change. You will be the next heir to the throne and you will become King when Thorin goes into the hall of Kings. I cannot just stand around and watch you leave from my life. That Fili, is why I cannot enter into Erebor with you, because as soon as that happens it means that this." she pointed to herself and him."will not longer be tolerated it will no longer be acceptable."

"You make it sound as if you are never going to enter Erebor! You have to realize Rylynn, that eventually, whether it is now or after Smaug you will eventually enter in." Rylynn looked down at her feet as he said this doing her best to avoid the hurt shining through his eyes as the realization dawned on him. "You never mean to enter into Erebor do you?" She looked up to his face and the apology and pain that shone from her small frown and sad eyes confirmed it to him. He took a step forward and grabbed and cupped her cheek. "Rylynn where you planning on just departing without a word? Where you even going to wait until we reclaimed Erebor?" a small single tear escaped the corner of Rylynn's eye as she looked ashamed by the disappointment in Fili's voice. "Go," he said firmly. "Go back to Milla, make sure she is ok, you will be safer in Laketown than with us. Because of that reason I can let you leave my side but you have to promise me that you will not leave, not yet." his voice was no longer soft but instead demanding and desperate.

"Fili..I can't..."she began.

"Promise me!" he said forcefully his voice full of what Rylynn thought was anger.

She gave a nod and turned to go but before she had taken a step further Fili's hand wrapped around her arm and gently turned her around to face him. His eyes were ablaze and his face was hard. He pulled her to him in a tight embrace holding onto her as if he would never let go. But as quickly as she was pulled in he released her and moved back just ever so slightly so he could gaze down at her. A wave of worry washed over Fili and desperation replaced the anger and hurt he had been feeling before. He bent his head and placed a soft but desperate kiss on her lips. Unlike last time, he felt Rylynn's body relax in his arms and as he pulled away he could only see what was what he was feeling reflected in her face and eyes.

"I love you Rylynn and that will never change even if I enter into Erebor a hundred times over. Nothing will ever change the fact that I love you, nothing and no one." With that said he waited for no response before taking a step back and walked back up the path to the rest of the company.

"Fili," said Rylynn. He stopped just before the corner and looked back to her. She looked beautiful as the sun was setting behind her, igniting her hair and making it shine like gold. Her face was soft and her eyes shone with a new light that Fili had never seen. "Be careful and hurry, I would hate to wait around in Laketown too long." she said smiling, trying to lighten her heavy load and worry.

Fili smiled but did not say anything immediately. Instead he gave her a slight bow and gave her his best cheeky smile and wink. "I would never dream of making a beautiful lass such as yourself wait for too long." With that said he turned and rounded the corner leaving Rylynn standing alone on the path with a smile on her face.

Rylynn made her way down the path swifty doing her best to use the last hour of daylight to guide her down the mountain. Her mind and heart were racing and she barely processed just how quickly she was traveling. She was in disbelief as to what had just happened and what she had just discovered. It was so obvious now as to what was causing her so much confusion earlier. There was no denying it now, Rylynn loved Fili.

Fili was sitting next to Kili and Bilbo along with several others of the group. There was still at least another hour before the sunset and Fili was getting anxious. Kili had tried to break him from his thinking several times but gave up when Fili would not be distracted by his thoughts.

The waiting was killing Fili, where he should have been more nervous as he was about to face a dragon, all he wanted was nothing more than for time to pass by. He was desperate to return to Laketown and see Rylynn again. He smiled to himself as he gazed out at the setting sun and thought of the kiss he had with Rylynn. It had been nothing like last time, this time was a hundred times better and a lot less painful. Fili held in a laugh but smiled even more as he thought of the first time he had kissed her and how it had ended so disastrous.

Thorin watched Fili has he sat and waited for the sun to set. He had seen Fili follow Rylynn and had went to first stop him but as he overheard their conversation he thought better of it. He was not sure of if it was the fact that they were about to enter into Erebor because of Rylynn or the realization of just how much Rylynn meant to Fili that made him approach his nephew.

"Fili," he said. It took a moment for him to respond but Fili redirected his attention from the sun and to him. "Come, walk with me"

Fili stood and followed Thorin down the path aways until they were no longer within hearing of the others. "I have not told her yet but I have decided that Rylynn will receive no punishment for what she did. As she said, she was young and looking out for the ones she loved. I cannot hold her guilty of anything especially when she did all she could to avoid bringing Hod all the way here. We would not be here if it were not for her and for that she is deserving of nothing but of the highest regards." Fili's eyes widened with disbelief as Thorin spoke. Thorin could sense the amount of weight pressing on him lift. "I have noticed that you affections for her are past just friendship and for that I am happy for you. I am not sure of how deep your feelings run for her but I can only tell you this. Rylynn is a natural leader, she does not let the grumbling and complaints of others keep her from swaying from a decision or commitment, that is a great quality of a ruler. You would benefit from having her at you side. She has connections and insights that most dwarrow dams would not be able to provide. Her values are more noble, like her father she values what is of true worth and not of gold and riches. The rise of Erebor would benefit greatly by what she has to offer. But I also must be fair and warn you that not everyone will see that. She is a foreigner and where I do not doubt she would stand tall you will have to as well. Whatever happens between you two I would have you know that you have my blessing and support."

Fili just stared at Thorin as what he was saying processed in his head. After what felt like several moments Fili threw his arms around his uncle and hugged him.

"Thank you" he whispered as he tightened his hold.

Thorin hugged Fili back his face breaking out into a smile as he thought about the happiness he had just bestowed on his nephew. He pulled away and clapped Fili on the back. "Now let us reclaim a mountain for you to rule."

With that said they returned to the company just as the last light of the sun was disappearing from the sky.

 **Faith Nightgrace: Hope you liked this!**

 **I know I thank you guys a lot but really you are awesome and so helpful. This was my first story that I have written on here and I am defiantly looking forward to writing more when I finish this story. There is still a lot more left so I hope you all continue to enjoy!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: Night Raiders

"Our house is on the eastern side of Lake Town. The prison is located in the middle of town near the armory," said Bain as he made a map on the table using walnuts and dry beans to mark each location as he identified them.

"What about guards do you know where they will be stationed or how many will there be?" asked Milla.

Bain shook his head looking down trodden. "I don't know, the more central to the city the more heavily guarded it is so I would imagine a lot more than when you entered into the city."

Milla looked down at their makeshift map trying to piece together a plan but there was nothing that came to mind. It was almost dusk on Durin's day and they still had not yet found a solution. "You said the prison over hangs a canal?"

Bain nodded looking a little confused as to why this information would be helpful. Milla tapped a finger to her lips as she pondered it. If only her wrist was not broken she could possibly use this to their advantage but alas it was useless and besides, Rylynn was the expert climber not Milla. Milla and the children jumped as the door swung open and Rylynn entered quickly slamming it shut as she withdrew her sword.

"Rylynn, thank Mahal you are here. Bard has been taken into custody"

Rylynn looked at Milla then at Bard's children with a soft sympathetic look. It only lasted for a moment when Rylynn changed her face to a more assertive and concerned look. "Don't worry we will get him out but at the moment we have bigger problems."

Milla sensed the danger in Rylynn's voice and immediately became alert. "What are you talking about."

"The orcs are here in Laketown."

Milla's eyes grew wide and a whimper from Tilda echoed through the now quiet room. Milla went to open her mouth but a loud thump sounded on the roof.

"They're here," whispered Rylynn moving towards Tilda and pushing her under the table. As soon as Sigrid was under with her sister the door burst open falling off it's hinges as three orcs burst in to enter the threshold. A scream sounded as Sigrid held tightly into Tilda and grabbed the benches of the table to provide a wall between them.

Rylynn had her sword ready and was already advancing towards the intruders. Milla went to join her withdrawing her own sword when the window burst open sending shards of glass into the room. Milla lifted her arms to shield her face from the shards of glass flying through the air. The orc that was the cause of such destruction jumped on her, wrapping its arms around her and preventing her from using her sword. The sharp pain in her ribs left Milla breathless but she gritted her teeth in an effort to ignore the pain and jabbed her left elbow into the orcs ribs. She was successful in getting the orc to release her but immediately regretted her move as her wrist gained a sharp sting of pain as the impact from her elbow reverberate up her arm. She managed to turn and face the orc but it was already advancing on her. It swung down with its sword heavily only giving Milla enough time to deflect it but not regain her footing. She stumbled back into the table and rolled.

Unsteadily she reoriented herself to face the orc now with a table in between them. Milla watched as several other orcs entered in through the window. The orc who originally attacked Milla began to make its way towards the table taking notice of Sigrid and Tilda hiding beneath. It's razor teeth gleamed as it cruelly smiled down at them. Milla felt a rising heat of anger and grabbed the closest thing to throw at it. Her hand curled around the handle of a kitchen knife. She swiftly grabbed it tightly and threw it straight for the orcs chest. It landed in the middle of its chest causing the orc to stagger back, a look of shock on its face as it fell to its knees. Milla moved around the table not taking and hesitation to make sure the orc was dead as she picked up her dropped sword and severed the orcs head.

Rylynn was already building a small pile of bodies at the door entrance when she noticed several other orcs coming in through the window. She immediately made her way over taking down one with a knife as she advanced on another with her sword. With orcs now coming from two ways Rylynn failed to notice another orc enter in through the doorway. Just as she brought down another orc she heard a metallic ring echo behind her. She turned around with her sword ready only to see Sigrid with a heavy cast iron pan in her hand and an unconscious orc at her feet. Rylynn gave her a nod of thanks before turning around and killing the last orc as it tried to enter in through the window. The orc fell backwards as it let out a cry and splashed into the water below.

Rylynn was panting heavily as she looked around the room checking that everyone was accounted for. Sigrid was busy pulling Tilda out from under the table and Bain was standing dazedly by an orc body, a small knife with dark blood on it was loosely held in his hand. Then she looked to Milla who was holding her ribs and cradling her wrist. Her face was scrunched with pain as she breathed heavily letting out small hiss of pain with each breath.

"How did they find us?" asked Milla through gritted teeth.

Rylynn walked over to Bain and tried to wake him from his daze with a gentle shake as she spoke. "I think that is my fault. I saw them from a distance at first but I think they were following me."

Bain looked up from his trance into Rylynn's eyes. Rylynn was grateful to see the life come back to his eyes as he came out of his trance. This must have been his first kill she thought as he snapped back into reality. "You're going to be ok." She said in an effort to assure him. He nodded and dropped the knife, some color coming back to his cheeks as he began to move again.

"We need to get out of here," said Milla. "The Laketown master will arrest us if they find us. We also need to get Bard free from the prison".

"We will but first we need to clear these bodies," replied Rylynn as she bent down and grabbed the limp body of an orc and began dragging it to the door.

Fili was waiting, listening for Thorin's cue to pull. He could hear Smaug's heavy footsteps coming closer as he walked towards the great hall. His hands were sweaty as he grasped the chain holding the binding firm around the mold. He listened to Thorin's words as carefully as he could but the roaring thump in his chest was deafening. Too many times had they just narrowly escaped the dragons fire and now, this was their last chance, their last card to play. If this plan failed then Fili feared he would fall with his brother inside of the mountain. ' _No'._ He thought to himself. Rylynn was waiting for him to return he made her promise to wait for him to return. She had already lost too many loved ones and although she did not say it, Fili was not going to let his name fall onto that list. This was going to work, it was going to be impossible for anything to survive what they were about to unleash.

"You think you can beat me at this game of hide and seek? You think you can deceive me Barrel-rider? I will find you, I can smell you and your dwarf friends." Smaug's voice echoed through the halls as walked into the great hall and turned to face to sniff the air. "I see past your lies and attempts to trick me. This is some sort of trick you have devised with your dwarf friends those miserable men of Laketown. Perhaps I shall pay them a visit before finding you." He looked toward the end of the hall where the front gates stood.

"Here you miserable worm" Thorin shouted, bringing Smaug's attention to him and from the front gates.

"You!" exclaimed Smaug in surprise as he took in the sight of Thorin. "I see you did not just bring any group of dwarves to my mountain thief, you have brought me the heir himself."

"I have come back to take what you stole from me!" shouted Thorin.

Smaug laughed deep in his throat as he sauntered up to where Thorin was standing above the dragon. "You will take nothing from me. I am king under the mountain and there is nothing you will take from me without losing everything precious to you."

"This is not your kingdom. These are dwarven halls, this is dwarven gold, and we have brought our revenge. Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" shouted Thorin. His voice was deep and fierce as he let out the familiar battle cry and signaled to the others.

As Thorin shouted Fili and the rest of the company pulled on their chains releasing the bolts that held the stone mold together. The mold fell to the ground with a loud crash revealing a massive gleaming dwarf made entirely of gold. The gold stood there in the perfect shape of the dwarven king. At first Fili feared that they had waited too long, he was surprised by how quickly the gold had cooled but then there was a moment that the dragon stood in awe of the the golden statue and an almost triumphant smirk fell across its reptilian face as it looked to Thorin. Just as soon as Smaug looked like he had won there was a pop and a splatter of gold poured from the statues eye. Then as the fear and panic appeared on Smaug's face he turned and ran as the massive amount of gold crashed down from its solid form and turned into a liquid wave that washed over the dragon. A cheer sounded from the dwarves as the dragon was buried under a pool of gold. It was done, the dragon had been killed and Erebor was reclaimed. Fili had never felt so happy as the thought of going to Laketown and seeing Rylynn safe and ready to enter into Erebor. He had been right in letting her go back, now that the dragon was dead and he was still alive and he would return to her, no more grief would be brought to Rylynn by his death.

Dwalin clapped Fili hard on the back as the sound of cheers brought Fili back from his own triumph and celebration. He joined the others in their vocal exclamations. But just as he looked to the golden pool that was now just settling he saw a ripple that spread throughout entire mass of gold. Their great cheers of defeating the dragon fell silent as Smaug's massive body rose from the pool of gold. Fili watched in horror as the dragon burst from the golden encasement they had just poured over the dragon's body. Droplets of scolding hot gold dripped from his scales as he shook his body free from its heavy burden. He spread out his wings stumbling at first from the extra weight but as the gold dripped off from his scales, he lurched into the air bursting through the front gates and into the cool night air. The company ran from their posts toward the broken gates watching, as the large body flew through the air headed straight for Laketown.

"You will regret this Thorin, all those who helped you will regret ever knowing you," said Smaug. "The men of Laketown will be reminded of the powerful Smaug. They will be reminded of who I am; I am fire, I am death."

 **Okay short chapter but do not worry a have more to be posted soon just need to read over and edit them. So until then here is something to tied you over until the next post.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkien/Jackson. I only own my own characters and additions to the story.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Flames

Fili cleared the distance of the great hall and came out to the large hole that Smaug had just created when he exited the mountain. Just as he made it to the opening he watched in horror as the first flames escaped the dragon's mouth. Instantly Laketown was ablaze in scorching hot flames that spread like wildfire in a drought. He went to move, to run to Laketown but was stopped by the strong arms of Thorin. He thrashed his body around and almost escaped Thorin's grip when Dwalin jumped in and helped Thorin hold him in his place.

"There is nothing we can do for them" whispered Thorin in his ear.

Fili let out an enraged roar that was cut off by a choked sob as the realization of what he had done hit him. Rylynn was down there, he had made her promise to stay until he returned, he had asked her to stay, told her that she would be safe there. But now he watched as the dragon swooped around from the edge of the town and circled back towards the middle of the town. Smaug let out another stream of flames as he flew over the city. Roof tops where being crumpled and shattered as the massive dragons body glided low over them occasionally taking a tall building with him as he collided with them, causing as much destruction as possible.

Fili gave up struggling and slumped to the ground in defeat. Thorin had been right, there was nothing they could do, it was too late. All he could do now was hope and wait that Rylynn and Milla would somehow survive. Or better yet, despite what he told her, Fili secretly wished that Rylynn had not kept her promise, that she had already left. The thought brought him some comfort but did little settle his state of mind. Either way, he would never see her again.

There was a loud growl that sounded in the distance. Rylynn was helping Milla pull some of the dead orcs from Bard's home and dumped them into the frozen lake. They had just thrown the last corpse into the lake breaking the silent night with a loud splash as it entered into the water. The moon shined brightly and lit up the town, giving enough light for them to work under. Rylynn looked at Milla who was covered in blood a breathing heavily from the exertion of moving bodies. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was worn out and tired. She looked down at herself and saw that she too was covered in orc blood and by how tired she was feeling imagined she looked just as ragged as her sister. She was about to move back to Bard's home when all of a sudden a dark shape drifted over head causing a darkness to fall over them as it blocked the night sky above them.

"What was that?" Asked Milla.

Rylynn looked up but only saw the night sky and stars shining down on them. Still something was not right. She searched the sky trying to figure out what could have caused such a shadow, then she saw it, just barely visibly with its dark scales blending in with the dark sky. Her stomach dropped and she felt the blood rush from her face in horror as she realized what she was seeing.

"There," she said pointing to the sky. "It's Smaug, he is here."

As if on cue to her awareness Smaug's chest began to glow as if an ember of fire was being reignited. It started small then traveled up his long neck growing brighter as the fire made its way up and spewed from his gaping jaws. Fire rained down on the roofs and instantly caught on fire.

What had happened? Was the company alive? Was Fili ok? How were the people of Laketown going to escape? The town would all be burned alive while being surrounded by water. All ready the flames were making their way to another group of homes and they grew menacingly as they reached out to the night sky. What once was a quiet night was now filled with screams and shouts of horror and pain as the townspeople fled from the burning areas of the town. Rylynn watched as Smaug turned around and headed their way his chest glowing for another attack. They needed to do something. They needed to get out of here. She moved swiftly up the stairs, Milla following from behind

"Sigrid," said Rylynn as she burst through the door. "Smaug is here we need to get away from here."

"What about Da?" Asked Bain

"Don't worry we will get him but you need to start making your way out. Milla can you take them?" Rylynn asked looking at her sister.

Milla nodded.

"I am not going anywhere without Da," said Bain firmly.

Rylynn thought for a second cursing his stubbornness but then thought of her own father and understood why. She nodded in agreement. "Very well. Milla you take Tilda and Sigrid, find a boat and start making for the North shore. Bain you follow me. We will try to catch up with you before you get out but if not we will meet you on shore". Said Rylynn directing the last part to Milla. Milla nodded and started helping Sigrid with packing a few things before they departed.

Rylynn started making her way to the doorway but was stopped when Sigrid yelled out to her.

"Wait," she said climbing on top of the table and taking something down from the rafters. "Take this."

She handed a long piece of steel to Rylynn. It was pointed at one end and had three feather shaped pieces attached at the other end. Rylynn realized that it was an arrow. Not just any arrow but a black arrow.

"How did you...?" She started to ask but the loud roar of the dragon sounded and she realized that it did not matter how, they had it and they just needed to use it. She motioned for Bain to follow her out of the doorway and began making her way to the armory where Bard was locked up. As she ran down the stairs she got a feeling of uneasiness as they made their way down.

Rylynn ran with Bain towards the middle of the city. Already the smoke was filling the air and Rylynn felt her lungs burn as she did her best to keep from choking on the smoke that surrounded them. Bain took the lead as they grew closer and led them through the thick black smoke. They stuck low to the ground which provided them a small margin in which fresh air was still breathable but as they neared the center and the fires became more dense the air became thinner again.

Rylynn felt the hot embers heating her skin as they continued on. It was as if they were walking into an already lit furnace and the farther they went the more it heated it became. She struggled with the urge to take off her thick coat knowing it was her only means of protection from the radiating heat and flames. Just as Bain turned a corner to go deeper, he ran into a sturdy figure before him and fell back into Rylynn. Rylynn caught Bain keeping him and her both on their feet as she looked up to the man that stood before them.

"Da!" Cried Bain with relief and surprise in his voice. "How did you get out? We were on our way to you."

"There is not much time but let's just say the guards were not too eager to keep their post once the dragon first set fire to the prison. I was able break free and escape out through the cell window when they fled." Bard hastily replied as he pushed both Bain and Rylynn to go back the way they had just come. "What are you doing here where are your sisters."

"They are safe," offered Rylynn. "Milla took them to find passage to the shore as soon as the dragon showed up. Bard, we have to stop it. The entire city will die if we don't."

"I know. That's why we need to go back home we need to get a black arrow and get to the windlance if it is not already destroyed. It will be our only chance," replied Bard

"You mean this?" Asked Rylynn as she held up the long metal arrow. Bard looked at her in amazement as he had not noticed her holding it earlier.

"Forget going home follow me." He said as he changed his course making his way to the tallest building in the city.

Milla made her way to the edge of the city doing her best to keep Sigrid close who was holding Tilda in an effort to keep from them getting separated. It was chaos as she moved her way to what she thought was were they had entered into the city gates. Men, women, and children were running to and fro pushing and shoving as they all made an attempt to escape from the flames that were taking over the city. Milla saw one child standing alone crying and went to grab him but a frightful mother swooped the child up before she could make her way close enough. As soon as she saw that the child was found she kept moving towards the front gate.

After some time they finally made it to the outer edge they were able to move about more freely with less people but there was also no available passage in sight. It was not until Milla saw the man who had greeted Bard when they first arrived to the front gates.

"Sigrid," he yelled out to them. "What is going on? Where is your father and brother?" He asked.

Milla lead them closer to the man and as they got close enough to speak without yelling Sigrid offered him an answer.

"Mr. Percy, the dragon set flames to the entire inner city, Father was arrested and Bain went to get him but we need to get to the shore. It is no longer safe to remain in Laketown" She said.

"Dragon!" Said Percy in surprise as he looked up to the sky just as the dark shadow passed over the flames illuminating its massive body. "Here come this way. I have a small boat you can ride with me but it will be crowded with you and your friend here" he said pointing to milla as he looked curiously at the dwarf.

"Don't worry about me" said Milla. "Just take Sigrid and Tilda. I need to go back and help." Sigrid looked at her worriedly as if she were about to protest but Milla cut her off. "I will be fine just make sure Tilda is safe. We will meet you on the north shore...all of us." This last part was to assure her that both her father and brother would return as well.

Sigrid nodded and gave her a quick hug before Percy led them around a building to where a small boat was hidden. Milla did not wait to see if they got away as she knew they were in good hands. Quickly she made her way back this time working her way towards the tall tower that stood above the majority of the city. Milla could just barely make out the silhouette of the large windlance through the thick smoke.

It was much more difficult going towards the inner city as she was now fighting through the current of tall humans as she made her way forward. Milla did her best to stick to the edges of the alleyways and while this proved to be slower it protected her small body from being trampled on. As she got closer to the lance she glanced up to make sure she was headed in the right direction. She was only a few houses away and as she got closer she saw three figures making their way up the tower. One with familiar golden hair. Immediately Milla was relieved to see that Rylynn was ok as well as bard and Bain but as they reached the top she watched as bard loaded the wind lance and took aim at the dragon as it headed in their direction.

Milla's heart sank knowing full well that the dragon was already too close and moving too swiftly by the time bard went to take aim. Smaug swooped low taking notice of the group on the tall tower. He clawed at the tower sending debris through the air. Milla watched as the windlance broke and the black arrow fell from the tall tower leaving Bard, Bain, and Rylynn scrabbling around for hand holds as the tower swayed through the air as Smaug passed by.

Milla was already running straight for the tower hoping that the arrow had not been lost somewhere in the lake. She cleared the last bit of distance and came up right under the tower. Frantically she looked around for the arrow but dread was already seeping into her heart as her eyes only fell upon broken wood and burning pieces of debris.

Just as a sinking feeling came to her she saw it, just barely teetering on the deck. She moved swiftly towards it praying that it could stay there just long enough for her to get to it without it falling into the lake. At one moment she had a skip in her heart beat as a woman's foot caught on it in her hurry to escape the flames creeping closer to her but the arrow only moved a few inches. Just as she got to it the arrow began to slide towards the water but Milla had already flung herself towards it, catching it by the tip. She rolled to her feet gripping the long arrow which was almost taller than herself and made her way up the stairs to where the others were slowly getting to their feet.  
_

Rylynn struggled to pull herself up as half of her body was hanging off of the ledge but she had a strong hold and with the help of Bain lending a hand she was able to pull herself up. Just as she stood on her feet she followed the horrored look in Bain's eye and saw Smaug finishing the last little stretch before he turned around to head back towards them. This was it, there was nothing more that Rylynn, Bain, or Bard could do the windlance broken and the arrow lost somewhere below them, most likely at the bottom of the lake. The only comfort that brought hope to Rylynn was knowing that Milla was on her way to the shore safe and sound. Perhaps she would be able to flee the area and make it on her own. But just as the thought of Milla being safe came to her mind, Rylynn's heart dropped as several boards blocking the stairway moved to reveal Milla making her way through the hole.

"Milla! What are you doing here! You are supposed to be on your way to the shore." screamed Rylynn over the shouts and screams of the people below and the roaring fire that was eating away at the city.

"Well I couldnt very well let this fall into the lake," she said as she pulled the arrow up from below revealing it to the group. "You ought to be more careful."

Rylynn didn't know if she should hug Milla or throttle her for coming back. But she did neither as Bard spoke up.

"It does not matter the windlance is broken and there is no way i could fix it in time. Look," he pointed out over the city towards Smaug. "Smaug is already on his way back."

Rylynn looked and saw Smaug approaching quickly. His powerful wings beat down just enough to keep him from losing altitude as he glided towards them. Rylynn did not even have to think, she already knew what had to be done. "Bard." she said grabbing his attention. "Do whatever you need to do in order to fire that arrow. Milla," Milla looked at her as she listened in on her plan. "Follow me, we need to create a diversion."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Milla as she followed Rylynn down the stairs.

Rylynn stopped about halfway down the tower to where they were just above the roofline. She sprung forward and jumped onto one of the few building that was not yet burning. She looked back and motioned to Milla to follow. Milla did her best to get a running start before throwing herself across the gap and let herself be steadied by Rylynn as she landed.

"We are going to do what we do best."

"What exactly is that?" asked Milla still not getting what Rylynn was hinting at.

"Improvise" said Rylynn with a smile.

Milla smiled as she the feeling of long ago when they were still always on the road came back to her. This was the Rylynn that she had always loved so dearly. The Rylynn that did not worry and the Rylynn that trusted her to be capable in their endeavors. Milla followed her as they ran across the rooftops towards the dragon that was now slowly walking towards Bard. He was too distracted as he spoke to Bard that he did not notice the two dwarves running across the rooftops toward him. Milla could only hope that Bard was finding a solution to the broken windlance. Most of the homes around them were on fire or soon to be engulfed in flames it was only a matter of time before the building there were on would be on fire as well. She watched as Rylynn jumped to another rooftop just barely making it as she caught herself on the ledge and pulled herself up. Milla stopped just before hurling herself across the gap as Rylynn lifted a hand to signal to her. There was no way Milla could make the jump as she still only had the use of one arm and she could not jump as far as Rylynn.

Rylynn looked back to make sure Milla knew what she was getting at as she did her best to stop her from jumping. Seeing Milla nod she worked her way to the tall wide chimney that was on the roof. She looked back to Bard who was still frantically trying to assemble a makeshift bow out of the debris of the wind lance. He needed more time and Smaug was just about to pass by the spot that Rylynn was located. She reached down and grabbed a tile from the roof. Taking aim she chucked it has hard as she could towards the dragon's body. The tile hit Smaug on his thick scaly neck but it did nothing to stop or distract the dragon from its focus on Bard. She reached down and grabbed another, taking more time to aim she hurled it. This time the tile hit Smaug in the face and shattered, sending up a cloud of dust into his eyes.

Smaug let out an irritated growl as he turned his attention to Rylynn standing on the roof top. He glared down at Rylynn as if she was nothing but a nuisance. But she was enough of a nuisance that she began to see the fire build up in the dragon's throat. He was going to torch her, she needed to find cover. Rylynn took cover behind the only thing standing between her and the flames that had reached Smaug's gaping jaws. She slammed her body against the stone chimney just in time to avoid the scorching flames as he shot a jet of flames towards her. Rylynn pushed her body close to the stones that were quickly becoming hotter as the flames continued to beat down on the other side of the chimney. Rylynn was not sure just how much longer she could stand it when all of a sudden she heard Smaug yell out in annoyance again and the flames ceased.

"Oi, over here you stupid lizard," yelled Milla as she hurled what was another shingle at the dragon's face.

Smaug let out a roar as he moved his attention to just as he began to build up the flames in his throat, the roar turned into a screech as something long and dark shot through the air and pierced into his chest. Rylynn watched as Smaug reared back and revealed the black arrow protruding from his chest. He wriggled and writhed taking out buildings as his long serpent body squirmed around in pain. Smaug spread his wings in an attempt to fly away but only cleared a small distance before he fell down into the the dark water dousing his flames forever.

"We did it," shouted Milla bringing Rylynn's attention from the spot where Smaug had just disappeared from the sky.

Rylynn looked over to Milla who was jumping in celebration and Rylynn could not help but smile at the triumph on her sister's face. Rylynn began to walk towards the end of the roof to find a way down when a loud groan sounded from the building across from hers. Quickly she looked up to see Milla standing stone still with a worried look on her face. That is when Rylynn saw it. The smoke was pooling out from the second story windows of the building that Milla was standing on. The building was on fire, which meant at anytime the roof was going to lose its support. Rylynn looked up quickly to shout to Milla but it was already too late. Just as she looked up to Milla, the building gave out another groan and the roof caved. Milla's small frame fell through as she gave out a cry of help which was drowned out by the sound of falling debris. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien/Jackson ideas. I only own my own character and additions to the story.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: One Final Promise

"Milla!" shouted Rylynn in a choked sob.

She did not even think. She hurled herself to the room neighboring house lower than the roof she was on. She landed hard on the roof but ignored the sharp pain as she jumped down from the roof onto the top of a shabby market stall. The flimsy roof gave out under the force of her landing but it slowed her down enough that there was no injury as she rolled onto the wooden deck of Laketown. She sprinted as quickly as she could to the building that Milla had just fallen through. The bottom floor was still untouched by flames but it was full of smoke making it difficult for Rylynn to see. There was a small hole in the ceiling that revealed the second story of the house. By the sounds of creaking it was only a matter of time before the floor would collapse and bring the flames to the rest of the house. Just as she was about to run up the stairs she caught a glimpse of a small form laying underneath the hole. It was Milla, her body was still as Rylynn approached it, but as she got closer she could she a faint movement in Milla's chest as she breathed in and out.

"Milla," she yelled as she ran towards her sister.

Milla was lying exactly below the hole with several boards of debris that were scattered around her and slowly burning. The impact of her fall had caused her to fall through both stories and Milla was just coming back to consciousness as Rylynn approached her. As she neared she could hear the ragged breaths as Milla sucked in the air and let it out.

"Milla," repeated Rylynn as she was unsure as to what to do or say. She looked around and pushed the burning boards away from her sister. Another groan of the building told Rylynn what she needed to do next. "Its going to be ok, I am going to get you out of her, just hang on."

Rylynn grabbed Milla by the shoulder and went to move her but stopped immediately as Milla let out a load unbearable cry of pain as she moved her body. That is when Rylynn noticed it. She could not understand how she had not noticed it before as she looked at the dark red stain that was growing steadily across Milla's front. Her eyes grew wide with horror as they fell on the large metal spike that was protruding from Milla's chest.

"Rylynn," whispered Milla weakly.

"NO, NO, NO, NO," Rylynn repeated frantically as she placed her hands on the wound in an attempt to stop the blood from flowing.

"Rylynn, you need to go. The building will come down at any moment." said Milla, as she tried to move her arm to comfort her sister.

Rylynn was not listening, she was shaking her head as the large tears blurred her vision. "NO!" she screamed.

"Rylynn there is nothing you can do this time. You have already saved me so many times. You have to let me go this time." Milla's voice was strong but she could feel herself losing strength with every breath. "Rylynn, listen to me." Rylynn continued to shake her head but after a short while she was able to catch her breath and look at her sister's green eyes. "I want you to take me to Erebor, I want to be buried with our kin."

"Don't say that." interrupted Rylynn as she cupped her sister's face with her hands. "You're going to be fine," she said desperately.

"I know, but I am worried about you. Rylynn I am not afraid to die, I have had a wonderful life full of adventure, you have always made sure of that. But I am afraid for you." she paused as a cough escaped her throat causing blood to cover her mouth. "Promise me you will continue on, do not shut out your friends and loved ones, continue to live a long and full life."

Rylynn was nodding her head as tears fell from her face and onto Milla's. "I will because you will be there with me."

Milla looked up to Rylynn with an assuring smile. "You will because I will always be with you right her," she pressed her hand to Rylynn's chest. "I love you Rylynn," she said quietly. "Remember that there are others who love you as well." Another fit of coughs escaped Milla's throat as the smoke poured into the room.

Rylynn watched her sister take several shallow breaths before she felt her body exhale one last breath go limp. "Milla", whispered Rylynn. "Milla" she said again a little more loudly.

She did not even notice has Bard approached and shook her shoulder. She did not hear his warning as the ringing in her ears drowned out any sound that was coming from around her. She just sat there, still and silent unfeeling to the heat of the flames or the pull of Bard as he dragged her to her feet. All she felt was the sharp ache in her chest that now felt empty as if her entire insides were hollowed out. She just stood there and stared, transfixed on the broken, bleeding form of her sister.

Bard scooped up Milla's limp form and shouted to Bain to bring Rylynn as he moved out of the burning building. Bain grabbed onto Rylynn's arm and guided the oblivious dwarf out of t harms way.

Rylynn only registered bits and pieces as they moved. Occasionally the image of Bain or Bard came into her sights but nothing registered as their worried faces examined hers. They walked alongside burning buildings and then before Rylynn knew what was happening she was sitting in a boat halfway across the lake as Bard pulled at the oars to the Northern shore. The fresh air brought clarity into her mind with every breath. The first thing she noticed was Bain sitting in front of her dabbing at large burn on her hand with a strangely scented ointment. Then her eyes fell upon the blanket that was covering a small familiar form.

"She's gone," Rylynn said hoarsely.

Both Bard and Bain paused at their tasks as she finally for the first time made any sign of cognition since they found her. It only took the pained look in Bard's eyes and Bain to look down at his feet to confirm what Rylynn had just said. Rylynn looked back to the blanket and nodded in understanding.

As they pulled up to the shore Rylynn immediately moved to get out and retrieve Milla's body.

"What are you doing?" asked Bard.

"I have to return to the mountain, I have to take her there."

"You can't go now, you're tired and injured, I cannot allow you to make the journey." he protested.

Rylynn shook her head. "I made a promise to her that I would take her there, I cannot stay."

"Very well, let me at least help you." said Bard.

"No," said Rylynn quickly. "You need to be with you family, your people need a leader." she indicated the large mass of people that were gathering around the lake shore.

Bard nodded. "Let me watch over her while you go up to the mountain, we do not even know if there are any survivors. If there are they may not know that the dragon is dead yet. If your friends are still alive you can return for her body. There is no way you can carry her body alone up that mountain. Not it your condition." he said sternly.

Rylynn went to protest but what Bard was saying was true. There was no way she could carry Milla all the way. She gave a nod and began to walk up towards the mountain.

"Rylynn wait, take this, it is the least you can do for keeping my children safe." He offered he a small sack of food. But Rylynn just shook her head and pushed it away.

"I am fine. Your children need it more than I do."

Rylynn walked away leaving Bard alone with his children watching her departing figure. He wanted to stop her but understood what it was like to lose a loved one. At the same time he worried for the sanity of the lone dwarf making her way up the mountains slope. She was lost and he worried about her making the journey by herself. But she had been right, he needed to stay with his family, his people needed a leader. It was for that reason that he was able to let the girl walk up to the dark mountain alone.

Bilbo was sitting on watch at the front of the gate with Balin while the others were down in the treasury looking for the Arkenstone. It had just been earlier when he watched the dragon fall from sky and into the lake. He felt that he should feel more happy about the defeat of the dragon but the absence and unknown knowledge of Rylynn and Milla was ever growing in his mind. That and the decaying mind of Thorin. At first he had done his best to find excuses for Thorin as to why he had been acting so strangely but now, there was no denying it; he had gone mad. Ever since they had entered into the mountain Thorin had ceased to eat or sleep, as soon as the dragon left the mountain he began insisting that they all look for the Arkenstone. Bilbo became fully aware of the hard stone that was pushing against his side in his pocket. He had been almost tempted to reveal that he had already found the Arkenstone but the words of Smaug continued to run through his mind. Smaug had said that it would drive him mad, but even with the absence of the stone Thorin was going mad.

"It is the dragon sickness that makes him act so," said Balin as if he could read Bilbo's mind.

"Dragon sickness? You mean like what Thorin's grandfather suffered from when Smaug took Erebor?" asked Bilbo.

"Aye, I fear that it is the very same."

"If Thorin had the stone do you think it would help him?" said Bilbo trying to sound casual.

Balin looked at Bilbo with a look of suspicion as he thought about it. But after some time he shook his head and looked out into the night sky. "No, lad. I fear that it would only make it worse. It may perhaps be for the best that the stone remain lost."

Bilbo nodded and looked out into the night. The sound of footsteps echoed as the group came up from the treasury. Bilbo turned his head to watch the motley group trudge into the space where they had established as a camp near the entrance of the gates. Bilbo could not help but notice the absence of Thorin, who was most likely still down with his gold. He watched Fili who was ragged and disheveled as he sat down on a rock. Bilbo felt for the young dwarf knowing that what he was feeling was amplified ten fold of what Bilbo felt. He watched as Bombur began lighting a fire and the group sat around the the campsite silent and weary.

Bilbo turned his attention back to the darkness and saw something that caught his attention. At first he thought it was an animal but as the form came closer he saw that it was a small child, no not a child, it was a dwarf. He jumped up and walked forward squinting his eyes as he looked at the approaching figure.

"Balin, someone is coming," he whispered just loud enough to gain the old dwarf's attention without alerting the others.

Balin stood and joined Bilbo at his side looking in the direction that Bilbo was indicating. "Who is it?" asked Balin.

Bilbo was shaking his head but stopped abruptly as the figure was illuminated by a stream of moonlight. "It's Rylynn!" cried Bilbo, unable to keep his voice low from the relief and excitement that washed over him.

"What!?" came Fili's voice from behind.

Bilbo turned to see Fili and several others stand up and run towards him. He watched as Fili looked out over the wall and his eyes filled with joy as he looked out to the approaching Rylynn. Before any of the others could react, Fili was over the wall and running to her. It did not take long for Kili, Bilbo and a couple others follow Fili's lead all of them running towards Rylynn.

As Fili came closer he slowed down his pace and his smile slowly faded from his face as he took in Rylynn's appearance. She was covered in blood and ash. Dark blood that looked like orc blood covered her arms and legs. Her face was almost black from what Fili could only assume was from the ash and soot of the burned city below. What made him slow his pace so suddenly was the bright red that was down the front of her shirt and covering her hands. The rest of the group caught up with him as they all walked cautiously up to Rylynn.

Fili watched as Rylynn looked up and stopped abruptly as she noticed their approach. She looked at them, he face was blank as she looked at them as if they were strangers. Something was wrong. Then it hit him, she was alone, where was Milla.

"Rylynn," said Bilbo cautiously. "Where is Milla?"

Rylynn just stared at them, she opened her mouth slightly, her lips trembled for a moment but she closed it again looking lost. She just stood there for a moment and then finally her head moved from side to side. Fili was at a loss of what to do or say. Each time she looked at him there was nothing readable in her face, just complete blankness as she looked at them.

It was Balin who finally approached her and grabbed her arm steadily. She jumped at the physical contact but relaxed as she looked at the kind face looking down at her.

"Come on lass, let's get you inside." he said leading her past the rest of the company and towards Erebor.

Fili watched Rylynn let herself be guided into the mountain by Balin. His chest ached with jealousy and sadness. This is not how he planned for this to happen, Rylynn was supposed to enter in with him. Milla was supposed to be here, standing, breathing, living. But Milla was gone and by the way Rylynn was responding, it looked as if she were gone too. Rylynn was broken, it was as if she were a cracked shell of an acorn and he could look inside and there was nothing. Rylynn was the same, she was empty inside, she was gone and Fili had a fear that there would be no recovering from this loss.

 **Not going to lie I really struggled with this chapter because I did not want this to happen but it needs to. Do not worry I am still going to make it a happy ending. I always new that I was going to have this happen in the story but I did consider changing it several times though writing this story. I hope you are all enjoying it. I know I am skipping a lot of big section but I am hopping that it is making sense and that you can fill in the gaps with what you already know from the books and the movies. As always let me know what your thoughts are and how I am doing.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok so fun fact for you, the beginning of this chapter was actually the very first thing I wrote for this story. It was this scene that came to my mind randomly and I could not get it out of my head, so I just wrote it. Then of course I wanted more so I started writing and creating ideas/events/characters. Hope you are all enjoying I am sorry if updates have been a bit slow but I have been struggling with the next few chapters on how exactly I want them to happen. But here is at least something for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and additions to the story.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Sickness and Banishment

Fili looked over toward the dwarrowdam sitting slouched on a piece of old rubble. She was staring at the ground with a lost look reflected in her face. Her hair was matted with dried Orc blood and was more of a dull grey from the smoke and ash that she had been running around in just hours before. Her face was covered in a layer of black with streaks on her cheeks where tears had washed away the dirty grim. Her clothes were disheveled and singed in places where the flames of the dragons fire had reached out to engulf her in fire. Despite her ragged look Fili had never seen something so sad and beautiful at the same time. His attention was taken away from the lone figure when a hard roll and strip of dried meat was pressed into his hand. He looked up to see the large form of Bombur move on to his brother and other dwarves in the company handing out the Same rations that lay on his hands. As Bombur gave a hesitant look over at Rylynn he began to make his way over but before Fili even knew what he was doing his feet had carried him over to the burly dwarf and took the meager rations out of his hand.

"Let me" he said.

Bombur looked almost relieved as he gave a slight nod of the head and handed the food over to Fili's out stretched hand. What was he doing? Fili had no idea what to say but he knew there had to be something he could do and that was to make sure she kept going. Eating was one of those things. So many months had passed by but never had he realized just how much this lass had affected him until he saw the lake town going up in flames. Yes he had told her he loved her but there was something agonizing knowing that she was down there trapped in a maze of buildings and unfamiliar territory with a dragon raining terror and destruction upon her surroundings. It was as if his heart tore from every cord and dropped to his abdomen. Never did it occur to him that love would be so painful. He never thought that he would feel such sorrow of the thought of losing her from his life. So much had changed over the last several months, at first she was distant and seemed to always be mad at him or at the least annoyed with anything he did for her. Normally he would have just ignored it and moved on but somehow along the journey his feelings changed and there was something that drove him towards her. It was this drive that had made him offer a truce of friendship. For that drive he was thankful for because never in his life he had felt more alive and had reason to be so motivated. But now he was not so sure about the future, Rylynn was not the same person as when the went separate ways just the night before.

She didn't even move or acknowledge that he was there when he approached her. She just sat there staring at the ground her eyes were glazed over as she submerged herself in her sorrow. Bending down to a crouched position to get eye level with her, he placed a hand on her knee and thrust the food in her line of sight.

"You need to eat" he said sternly.

Her eyes broke away from their transic stare and her blue eyes moved to meet Fili's. At first he thought she was angry with him, her eyes blazing like the blue flames of fire shining brightly in contrast with the black soot that covered her face. But then he realized it wasn't anger, it was sorrow. Her eyes flooded with tears and her arms wrapped around a surprised Fili's neck as she hugged tightly to him as if her life depended on it. Fili sat down on the ground wrapping Rylynn in his arms and sitting her in his lap as he cradled the slim form of the dwarrow maid. Looking over the top of her head that was now buried into his chest he looked to see that every dwarf that was in the room staring with their mouths agape in astonishment at Rylynn's reaction. She had not said a word since she had arrived.

Balin could not believe it. He had given up on the young lass when even Bilbo's small attempt to get her to talk failed and for all people for Fili to get such a reaction out of her he could not believe it. Balin had felt bad for the poor lad he had tried so hard to get the pretty maid's attention when the two sisters joined their journey but she had ignored him so much that he thought Fili would just given up. But now that Balin thought about it he realized that it had been a long time since he saw Rylynn act hostile toward Fili. As Balin thought more and more about the past few days and weeks he could not picture a time when he didn't see the two together. There was not a specific time when he could pinpoint the change but as he thought about it, it was obvious. How did he not realize earlier? Balin had pitied the the poor lad because he could see the attention Fili had kept giving her but had determined that there was no hope as far as Rylynn returning the affection but now...was it the sorrow over her sister or did she change over the past months. Fili was just a young lad eager for adventure when they had left but now he was grown, he had changed. The journey had turned him into a man well past his seasons. It had been a hard long journey for all of them, Balin thought, they had all changed.

* * *

Thorin walked into the great hall were the rest of the company was gathered. Many of them had fallen asleep unable to fight off the fatigue after the events of the past several days. Rylynn had woken earlier from her short but heavy slumber and was now sitting beside Fili quietly. Fili himself had not yet gained any sleep but he was happy to sit by Rylynn in silence waiting to do whatever it was that Rylynn needed. At the moment she just needed a friend to sit by. Thorin made his way out of the treasury and towards the front gates.

"What are you louses doing!" Thorin roared as he approached the group and seeing them sitting around the campfire. "You should all be down in the treasury looking for the Arkenstone. As I said before no one rests until we find it."

"Thorin the dragon is gone," said Balin approaching Thorin cautiously. "We will find it in time but you have to let them rest. You need to rest."

Thorin was already shaking his head as Balin finished. "No. I am not weak like them, I will not rest until I find the stone. If they need rest then so be it. But as soon as dawn approaches you are all expected to pick up where you left off." He looked around at the group his eyes scanning each individual thoroughly before moving onto the next one.

He looked at Fili then moved on to Rylynn. This is where he stopped and his stern glare turned even colder. "What is that traitor doing here?" He asked pointing to Rylynn.

The tension in the air grew so thick Fili felt as if he could cut it with his sword. What was going on? Why was Thorin acting this way? Was it not him who spoke so highly of Rylynn, him who defended Rylynn, who said she was not at fault? No, thought Fili, this was not him, that Thorin was not the dwarf standing before them this was not his uncle. Immediately Fili became worried as to what was about to happen. If Thorin was calling her a traitor there was no knowing what he would do to her not with this new version of Thorin.

"You, stand up." said Thorin walking towards Rylynn.

Rylynn was still staring off into her own mind and was oblivious to what he was saying. Thorin repeated himself but again was ignored by Rylynn. Growing even more angry he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to her feet. Withdrawing his sword he raised it to her neck. The contact brought her back from her thoughts and for the first time she lifted her blank stare to Thorin's blazing eyes.

Fili stood immediately and moved to pull Rylynn away from Thorin but as he moved Thorin looked at him warningly. Several others moved forward as well but stopped as Thorin yelled at them."Do not interfere," he warned.

"Thorin" said Balin carefully. "You are not well, remember Rylynn is the reason why any of us are standing in this hall. You yourself said she was not at fault."

"That was before I realized what a liar she was, my eyes have been opened since then, I see more clearly. She has done nothing but manipulate and lie to you, all of you." This last part was directed at Fili. Thorin let his eyes linger on his nephew before looking back at Rylynn. "Even me. But I realize now that she is just like Hod. She spins lies to her benefit, she has done nothing but betray everyone. She is selfish, only looking out for herself and taking care of others only when it is a benefit to her. Is that why I do not Milla her with us. Did you no longer have any use of your sister? Did you no longer need her to make excuses for the unforgivable acts that you have done?"

At the mention of her sister's name Rylynn's eyes grew dark. Fili watched the transformation of the hopeless oblivious Rylynn turn into something entirely new, something he had never seen before. Her eyes were no longer dim and lifeless but a burning rage ignited as she stepped closer to Thorin. "Milla is dead. She died killing the dragon that your were supposed to slay! Some KING you are, you call me selfish? Look at yourself, you hid in your treasury surrounded by gold as innocent people die because of you. Laketown is destroyed because of your selfishness for gold!"

Thorin's eyes grew wide and he brought his sword back as if to swing down on her but paused as Fili and several others shouted. Rylynn did not even even flinch in fact, he face softened and she looked up at Thorin.

"Do it" she said quietly.

He looked at her confused then back at the others as if checking to see if he heard her right. "What did you say."

"Do it, kill me. You said yourself I was a traitor, you once told me that traitors are executed so if I am a traitor then kill me!"

"NO!" yelled Fili moving forward but was stopped by Kili.

"Wait" Kili whispered as he looked at Thorin's face.

It was not the face of a mad man anymore. Instead it was the familiar face of his uncle. Thorin brought down his sword and looked at his hand clasped around the handle. He dropped it and took a step back from Rylynn. For a moment Fili thought that Thorin was back but then his eyes grew dim and they narrowed at Rylynn.

"No, that would be too kind of a punishment," he said cruelly. "You do not deserve peace. Your father would be disappointed in what you have become."

Rylynn's mind flashed with a flood of memories as Thorin spoke. Her father was lying in his bed making her promise to lead the rightful heir to Erebor. Then she was standing over him with a knife in her hand as blood trickled from his neck. Her vision went red as she looked at the blood on her hands, then Milla was lying before her, blood was covering her front, then she blinked and Thorin was in front of her again. She tried to control it, to hold it back but she could not help it, her body was shaking too much and she had to release the build up.

"You know what, you are right. I am a liar, I am a disappointment to my father. I made him a promise once to make sure that only the true and rightful heir made it through that door. But now I see I broke that promise, you are no rightful heir. I once said you were a good man and thought that you would be a just and honorable king. But this!" she pointed to him. "This it not that man, you are not worthy of it."

"That is no way to speak to your king!'' bellowed Thorin.

"You forget, Thorin. I have no King! I am not under your rule," she snapped back.

"Get out," he said, his eyes bulging as he looked at her with malice. Rylynn stayed put. She continued to stare at him, refusing to let her eyes fall from his. "Get out! Leave! You were waiting for my decision and sentence, well here it is. Rylynn, daughter of Jorra of the Aglamond dwarfs, I hereby banish you from Erebor and the Northern lands that fall under the rule of this mountain."

Fili's heart was beating furiously as he watched the scene before him. He could not believe the what was happening. His arms were numb and he watched as Rylynn stepped back, turned, and walked away from Thorin towards the front gates.

"You cannot not do this!" Fili yelled at Thorin. "You already said that she would not be banished, you gave me your word!"

"I have had a change of heart," Thorin replied flatly as he stared at Rylynn's retreating back.

"Then I am going with her," said Fili as he went to follow Rylynn as she walked by.

Thorin's eyes grew wider as the shock of Fili's announcement hit him. He went to yell to Fili, to stop him but it was Rylynn who was faster to react. She immediately stopped to face him. She grabbed his arm, slightly pushing him back from her. "No. Stay here with your brother, you cannot abandon him her alone. He needs you."

"Rylynn I cannot let you go alone, I said I would be there to protect you," he argued.

Rylynn just shook her head again. "I will be fine." she looked back to where the rest of the company was standing looking conflicted by what was happening. Then she looked to Thorin who was glaring at her. "He needs more protection than me, if you leave with me he will only become worse."

"Fili," said Thorin in a low growl. "Let her go."

Fili looked at Rylynn who gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm and a small smile. "It's alright Fili, I promise I will be fine, I will return to my homeland, to where my father's people are." She looked back to Thorin and spoke loud enough for him to hear. "You once promised to take care of my sister. Her body is under the care of Bard the lake man. Her dying wish was to be buried inside of Erebor. It is the least you can do considering she is the reason why your dragon is dead." With that said she turned back around and began to walk out of Erebor.

Fili watched as Rylynn retreated from Erebor until her body was swallowed by the darkness of the night. He fought the burning hatred towards his uncle that was building up in his chest and mind. He knew that once Thorin was back into his right mind things would be put right, but there was still that hanging worry that Thorin would be lost forever for his madness. That and middle earth was a vast land, what if he could never find Rylynn, even after Thorin's sanity was back. He yearned to run after her but Rylynn was right, he could not leave his brother alone, he could not be selfish.

 **As always I am always eager to know what you think and any advice that could help me improve would be awesome.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: Gone and Back Again

They had been searching for two days now and there was still no sign of the Arkenstone, that was until the Lakemen showed up with the elves of Mirkwood asking for payment for the stone. It had turned out that Bilbo had the stone all along until he disappeared the other day right after Rylynn had left. He departed unbeknownst to the company and gave it to the men and elves. Fili had feared that Thorin was going to kill Bilbo after he revealed that he was the one who had given it to them. Thorin had become worse and worse as he went longer without any sleep or food.

Fili was confused as to what he should be feeling right now. It was as if he was losing his father again but worse. He barely remembered his father only scrambled memories of what he looked like, he had been so young at the time and it had been so long ago that he could not recall a specific memory or shared moment with his father. But Thorin, Thorin was the one who had raised him, he was the one who taught him how to fight, to have respect for those who were less fortunate than he was. Thorin was the one who reprimanded him when he was at fault and taught him to have patience with his brother. Thorin was the father figure of his life and now he was gone. Replaced by a cruel madman. Rylynn would have understood, would have been able to explain it but she was gone and all because of the dwarf that he was currently surveying from above.

Fili watched him closely from the top of the stairs as he looked down at Thorin wandering around the treasury. He could hear Thorin muttering to himself about elves, thieves, and gold. He was furious with Thorin, he let Laketown be burned by Smaug then refused to give aid to its population, he banished Rylynn after everything he said, and now he was sitting with his gold while their own kin died fighting their battle. Once Dain had showed up, Fili had a hope that Thorin would return to his normal self once he saw his kinsmen approach at dawn and the massive orc army pour from the underneath the ground. But not even the sight of Azog leading the army was enough to distract Thorin from his madness. He watched Thorin for a little while longer as he seemed to be fighting a battle with himself. Fili turned around shaking his head and began making his way back to the rest of the company.

As he approached the company he could hear the sounds of battle echoing into the great hall and he felt the rising heat of anger hit him again. He kicked at a discarded helmet that sat on the ground as he let out a cry of rage. The helmet flew across the hall and clanged loudly as it landed on the dusty floor, announcing his presence to the rest of the group. They all looked up with tired and weary faces, Fili could see the what he was feeling reflected in each of their eyes. The conflict of following their king's orders and helping their kinsman was torture. Frustrated, Fili sat down next to Kili and rubbed his face with his hands.

Kili was fidgeting with an arrow as he let out a sign when Fili sat down. After a moment he chucked it away so forcefully it snapped as it landed against a rock. "I can't do this anymore," he Kili. "I can't just sit here while others are fighting our fight again."

"I know," agreed Fili.

"Why don't we just go, Thorin can hide away in this empty mountain and we can go!"

Fili shook his head. "We can't just leave him alone."

Just as Kili was about to speak up, the echo of steps sounded farther down the hall and Thorin appeared from the treasury hall. He was no longer wearing his noble robes that he had on earlier and was now wearing his normal simple leather armor. Fili could not help but notice that he's head was now free of the crown he had placed on his head earlier as well. It was Kili who surprised the whole group by standing and walking towards Thorin angrily.

"I cannot, I will not hide behind walls while other fight our battles for us!" he was shouting at Thorin as he continued to walk toward him. He did not stop until he was standing right in front of him. "It is not in my blood, Thorin."

"No it is not," said Thorin as he placed a hand on Kili's shoulder. "We are sons of Durin. And Durin's do not flee from a fight."

Fili stood and stared at Thorin fearing that he had misheard or misinterpreted his words. But as Thorin looked up to the rest of the group he could see the clarity in his eyes and he could see the softness that Thorin always had hidden deep inside. This was real, Thorin was back.

Thorin put an arm around Kili and walked towards the rest of the group. "I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?"

The group stood up together looking at Thorin with a sense of pride as they raised their weapons, all ready to follow Thorin into battle.

* * *

Rylynn was traveling West, given the circumstances of her history with traveling through Mirkwood, she had decided that her best option would be to go around the forest instead of through before turning south. When she had left the previous night she had tried to be angry with Thorin hoping that it would make her departure easier. But she was tired of feeling, tired of the pain, tired of the anger, and tired of sorrow. Instead she just focused on the horizon and refused to stop until the her feet could no longer walk.

She walked all day and through the night using the light of the full moon to guide her way. It was not until midday of the second day she had left when she looked back to see how far she had gone. The mountain was still clearly visible as it towered over the surround land but it was significantly smaller and there was quite a bit of vast rocky land between here and where she had come. Finally deciding it was enough distance, she stopped to take some rest. She dropped to the ground exhausted both physically and mentally from the past few days. The terrain was rough and rocky but nothing could have felt better as she leaned against a large bolder and let her feet rest. As soon as she leaned back and closed her eyes she was lost to a deep sleep.

It was a deep thudding sound that reached her ears and woke her up. The sun had changed positions in the sky when she opened her eyes and looked up. She was still tired but felt rested enough to move on, she wanted to get away from this place as quickly as possible, where too many reminders of what she was now forbidden from. As she stood to her feet she became more aware of the sound she was hearing and the vibrations that she felt beneath her feet. The deep sound was coming up from the valley below the ledge that she had stopped to rest.

Cautiously she crawled up to the edge of the ledge and looked out over the valley. As she looked down her heart sank at the sight below her. An army of orcs all dressed in armor and equipped with an array of weapons was marching quickly to the east. Immediately she was grateful for her decision to travel on the top of the ravine versus in the canyon. Although it was an easier terrain travel, it was more open and obviously more dangerous. Rylynn looked more closely at one of the flags an orc was carrying and recognized the mark. These orcs had come from Gundabad which was in the far north of the Misty Mountains. What were they doing all the way out here? It was obvious they had a specific destination to be marching so swiftly. It only took Rylynn a second to realize just where they were headed. Erebor lay in their direction of movement and at the pace they were moving it would only a be day's march for them to get there.

At first Rylynn moved to continue on her original path toward the west. " _Let Thorin deal with his own problems"_ , she thought angrily. But as she faced the western hemisphere the pounding feet matched the beating of her heart, and the image of Fili came to her mind. She shook her head to rid herself of the image, she couldn't go back, Thorin for sure would have her head for sure. As much contempt she had for Thorin at the moment, she could not allow the company to watch Thorin sink lower. Her absence was for the best, Fili would never forgive his uncle even if he was not in his right mind. She took a step forward and stopped. She turned her head to look back at the mountain then forward again. A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she tried to clear her mind. No; she could not walk away, not when her friends were in danger, not when Fili was in danger. Her body was already turning before she had made the decision. She started at a jog which quickly turned into a sprint. If she did not stop and kept up her pace she just might make it back in time to give them a warning to prepare for what was coming for them.

* * *

Fili was feeling the adrenaline of the fight pulsing through his veins. He was taking down orc after orc with Kili by his side. When they first entered into battle it seemed as if the orcs would prove to be the victor, but with the combined forces of dwarves, elves, and men fighting side by side the enemy seemed to be falling back.

"Fili, behind you," cried Kili.

Fili turned around just in time to bring his sword up and kill the orc that was attacking him from behind. As the orc fell he saw Thorin making his way towards them.

"Fili, Kili," yelled Thorin over the loud yells coming from the battle that surrounded them.

The two brothers looked to their uncle and followed his signal as he headed towards the edge of the battle towards the frozen falls of Ravenhill.

"Thorin what are we doing?" asked Fili.

"To cut off the head of the snake," replied Thorin. "Azog has fled to the top of Ravenhill in an effort to escape, we can't give him the satisfaction of escape death a second time."

Fili nodded and followed Thorin up the side of the falls with his brother and a few others from the company.

* * *

Rylynn overlooked the scene before her, it was a mass of chaos. She was not sure who was fighting who as a mixture of dwarves, elves, men, and orcs ran around the battlefield. She was breathing heavily and exhausted from her run but she could not waste anytime. Her advantage of moving at a faster pace put her ahead of the Gundabad army a while ago but it would only be a matter of time before the army reached the top of falls and down to the fighting armies below.

Her blue eyes scanned the battle for signs of Thorin, her eyes trailed down the the ruins of Dale and caught sight of a grey haired wizard leading a group of men towards an oncoming group of orcs. She wasted no time to run down the hill towards Gandalf taking down any orc that came in her path. It did not take her long before she had caught up to Gandalf who was instructing another group of men to follow a small group of orcs that were trying to get away. Bilbo was standing at his side facing Rylynn and squinting at her as she neared. His eyes lite up as he realized who he was looking at.

"Gandalf" she said as she ran up to him. The tall wizard turned around, his eyes growing wide in surprise as he recognized her.

"Rylynn, what are you doing here? Bilbo told me what happened with Thorin, with...I am sorry to hear of Milla," he said with a sincere sadness in his voice. Gandalf had been one of the few people who knew them since the beginning. He had always cared for the well being of the youngest sister who was always endearing to everyone she met.

Rylynn felt her eyes drop for a moment but then remembered why she had come. "Gandalf, there is an army of orcs headed this way they came from Gundabad. I am not sure how far ahead of I am but they will be here at any moment. Where is Thorin, he needs to know."

"He has pursued Azog to cut him off from escaping the battlefield," said Gandalf becoming more alert to the urgency that Rylynn was trying to convey.

"Where, which way did they go?" she asked desperately.

Gandalf pointed up to a frozen waterfall that loomed above the battlefield. "There, to Ravenhill." Gandalf watched as Rylynn's face grew pale as she looked up to where he had just pointed.

"I have to go warn them, they are headed for a trap," said Rylynn moving towards the frozen falls.

"Wait, Rylynn, you cannot go alone," said Gandalf.

"I will go with her," spoke Bilbo, joining Rylynn at her side.

"Don't be ridiculous. It is too dangerous they would see you coming before you even knew it."

"They won't," said Rylynn.

"And how can you be so confident?" asked Gandalf

"We will go up from the side and come from behind, stick to the shadows," replied Rylynn

"No, I will not allow it."

"We are not asking for permission Gandalf," came Bilbo's firm reply.

Rylynn looked at the small hobbit with a grateful admiration as he confidently looked at Gandalf, waiting for him to protest further. But all he did was gaze at the hobbit fondly before lifting his eyes to Rylynn and softly noded.

Rylynn did not wait for anything else before so took off for the cliffside, Bilbo following quickly behind her. As soon as they came up to the cliff, Rylynn began climbing up the steep cliff. Bilbo tried at first but was too short to reach any hand holds that Rylynn was able to grab. After a few attempts Bilbo spoke up to Rylynn who was already several meters up the cliff.

"Rylynn I cannot come up this way." he said up to her. "I am going to go around on the other side."

"You can't you will be seen Bilbo." Rylynn protested as she started to climb back down.

"No don't," he protested. "Keep going. Don't worry about me I won't be seen and it may be faster, with both of us going up each side we will have a better chance in at least one of us being successful in reaching them in time."

Rylynn hesitated at first before agreeing but Bilbo had a point. "Very well, I will see you at the top," she said looking down at Bilbo who began running to the other side of the falls. "Bilbo," she said causing him to stop mid stride to look up at her. "Be careful."

Bilbo nodded and turned back to go to the other side while Rylynn watched for a moment before climbing on. She only pulled herself up to one more handhold before Rylynn looked back to add something else, but Bilbo was already gone, as if he had just vanished into thin air. Rylynn shook her head before climbing on. There was something strange about the way Bilbo happened to just disappear and reappear but whatever it was, it was a gift of stealth that had been a benefit this entire journey.

* * *

 **So I have been struggling with the next chapter on how exactly I want it to play out but I I finished the rest of the chpaters to follow it so once I figure out how I want the next chapter to play out I should be posting the others a lot more frequently as I finish editing and touching up. Just bare with me for the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Dislaimer: I do not own Tolkien/Jackson's characters and stories I only own my own characters and additions.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Fallen Enemies

Bilbo made his way quickly to the other side of the falls only occasionally having to dodge a few bodies occupied in the battle. He made it the the cliff easily and began working his way up. This side was sloped and layered like steps versus the straight up cliff Rylynn was climbing, giving Bilbo a faster way up to the top. In no time his feet had carried him to the top of the falls and he scanned the area for any signs of danger. As his eyes swept across the landscape he saw Thorin and Dwalin dart out from behind some old ruins. As he watched them take cover behind a boulder, just barely making out the words they were discussing, he heard Dwalin debate which way the enemy had gone. It was foggy and the dark clouds were low in the sky making midday seem as if it were almost dusk. The darkness along with the fog made it even more difficult to see the surrounding landscape and any potential threat that it was veiling.

Bilbo moved quickly towards Thorin and watched as Fili and Kili joined the other two. Carefully, Bilbo slipped off his ring as sprinted towards the group seeing that there was no danger in sight. The solid ice that covered the ground made it difficult to walk across but his large feet proved to be a benefit as he made his way to the four dwarves.

As Bilbo slid towards them on the icy ground, the group of dwarves swiftly turned with their weapons drawn only to looked startled at Bilbo making his way to them. His cheeks were red with exertion and his breaths heavy and fast as he tried to say something through each breath.

"Bilbo what are you doing here?" Asked Thorin as he and the others lowered their weapons.

"There is an army...," he coughed as he took in another deep breath to slow his panting. "...an army of Gundabad orcs headed in this direction."

Thorin just looked at him for a moment unknowing of how to react. "How do you know this?" He finally asked.

"Rylynn, she saw them, she came back to warn us."

Fili perked up at the mention of Rylynn's name. "Rylynn is here!" He said hopefully. "She came back?"

Bilbo nodded and looked back to Thorin to see his reaction. Thorin did not look angry if anything he looked guilty as his mouth formed a small frown on his face. Bilbo continued to explain. "She came across the oncoming army earlier and saw that they were headed for Erebor. As soon as she saw them she came back. She traveled faster and got ahead of them but they are not far behind."

Thorin's face slightly pailed as he realized what was going to happen, Azog would get away yet again. He shook his head in frustration angry that Azog was getting a chance to live another day.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Dwalin in agitation. "We can't let Azog get away."

Fili was becoming impatient himself, did no one care that Rylynn was back? He moved to Bilbo who was busy watching Thorin think. Grabbing both shoulders he brought Bilbo's attention to him. "Bilbo you said Rylynn came back? Where is she? Is she safe? Is she still here?"

Bilbo just stared up at Fili seeing his desperation and the attention of the others being drawn to them. "Rylynn is fine, she is coming up from the other side of the falls. I thought she would have been to the top by now. She should be coming up from somewhere over behind that tower. She had already started her ascent before I started coming up."

Fili looked more worried than assured as Bilbo spoke. "We need to find her. Azog could be anywhere with his group of orcs." With this said he immediately took off towards the direction of the watch tower that Bilbo had indicated.

"Fili wait," said Thorin.

Fili stopped and turned around but his face indicated that he was stopping against his will. He looked impatiently before Thorin nodded to Kili. "Take Kili with you, be on the lookout for Azog and search that side. Fili gave a grateful nod to Thorin and took off across the frozen river towards the cold ruins his brother following closely behind.

As they approached Fili took initiative and signaled to Kili. "Search the lower half I will take the upper levels".

Kili nodded and made his way towards an opening in the ruins. Fili watched his brother go then moved his body towards a set of steps leading up. His heart raced as he anticipated seeing Rylynn again. As he walked up the steps cautiously he heard a slight shuffle of footsteps in the passageway ahead of him. His heart began beating faster of the thought of those footsteps belonging to Rylynn passed through his mind. His heart raced at the thought of seeing Rylynn again and had to restrain himself from running towards the sound. Azog and his band of orcs whereabouts were still unknown, he had to be cautious and treat anything as a threat for now. As he moved closer the illumination of a torch lite up the stairwell ahead of him. Immediately Fili recognized the silhouettes of orc bodies cast on the walls. He stepped back and turned to go back the other way only to see that their was another group of orcs coming his way. Fili's stomach flipped as he realized that he was trapped, there was no way out.

* * *

Rylynn finally pulled herself up onto the ledge of the falls. She was exhausted from her climb and sat on her knees as she rubbed her sore arms. Several times she had found herself in a position with no way to go further up and had to climb horizontally for a while until she could continue upward. The delay in readjusting her course had made it take longer than she wanted to reach the top. Rylynn just silently hopped she was not too late or somehow Bilbo had managed to surprise her again and reach the group before her. As she pushed herself up to her feet her legs screamed at her and burned from the lack of rest but she needed to warn them before it was too late.

As she took in her surroundings she realized she was had come up behind the watch tower that stood half crumbled above its surroundings. She guessed that the group was most likely on the other side of the tower and she began making her way around the tower.

As she came closer the sound of the black speech of orcs came to her ears and she quickly found cover behind a broken wall. The dim light of torches gave away their location and silently Rylynn moved to get a better view. As she peeked around from her hiding place she saw a small band of orcs making there way into the upper levels of the watch tower. The tightness in her chest felt somewhat looser as she saw that these orcs were not from Gundabad they were from dol Guldur, letting her know that she was still not too late in warning Thorin but she had to hurry. As quietly as her feet carried her, Rylynn began making her way up and over the watchtower wall in order to cut off some of precious time of going all the way around. She concentrated on staying more alert now than earlier with the knowledge of the enemy so near by.

* * *

Bilbo watched as Fili and Kili took off towards the watchtower. As he turned back to Thorin for a decision as to what to do about the coming arm. Thorin looked to him and spoke. "Bilbo you need not stay you have done enough by giving us warning we will find Azog then make our departure"

Bilbo just shook his head as he became frustrated with Thorin's stubbornness to kill Azog. "Thorin you don't understand, there is an army coming upon you! You have to leave here will be here at any moment and they will be coming from the north, you will be completely surrounded there will be no way out " Thorin looked over to where Bilbo pointed to a hill just off in the distance placing them in between the oncoming army and the battle below.

"We are so close, Thorin. The orc scum is here, I say we push on before the army gets here," advised Dwalin becoming angry with the situation they were in.

As Thorin looked over the situation, his face paled as the realization came to him. "No, that's what he wants, to draw us in". Thorin's eyes wandered to the tall tower that loomed above them. "This is a trap," he said. "Azog meant for us to follow him". It dawned on him as he realized the full danger in which he had just sent his nephews in. He turned to Dwalin immediately. "Fili and Kili, call them back!"

"Thorin are you sure about this? What about Azog?" asked Dwalin.

"Do it. We will live to fight another day," he replied hastily.

"What about Rylynn," asked Bilbo.

Thorin looked to Bilbo, torn with sympathy for his worry and the safety of his nephews and the girl that had came back to warn them despite his distrust and irrational behavior earlier. "She is smart, she will be wise enough to leave at the first sign of danger," he said in an assured tone, as if to convince himself more than Bilbo of his statement.

Bilbo was not satisfied but knew there was nothing else they could do. Rylynn was smart but she was also caring, too caring, she would always put others lives before her own. This thought did not ease the worry that Bilbo was feeling within his gut, but he did his best to ignore it and hope that he did not know her as well as he thought.

Thorin began to lead them away and depart down the steps as the low, dull sound of drums thrummed from afar. All three of them turned to look towards the watchtower and saw the flicker of several torches appear as the scream of orcs began to join the deep pounding of the drums. Among the orcs appeared Azog pulling something along the ground. Thorin's stomach dropped as the thing that Azog was pulling came into view. It was Fili, bruised and bloody.

"No" whispered Thorin in a choked desperate plea.

He ran forward and up the stairs Bilbo and Dwalin following his lead. The three of them halted sharply, stopping short as the wall ended giving them no where else to progress closer to the tower without going around. Azog lifted Fili who squirmed in his tight clutch letting Thorin know that he was at least still alive.

" _First this one dies, then the brother. You Oakenshield, you will die last",_ he said in his cruel tongue.

Bilbo was frozen, he couldn't move, there was nothing they could do. He could only see the stiff back of Thorin as he looked up to his nephew in the clutches of his enemy. His body began to shake but Bilbo was not sure if it was from anger or some other emotion.

Azog smiled down at the three who could only helplessly watch as they were frozen in shock and fear of being unable to do anything. Satisfied with horror he had created Azog drove his blade forward aiming to run it through the middle of the princes belly. Just as he was about to pierce Fili's flesh, a knife flew through the air clashing with his blade and causing him to only graze the side of his captive.

Fili groaned in pain but his groan was drowned out by a louder cry as Azog let out a cry of frustration as the surprise of the knife caused him to lose his grip on the dwarf. Fili's body fell far below and landed at the bottom of the tower with a hard thud.

Thorin stood frozen as Fili's body fell from the tower into the ruins below. There was no telling if he was alive or not but it had been a long fall. His thoughts ran to his other nephew which gave him the motivation to move again.

"Kili", he yelled as he took off towards the tower. He was full of anger, hatred, worry, and loss which drove him towards Azog with only the thought of vengeance on his mind.

"Thorin, no." cried Dwalin as he followed after in dedication to his king and friend leaving Bilbo alone, standing speechless, and staring at the spot that Azog was standing. As he stared he remembered the knife and began surveying the area in which it came from. At first he saw nothing, it was as if it had come from nowhere but then the slightest movement caught his eye. It was just a flash of a small body with golden hair making its way across the tall wall that connected with the tower. Just as he was beginning to think it was a trick of the light he saw it again as it passed by the window. There was no mistaking it now, it was Rylynn, running towards the group of orcs her face contorted with fury as she raced towards the group of orcs now moving down the tower to meet Thorin and Dwalin.

* * *

Rylynn felt as if she were the one who had been stabbed. Her heart ached as if it had just been run through but she kept moving, stabbing and slashing at anything that came in front of her. She made her way across the wall and to the watch tower. Her blood was boiling and she felt her body begin to perspire as the heat of anger rose up and fueled her legs to take her closer. Earlier as she watched Azog drag Fili's body she had thought it was all over. She had been just about the start climbing down the other side of the wall when she had caught sight of Thorin looking horrified in the direction of the tower. As she followed his line of sight she felt as if her body was going to give up when she had recognized him. Then she watched as Azog moved to end Fili's life, and her arm moved. She was not conscious as to what she had done until the blade was already in the air. It was as if someone else had thrown it and she would not have believed herself capable of even moving from shock but it had been her knife that flew through the air. The moment the blade left her hand the force of the throw unfroze the rest of the body and she was already moving forward as Azog let him fall.

Rylynn's vision was blurred with red spots as she moved forward making it difficult to see but as she drove her sword into the next orc that stood before her. At first it was the thought of revenge that drove her to the top of the tower, she needed to get to Azog, he needed to be ended; but as she made her way up she chanced a glance up to the tower and to her horror the pale orc had disappeared. Letting out a cry of rage she severed the orcs head that was kneeling on the floor as she had just cut a deep gash into it leg, causing it to fall to the ground. Breathing deeply in an attempt to calm the blood rage she moved herself to the edge of the tower where a large chunk of the stone wall was missing. Her eyes scanned the frozen arena as she searched for Azog. Finally she caught sight as she moved her vision from the ruins to the frozen river. There in the middle was Azog, his eyes locked with Thorin as they circled each other readying for the others first attack. As she watched the furry on Thorin's face, clarity came to her mind and she realized that it was not her place to receive revenge on Azog, it was his. As she moved her eyes from the scene and the blood pulsing in her veins was tempered her mind drifted to Fili. Clarity came to her mind and the realization hit her in the face, Fili could still be alive and if he was he needed help. It was this thought that made her move her attention back to the ruins below, it only took a moment of searching before she saw the crumpled form below her already a dark stain of blood was beginning to stain the white snow around him. It was so far down, and the hope of him still alive began to dissolve as she looked at him lying still in the snow. It was the sound of orcs walking up the stairway towards her that rekindled the motivation to take action.

She was not sure if it was sorrow or anger that fired her attacks as she moved on to the next opponent but whichever emotion it was, it gave her the advantage as she fought on. Soon it became apparent to the last few orcs standing in her way that she was not to be stopped and they fled down the stairs as she advanced on them.

Rylynn did not bother to worry about slaying them as she knew the rest of the company would deal with them as they reached the outer part of the watch tower where they were they were gathered. Her goal was to get to Fili and nothing else. The rest of the world did not matter if he was gone she had to get to him she had to know. Rylynn was oblivious to everything around her as she came up to Fili's body lying on the ground. She fell to her knees unable to see past the tears that were swelling up in her eyes. As she blinked the clear vision of Fili came into focus and she saw his face still and relaxed, there was a large gash on the side of his head from the fall. Her heart stopped for a moment but something in the corner of her eye made her heart beat again. It was just barely noticeable but noticeable it was, the slight rise and fall of Fili's chest as he breathed. Immediately she pressed a hand to his mouth and felt the warm breath escape his mouth.

* * *

Bilbo watched the battle before him, there was nothing he could do without endangering Thorin by getting in his way. Instead he did his best to aid Dwalin in taking down the orcs that had appeared out of the fog. It had been the army that Rylynn had warned them about, it was too late, there was no to escape to be seen.

Every once in a while Bilbo would chanced a glance to Thorin to make sure that he was still standing but with each glance it seemed the other was switching the role of victor. At one point Bilbo had felt a strike of hope ignite like a flame as he watched Azog charge forward swinging his mace down toward Thorin who, at the last moment ducked under the attack. As Azog was caught off balance Thorin stabbed with his sword cutting a large gash in Azog's side. Although hurt, Azog let out a cry of anger instead of pain as he sung his mace again smashing down on the cold hard ice causing the ice to crack and break, exposing the slow current of the river beneath the river. Immediately Thorin kicked out at the maces heavy end pushing it into the dark water and rolled away from the broken circle of ice which had been holding both him and Azog afloat. Without his counter weight to balance the chunk of ice Azog plunged into the water and out of sight.

Bilbo could not help but notice as several of the orcs hesitated in their attack as they watched their leader fall below the surface of the water. Bilbo took this advantage and fought on in an attempt to dissuade the orcs from continuing with their attack.

* * *

Thorin pushed himself up from the ground as he panted heavily. The sting in his leg from the large gash caused him to groin in pain as he stood fully up, despite the pain he had to make sure Azog was dead. He looked down and watched the body of the pale orc drift up to the surface of the water only to be stopped by the frozen ice that trapped him beneath the surface. Azog drifted with the current and Thorin followed him as he walked across the ice never losing eye contact as he watched his enemy float away.

Just as he was about to be satisfied that Azog was dead, Thorin watched as his eyes snapped open and a piercing pain ran through his foot as Azog thrust his blade through the ice, piercing through his foot. Thorin fell to his knee as he cried out in pain only to be cut short as Azog burst through the ice and pushed Thorin to the ground knocking the wind out of him.

Bilbo lurched to a stop as he heard the cry Thorin had let out and turned just in time to watch Azog burst through the icy surface. He watched in horror as Thorin just barely managed to grab orcrist and catch Azog's sharp blade between its prongs but it was obvious that Azog had the advantage in this struggle.

He heard Dwalin shouting but did not manage to make out the words as the ringing in his ears deafened him from all sounds around him. He moved as quickly as he could towards the two figures near the falls edge. He was small, his sword was no bigger than a knife to most creatures of middle earth, but he had faced dragons, trolls, goblins, and giants; he had to try.

Bilbo could see that Thorin was losing the fight as Azog's blade neared closer and closer to his chest. He urged Thorin with his mind to hold on just a little bit longer as he raced towards them.

* * *

His arms were burning from the force being put on them as he did his best to push up with all his strength. There was nothing he could do, Fili would not be avenged, and Kili...Thorin had no clue as to what the fate of Kili was. He had lost sight of him as soon as the battle commenced. He could feel the muscles in his arms begin to give out, it was only a matter of seconds. Just as this thought popped into Thorin's mind the idea came to him. It would not be to his advantage, there would be no avoiding it, but he could at least bring down his enemy with his last breaths. He closed his eyes breathed in slowly, preparing himself for what he was about to do and as he began to breath out he released the resistance and prepared for the piercing pain about to be felt in his heart.

But as he finished his breath he felt nothing but the release of pressure and he opened his eyes as the blood curdling cry of pain filled his ears. Azog was reeling back as a blade protruded from his stomach, a glowing blade. Thorin watched as Azog tumbled forward and over the edge of the falls, revealing a wide eyed Bilbo holding his sword out and standing still as he watched Azog disappear over the edge.

"Bilbo…" he whispered.

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something just as the screech of an eagle echoed from above. Thorin pushed himself him to his feet wincing in pain as he put pressure on his injured foot. Immediately Bilbo was at his side doing his best to support the dwarf as best as he could.

"Don't move. Stay still." he said trying to get Thorin to sit back down.

Hesitantly Thorin sat back down and watched as several eagles began to swoop down from the sky grabbing orcs that were nearing them and throwing them off the edge.

"Why did you do it?" asked Thorin, catching Bilbo off guard.

"Do what?" asked Bilbo, confused by Thorin's question.

"Why did you come back to warn me, why did you save me...again after all that I said. I am sorry Bilbo, I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate if I could but I cannot. You did only what a true friend would do. You did what you did for the best of me and Erebor and I was too blind with greed to see that. Instead I drove away Rylynn and almost killed you in hatred. Yet here you are." said Thorin

Bilbo was silent, he did not know how to answer this question. It was simple as to why he came back. He opened his mouth hesitating at first before speaking. "You have already answered your question Thorin. It is what a true friend would do."

"Forgive me, I'm sorry that I have led you through so much peril and questioned your honor with every step."

"No, I am glad you brought me through you peril's for that there is no need for forgiveness, it is I that is in debt to you."

Thorin had no response, how could such a small creature be so wise. "The world would be a better place if more people placed home above gold. You have taught me much master Baggins". Without warning he gave Bilbo a strong hug and released him as Dwalin approached them.

"Thorin," he said bringing him into a strong embrace. "Look, the eagles have come to help and aid is coming from below." As he said this Thorin followed his eyes as he watched the eagles drop numerous orcs off the ledge, his eyes continued to search down to a group of men, dwarves, and elves making their way way up to Ravenhill. Relief settled into his heart as he saw the orcs begin to flee only to be overrun with pursuers. The quick footsteps sounding behind them caused Thorin to turn. The sight in which he saw brought relief as he saw Kili approaching them swiftly but his face pale and full of worry which brought back worry for what was to be the news.

"Thorin," Kili said breathlessly. "It's Fili, he is alive."

* * *

 **Yay they are all alive! I know many of you were very concerned so hopefully you are all happy now! I have to appologize for the delay in posting this chapter was difficult to write and I ended up making it into two which hopefully will be posted not too late after this one. Not only was it difficult to write but I was down in Georgia for Thanksgiving all last week then came back to a lot of work and caught the flu so I have done nothing else but sleep and work for the past week but thanks to some rest and a lot of tea I am feeling much better. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the switching back and forth was not too confusing. There should be another post coming soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer** **: I only own my own characters and additions to the story.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Unintentional Hero

Rylynn could not believe it as she felt the warm breath escaping Fili's lungs. Immediately she went to his torso and examined the wound. It was obvious that Azog had meant to stab him straight in the belly but the wound was just slightly off to his right side. Despite nothing vital being severed there was still a heavy flow of blood streaming from the open flesh. Rylynn placed her hands on the opening and applied heavy pressure to the wound looking around for something or someone to help her. As she looked helplessly around, light footsteps sounded behind her and she turned to see Kili jogging out from the opening leading to the lower level of the watchtower, his eyes and face wet with tears and blood.

"Help me," begged Rylynn as Kili came to a sliding stop next to her.

Kili pulled off his coat and placed it over her hands as he took over putting pressure on the wound. Kili was much stronger than Rylynn and giving him the ability to press down more firmly on the wound, Fili let out a small groan as he began to come back to consciousness. Rylynn went to him placing her hands on his face as he opened his eyes.

"Rylynn" he said weakly as he looked up into her eyes. "You came back?" He lifted his hand and grabbed hers as if to make sure he was not seeing a delusion.

Rylynn smiled down at him as he said her name but immediately felt worried as she felt how weak his grip was. She looked to Kili who was now tying a tourniquet around Fili's torso in order to keep the pressure tight. He himself had a worried look in his eyes. She looked down at the blood soaked coat that Kili had over the wound she felt the dread trickle over her now realizing why Kili was looking worried.

"We need more than a simple bandage." He said quietly as looked down at Fili who was oblivious to anything around him except for Rylynn kneeling beside him.

Rylynn nodded and started to get up as she spoke. "I will go find help, perhaps Oin or even Thorin will know what to do." As she stood Fili's weak grip tightened on her hand and she looked down at him.

"No, don't go, stay with me." Fili pleaded. His pupils were dilated to large black orbs that covered most of the blue that seemed to always be so bright and full of life.

Rylynn looked to Kili who was already standing to leave. "Stay with him,I will go" he said as he took off running to get help from the others.

Rylynn looked back down at Fili who was now relaxing as she kneeled down again. Fili stared at her before he closed his eyes and lost consciousness again. Rylynn stroked his face and hair as tears fell from her eyes and onto Fili's face. She could not help but let the dread and fear fill every inch of her body. His face was so peaceful it should have given her comfort, but the dark stain of blood covering her hands and the ground around them reminded her that grief and loss was still hanging in the air waiting to fall at any moment. Slowly and carefully she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Stay with me Fili...please, I cannot lose you too. I love you." she whispered in his ear.

* * *

There was a moment of silence as Kili stood in front of the small group waiting for what he had just told them to sink in. He watched their faces light up and it was Thorin who broke the moment of silence.

"Alive!" said Thorin in a hushed whisper. He had been so relieved to see Kili alive and well the news of Fili was overwhelming. _Fili was alive, his kin, his heir, his sister's son was alive._

"Thorin," said Kili trying to bring him back out of the daze that he seemed to be in. "He is hurt badly, he needs help."

What small amount of happiness Thorin felt, quickly disappeared as he heard the severity within his nephew's voice. But he could not let his nephew see the loss of hope in his eyes. Kili was being uncharacteristically calm for what was happening with his brother. "Where is he?"

"At the base of the tower, Rylynn is with him. I have slowed the bleeding but he needs better help. That fall was far and hard, I do not know what the extent of his injuries are."

Before Thorin could move, the shadow of a tall man with a pointy hat fell upon them all. Thorin turned to see Gandalf standing above them.

"Lead the way Kili, quickly." said Gandalf hastily pushing past Thorin and Dwalin and prodding Kili forward.

Thorin was not sure as to how long Gandalf had been there or how he had showed up yet again at the right moment but he was grateful and followed in his wake as Kili lead them to the tower.

As several footsteps sounded behind Rylynn she quickly brushed away the tears and turned to see Kili followed by Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo, and Dwalin. She moved aside as Gandalf approached Fili's still body and began looking over his still form.

It was silent for a moment as Gandalf looked over Fili's body examining the wound at his side and the rest of his body looking for more injuries. The silence was only broken as Gandalf placed his hands over Fili's brow and began to mutter in a language that Rylynn was not familiar with. The suspense was too much as she stood silently. Kili gently grabbed ahold of her hand, distracting her for a moment as she jumped from the physical contact. Once she realized it was only Kili she looked at him and was met with the same worry and distraught she was feeling mirrored in Kili's eyes. He gave her a weak smile as if to comfort her and in return she gave his hand a small squeeze. Together the stood silently comforting each other, waiting in bated breath for some sort of assurance from Gandalf.

It was only a few moments that Gandalf took to look over Fili but what was only a few moments felt like an eternity to Rylynn before Gandalf finally turned to them and spoke.

"I believe he will be alright," he said to Thorin. With his response Rylynn let out a sigh of relief as her racing heart began to beat slower as the relief washed over and calmed her soul. "I don't know how he survived that fall but I have found that dwarves are quite durable falling from long heights," he looked at Rylynn and gave her a half smile. "I do know that if his wound had been any more central, he would not be with us. He is lucky that Azog did not his his mark"

"It was not luck, it was Rylynn's knife," said Bilbo recalling the scene of the knife flying through the air ricocheting off Azog's sword causing him to miss its intended entry point.

Gandalf looked at Bilbo then to Thorin who nodded as he looked over to where Rylynn was standing. Gandalf directed his attention to Rylynn who was still a quiet, looking around at the group. "Then I suppose it is Rylynn who saved Fili's life," stated Gandalf. "I suppose the Valar had more purpose for you on this journey than just leading the way." He said this with a knowing smile.

Rylynn just looked around confused as she remembered what her body had done. She shook her head. "I didn't...I just." she stammered.

Her attempt to object was stopped as Thorin approached her and wrapped her in a firm hug. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Without waiting for a response he turned back to Gandalf. "What do we need to do to make sure he recovers fully?" asked Thorin hastily.

"He needs rest and cover. We need to get him out of the cold and into Erebor."

Thorin nodded and signaled Dwalin to bring something to carry Fili carefully to safety. Rylynn watched as they began to take Fili away, she was hesitant to follow unsure if her presence was still welcome or not. It was Thorin who noticed that she was not following as the group began to walk towards Erebor's open gates. He looked around and spotted her standing in the same place where they were gathered around Fili. He whispered something to Kili and continued to walk with the rest of the group. After hearing Thorin's words Kili walked back to where Rylynn was still standing.

"Come on, he will want you to there when he wakes up again." said Kili waving her to follow.

Rylynn stayed where she was still not sure. "What about Thorin? Are you sure?"

Kili just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he came closer and grabbed her hand to pull her along. "Honestly!" he huffed. "Let's just say that anything that Thorin said between first entering Erebor and the battle starting should not be taken seriously."

Rylynn let her body be pulled for a few steps until her pace caught up with Kili and he let her hand go. Together they entered into the great hall and she chanced a glance down to the lake below where the remains of Smaug's destruction was still smoldering in the wind. Immediately a wave of emotions came over her and she did her best to push them aside but with great difficulty. Milla was gone, Fili was hurt, and she was alone. She shrugged off the pity she was feeling for herself and breathed in, reminding herself that she was not alone. She had Gandalf, Kili, Bilbo, Thorin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifor, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Ori, and even Dwalin as her friends. No, she was not alone. Then there was Fili, Fili was not gone, Gandalf said he would recover and with that thought she took her eyes away from the lake and directed herself further into the great hall. Fili, that was her focus, that was her distraction, that was her hope. She had to cling onto that hope until the pain of Milla was gone, faded, and healed.

* * *

 **Two weeks later:**

"Rylynn, you know that you do not have to do this. As I have said before what I said before about you being banished. That was not me you must understand. What you have done for Erebor for the line of Durin..." Thorin paused for a moment trying to find the right words. "You and your sister earned your places within this mountain." He paused again at the mention of Milla unsure of how Rylynn would react.

After the battle there was so much to be done, wounded to be taken care of, shelter to be provided, and repairs to be made. With so much to do Rylynn had managed to keep busy and distracted from the wavering grief. But after a few days with the massive help of the elves and Dain's clan it became less and less busy leaving Rylynn with less to do. After a few days Bard had sought her out to let her know that it was time. Bard had done as he promised and taken care to keep Milla's body safe until a proper burial could be provided. It had been one week since they had the funeral. Only those from the company, Radagast, Beorn and Bard along with his children had attended. Milla was buried in the hall of kings as an ode to her bravery and role in reclaiming the mountain.

Since the burial, Rylynn had mostly spent her time alone down in the tombs or sitting quietly at Fili's side who was still in the infirmary and had not fully recovered. Thorin had not seen her shed a single tear since after the battle and it worried him. It had seemed that she would join them here in Erebor, continuing to help build and make her home in Erebor. There was something about her presence that he was sure was the reason why Fili was recovering so quickly. Each day he grew stronger and more aware. He still had yet to stay conscious for an entire day but each time he woke up he was more alert and aware for longer periods of time. Each time he awoke it was Rylynn's face he looked for and if it was not to be found it was her that he asked for. Thorin was sure that Rylynn shared the same affections that his nephew did and was happy with the thought that some day they would enter a courtship. But then that brought them to the conversation that they were having right now. He had not seen it coming, when she asked for a private conversation his guess was far from the thought that it was to announce her intended departure.

"I know" she replied softly. "But this is not my home. It has been many years since I have been home and it calls to me. Every time I look at that town or walk these halls it just reminds me of the loss and pain that it has brought. I have had a lot of time to myself and the thought of home has been on my mind for a long time. I cannot explain it but something inside of me keeps telling me that I need to return to the south. For how long...I do not know, but it is something I need to do."

Thorin nodded in understanding. "And what about Fili? He will not take you leaving so lightly. Perhaps you could someday replace those feelings of loss with joy. It will not be immediate but some day it will go away."

Rylynn smiled. "My father once told me something similar to that before he died."

"And was he right?" Rylynn nodded in response to his question. "He was a smart man your father. He was a great diplomat and fit in well with Erebor but he too always longed for his homeland. He spoke of it many times and never forgot where he had come from and the values of you southern ways." Thorin smiled at Rylynn as he remembered her father. "It has been many years since the northern and southern dwarves had relations. Before Erebor fell my father had plans to unite them more firmly with trade and negotiations. I would like to make his dreams happen but I will need a good representative and someone I could trust. I can only think of one person for the job." He looked Rylynn straight in the eyes and waited for her to realize what he was suggesting.

"I think that the Aglamond dwarves would welcome such a gesture. I would be more than honored to represent such a union between your Kingdom and mine."

Thorin smiled and held out his hand which Rylynn accepted. "It is agreed then. I hope that this will clear all rifts that we may have had in the past. I will need awhile to settle somethings but you will hear from me once we get them cleared. I will send a raven your way when I am ready to meet."

Rylynn nodded and shook his hand. "I look forward to it." She turned to exit the study but was stopped as Thorin spoke once more.

"When will you depart for your journey back?" Asked Thorin hoping that it would be delayed.

"I will leave in five days time with Bilbo. We have talked and it has been decided that we will travel west together to his home in the Shire and from there I will turn south and return home."

Thorin nodded, five days was earlier than he wanted but it was not for his own sake. It was Fili that he feared for. "Very well, whatever provisions you need just let me know and you will have them." Rylynn accepted his offer with a nod of the head then turned the handle to depart from the room but was stopped again when Thorin spoke once more. "I hope you are not leaving for fear of Fili becoming the next heir and prince to the throne." Rylynn looked back to him quickly, caught off guard by his acuteness. "I know that it was easy to forget that he was a prince during our travels, but I want you to know that despite him having an actual throne to inherit now, he is still the same Fili and any relations he had before are still just as valued to all of us as before."

She was speechless but did her best to not show her surprise or feelings on the matter. All she could do was shake her head and wait for another dismissal.

"Very well," he said. "We will miss you when you leave us." he said somberly not entirely convinced of her denial. "Perhaps some day you will be able to return when you have done whatever it is that draws you to the south" He added sounding hopeful.

She nodded her head and pulled on the handle as quickly as possible in an attempt to escape any other perceptive inquires that Thorin may have for her. She stepped out into the hallway only to run into Kili who was just standing up from what could have only been from listening at the keyhole. At first he looked guilty for having been caught eavesdropping but it was quickly replaced by hurt and a small hint of anger.

"You are leaving?" He asked in a tone that was more of a demand than a question.

Rylynn took in a breath trying to hold back her frustration. She knew it was not going to be easy but she did not realize she was going to have to answer every dwarf within the mountain as to why she was going to leave. She ignored his question and began walking down the corridor. Kili's footsteps echoed behind her as he followed, obviously not letting her get off as easily as she hoped.

"You can't leave! You can't just walk out of our lives!"

Rylynn placed her fingers to her temple as she tried to concentrate on the best way to avoid this topic. "Kili I am not going to just disappear. I will keep in contact and Thorin has offered me a position of diplomacy between my home and Erebor. I am sure that negotiations and trade will bring me back every once in awhile."

"Well what about Fili?" Rylynn stopped walking away and faced Kili. His face was almost furious as he looked at here. "Fili needs you."

"He is improving everyday and I am not leaving for several more. Gandalf's magic saved him and Oin has done well in his healing skills to make sure he continued to gain good health".

"This has nothing to do with his health!" Kili was almost shouting at her now and Rylynn had to take a step back in surprise. "Fili loves you it will break his heart of you leave! You cannot honestly tell me that you do not feel the same way?"

Rylynn stayed silent, she could not deny it. She had no real moment as to when it had developed but she remembered the exact moment she realized that she loved him. Then there was that instant when Rylynn had thought him dead she had lost all feeling and her heart felt as if it had been grabbed from her chest and ripped from it leaving nothing but an empty cavity. She had whispered it to him when he had been so sure that he would be gone at any moment and again several other times in the past few weeks when she was alone and he had slept. She still had yet to say it to him while he was conscious but every time the opportunity arose she could not muster the courage nor form the words in her mouth. Thorin had been right, her fear of his true position in life and her own social standing would not be accepted that she would be cast aside and forgotten kept her from uttering the words. Everyday more and more dwarves arrived and it intimidated her as the masses grew more and more. She felt as if she was suffocating within the inclosed mountain, never in her life, even in Raganor she had ever lived in such a large population.

After a moment of trying to muster her words she finally spoke, letting out a defeated sigh. "I cannot deny it. But every time I look around I keep hoping to see Milla come from behind a corner, this place...it haunts me Kili. Perhaps with time it may not, but for now the only thing that keeps me sane is Fili recovering to good health. But I am not an equal. As you know I am not a noble, this grandeur life of living in kingdom is not me. When he recovers and begins to do his duties within the mountain I am not certain what will happen. I cannot be a distraction and a fantasy that can never happen. I am no ruler, I am the daughter of a nomad who is used to simple life and not having the fate of an entire kingdom in my hand."

Kili looked down at his feet looking ashamed for not realizing Rylynn's grief for her sister or the struggle in which she had been fighting mentally for the past few days. "I am sorry Rylynn, I was being selfish and was just looking out for my own brother."

"There is no reason to be sorry for putting your brothers needs as priority. Do not think that I too am concerned for his well being. Why else do you think I am still here?"

"But why leave? Can you not wait and see if things get better?" he asked, pleading in his voice again.

"I have already answered that question Kili." she said shaking her head. They were quiet for a while until Rylynn spoke up again, moving closer to him. "You have to promise me that you will look after him, make sure that he is ok and let me know how he fairs when I am gone." Kili nodded but did not look satisfied with her answer or request. "I know it does not make sense, even I am unsure as to why I feel the need to go south when the majority of my life has been spent here in the north, but it is something inside of me that tells me there is something there that I need to find. That, my dear friend, is why I must go."

"Then I suppose we must just make the most of the remaining time you have with us. When will you tell Fili of your departure?" asked Kili. "You do intend to tell him." he added sternly.

Rylynn nodded in reply to his last comment. "Yes, I will tell him but not until just before I leave, I do not want to upset him until the last possible moment."

Kili nodded again, this time looking much more satisfied with her judgment and answer.

* * *

 **As always let me know how I am doing! I hope the time of where I left off from the previous chapter and the beginning of this chapter made sense and flowed well. I also hope the time gap was written smoothly and I filled it in well enough. This is why I always appreciate any comments you have it really does help me improve my writing and see where I am lacking in skill and where my strengths are. Thank you so much to all of you who have been so patient and supportive. As I am drawing closer to the end I am already getting ideas for other stories.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and additions to the story.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three:Goodbye

The next five days went by quickly and the time came that Bilbo and Rylynn were ready to make their departure. Rylynn was standing in front of the infirmary door dressed in her travel clothes with her hand on the handle. She had avoided this room for the past few days unable to face Fili for fear of him finding out about her leaving, as if it was written across her face. Kili had informed her that he had asked for her constantly now that he was staying awake through most of the day. But each time she made up an excuse as to why she could not come at the moment. There were a few times she had approached the door and stood in front of it for long moments at a time, trying to will herself to enter in. But each time her will was dissipated and she fled the corridor without even touching the door handle. It was not until she was packing her bag that morning when she realized that she could no longer avoid the inevitable. She took in a calming breath and waited for her heart to slow down before she entered the room but when it proved to be pointless she pulled the handle down and opened the door.

The door swung open and the quiet room of the small makeshift infirmary came into view. The morning sun was drifting through a window cut in the mountain wall and the rays lit the room with a bright glow. Immediately her eyes went to the bed that she knew Fili would by lying in.

Fili was sitting up in his bed and currently attempting to push away Oin who was fussing over him and pressing a spoon towards his mouth. Once he caught sight of Rylynn in the doorway he froze with a half grin and stared at her as if he blinked she would disappear. His stare was cut off when Oin stuffed a gray looking paste into his mouth with the spoon and held a hand over his mouth and nose so Fili had no option but to swallow it. At first he struggled but the old healer was adamant in his objective and Fili was still weak with recovery. After only a few moments Fili gave in and swallowed the grey paste, making a pathetic and obviously exaggerated gagging noise as his face crinkled into revulsion.

"Mahal! Oin are you trying to poison me!" he asked as he grabbed a pitcher of water standing at the table beside his bed and began gulping its contents.

Oin just began packing up the herbs and dishes that he had just used to make the paste and shook his head. "If I wanted to poison you I would have done it two weeks ago when you were still unconscious and unable to resist my herbal remedies!"

With that said he began to walk away from Fili and towards Rylynn who was doing her best to keep her complexion solum as she heard Fili mutter a retorte under his breath. "The only herbs being put to use in this room are the ones you've been smoking".

Oin just ignored his remark and shook his head. "I am glad to see you lass. It's been impossible with him with your extended absence the past few days. Where have you been?"

Rylynn felt guilty for the trouble she had caused but at the same time relieved to see that Fili was looking more than healthy. His color was back to normal and his eyes shone bright with alertness. "I apologize, I have been...busy the past several days and was unable to find time to come visit."

"Well you are obviously here now and you're the only one he listens to. He was just ranting about how if you did not show up today he would leave his bed and find you himself. Kept convincing himself that we were not passing on the message to you." Oin rolled his eyes. "I think that fall did some damage to his brain and made him paranoid." He held out a small vial full of a dark green liquid which she took from him. "Here, have him drink that while you are here. Mahal knows he won't drink it for me." He shook his head and passed by Rylynn, giving her a pat on the shoulder as he walked around her to exit the room.

Once the door was closed Fili immediately perked up and grinned at her like a child who had just been caught doing mischief and was proud of it.

Rylynn just shook her head and walked across the room taking a seat in the empty chair beside his bed and handing him the vial. "You know it wouldn't hurt to give him a break. If it weren't for him and his herbs you would not be able to look so proud of the gray hairs you are giving him. If I were him I would have given up on trying to save you a long time ago." she gave him a stern look that was not fully convincing as humor danced in her eyes.

He took the vial and uncorked it, giving the liquid a sniff before crinkling his nose in revulsion and putting the stopper back on while he listened to her. "Well last time I checked it was you who technically saved me." he said brushing off the reprimand.

She just rolled her eyes and shook her head still unable to accept the fact that it was her actions that had saved him. "Who ever it was, it looks to me that you are getting on quite well."

"Oin said that I might be able to start venturing out of the infirmary in three days when he takes the stitches out. I don't know why they have been so fussy over me. When you and Kili were severely injured you both kept on going on the journey and fought with your injuries instead of being treated like some delicate flower." he grumbled obviously upset about the injustice being dealt to him. "I feel like I am being treated like a child with the way everyone his hovering over me. Honestly I should be able to at least be allowed to get up and walk around."

"You almost died Fili, and Kili and I got privilege to grit our teeth and endure our injuries because neither of us is the next in line to the throne." she stated, her tone turning more serious.

Fili just shrugged and looked down at his hands. There was an awkward silence that followed as they both searched for a new topic. It was Fili who finally broke the silence that had settled over the room. "Why haven't you come to see me the past few days; and don't tell me that you were busy because I know that isn't true."

Rylynn's stomach squirmed as the dreaded subject was brought up, she was caught off guard by his keen assumption but she could not deny that she had infact avoided the infirmary for the last few days. It was true she was busy with planning and preparation but she still had plenty of times that she could have seen him. She became increasingly fascinated with a loose thread on her shirt sleeve as she tried to remember how she had planned this conversation in her head. It was already not going the way she had planned but then again she never really got past her entering the room. Perhaps this was not the best way, maybe it was better that she just left without telling him but as soon as the idea came to mind she knew it was no solution. No; he had to know and it had to come from her. She took in a deep breath and straightened her back to the hard wood of the chair she was sitting in. Her eyes raised with her body until they made contact with his expectant gaze.

"I have been unable to stop by because I have been making some...preparations…" she paused unsure as to how to phrase it.

"Like for a celebration?" he asked with a disbelieving laugh. "I never thought much of you as one for festivities, let alone planning them." he said smiling and giving her a wink.

A small half smile flickered at the corner of her mouth as she thought about the last time she had even been to any kind of celebration she had enjoyed. Sadley it had been so long ago that she could hardly remember it. She tried to smile more but the effort was not worth it and her face fell into a frown. She could feel the tightness in her chest as if she was going to cry but she knew the tears would not come, not this time, she could not let them. She cast her eyes down for a moment and when she looked back up he had a confused frown on his face to match her own.

"Rylynn," he said cautiously reaching out for her hand to steady it. She had not noticed it shaking until his firm hand stayed it. She could sense the dread in his tone as he spoke again. "Rylynn, what are you preparing for?"

There was no other way, she had to just say it. "I am traveling back with Bilbo, to the Shire, and staying with him for a short while..."

Fili let out a breath as his face relaxed. Cutting her off he spoke up. "Well that is much better than I expected, you had me worried for a moment. But That is wonderful, you will love the Shire, Bilbo has a wonderful pantry and you will enjoy your stay. In fact, when are you leaving? I will come with you! We could even stop by the blue mountains and travel back with my mother. She will like you. That is only if Oin ever lets me out of this confounded room" he said this last sentence as he glared at the door leading to the hallway as if it was the cause of all his problems but he quickly looked back to see Rylynn just shake her head.

"We are leaving today, infact I came to say goodbye, we are leaving this morning."

Fili's face fell slightly. "Oh," he said somberly. "I would have like to see the Shire again. But no matter, perhaps I will meet you later and we can travel back together." he continued to speak of other plans and stops they could make on the way back listing off her own home in the tree and Beorn's farm but Rylynn was no longer listening. Fili was so lost in his plans that he had failed to hear her attempts to silence him until she was practically yelling at him.

"Fili! Stop." he looked to her shocked by her sudden change in manner. Her eyes were shut as she lifted a hand to her temple and rubbed it as she tried to concentrate on the words in her head instead of the wrenching pull she was feeling in her chest. "Please just...just listen to me." She opened her eyes just in time to watch him close his mouth, and furrow his eyebrows in confusion as he nodded in obedience. "After my stay with Bilbo I am not returning to Erebor. I am traveling south, back to my tribe, my homeland."

It was dead silent as she finished speaking. The expression on Fili's face was unreadable.

"And then you are coming back." he did not ask it as a question but Rylynn could sense the weak hope that he had to make the statement sound confirming. She stayed silent and the color in Fili's face began to fade, his happy glow left his eyes and they became dark as his mood changed. "You're not coming back...are you?" he said in a deep steady monotone.

Rylynn looked back down to the loose string on her sleeve. "No. I don't know. Perhaps in a while to visit…" Fili's face was stone. Rylynn could not read it. There was no sensing if he was more angry or hurt. He just sat there and stared. She wished he would do something, anything to break the silence. Something to tell her how he was taking this. "There are somethings I need to do, to take care of...I don't know how long it will take...but...I…" she struggled to continue as his face began to become readable. Anger.

When he spoke it started out calm but cold. "So that's why you haven't come the past few days? It wasn't because you were making preparations it's because you thought I was too weak to be able to handle the truth. Not until the last possible moment!" he was shouting now. Rylynn sat there in silence, she shook her head and made an attempt speak but he continued to shout. "So what was it then, that kept you away? Were you just too cowardly to face me? To tell me that you are leaving me? To spare me my feelings because I told you how I felt. I know that you cannot not deny ignorance about the way that I feel so no, it not me, it is you that is being the coward. You don't have a need in the south you're just running away from your fears and your emotions. That is what you have always done anytime someone tries to get close to you. You can try to deny it Rylynn but let me tell you something, I have told you that I loved you once. Do you want to know how many time you have said it to me?" he paused for a moment giving her an opportunity to speak up but she just sat there in stone silence as her eyes burned with the urge to cry. "Eight." he said after a while. "Maybe even more, that is only how many times I was conscious enough to hear it but you were probably only thinking zero and you know exactly why." he stopped for a moment holding his side as his yelling had caused him to breath heavily, obviously pulling on his stitches.

Rylynn didn't know what to say. she had no idea that Fili had heard her when she said it. But he was right, she was a coward. She knew she had said it only when he could not hear her for a reason. She was afraid to say it, even now sitting near him and knowing he had heard her she could not form the words. Instead she stumbled to say anything. "Fili...I" she tried to speak. "I didn't…"

"You didn't what? Think that I heard you, was it not directed to me? Was it not true?"

"Of course it was, I just…" she took in a breath.

"Then why are you leaving?" he asked, his face becoming relaxed again. "Stay, don't go. I love you Rylynn, I want to be with you. Everyday of my life I want see you and be with you. I don't understand why you have to run away."

"It is for that very reason I have to go...Fili you are a Prince, I...I am just...Rylynn."

"So that is what scares you? You will fight dragons, face armies of orcs, and battle swarms of goblins but you won't let yourself have happiness?" he leaned back on his pillow and looked down at the vial in his hands.

"Fili.."she began but was cut off.

"Just go." he said quietly.

"Fi.."

"GO!" he shouted as he faced her, his anger now back in his face.

She stood quickly, his words stinging her as she blinked furiously in an attempt to hold back the tears that were now on the verge of flooding from her eyes. She abruptly turned and walked quickly to the door without looking back. As she shut the door behind her, she leaned against the stone wall breathing hard and choking on her was an enraged yell that came from the room followed by the sound of glass smashing against, Fili's medicine. As she thought about the liquid probably now splattered against the door and onto the floor she began to feel the tears in her eyes begin to spill down her face and onto the floor as well.

It was only a few minutes that Rylynn was able to compose herself and feel the heat of her tears leave her face. As soon as she felt that no one would be able to tell she made her way down to the corridor and to the front gates where Bilbo was waiting with two ponies at the entrance way. Although she had already said her goodbyes Gandalf and a few others were waiting at the enter acne to see them off. Rylynn ignored Bilbo's question about how things went instead she took the reigns of one of the ponies and faced the small party that had gathered to say good bye. Once the last farewell was exchanged and Gandalf gave them assurance that there journey would be safe, she began to lead the way down the slope and away from Erebor.

* * *

Fili was sitting in his bed breathing in and out trying calm down his temper when the low knock came from outside the door. Immediately he tensed up trying to stay quiet it hopes that whom ever it was would think that he was asleep and would go away. But when the door handle moved he knew that his efforts were in vain.

It was Gandalf that came into view when the door opened wide enough. He bent down low to walk through the short door frame and entered the room. The sound of glass being crushed into powder sounded with each step and Gandalf paused for a moment to examine that source of the noise before continuing in. With each crunch Fili was reminded of what he was feeling, as if it was his own heart that was being ground down into dust.

The old wizard made his way from the door over to the vacant seat that Rylynn had occupied earlier that morning. As he sat down with a sigh and looked at Fili. Fili just looked away unable to keep eye contact and stared forward at stone wall across the room.

"Bilbo and Rylynn have departed and I have foreseen a safe journey for the both of them." He said simply, as if speaking of the weather. "They may run into the occasional riff raff but nothing they can't easily manage."

Fili just let out a hum, as if to let Gandalf know that he heard but was not too concerned about the information. Gandalf gripped his staff and looked back to the broken vial on the floor. After a few moments of thought he turned his attention back to Fili and observed him. His strength was back into his body and by what Oin had reported his wound was healing well. As he continued to asses him closer he could still see weariness in his face but Gandalf knew better than to blame it on the injury. Fili's face was one of anger but it was only worn to mask the distraught he was feeling, a mask in which Gandalf's knowing eyes could see past.

"Do not be angry with Rylynn, I know it is as if she is not caring of you feelings but right now she is doing what is best for you, even though she does not know it herself". Fili looked at Gandalf his mouth opening to make a retort but Gandalf just silenced him with a held up hand. "Please let me finish. I cannot see many things into the future but I can say that certain things must always happen first in order to align perfectly with what the Valar have written. Rylynn had the drive to go home for that reason there is something there that she must accomplish first in order for the future I see for her comes to pass. You may be angry now but I warn you Fili to let it go. There is yet to be happiness in your life and you will see her again some day. Perhaps sooner than you might think." With that said Gandalf stood and moved to exit the room. Fili stayed still until Gandalf was almost out of the door.

"Gandalf, what do you see in my future?" He asked quietly.

Gandalf stopped with the door halfway open and looked back at Fili. "I cannot tell you that Fili. If there is one thing I know is that knowing your future will change it. All I will say is to forgive her and let go of you bitter feelings. Focus on your duties for now, as I said before some things must happen first for the future to become the present"

Fili nodded his head and laid down in his bed as Gandalf closed the door. He was weary from the day and stared up at the ceiling as he tried to take heed to Gandalf's advice and let the bitterness go, but the wound was still fresh in his heart and instead he focused his mind on something else. His plan was to focus on Erebor and his duties as heir and future king to the people. As far as Rylynn was concerned it would best to just forget and see what the future had in store for him.

* * *

Rylynn and Bilbo walked in silence until the midday sun was hanging over their heads. The air was much cooler than when they had first began the journey, which seemed so long ago. Rylynn was worried about crossing the mountains so late in the season but Gandalf had been confident when he said all would be well.

Bilbo watched his friend closely who had been deep in thought all through the day. He could tell that things did not go well with Fili as soon as she showed up to depart and had done his best to give her some time to herself while they traveled. Several times he had tried think of a topic in which he could strike up a conversation but each time he failed, unable to think of anything. Instead he resulted to ploding alongside Rylynn as the two of them worked their way west thinking about where they were headed.

He was sad to be leaving Erebor and his friends but was excited to be home again. He missed the Shire desperately and longed to see the green grass and have the sweet smell of long-bottom leaf in the air as he smoked his pipe on the front door step. It would be strange to be home again after being gone for so long but if there was anything he learned on this journey was to adjust.

"I am sorry for my unpleasant company," said Rylynn drawing Bilbo from his thoughts. "I am afraid the morning has put me in low spirits but I thank you for giving me some time, I promise I will not be like this for the whole journey."

"If it causes so much pain, why leave?" asked Bilbo curiously.

"To be honest I am not sure I can really answer that. I have given so many reason's to so many people I am not sure which one is the real reason or if any of them are the real reason. Something just tells me it is what I need to do." she finished her sentence and let out a quiet sigh as she finally found the ability to tell the truth to someone. "I know it does not make sense, it is the reason why I told the others differently, but with you my friend, I find I must be honest. I just hope that I am doing the right thing. I know it does not make sense but I cannot ignore it."

"I understand what you mean," he said surprising Rylynn.

"You do?"

He nodded. "And I can tell you that you made the right choice." he said calmly.

Rylynn watched him curiously waiting for further explanation. "How do you know that?"

"Why do you think I even came on this adventure? I was happy at home and with my life and when Thorin and the rest showed up on my doorstep I wanted nothing to do with dwarfs, quests, and dragons."

Rylynn listened closely, she had always wondered why Bilbo had ended up with the company but had never thought to ask. "So what changed you mind?"

Bilbo just smiled and stopped walking, Rylynn stopped as well, facing him as he answered. "I had a feeling." He said as he shrugged his shoulders and continued on.

"Do you regret following it?" she asked taking some quick steps to catch up to him.

She watched the side of his face and the smile form on his lips as he thought for a moment. "I regret nothing. But if I had not gone I would have." They were quiet for a little while until he spoke up again. "Someday in the future you will realize why you have this feeling inside of you, telling you to leave, but until that day just keep following what it tells you to do. Just remember you will not find the answer if you keep searching for it, be patient, it will find whole trip I was actively questioning myself as to why I had come along and I almost gave up because of it. I am glad that I did not abandon the company as I had been tempted to."

"When did the answer find you?"

Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought. "I think it came in stages. When I came back to the group after the goblin cavern, escaping from Mirkwood, facing Smaug, giving the Arkenstone to Bard, stabbing Azog...they all revealed a small part of the answer but it is not until now that I realized I even got my answer."

"I just hope that some day he will forgive me," said Rylynn absentmindedly. "That perhaps we could someday be at least friends again...I couldn't expect anything more but I think I could be happy if that was at least restored."

Bilbo touched her arm, comforting her. "Fili is not one to feel hatred, he is upset right now but he is very understanding. One day he will understand why you need to leave when you did."

She smiled down at him and gave his shoulder a thankful squeeze. "I am glad you came on this journey Bilbo, you have been a great friend and companion." He gave her a modest smile and the two of them picked up their pace, each eager to make their journey home.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are enjoying I will most likely be finished with the rest of the story and have it all posted by the end of the weekend. Only two more chapters after this and I just have to finalize them and post them. I really hope you guys are all still enjoying. I have really enjoyed writing it and have loved the input you guys have given me! Until later this week! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and additions to the story.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four:Negotiations

 **One Year Later**

Rylynn smiled up at the sun as the bright rays warm her face from the cold breeze coming from the sea. She could not believe that it had already been a year since she had departed from the north and returned to her home land. So much had happened in what had felt like a short time period. Her travels with Bilbo went well, and they made it safely and timely back to his home only stopping at her home behind the tree to collect a few precious items before continuing to the shire. The shire had been peaceful and calm, it moved at a much slower pace than Rylynn was used to for the past several years. At first it was pleasant but with the calmness and nothing to do Rylynn soon grew restless. Too often she would think of Milla and what they would do to entertain themselves which always brought a sadness to her mind.

Often, the sadness would be accompanied by a stinging pain in her chest and as her thoughts drifted to Fili making her heart hurt even more. She had planned to stay with Bilbo longer but after a few weeks she grew eager to travel again, hoping that the change of scenery and environment would ease the pain with time. The farwell was sweet and saddening but so knew that their friendship would continue and after promising to visit again, she had left to journey to the south.

Finding her home tribe was easy, it was the season of early spring when they were usually near the coast and that is where she found them. There were many faces that she recognized from when she had been a child, most of them older but there were a few of her childhood friends she had been close to before moving to Raganor. One familiar face had been her mother's good friend Mallen, who had been recently widowed. Mallen was like an aunt to Rylynn when she had been a kid, Mallen could never have children of her own and had always loved Rylynn as if she were blood related. As soon as Rylynn arrived Mallen would not hear of any other option than for Rylynn to come and live with her, arguing that she had an empty home and that Rylynn was family, therefore it was only logical that she stay with her. Rylynn did not but up much of a fight given that she could tell Mallen was desperate for companionship since her husband had died.

Despite Rylynn's quick journey it seemed that gossip and news traveled faster, and the village had already heard of her adventure with the northern dwarves and her accomplishments. The current leader of the tribe was old and the tribe was preparing for a new vote in leadership. This vote is what brought Rylynn to be standing on the deck of the small ship. The votes had been unanimous and Rylynn was elected leader of the tribe.

At first she declined not feeling qualified, she argued that perhaps someone who had lived with the tribe longer should take up the role, but after several weeks of persistence from the council she accepted the responsibility. Not long after her new position was given to her, a raven from Thorin arrived with a letter regarding negotiation plans and his desire to still pursue the arrangements, however with the rebuilding of Erebor and Dale, he would have to postpone a representative meeting until further notice.

Rylynn had responded with the news of her new leadership role and informed him the she had already spoken with the tribe and they welcomed the idea. Since then she had not heard much from Thorin and the only news she received were the occasional messages from Kili. Most of the letters regarding the progress of Erebor's rebuilding and how certain members of the company were fairing. She craved to hear of Fili but Kili only mentioned him a few times, the first time to inform her of his recovery to full health and the second time was only a brief mention of his attendance at an event. The third time was in his most recent letter one which she had stored in her coat pocket. As the said letter came to her thoughts, she reached into her coat and withdrew the folded parchment, unfolding the creases as she pulled it out to read.

 _Rylynn,_

 _As always I hope all is well in the south. The celebration of Durin's day was as grand as ever. Dain came and as a gift brought several wagons full of ale. As great as it was to drink all of it, the headache that followed the morning after was agony, I think I would have rather faced another dragon than deal with a headache like that again. The weather has been getting colder with the approach of winter but we are optimistic about the approaching cooler season. With the crops harvested and new construction finished with Erebor we are much more prepared for the harsh weather. I hope you are safe as you journey to Umbar. I have heard strange things and rumors of an evil lurking in the southern lands, one which has made the men of the south unpredictable. Not that I do not think you cannot handle yourself if anything goes arrey._

Thorin has asked me to apologize on his behalf for not contacting you about trade negotiations and has asked me to inform you that your tribe is not being neglected, he has just been busy with Fili making arrangements of diplomacy. Fili is to travel this month to meet his prospective wife. At least that is what they are hoping for if she agrees to the arrangement. With the union they hope that they will be able secure a peace treaty and form a union that with strengthen the leadership and dwarves of Erebor. I must apologize for my shortness of news but there is so much to tell perhaps I will be able to tell you more when the arrangement for a meeting between your tribe and Erebor is arranged. Thorin says that he expects this to happen in the next few months after Fili returns. I look forward to hearing from you and your adventures in you travels.

 _Best hopes,  
Kili  
_  
Rylynn finished the last lines and leaned back on the railing of the ship. Tilting her head to the sun again to enjoy the warmth and give her mind some peace. Her trip had been wonderful, she had seen and oliphant and like her father promised it was bigger than she would have ever imagined. The trade went successful but as Kili had said there were strange things happening in the south. While she was in Umbar, the whole city had seemed to be alert and there was an assortment of strange men lurking in the shadows. Her thoughts of the disturbance in the south were pushed aside as he thought more of what Kili had written. Fili was to be married. He was on his way now to meet her. She had thought that her feelings had been long suppressed and forgotten but as she thought of the mention of Fili, the more she realized she had just been lying to herself. That she had just tricked herself into thinking she no longer felt those feeling for him. As she thought of memories she had of Fili, her heart skipped a beat, his smile, his tenderness, his care for others. It pained her at the thought of him with someone else but she could not expect him to not move on. All she hoped for was that he would be happy with her.

The thud of the boat pulling up to the dock brought her to the present and aware that they had landed. She opened her eyes and looked out to the tents sitting up on the hill above the harbor and smiled. She was home. As much as she enjoyed the travel that her position gave her there was still nothing better than returning home to her own bed and Mallon's cooking. She enjoyed the old widow's company she was never one to hold her tongue much like Kili. When she took the role of leader the chieftain tent was offered to her but she had chosen to stay with Mallon. They both had no family left and in the past year they had in a way become each other's family.

Grabbing her travel bag, Rylynn stepped off the boat and saw Jorra walking towards her with his arms out stretched. His toddler son was following at swift jog in an effort to keep up with his father's long strides. Jorra had been a great friend since Rylynn had become leader. She did not know him from her childhood since he joined the tribe several years after her and her mother's departure. He was a tanner by trade but was a natural leader, always putting the concerns of others before his own. It was he who had looked after Mallen before Rylynn showed up and they soon became close friends as he was always willing to help out in anyway he could. He was the one Rylynn would leave in charge while she was away. As soon as they were close enough he grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Good to see you, your trip went well I hope?" He asked as he let her go, which she was grateful for as the feeling in her arms was just about to leave her.

Rylynn nodded to his questions as she bent down to pick up his son and give him a hug as well. "Yes the trip was a success although I do worry about the future. We may want to start looking for other trade routes. The south has become dark just in the short time that I have been traveling I have sensed a change in the atmosphere. I fear we will not be able to continue peaceful negotiations if the ways of the southern men continue in their downward spiral. I fear war is soon approaching in those lands."

Jorra nodded. "Aye I feared as much. But perhaps it is a blessing from Mahal then that Erebor's representatives arrived just this morning."

"This morning? I was not told that anyone had been sent. The last letter I received from Erebor mentioned having representatives sent but not for another month or so." Rylynn replied wondering if she had mistaken what Kili had written in his letter.

Jorra just shrugged and took his son from her arms. "Perhaps they travel faster than their news. Either way, they are here and ready to speak with you in your tent. I would hurry, Mallen saw how weary they were from their travels and may have stuffed them to death by now with her need to feed anyone who has not eaten a proper meal for some time."

Rylynn smiled at this remark but nevertheless moved at a quickened pace up the slope and to the village. Rylynn remember only too well of when she had first arrived and Mallen had forced her to eat until she was sick. Mallen had good intentions but with her old age she seemed to forget that you cannot make up for missed meals in one sitting. Her feet quickly took her into the makeshift village and towards the small tent that she and Mallen shared. As she approached it she slowed her pace to catch her breath. Once in front of the tent, she pulled open the flap that served as a door and entered.

As she stepped in her eyes adjusted to the light she stopped short as she looked at the people present in the tent. As expected Mallen was standing at the fire pit ladling stew into what was probable the tenth bowl of food. What made her stop was the sight of the two dwarfs that sat at the table. Kili was sitting there smiling in Rylynn's direction as if he had some secret that he was bursting to tell and next to him staring at her with an intensity that Rylynn could not look away from was Fili.

Rylynn was at a loss for words as she just gaped at them, trying to figure out what was going on. After a few moments of silence Mallen looked up from her cooking and noticed her standing at the door way. It was either her being oblivious to the surprise on Rylynn's face or she had chosen to ignore it as she casually greeted her.

"There you are Rylynn! It is about time you showed up. Jorra said he expected you back two days ago." She said in a reprimanding tone as she placed a bowl of soup in front of Kili. Who quickly lost his smirk and looked sick as he stared at the bowl full of soup. "You look half starved child, come sit down and let me get you something to eat. I swear every time you come back from a trip you get thinner and thinner."

Rylynn had no choice but to cross the room and sit down in the empty chair next to Fili. When Mallen placed the bowl of stew in front of her she only played with it unable to eat while her stomach fluttered and churned. She kept her eyes of the hearty soup, acutely aware of the brothers eyes boring down on her. She was afraid to look up not sure of what to do or say, she had been caught fully off guard, something she was not used to. Finally after a moment of calming thoughts she was able to speak as she looked up from her food and at the two brothers.

"What are you two doing here?" Rylynn asked them. "I was not expecting...I thought you were...Kili was your letter late to arrive? I was not expecting anyone until a few more months after Fili..." She gave a quick glance at Fili who was still staring at her. "After Fili arrived back from his... _other_ travels." This last part she directed her attention to Kili finding that she was unable to voice the actual purpose of the trip that Kili had mentioned in his letter.

Kili grinned even wider but as he opened his mouth to speak, what was supposed to be words turned into a yelp of pain as Fili kicked from under the table.

"Ouch," he cried as he glared at Fili while rubbing his shin but Fili just widened his eyes in warning. "You know Mallen I think I will take you up on that offer to see your garden. It sounded very pleasant." he said giving a tight smile. His forced smile said that he had no real interest in seeing a garden but did not seem to notice. Mallen just looked as if she were overjoyed with the thought of showing her pride and glory to anyone.

"Oh yes that would be lovely. Come along. Rylynn, Fili if you would like to join us?" she asked eagerly.

Kili just shook his head. "Oh I think they are still hungry they may want to stay here and eat some more." he looked at Fili wickedly. "What do you say Fili, another bowl?"

Fili gave a quick glance of resentment towards his brother but it only stayed there for a moment before he turned to Mallen and smiled. "Yes another bowl would be perfect," he said with a grimace.

Mallen ladled yet another heaping bowl of hot stew and set it in front of Fili, who smiled at her gratefully. As soon as she and Kili had exited the tent his smile fell to a grimace as he looked down at the bowl of stew before him.

"How many have you had?" Rylynn asked, trying to break the silence and uneasiness she was feeling.

Fili pushed the bowl away looking as if he was going to be sick. "I lost count after seven," he said looking up at her as she let out a laugh.

"Be thankful you do not have to go through that torture every time you come home from a journey. I think my record is thirteen bowls. I was so sick of stew I couldn't eat it for five weeks or even smell it without feeling sick to my stomach."

He let out a chuckle as he looked down at his hands which were know clasped and resting on the table. It fell silent again as he fiddled his thumbs and Rylynn turned her attention back to her food, stirring it a few times without taking a bite.

After a painstaking period of silence, Fili spoke up."How are you? Kili has given me a few updates such as your appointment of leadership and some of your travels but other than that he has not said much."

Rylynn gave a smile as she pondered what to say. She knew what she wanted to say, that she missed him terribly, that she thought of him often and had almost planned several trips to return to the north just so she could see his face. She felt happy and miserable at the same time and she knew exactly why. But she could not muster the gall to say anything. She did not even know if he was married or at least betrothed, could she just tell him how exactly she was? But what was she to speak about? Her travels? Her time spent with Mallen? Politics and weather? Finally she was able to muster a few words as she opened her mouth and spoke. "I am fine. I miss Milla but with the leadership it keeps me busy and distracted which has helped. Mallen helped me a lot when I first arrived in letting go of my grief," she paused for awhile as she had thought about her sister. It had been awhile since she let her mind wander to Milla but with each time it grew easier and easier. "How are things in Erebor?"

Fili thought for a moment. "Erebor is growing into the kingdom that it once was but better. Thorin took a page from your book and has done his best to not hold gold at such a high value. Especially since it is not a rarity within the halls of Erebor."

Rylynn nodded, happy to hear what Thorin was doing. It would make trade negotiations a lot easier with her tribe. But then her mind drifted back to the letter that Kili had written and the news in which it bore, she could no longer hold it in, she had to know. "Why are you here? Kili said that no one would be sent until after you returned from…"she struggled with how to phrase it. "after you returned from making marriage arrangements...congratulations are in order I suppose."

Fili's head jerked up so quickly it startled Rylynn. "Kili said what!" he said, his voice was full of frustration and surprise.

"He said…"she started to repeat herself but was cut of as Fili got to his feet.

"Honestly I could kill him sometimes, he will never learn to keep his big mouth shut." he paced the small space of the kitchen area before turning back to Rylynn.

Rylynn was confused by this reaction. She got to her feet and took a few steps closer to him and tried to calm him down. "I am sorry if it was meant to be kept a secret but I would expect that Erebor would want people to know that its heir was betrothed."

Fili just shook his head and turned back to her. "Rylynn I am not betrothed. Fili did have everything correct in his letter but you are mistaken as to why I am here. He crossed the room to here and stared intensly down at her. "I was furious with you when you left, I was furious with Thorin for letting you go, furious with myself for hating you, and furious with Mahal for taking Milla away giving you a reason to leave. But you had left and I tried to forget you but I couldn't. I tried to distract myself with my work and with the needs of Erebor but instead I found myself distracted from my distractions with thoughts of you." he paused for a moment. Rylyn felt her heart begin to beat violently at her chest, she was unsure as to where this was going. She tried to concentrate on what he was saying but she felt her head spinning with each confession. He turned to her towering over her as he looked down at her face, his voice was trembling as if nervous as he continued to speak. "What seems like forever ago and yet just yesterday I told you that I love you. Despite all my efforts to rid myself of those feelings in hope to let the pain and agony of your absence go away all I can say it that nothing has changed. After all this time apart from you if anything has changed it is only because it has grown stronger. I love you Rylynn. That is why I am here. Kili was correct that I was traveling in hopes to become engaged. I came here to ask you to marry me."

Rylynn stood there unable to speak the dread and sadness she had felt earlier was gone released from her body as she breathed out. It all made sense now, what Kili had said in His letter, about a marriage alliance and uniting kingdoms. But before she could speak up Fili continued.

"Rylynn I don't want you to think that this is only for the benefit of Erebor and hopes of making a political marriage. I would gladly give up the throne if that is what it takes. I have already spoken to Thorin and he has accepted my resignation as heir so that I can move her and be with you, as long as I am with you I would wish for nothing else. But only if it is what you want."

Rylynn's chest was beating more and more quickly and her face was burning growing hotter as Fili. The moment he finished she felt the tears well up in her eyes until they were pouring down her face. Fili stepped closer and gently whipped the tears from her cheeks. "I tried for so long to convince myself that the loss I was feeling was the loss of my sister. But with you here I no longer feel that loss because that loss was you. I love you Fili. I don't know when it happened but it has never stopped since that moment. I never meant to cause so much hurt when I left but..."

Fili cut her off with a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled her closer and the kiss grew more deeper. Just before Rylynn lost herself completely to the kiss she felt Fili pull away and hold her face in his hands. He stared down at her smiling sweetly at her. He had missed her so much and had craved her like a drug ever since she had left with Bilbo.

"I will take that as a yes" he said quietly.

"Well if that's not a yes then I don't know what is."

Both Rylynn and Fili jumped apart as they faced the front of the tent where Kili and Mallen were now standing in the doorway. Rylynn heard a low growl of frustration from Fili as his annoyance with his brother brewed.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Rylynn asked.

"Long enough" said Kili with a wink and a smug smile. "I guess the only question left is if you will be returning to Erebor with me or not. But to be honest I would rather stay second in line to the throne. All the benefits but none of the responsibility" he gave them a wide grin.

Rylynn's eyes widened of the thought of Kili being the next heir. "Well I suppose to prevent Erebor from going up in flames again it's best you stay second in line."

Fili looked down at Rylynn in surprise. "Are you sure? You would give up your home land again" He asked.

Rylynn nodded. "If there is anything that I know more is that home is not a specific place it is wherever you loved ones are and Erebor is that place."

Fili smiled and gave her another kiss but only brief as Kili let out a cheer.

"I suppose I better let Jorra know he had better get used to leading a little more often." said Rylynn, thinking out loud.

Mallen smiled knowingly and nodded. "Well considering the vote has already been made he had better."

Rylynn looked at Mallen in confusion silently asking for an answer. In which Mallen was happy to give. "Child the moment these two showed up this morning and by the way they spoke of you, I knew you would be leaving us. The council meet and the decision was made before you landed."

Rylynn walked over to Mallen and gave her a hug. "Thank you. For everything Mallen."

Mallen hugged her back and whispered in her ear. "Thank you my dear. You have done more for me than you can imagine."

"You can come with me if you want to" Rylynn added as she pulled away.

Mallen just shook her head. "Nay. My old bones would never carry me away and like you said home is where our loved ones are. My husband is buried in these lands and here is where my home is. But you must promise to visit. I hear we are to be making an alliance with Erebor and the council will have anyone but you represent them. I will always be here to make sure you do not grow too thin from your journeys."

Rylynn let out a laugh and nodded. "I wouldn't miss an opportunity for your cooking."

Fili walked up and grabbed Rylynn's hand. "Thank you for taking care of her." He said to Mallen. She gave a small nod and they all walked out of the tent together.

* * *

Rylynn did not realize how long they had been sitting but the sun was setting as she and Fili walked out to the cliff to watch it fall behind the sea. She sat next to Fili as she leaned into his chest and listened to the deep thump of his heart beat. She watched the waves softly move across the sea as she looked out across the horizon. It was quiet and calm just as she remembered from when she was a child. She smiled as she thought about the happiness she had felt then and realized it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. There were to depart in three days for Erebor. Things would be a lot different and a lot more busy in the years to come but for now she just enjoyed the pleasure of no worry or sorrow just the peaceful calmness and joy of being in Fili's arms.

* * *

 **One more chapter left. I hope you guys are liking how everything is going and that I am getting enough in to complete the story without any loose ends.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and additions to the story**

* * *

Epilogue

 **Ten years later**

Rylynn walked up and down the halls of Erebor looking around for the young child that had gone missing. She had already checked all of her normal hiding places and still she was not to be found. The festivities of that night had gone long into the early morning and it was way past the little runaways bed time. Fili had just been crowned king after Thorin decided that he was too old to take on the responsibility anymore. Ever since the dragon sickness had left him he had always felt the fight against it took several of his years away and even now he still continued to fight it, keeping it from coming back. Instead he decided to step down and let Fili take rule now that he felt that his nephew was ready but offering to stay on as an advisor until Fili no longer needed him. Fili was hesitant at first and it took many months for him to agree to it. It had been a grand celebration and it was obvious by the evidence of empty dirty tables and numerous empty barrels that scattered the great hall and corridors of Erebor. All was left to be cleaned in the morning when a new day and a new reign would begin.

Rylynn had one more spot to look which was the library and her current destination. The halls were deserted and quiet now that everyone had gone home to their beds. Fili had insisted on helping her look for their child as well but Rylynn sent him off to bed as well considering he had much to do when the morning sun would rise.

Her feet finally brought her to the solid oak doors and she pushed them open. At first she thought it was empty until she saw the dim flicker of a lamp coming from under a table at the far end of the massive room. The table had a large blanket thrown over it and Rylynn could hear the soft pages of a book being turned. She smiled at the makeshift fortress and the small silhouette of her daughter hiding safely inside.

As she neared the table she softened her steps and quietly grew closer until she was right next to the blanket. Carefully she grabbed the blanket and pulled it aside letting out a horrible imitation of a goblin screech but it brought the reaction she was going for.

The little girl screamed and jumped back, dropping the book in her hands before recognizing her mother. Rylynn let out a laugh and crawled under the table with the smaller dwarf.

"Mama you gave me a fight. Don't you know it is dangerous to sneak up on someone." She tried to look angry but she was never one to stay angry for more than a few seconds and she quickly scuttled over to sit in her mother's lap.

Rylynn could not help but smile as she wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Don't you know it is dangerous to read books about goblins and trolls in the darkness of the night when you are supposed to be in bed." She said tickling her and getting a squeal out of her daughter who skimmed out of her reach to the other side of her fortress.

"I know but I couldn't help it. Uncle Kili was telling me about so many adventures at dinner and when I did go to bed I tried to close my eyes and sleep but I couldn't fall asleep so I came down here to read about them" She replied with an innocent tone that Rylynn could never be angry with. "Did you know that uncle Kili killed three trolls on their adventures. He said everyone was tied up and the trolls were going to squash them and make them into jelly but then he got away and slew them all." she stood to her feet and thrust and invisible sword out with her hand as if to reenact the event.

"Is that so, because if I remember right that is not the tale I heard." replied Rylynn with a disbelieving tone.

The small dwarf just put her hands on her hips and in a contradicting tone added, "Uncle Kili also said you would say that and to tell you that you were not there so his version is the true version."

"Oh well by all means I would hate to contradict such a brave soul." Said Rylynn sarcastically throwing up her hands too as if to show no offense was meant, still making a mental note to get after Kili for filling his niece's head with versions of stories that did not match with others.

"He also gave me this," she said.

Rylynn watched as she pulled out a small bow and a few arrows from underneath a pillow. "He said he would teach me so that I can grow up to be ready if any dragons come again."

Rylynn took the bow and examined it. "It is a fine gift for a promising archer. But I do not think any dragons would dare come near this mountain with the knowledge of you protecting it." The little girl puffed up her chest looking proudly up at her mother as she took the bow back and Rylynn smiled at her. "Now," she said in a more serious tone, "the first lesson on being a true warrior is getting plenty of sleep so you can be strong and full of energy. So how about we get you to bed?" Asked Rylynn as she crawled out from under the table and held her hand out for the small child to receive. The little girl hesitated at first, looking down at the book she had been reading but finally joined her mother out from under the table.

By the time they reached the bedroom Rylynn was carrying the sleeping child in her arms as she opened the door to the room. Gently she set the little girl down on the bed and pulled off her boots. Not bothering to put her into her nightgown, Rylynn pulled the covers over the sleeping child and laid a kiss on her head. She waited for a moment, taking in the small curls that framed the little girl's face then smiled at the bow that was cradled in her arms as she slept. She got up to join Fili in sleep but was stopped as the small voice echoed quietly in the room. Making her turn back around.

"Mom," she said. Her eyes were just barely open as she fought to stay awake. "I love you." She said quietly drifting off to sleep.

Rylynn smiled at the sweet angel and spoke just barely above a whisper. "I love you too Milla. Sleep well my little warrior princess."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I dreaded posting this chapter because it meant that the story was over but it had to end some time I guess. Thank you so much to everyone who read and commented. I really do hope you enjoyed this story and that it was of good quality. I really do mean it when I want any kind of criticism so if you haven't or even if you have please let me know what you think. How were the characters, how was my writing style, what was the story lacking, what did you like, please tell me all the good and the bad any input you have is greatly appreciated and will help me improve. I am already excited to start on a new story the only problem is which one. I have a poll on my profile with a couple of ideas if you would like to continue reading my work you can vote so I can see what you are craving. I didn't think about it until I was reviewing this chapter but I might even continue a sequel for this story possibly with Rylynn and Fili's daughter joining the fellowship or perhaps a short story on Kili finding some love in his life (post battle of five armies) The biggest thing is that I hope you all enjoyed this story it has been a pleasure to write and hear from you all.**


End file.
